The Rise of Titans
by NadeshkoDarks
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima batalla que habías enfrentado, pero las visiones han regresado a terminar con la poca paz que te quedaba, avisándote que tal vez estabas a punto de enfrentarte a la batalla mas importante de tu vida y de nuevo tendrás que enfundarte con la Sagrada Armadura de Athena, pero esta vez con nuevos aliados y ayuda de aquellos confiables a ti.
1. Preludio de una Guerra

**Buen dia a todas! Pues lo prometido es deuda, el dia de hoy vengo a comenzar a subir una nueva historia, solo porque ustedes lo pidieron... el segundo volumen de la historia "De chica a diosa". Para aquellas nuevas lectoras que deseen leer esta continuación les aviso que no es necesario que lean la primera parte, todo se entiende muy bien. Sin mas, espero que les agrade tanto como les agrado la primera vez que escribí. Sin mas, las dejo y nos vemos después. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

El sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo, abriste la ventana de tu consultorio y dejaste que el aire que corría refrescara tu lugar de trabajo, pero de nada valió… el aire que esperabas que entrara era nulo. Tomaste asiento en tu escritorio y comenzaste a teclear el diagnostico del ultimo paciente que habías recibido en esa tarde.

De pronto un ruido te llamo la atención y desviaste la mirada hacia la ventana; lo que había ahí era una gran águila, de un tamaño que no era normal o eso era lo que pensabas, era la primera vez que veías a una de esas a color que no fuera solo en libros o por imágenes encontradas en internet.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaste al animal –¿te perdiste?- parecía que te entendía a la perfección pues solo se te quedaba viendo fijamente -bueno… voy a ir a comer a la fonda de la señora Eille- le avisaste mientras suspendías tu computadora y te quitabas la bata -te quedas en tu casa, nomas no me vayas a robar nada

Saliste de ahí con paso decidido, tomaste tu celular y verificaste la hora; apenas eran las 2:10 de la tarde, ya todos en el pueblo sabían que a esa hora salías a comer y que solo atendías emergencias de ultima hora. Cerraste la puerta con llave y comenzaste a caminar por el pueblo, te sentías muy cómoda con que todos ahí supieran tu verdad, que no eras una simple humana sino Athena reencarnada. Sentías y creías que todos los que habitaban en Rodorio y en los demás pueblos te aceptaban bien, no habían hecho ninguna clase de revuelo, te seguían tratando tal y como siempre te habían tratado desde que habías abierto el consultorio… con respeto.

-Buenas tardes- llegaste saludando a todos los comensales que se encontraban en aquella fonda comiendo, la mayoría de ellos te saludo alzando su vaso de bebida hacia tu persona

-Buenas tardes niña Athena- te saludo aquella mujer -¿quiere que le sirva el plato del día?

-Claro que si doña Eille- le respondiste con una sonrisa, tomaste asiento en la mesa y comenzaste a ver a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, te diste cuenta de que ahí se encontraban dos Caballeros de Bronce… sabias que uno de ellos era de Unicornio y el otro del Lobo; pero como siempre… no recordabas sus nombres, apenas y cruzabas palabras con ellos.

Comiste en paz y tranquilamente para después volver a tu trabajo. El día paso demasiado rápido, pocas consultas; eso era bueno porque así tenias tiempo para poder acomodar muchas cosas y mantener limpio tu lugar de trabajo.

Saliste cuando el reloj marco las seis de la tarde, ya no había nada de personas por atender, cerraste todo con seguro y saliste a caminar por las calles de Rodorio, pasaste a la panadería y compraste algunos bizcochos para cenar en la noche. Pronto en el camino te encontraste con uno de los Caballeros que iba a recogerte en las noches; eso se había quedado como una costumbre.

-Y…. ¿Qué tal las cosas Ikki?- preguntaste en el trayecto del camino

-Todo sigue igual- te respondió como siempre con seriedad -no pasa nada

-Pasemos ahí, antes de continuar con el camino- le pediste

-¿Qué va a comprar?- expuso su duda

-Velas

-¿Velas?- pregunto y tu asentiste -¿para qué?

-Para el mausoleo- le comentaste -quiero tres paquetes por favor

-¿Blancas o de colores diosa Athena?- te pregunto el vendedor

-Blancas, por favor.

El resto del camino platicaron de cosas triviales, o mejor dicho contabas; Ikki era un Caballero demasiado serio y en esos dos casi tres años que ya habían pasado desde la ultima guerra que habías tenido se había convertido en una persona de toda tu confianza. Recordaste cuando a todos se les había ocurrido hacer un mini torneo entre todos los presentes del Santuario para convertirse en tu guardia personal ahora que ya no se encontraban vivos la Orden Dorada.

De entre todos los que habían participado en ese torneo había destacado Ikki, este había demostrado ser uno de los mas poderosos, incluso mucho mas poderoso que los Caballeros de Plata que habías conocido. Por algo era respetado entre todos. Pero no solo era Ikki quien te protegida personalmente sino también Orfeo, Shun y su maestro Albiore. Los dos caballeros de plata no habían participado en el torneo, sabias por medio de varios comentarios que esos dos eran comparados en poder con los Dorados, pero Shun… el mismo Albiore quien había sido su maestro, te pidió incluir a su alumno; te aseguro que entre los Caballeros de Bronce era uno de los más poderosos así que si él lo decía era por algo.

Continuaste por el camino y te despediste del Fénix; le aseguraste que estarías en un momento en tus aposentos, caminaste hacia el lugar donde descansaban tu Orden Dorada, tomaste un balde y lo llenaste de agua así mismo tomaste el trapo con el que siempre limpiabas. Desapareciste la barrera de Cosmo que tenias levantado en ese sitio. Comenzaste a limpiar los restos de vela que había en ese lugar y comenzaste a colocar las nuevas velas y a encenderlas, echaste las otras velas que estaba ya casi extinguidas en una bolsa de plástico, cerraste las puertas del sitio y volviste a levantar la barrera.

Comenzaste a caminar con rumbo al Salón Patriarcal, escuchaste unos ruidos y buscaste con la mirada y pronto encontraste al causante del sonido, en una de las ramas secas se encontraba esa misma águila que habías visto en la ventana de tu consultorio, era eso o se parecía a ese animal.

-¿Otra vez tu? ¿O eres familiar de la otra águila de la tarde?- le preguntaste mientras esa ave te miraba fijamente -no se porque le sigo hablando a un animal

Continuaste con tu camino. Al llegar a tus aposentos dejaste tu mochila tirada en una silla y tomaste ropa cómoda para ir a tomar un baño de agua caliente. Al salir de ahí te encaminaste al comedor para tomar la cena, de ahí te fuiste al despacho que ocupaba Shion para poder ver los pendientes que había del Santuario. Había muchos papeles, ya no se te dificultaba mucho llevar el control general de aquel sitio, pero sin duda alguna el trabajo de Shion era demasiado pesado. Unos golpes tocaron a la puerta y diste permiso de que pasaran.

-Buenas noches mi lady Athena- te saludo

-Buenas noches Orfeo… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te fue la misión?

-Muy bien mi señora- te respondió -termine antes de tiempo

-Si, mucho antes- le felicitaste -de verdad que es cierto, que eres uno de los Caballeros de Plata mas poderosos.

-Si usted así lo cree mi lady- dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ti

Continuaste leyendo los documentos y subrayabas algunas partes en una que otra hoja. No te molestaba que estuviera Orfeo contigo, desde que se habían convertido en tu guardia personal se la pasaban un poco de tiempo a tu lado ya sea en silencio o platicando contigo. Pero en ese momento, ese Caballero de Plata se veía algo ansioso… ¿nervioso?

-¿Te pasa algo Orfeo?- le preguntaste con una sonrisa en tu rostro mientras dejaba todos los papeles de lado y te concentrabas en tu compañero -¿es algo que no me puedes decir?

-¡No, claro que no mi señora!- te grito, eso te sorprendió y de eso él se dio cuenta, tomo asiento de nuevo -discúlpame por favor lady Athena que no era mi intensión gritarle

-No pasa nada- le respondiste -¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?

-Yo… no es mucho y no quisiera que piense que me estoy pasando de confianza; pero… si no es mucha molestia

-Orfeo- le llamaste mientras te ponías de pie y tomabas asiento en el escritorio frente a él -dime, no creo que sea imposible lo que me vayas a pedir- le viste que tomo aire y te sostuvo la mirada

-Quisiera pedirle que me de permiso de ausentarme el fin de semana, sino es mucha molestia- le miraste y él espero a que dijeras algo pero de nuevo fue Orfeo quien tomo la palabra -es que este fin de semana quisiera llevar a una persona a un sitio en especial… así que…

-¿A la señorita Eurídice? ¿la señorita que trabaja con la señora Paula en la florería del pueblo?- viste que se sorprendió ante tu conocimiento

-Si- te respondió -lo que pasa es que ella cumple años este domingo y quiero llevarla

-¿Esta lejos el lugar?- quisiste indagar

-Pues tenía pensado alistar todo para el sábado en la tarde y salir temprano el domingo para llegar esa misma tarde

-No te preocupes- le comentaste mientras soportabas la risa, muy valiente y poderoso y todo, pero para el amor se veía que aun era algo tímido para hablarlo con alguien mas -claro que puedes ir, mañana iré a hablar con la señora Paula para pedirle el permiso y que deje ir a la señorita Eurídice desde el viernes

-No mi lady, eso seria demasiado- te dijo -solo la necesito un día

-Mira Orfeo- le interrumpiste -para ir solo un día… un cumpleaños es una fecha especial y mas si es festejada por dos personas que se aman- viste que se sonrojo ante tus palabras -no te preocupes Orfeo, tu vete desde el viernes en la mañana yo me encargo de que dejen a tu novia irse contigo esos días.

-Espero que no sea un abuso de confianza de mi parte- te dijo

-No es nada de eso- respondiste -tu no te preocupes, ve con ella y punto. Tómalo con una orden de mi parte.

**.**

**.**

Los días continuaron pasando, pero ese día te habías levantado con una profunda depresión y dolor, mucho mas que otros días. Todo lo que hiciste ese día, fue de manera lenta y torpe, todo debido a que se cumplía tres años de muerte de toda tu Orden Dorada.

Cerraste tu fuente de trabajo mucho antes de lo normal, sobre todo porque no había mucha afluencia de pacientes, no tenias muchas ganas de trabajar, ese día solo querías estar encerrada. Pasaste a la florería de la señora Paula, le agradeciste de nuevo por haber dejado que su ayudante se fuera de "luna de miel" express, ella sonrió ante tu comentario y Eurídice se sonrojo de inmediato, tu rostro dibujo una ligera sonrisa.

Retomaste de nuevo el camino hacia el Santuario, hacia aquel mausoleo. Terminaste de acomodar las rosas que le habías comprado a la señora de la florería. Unas bellas y pequeñas gardenias era la pieza clave para que no solo destacara cada ramo de flores, sino que también desprendiera un agradable olor en ese sitio. Saliste para poder llenar una cubeta con agua y comenzar a regar todos los ramos, comenzaste primero con Aries y Tauro, estabas por dirigirte a echarle agua al florero de Saga y Kanon y aquello que no ocurría hace mucho tiempo volvió a pasar.

Muchas sombras aparecían frente a ti, una lluvia de fuego caía en pleno combate… Hades y Poseidón se encontraban peleando con algo sumamente grande, un tamaño colosal. Miraste a tu alrededor, todo el paisaje se encontraba totalmente destruido, hubo una gran explosión muy cerca de ti; alzaste tus brazos para poder cubrirte de que no cayera tierra o diminutas piedras dentro de tus ojos, fue ahí donde te diste cuenta de que traías puesta tu Armadura Sagrada.

Ares se unió al combate junto a los dos dioses mayores, quisiste unirte y de pronto escuchaste la voz de Apolo llamarte, una mujer la cual no conocías y que era la primera vez que la veías en esas premoniciones también te llamo.

La cubeta de agua se encontraba tirada y todo el liquido que portaba ese contenedor se encontraba regado en el suelo, tu respiración se encontraba agitada y tu cabeza daba muchas vueltas, caíste al suelo de rodillas y apoyaste las manos en el suelo… otra vez había ocurrido lo mismo que hacía tres años atrás; una visión, una premonición y tal vez… el inicio de una nueva guerra.

-No… otra vez no- susurraste para ti -esto no me puede estar pasando otra vez, no lo acepto… no quiero- continuaste susurrando.

Te pusiste de pie y con ayuda de la escoba comenzaste a barrer esa agua que se encontraba tirada, cerraste el mausoleo y una vez más, como siempre lo habías hecho hace tiempo alzaste la barrera de Cosmo. Caminaste hacia aquel árbol desde donde podías observar todo el pueblo de Rodorio, miraste hacia arriba y viste que entre las ramas de ese árbol había un águila… ya no sabias si era la misma que habías estado viendo de días atrás.

De algún modo sentías que tenias que desahogar toda esa rabia que sentías dentro de ti, así que sin mas le comenzaste a reclamar a ese animal que no tenía culpa de nada, le comenzaste a reclamar todo lo que sentías, las culpas que aun cargabas y maldecías tu suerte, le culpabas el hecho de haber encontrado una familia que amabas y que ahora ya no tenías, lloraste como hacía tiempo no lo habías hecho, le arrojaste muchas piedras pero ninguna le dio; eso te dio mucho mas coraje y comenzaste a patear el tronco de aquel árbol con mucho odio.

**.**

**.**

Poseidón se encontraba en la mansión humana que habitaba, ahora estaba arrodillado y sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el retrete, apenas pudo recuperarse de su malestar bajo la palanca de este y todo lo que había cenado se encontraba ahora en el desagüe. Se puso de pie para poder lavarse el rostro, se miro al espejo… no sabía que había pasado pero de un momento a otro comenzó a ver visiones de una gran guerra, vio a aquellos dioses reencarnados pelear a su lado, no sabía cuál era la razón de esas batallas pero sabía que había sentido cada golpe que tenía en su cuerpo, sintió el calor que emanaba del sitio en el que se encontraba, sintió el miedo y la necesidad de respirar todo el aire que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Miro sus manos… ¿Cómo era posible que en aquella visión que había acabado de tener se encontraba sosteniendo el Tridente del mismo dios de los mares? Se suponía que ya no podía sostenerlo, ni siquiera aquella hermosa Escama Sagrada podía cubrir su cuerpo, de Poseidón no quedo nada más que un débil cosmo que apenas y servía para poder calmar unas tormentas, pero nada más.

No sabia en ese momento a quien acudir, no tenia el conocimiento de que algún otro dios le comentara acerca de haber tenido visiones, solo había un lugar a donde ir a buscar respuestas. Una vez más bajaría al Palacio Submarino.

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba molesto, había llamado y no había obtenido mas que por respuesta que ella no se encontraba en ese momento y tenían ordenes estrictas que ese día no podía ser molestada por nadie sin importar quien fuera, claro que él sabia que era lo que significaba ese día para ella, había estado a su lado durante todo ese largo tiempo, pero ahora no se le hacia justo que cuando la necesita no se encontrara.

Su lujoso celular de ultimo modelo se encontraba ahora en su mano, volvió a llamar al celular de su hermana pero ocurrió lo mismo que hacia unos segundos atrás, directo a buzón y no pensaba llamar al despacho del Patriarca, ahí no se encontraba. Azoto fuertemente el celular contra su escritorio, la pantalla táctil de este quedo estrellada. El sabia claramente que lo que acaba de tener no había sido un sueño ni alguna alucinación debido al exceso de trabajo que estaba teniendo en ese momento de su vida; no claro que no, el sabia que lo que había visto, que esa escena de guerra sacada de una película de ciencia ficción había sido un preludio, una visión de que algo se estaba aproximando, pronto recordó un sueño que había tenido y que había tenido que acudir a visitar al Patriarca de la diosa Athena para que le explicara de que se trataba; pero ahora ya no se encontraba vivo y no había nadie que fuera capaz de explicarle lo que necesitaba y nadie mas tenia las respuestas que requería.

Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el balcón del despacho que se encontraba en su gran mansión, desde ahí tenia una gran vista, alboroto sus cabellos en señal de frustración. De nuevo remarco aquel número del móvil de la joven y apenas escucho el tono del mensaje activado estrello el celular en el suelo.

-¡Sara!- grito mientras salía de aquel despacho y se dirigía por un pasillo hacia su habitación –¡Sara! ¡Sara ven aquí ahora mismo!

-Voy señor- le respondió la joven criada corriendo a donde era llamada -dígame, que es lo que necesita

-¡Llama a la agencia de viajes y consígueme un vuelo a Atenas y dile a Renné que necesito que regrese ahora mismo!

-Pero señor, ahora es muy tarde y…

-¡Has lo que te ordeno ahora mismo!

La joven salió de ahí pálida, jamás había visto al dueño de la casa tan molesto, la ira que en ese momento sentía no era porque la joven no le respondiera la llamada no… era más que eso… sentía que algo no estaba bien, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. La insistencia de la llamada no era para preguntarle a Athena que significado podría tener, no… le preocupaba que ella tuviera la misma visión que él había tenido y tal vez ahora ellos dos corrían peligro de perder hasta la vida, le preocupaba no estar a lado de ella ahora que se encontraba sola.

**.**

**.**

No supo en que momento paso de tener un sueño tranquilo a uno perturbador. Comenzó a moverse en toda la cama y su respiración comenzó a cambiar a una agresiva.

En el sueño que estaba viviendo en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas, había alguien a su lado quien se encontraba abrazándolo; desvió la mirada y observo unos cabellos negros alborotados y sucios con olor a sangre. Pensó que se trataba de Athena pero no… esa joven que se encontraba ahí alzo la mirada hacia él, no sabia quien era, de quien se trataba. Escucho un grito y sin duda alguna pudo darse cuenta de que esa voz si se trataba de la diosa de la guerra, ella había salido volando gracias a un ataque que le había proporcionado el enemigo y también pudo observar que el dios que se había dedicado a impedir que ella se golpeara había sido el mismo Poseidón quien la tomo entre sus brazos.

Él se puso de pie y alejo a la joven con mucha delicadeza, estiro su brazo para poder invocar su espada, corrió hacia esa gran sombra que se erguía frente a todos sus compañeros renacidos, había muchos soldados que impedían que se acercaran a su objetivo principal; cuando estuvo a punto de caer por el exceso de enemigos pudo ver un gran tornado que elevaba a esos mismo y frente a él se encontraba uno de sus 3 úo corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Apolo se le había adelantado, iba detrás de él corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Poseidón y Athena iban detrás de él. Un fuerte rayo de energía se impacto en ellos y despertó.

Un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar en su habitación y se despertó de golpe, tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, su pequeño cuyo comenzó a realizar sonidos desde el interior de su jaula, la frente del joven dios del Inframundo se encontraba perlada de sudor, su respiración se había vuelto mucho más violenta que al principio, miro sus manos y las vio temblando, no pudo ponerse de pie, sus piernas también se encontraban temblorosas.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-Dime- le exigiste a la joven que se encontraba frente a ti -¿Por qué de nuevo estoy teniendo esas malditas visiones?

-No lo sé- te respondió

-La verdad Athena… no creo nada de lo que me estas diciendo. Tu sabes que significa y no me quieres decir

-Ya te dije una y mil veces que no se que significa eso- te repitió – eres la primera de todas mis reencarnaciones que ha tenido ese tipo de alucinaciones

-Visiones, son visiones Athena, no alucinaciones- le reclamaste mientras te reacomodabas en la silla

-Como digas niña- te dijo de manera cansina -no se porque sigues insistiendo con eso

Necesitabas respuestas y que mejor que acudir directamente a Star Hill para poder entrevistarte con tu yo de hacia miles y miles de años atrás; pero tal parecía que no sabia nada de nada o eso es lo que aparentaban mostrarte. Te quedaste hablando con ella un momento muy largo, dentro de ti había una gran duda, había una incógnita que te estaba quemando en ese momento pero no sabias como abordar esa pregunta.

Pero mientras tanto continuabas tratando de que la esencia de Athena te dijera que era lo que significaba esa visión, querías que te dijera porque después de tantos años volvías a padecer de todo eso. Ya no estabas para guerras, ya no estabas dispuesta a pelear con nadie. Ya no ibas a dejar que la vida de los Caballeros que quedaban se desperdiciase en algo absurdo.

-Me alegra que tengas una nueva guardia que cuida de ti- te comento -son muy fieles a ti

-Todos los Caballeros son fieles a mi… o eso quiero creer

-Deberían de serlo- te respondió seriamente

-Algo así, no los obligo… me da lo mismo

-¿Dos de plata y dos de bronce? ¿No seria mejor que fueran todos del rango de Plata?

-Pues Orfeo y el maestro Albiore son considerados como dos de los caballeros de plata mas poderoso, ponen a Lira a la altura de un Caballero de Oro y el maestro Albiore entreno a unos Dorados cuando eran mas jóvenes- explicaste -en lo que queda, Ikki es considera el Caballero de Bronce mas poderoso de todos y Shun a pesar de todo y por lo que me han contado, también es considerado como uno de los Caballeros de Bronce poderosos, incluso Ikki me lo ha comentado

-Lo sé- te respondió -los dos hermanos de Bronce son muy poderosos, uno posee un cosmo que es palpable mientras que el otro es compasivo pero como te lo diré en palabras que tu usarías… Shun es un caballero que dice que es pacifico pero esta de mírame y no me toques- comenzaste a reír ante ese comentario

-Tienes toda la razón- le respondiste

-¿Por qué no los asciendes a Dorados?- esa pregunta ceso tu risa -¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?

-No es sencillo- respondiste mientras te dejabas caer en todas esas almohadas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo

-Kiki continua con su entrenamiento como futuro santo Dorado mientras que Ezreal está comenzado su entrenamiento

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- le preguntaste

-¿No has pensado que es hora de volver a formar una nueva Orden Dorada?- te incorporaste de inmediato, eso no lo esperabas oír -ya ha pasado 3 años "-_-" y los Trece Templos están abandonados, no hay nadie que se interponga entre tu y ese camino que lleva directo a donde te encuentras

-No- respondiste de inmediato -si yo vuelvo a tener una guardia dorada de nuevo solo significaría que tendría que seguir peleando y no quiero hacerlo

-Pero no puedes dejar los templos solos, a ti te queda aun mucha vida por delante

-¡Que no!- respondiste molesta y te pusiste de pie

-Escúchame atentamente sin que explotes- le miraste fijamente -tienes que resignarte de una vez por todas, todas las reencarnaciones que he tenido han pasado por lo mismo y jamás se han deprimido tanto como tú lo estás haciendo

-¡No, aun no estoy resignada y no quiero hacerlo!

-Solo escúchate un momento…

-¡Tu no sabes como me siento desde ese día!- le gritaste en la cara -¡No sabes como me muero por verlos de nuevo conmigo, con que estén a mi lado! ¡No sabes lo que daría por que Dhoko me abraza y me consistiera como siempre lo hacía! ¡No sabes que me estoy muriendo por tener a Shion aquí! ¡Que me abrazara y me susurrara palabras en su idioma natal aunque yo no entendiera ni madres lo que me decía!

-Cálmate por favor- te pidió

-¡No me quiero calmar!

-Por favor, déjame continuar…

-¡Tú y tu maldita ideología pueden irse al carajo!

Saliste de ahí dejando la esencia de Athena sola en esa habitación. Habías ido en busca de respuestas pero lo único que habías conseguido era una discusión en contra de la esencia de Athena. Ya ni siquiera le preguntaste la duda que te carcomía. Bajaste corriendo las escaleras y saliste de ahí, comenzaste a correr por todo el camino, querías estar alejada de Star Hill en ese momento, no querías escuchar la voz de ella en tu cabeza o que hablara a tu cosmo.

Ibas tan sumida en tus propios pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que delante de ti y con la velocidad que ibas te aproximabas a alguien, chocaste contra esa persona y antes de caer te tomo de la muñeca evitando aquel accidente. Miraste de inmediato y reconociste a quien se encontraba frente a ti, te abalanzaste hacia su persona y lo abrazaste fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿te pasa algo?- te pregunto muy preocupado

-Nada, no me pasa nada Apolo- le respondiste mientras te acurrucabas en su pecho

**.**

**.**

Caminaste a lado de él hasta que llegaron a tus aposentos del Santuario, le contaste lo que habías hablado con la esencia de Athena, era algo que al principio le pareció extraño y sorprendente, tal parecía que había algunas cosas que solo tu podías hacer en comparación del resto de las rencarnaciones de los otros dioses, como poder hablar con la diosa real.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaste a la hora de la cena, viste que se limpió sus labios con la servilleta y saco de su pantalón su celular y lo puso boca abajo

-Te estuve llamando precisamente para preguntarte si habías tenido de nuevo aquellas visiones, pero como ya me lo contaste todo lo que hablaste con el alma de la diosa quedamos en lo mismo… sin respuesta alguna

-Lo sé- respondiste -pero no podemos hacer nada- tomaste el celular de tu hermano -¡¿Qué le paso?!

-Se me cayó- te respondió tu duda

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntaste de nuevo -parece que lo arrojaron con odio- se te quedo viendo fijamente -nomas decía yo, pero si me dijiste que se te cayó pues es la verdad

-Comprare otro, no hay problema- te dijo

-Claro… como tienes dinero para tirar, una que es pobre

-¿Quieres uno igual?- te pregunto seriamente y de inmediato negaste -te puedo conseguir uno igual a ese

-Ya te dije que no, gracias- le volviste a responder -oye, como que no te importa mucho dejar tu empresa sola

-Puedo explotar a Renné, sabes que además de ser un buen guerrero tiene una muy buena carrera

-¿Ingeniero verdad?- él asintió -se ha convertido en uno de tus hombres de mayor confianza

-Al principio porque fue muy cercano a ti- te confeso -pero resulto ser alguien en que puedo depositar mi confianza, es mi mano derecha

-¿Así le dices para poder explotarlo verdad?- él rio ante tu comentario

De nuevo cayeron en un profundo silencio y terminaron de cenar. Él se encamino de inmediato a la habitación que le habían dado desde hacia tiempo atrás, tomaste un largo baño y saliste de ahí para de nuevo ir a la habitación de Shion para poder dormir ahí, después de la discusión que habías tenido con aquella alma (como la había llamado Apolo) querías algo de paz, algo de consuelo.

Tu vida transcurrió de manera normal, ya que tu hermano había llegado el jueves en la tarde decidiste no ir a la clínica todo el fin de semana restante, te agradaba estar acompañada de tu hermano, era la única persona que podía sacarte de ese bache de depresión en el cual; aunque no desearas admitir, te encontrabas metida. De todos los dioses con los que hablabas, Apolo se había convertido en tu luz, en alguien muy cercano a ti, incluso encima de Ares.

-Por favor- te dijo mientras esperaba a que todas las personas subieran al avión -quiero que comas, estas demasiado delgada. Si sigues así te vas a venir enfermando y si eso pasa te voy a llevar a vivir conmigo

-No pasa nada hermano- le respondiste -pronto me pondré bien

-Eso espero- te dijo seriamente

-Y por favor- le dijiste para poder evitar el tema -cuando compres un celular nuevo no lo vayas a estrellar

-Se me cayó al suelo, ya te lo había dicho

-Eso no me convence- le dijiste

**.**

**.**

El día lo terminaste como siempre, sin ninguna novedad. Comenzaste a caminar a paso lento hacia el Santuario; tus días se habían vueltos monótonos desde el día que había quedado reconstruido tu hogar, desde que habías vuelto a trabajar como médico, desde ese día que decidiste continuar viviendo aunque por dentro estuvieras muriendo cada día un poco. Solo el pequeño que habías adoptado desde hacia ya 5 años te mantenía activa.

Cenaste y te fuiste a bañar. Te pusiste un minishort algo roto y gastado, una blusa de tirantes sin sostén y dejaste que el agua del cabello escurriera en tu espalda. Te encaminaste hacia tu balcón y te dedicaste a ver el gran jardín que se encontraba como vista principal. Apagaste la luz y programaste tu celular para despertar temprano, apenas te ibas a acostar y sentiste que no te encontrabas sola en tu habitación.

-¿Hola?- llamaste y miraste alrededor, en ese momento la habitación se encontraba alumbrada por la luz fría de la luna, no había nada, se veía claro todo lo que había ahí -¿Quién esta ahí?- insistías porque sabias que alguien se encontraba contigo, te giraste de inmediato y encendiste la luz, cuando dirigiste tu mirada frente a tu cama te diste cuenta de que ahí se encontraba posada el águila

Te pusiste de pie lentamente, no sabias porque; pero sentías que ese animal se te quedaba viendo fríamente, parecía que su mirada te escrutaba tu alma.

-Buenas noches, querida hija Athena- te saludo

-¿Estas hablando?- preguntaste y de pronto una luz comenzó a emanar de ese animal.

Pronto ese animal dejo de serlo y comenzó a tomar forma humana. Frente a ti se encontraba un hombre alto, podías jurar que era un poco mas alto que Aldebarán y eso que él era el Santo Dorado mas alto de la Orden. Poseía cabellos dorados, muy hermosos y largos, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo que reflejaban un inmenso poder, su piel era demasiada clara y su cuerpo fornido y delgado. Se encontraba vestido solo con una túnica típica griega que tapaba un solo hombro, un cinto ceñido de oro en su cintura y varios grabados en su piel que brillaban con luz propia. El ambiente se sentía tenso y podías jurar que si dabas un paso en falso tu vida podría acabar en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- te hablo, sentiste que su voz resonaba como si se tratara de truenos

-¿Quién….?- trataste pero no salía nada de tus labios -¿Quién eres?

-Tu lo sabes- te respondió y tu pensaste un poco hasta que a tu mente acudió aquel nombre

-El dios del trueno, Zeus

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y tambien espero que me lo hagan saber, muero de ganas por leer que les ha parecido el inicio de esta nueva aventura. Estare actualizando cada 15 dias, de esta manera no dejo de escribir y asi no se me junta demasiada la presion, nos vemos en la proxima quincena. Bendiciones a todas**


	2. Deseo

**Hola a todas las chicas. Debido a lo que esta pasando alrededor del mundo en este tiempo y como se que en el sur hay varias chicas que ya se encuentran en cuarentena, pues les vengo a adelantar el capitulo correspondiente. se que no es mucho pero al menos contribuyo a que olviden por un momento todo lo que esta pasando. Ahora, hablando ya como lo que soy, Enfermera... solo quiero recordarles que no hay que salir de casa ni para el chisme, ni para ir a fiestas, ni que un amigo hizo una reunión y van pocas personas, nada de eso. Se que es aburrido para muchos estar dentro de casa pero mientras pase esta contingencia es lo mejor. Tal vez ustedes no se enfermen y no desarrollen el virus pero son portadores de este, y mejor no pasarlo a alguien de la familia. Dos, si puede desarrollarse en gente joven aunque el foco principal son los adultos mayores. Laven sus manos frecuentemente con agua y jabon, porque de esta manera si el virus se quedo en las manos destruyen la membrana que lo mantiene vivo. Traten de tomar mucha vitamina C, comer citricos si tienen a la mano como limones, mandarinas, naranjas, sino, pues no hay problema, solo no salgan. Recuerden que los animales no propagan el virus, ellos gracias a Dios son libres de esta enfermedad de humanos, ellos tienen su propio COVID-19 pero es muy diferente al que esta ahora. Y asi me puedo pasar escribiendo todas las recomendaciones que me se, pero lo mejor, sobre todo para las que me leen en México, no salgan, soportemos este encierro para no enfermarnos y no enfermar a los demás. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Te encontrabas asustada pero también sorprendida de que el más poderosos de los dioses del Olimpo se encontrara en tus aposentos, ahora tenías una duda a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante… ¿era el Zeus real o acaso era una reencarnación de él?

Después de que te intercambiaron esas mínimas palabras ambos callaron, únicamente se había formado un silencio incomodo y una batalla de miradas, solo esperabas que hiciera un movimiento en falso para poder invocar a Niké y defenderte de él. Le viste que se comenzó a acercar a ti, tú te mantenías quieta, al pendiente de cualquier movimiento peligroso para poder evocar tu arma.

-Baja la guardia Athena- te pidió, pero no respondiste -Athena… no voy a hacerte daño, baja la guardia. Solo quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntaste –¿A qué viene Zeus a mis aposentos? Digo… si es que eres Zeus

Viste que se molesto o eso creías, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta alejarse de ti a una distancia prudente, de pronto sentiste que el tiempo se detuvo, había algo mal en ese instante; podías sentirlo. Todo paso en un momento, una luz se esparció en toda la habitación, la intensidad comenzó a cegarte hasta el punto en que tapaste tus ojos con tus manos, escuchaste que te llamo una vez más y abriste lentamente tus ojos, al principio apareció una mancha borrosa hasta que todo tomo forma delante de ti.

Por todo el lugar se alzaban hermosos y frondosos arboles con cientos de flores de todos los colores, todo el sitio se encontraba lleno de pasto verde y muchos arbustos, un gran lago con varios cisnes se encontraba en ese lugar, el cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol que se encontraba en lo más alto era cálido y tibio.

-Acompáñame- te ordeno y comenzaste a seguirlo -hablaremos en mis aposentos

Pronto llegaron a un sitio enorme, una hermosa edificación arquitectónica que sobrepasaba todo lo que habías visto en tu vida, el color blanco del mármol era lo que predominaba, era un color tan brillante que sentías que lastimaba tu retina, el pasillo que recorrieron se encontraba adornado con bellas rosas que desprendían un perfume agradable a tus sentidos. Te detuviste en cuanto atravesaron una gran puerta y viste que Zeus se había sentado en un gran trono, de inmediato aparecieron varias doncellas de hermoso ver con varias charolas llenas de frutas y unas más llevaban una ánfora en la cual llevaba vino que sirvieron en una copa y se la ofrecieron al dios presente ahí.

-No gracias, no bebo- respondiste cuanto una copa te fue ofrecida -no gracias, no tengo hambre- volviste a responder al negarte a tomar algo de fruta

-Estas a la defensiva aun Athena

Solo le miraste, una vez mas se sumieron en un duelo de miradas. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, la duda te consumía porque no sabias la razón por la cual Zeus se había atrevido a mostrarse ante ti y mucho menos que era lo que quería conseguir con llevarte a donde te había llevado… ¿su casa tal vez?

De pronto sentiste que su mirada se encontraba mucho más escudriñadora; al punto que te hizo sentir incomoda, miraste para otros lados para poder sentir que la tensión bajaba un poco más.

-De todas las reencarnaciones que ha pasado el alma de mi hija, sin duda tú… eres la que mas se parece a ella. Es como si mi hija hubiera vuelto de nuevo al Olimpo, a mi lado

-¿Olimpo?- pensaste para ti -¿de verdad estamos en el Olimpo?- te atreviste a preguntarle con sorpresa, él asintió -¿ahora como me regreso a la tierra?

-¿Te quieres ir ya?- te pregunto con sorpresa

-Obvio- respondiste mientras volvías a mirar a todos lados ahora en busca de una salida rápida

-Antes que nada- te llamo -debes de saber por qué estás aquí hija mía

-Si es por que una guerra se avecina desde ahora te digo que no lo haré- te adelantaste

-Escucha primero hija

-No quiero- te mantuviste -ahora, regrésame a mi mundo

-No lo haré, no hasta que escuches el porque te traje hasta aquí

-Y yo te dije que no, no voy a participar en mas guerras o en lo que sea que estés pensando

-¿Cómo es que osas siquiera en responderme de esa manera? ¿a mí? ¿a tu propio padre?

-¿Mi propio padre?- le respondiste sínicamente mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en tu rostro -no me vengas con idioteces

-Te guste o no… yo el gran Zeus, soy tu padre

-Ahora resulta que el padre de todo…. Ah no, ese es Odín… perdón, mitología equivocada

-¡Athena!- te grito, en ese momento un destello apareció en ese sitio, el hombre sentado en ese trono se puso solamente de pie sin mover algún otro musculo mientras que tú lo señalabas con el báculo de Nike, preparada para liberar algún ataque de ser necesario

-Que esta sea la primera y ultima vez que te atreves a gritarme- le amenazaste -que te quede bien en claro… yo no soy tu hija

-Baja tu arma- te pidió tranquilamente -por favor Athena, hija…- le miraste fijamente -solo baja el arma

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le preguntaste aun apuntándolo con Niké

-Te lo diré, pero baja esa arma

-Habla- ordenaste mientras bajabas a Niké

-Veraz, hace muchos siglos atrás yo y mis hermanos encerramos a los titanes…

-Ahórrate la historia, ya la conozco. Cronos se comió a tus hermanos, tu sobreviviste porque te escondió tu madre y bla bla bla- dejaste salir un suspiro de cansancio -dime la historia corta

-Eres idéntica a ella, como te dije… es como si estuviera hablando con mi hermosa hija Athena

-Tampoco te vengas a hacer que eras un padre dedicado- volviste a interrumpir -yo hablo muy seguido con ella, con su esencia… me ha contado mucho de su vida pasada y en ella usted mi querido dios del rayo no hace un buen papel de padre

-¿Te ha hablado solo de nuestros problemas?- te dijo

-¿A que me trajo señor del rayo?- volviste a preguntar, le viste molesto y algo murmuro en voz inaudible para ti

-El sello de Cronos esta por romperse, aquel que ha renacido como Hades no ha despertado como dios del Inframundo; eso se traduce a que su poder hace que el sello se debilite- te dijo y tu solo escuchaste -en el momento en que mi padre se libere de esa prisión despertara el resto de los Titanes. La tierra en la que vives se verá destruida para después continuar con el Olimpo

-¿Y eso en que me afecta a mi?- preguntaste sin una pisca de consideración

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A mi no me afecta en nada que ellos despierten, si la tierra caerá a manos de los titanes así será, ya te dije… no voy a pelear, no voy a arriesgar a las personas que quedan en el Santuario para pelear una guerra que no es mía. Si era todo, entonces me retiro.

Comenzaste a caminar hacia la única puerta que había en esa gran habitación, no sabias a donde te ibas a dirigir pero ya habría alguna especie de salida de ese lugar, cualquier cosa era buena menos tener que arrojarte de una gran altura. Apenas ibas llegando a las puertas, estas se cerraron de golpe impidiéndote continuar con tu camino, miraste hacia atrás y viste que Zeus se encontraba de pie observándote fijamente, tal parecía que su Cosmo estaba en aumento, de pronto varios rayos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo ¿o salían de este?

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso y para cuando te diste cuenta un fuerte rayo se impacto en tu cuerpo, este te estrello contra la puerta, te levantaste casi de inmediato para poder esquivar un rayo mas, una mancha negra se quedo marcada en la puerta. Elevaste tu escudo para detener uno más, pero este lo hizo añicos, un impacto de otro rayo mas se estrello en tu cuerpo, esta vez fue mucho mas poderoso que el primero que te impacto. Zeus se acerco a ti con paso firme, alzaste la mirada para encararlo.

-¿Qué esperas?- le retaste -acaba conmigo

-Eres terca, nunca se te ha quitado eso- te dijo, pero te disté cuenta de que no te lo decía a ti… no, lo mas seguro era que en ese momento estaba viendo a su hija real, a la verdadera Athena y no a la reencarnación -jamás me has hecho caso, te consentí demasiado y estas son las consecuencias

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- aun así, le respondiste -yo solo tengo tres personas que considero como a mis padres

-Que estupideces hablas- te dijo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su trono, te pusiste de pie con mucha dificultad -debes de respetarme cuando hablo… soy tu padre

-El que me engendro… mi padre de sangre, el cual jamás supe si me amo… no; nunca supe siquiera si me quiso un poco. De él solo escuche críticas, regaños, humillaciones… solo eso- comenzaste a caminar con algo de dificultad, sentías el cuerpo entumido -el segundo, es un gran Caballero Dorado; sobreviviente de una Guerra Santa. De él solo recibí elogios, consejos, cuidados y amor… fue uno de mis mejores amigos y confidentes, el que me consentía en todo- ahora te encontrabas de nuevo frente al trono de Zeus y le mirabas con decisión -y el tercero… el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, el hombre mas confiable de Athena, aquel que siempre fue estricto conmigo, el que me educo en toda esta madre de las guerras y reencarnaciones, el que siempre estuvo para mí, el que siempre me recibía de cada batalla con un abrazo y palabras en un idioma raro que hacían que volviera a tener calma, el que siempre me dijo cuan orgulloso estaba de mí, el que defendió a su hija de un chico que la rondaba, porque para él no hay nadie en esta tierra que me merezca… ese hombre se llamaba Shion… ellos son mis padres… pero tu… tú te apareciste así como si nada y ahora reclamas respeto y que te llame padre cuando no lo mereces

De nuevo cayeron en un profundo silencio, te dolía mucho el cuerpo y no soportaste más, caíste de rodillas al suelo; pero aún le mantenías la mirada fija en la de él, solo habían sido dos ataques y te había dejado en muy mal estado. Le viste que suspiro.

-Entonces… no me llames padre sino deseas hacerlo- te respondió, rodaste los ojos… tal parecía que no había escuchado nada de lo que habías estado diciendo momentos atrás -entonces Athena… la guerra ya esta en puerta y tienes que preparar a tus tropas para pelear…

-¡Que no lo voy a hacer! ¡¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza que no procesa lo que te estoy diciendo?!

-Es tu deber, como diosa reencarnada…

-¡Que no lo voy a hacer!- respondiste y con mucha dificultad te pusiste de pie

-Tienes que hacerlo

-Entonces toma mi vida ahora mismo- le retaste -porque no te voy a ayudar en nada, eres Zeus, el mas poderoso de todos los dioses… acaba con ellos tu solo

-No puedo- te dijo -yo jamás he tenido la necesidad de ocupar un cuerpo humano para poder reencarnar, eso no va conmigo… no soy como Hades ni Poseidón que se obsesionaron con la tierra de los humanos

-Entonces ese es tu problema

-No solo la tierra que habitas sino también el Olimpo desaparecerá, al igual que todos los dioses que viven aquí y los que han reencarnado

-No lo voy a hacer. No me importa que el mismo Olimpo desaparezca, total yo no vivo aquí. Si la tierra terminara a manos de esos Titanes a los que tanto temes que así sea- te observo fijamente -además; si no has reencarnado jamás debes de tener todo tu poder, no esta limitado a un cuerpo humano… arréglatelas tu solo

Comenzaste a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta que te llevaría a salir de ese sitio, escuchaste que te estuvo llamando un par de veces pero lo único que le respondiste fue un amable "Púdrete en lo más profundo del infierno y quédate ahí maldito estúpido". Lo que sentiste después fue un gran rayo impactando todo tu ser para después escuchar unos pasos alejándose de ahí y unas palabras en un griego demasiado antiguo que además se escuchaban muy molestas.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**. **

**.**

Apenas viste otra columna mas que se encontraba ahí te acercaste lo más rápido que pudiste para no perder el equilibrio. Después de ese ultimo ataque te habías quedado en el suelo, había sido demasiado poderoso, pero al menos no perdiste la conciencia, luchaste por ello. Cuando por fin te pudiste levantar te apoyabas en las paredes, caíste algunas veces pero aun así continuabas; no querías permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.

Pero caminabas por todos lados sin llegar a ningún lugar hasta que viste un gran quiosco en medio de todo ese sitio, no había nada ahí; más que una fuente en medio de esa estructura, no te quedo de otra mas que ir hacia ese sitio para poder descansar un poco.

-Athena- escuchaste una voz, en esta ocasión femenina, frente a ti se apareció una mujer alta y delgada, de cabellos largos ondulados de color anaranjado, parecían que danzaban con su caminar. Su piel era clara, como la porcelana y su rostro hermoso, como si hubiese sido esculpido a mano

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaste seriamente mientras tratabas de ponerte de pie pues te habías sentado en el suelo a recuperar aire

-Hera, la reina de los dioses- te respondió secamente

-Si vienes a convencerme de que acepté lo que me dice tu esposo déjame decirte que estas perdiendo el tiempo, así como le dije a ese dios de quinta que no voy a cooperar con sus problemas lo mismo te digo a ti

-Sigues igual de terca que siempre, eso lo heredaste de tu padre- te dijo seriamente

-Él no es mi padre- le respondiste -yo no soy esa Athena que piensan

-Eres una de las reencarnaciones de ella, la mas parecida no solo físicamente sino mentalmente… eres la esencia de ella- te quedaste callada escuchándola -pero tienes razón, ciertamente no es tu padre y yo no soy tu madre

-Athena nació de la cabeza de Zeus, eso lo sé- respondiste -ciertamente me da escalofrió pensar como fue ese nacimiento- pensaste para ti

-Eres muy inteligente, como debe de ser una diosa- le miraste y callaste para que ella continuara -lo mejor, como le dije a Zeus; es hablar entre mujeres… sin hombres cerca

-Ya le dije que no- respondiste -no voy a arriesgar a aquellos que aun me sobreviven, no voy a separar a personas que se aman, a familias… no dejare a hijos sin padres o al revés

-Me agrada como piensas- te dijo -pero como sabrás, por lo inteligente y astuta que eres… soy la diosa de la fertilidad

-Y del matrimonio- completaste

-¿Sabias que también soy conocida por llevar como símbolo… una granada que significa la sangre fértil y la muerte?- tal vez tu rostro demostraba sorpresa, eso si no lo sabias -veo que no, al menos hay algo que la reencarnación de la joven Athena no sabia

-No me gusta su sarcasmo- respondiste molesta

-No es sarcasmo, es sorpresa mía- te dijo de manera sincera. Cruzaron sus miradas en un corto tiempo, hasta que de nuevo hablo ella una vez mas -Athena, en verdad necesitamos de tu ayuda

-Ya le dije mis razones a…- ni siquiera te dejo terminar

-Mis razones Athena son las siguientes… no quiero perder el sitio donde vivo y tampoco quiero que la tierra perezca. Y no, no es por amor a sus habitantes; sino que es el único lugar donde a pesar de ya no creen en nuestra existencia ni nos veneran, aun saben quién soy

-Ya no se como decirles que no quiero participar…

-Dime tu precio- te soltó de golpe -dímelo, cuanto es que cuesta tu ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Oro? ¿Joyas? ¿Ser la mas hermosa y amada? ¿Quieres al hombre mas hermoso rendido a tus pies? Dímelo, no importa lo que sea yo te lo daré, con solo chasquear mis dedos todos tus deseos se harán realidad

-Jamás me podrán dar lo que yo mas deseo- le escupiste con odio

Se acerco lentamente a donde te encontrabas, su vestido largo y rosado danzaba con su caminar, te extendió ambas manos dispuesta a ayudarte a ponerte de pie. lo pensaste un poco y aun con desconfianza aceptaste su gesto, pronto un aura rosada la ilumino y está paso hacia tu persona, el dolor que sentías en ese momento fue mitigado, ella te había curado. Cerro los ojos mientras aún mantenía tus manos entre las de ella, no sabias porque, pero algo te decía que no debías de interrumpirla. De pronto abrió los ojos, te sonrió y te soltó; la viste que chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Esta listo, tu deseo ha sido cumplido- te dijo como si nada -vivirán como siempre, como si nunca hubieran caído en el sueño eterno de la muerte

-¿De que me estas hablando?- le preguntaste

-Ahora sígueme- te dijo, con duda la seguiste.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿A dónde vamos?- insistías pero ella solo te ignoraba y caminaba a paso veloz, en algunos tramos tenias que correr para poder alcanzarla

-Esas ropas que traes puestas no son dignas para este lugar

-Estaba a punto de dormirme, tu esposo me secuestro- te excusaste, la viste chasquear de nuevo los dedos y una luz te rodeo. Ahora estabas ataviada con un vestido blanco y largo, tu hombro izquierdo se encontraba libre mientras que la tela se encontraba detenida en tu hombro derecho, una cinturilla de fino hilo de bronce se ceñía en tu cintura, tus cabellos se encontraban totalmente recogidos y una corona de guirnaldas adornaba tu cabeza.

-Ese estilo de vestido era el favorito de ella- te dijo

-Ya me cansé de decirles que no soy ella, soy su rencarnación. Punto final

Después de eso callaron, el resto del camino te la pasaste admirando ese vestido, se sentía ligero y se veía muy lindo. Miraste a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ti; pensaste en lo que te dijo, que ahora se encontraban con vida y ya no estarían en el sueño de la muerte. ¿Acaso se había dado la tarea de revivir a tu Orden Dorada? ¿Ella tiene el poder de hacerlo? ¿De verdad ese era el poder de los dioses que tenían el poder sobre la vida y la muerte? Te morías de ganas por regresar y comprobarlo y de ser así… ¿Cómo reaccionarias? ¿Ellos serian los mismos? ¿Seria como antes de esa guerra?

-Athena- te saco de tus pensamientos -sea lo que sea que estas pensado lo comprobaras hasta que regreses a tu mundo; pero hasta que ese momento llegue te voy a pedir que me pongas atención, lo que te voy a mostrar es importante

-Pero ya te dije que no me interesa participar…

-Después de conceder tu deseo, lo mínimo que espero es que nos ayudes

La miraste y ya no respondiste. No sabias si creerle o no, así que mejor era quedarte callada hasta que ella dijera algo mas o que hiciera algo. La seguiste hasta una habitación la cual se encontraba totalmente oscura, las puertas se cerraron y esa habitación paso a estar iluminada con miles y miles de estrellas. La viste caminar hasta el centro de ese lugar y comenzar a orar o hablar… no sabias muy bien, el griego que manejaba era demasiado antiguo, como si fuera de miles de años atrás. Comenzaste a mirar el cielo, buscando desesperadamente las Constelaciones de tu Orden Dorada, las encontraste de inmediato, tan brillantes como siempre habían estado, a lado de estas comenzaron a aparecer el resto de las constelaciones de los demás Caballeros. De pronto comenzaste a ver como varias estrellas fugaces se comenzaban a dirigir a cierto punto, ese punto se llamaba Hera, ella se mantenía con los brazos elevados hacia el cielo y las estrellas se quedaban estáticas encima de sus manos, de pronto estas comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ella y una a una fueron atrapas por sus finos dedos hasta que no quedo ninguna.

Camino hacia donde te encontrabas y te mostro sus manos, en ellas había muchas piedras que se encontraban rebosantes de luz. Las miraste atentamente y te diste cuenta de que parecía un líquido que se encontraba danzando dentro de un contenedor de cristal, parecía que cada una de ellas tenia una galaxia. Te insistió a que tomaras una de ellas, pero había de varios colores; tomaste la que mas te gusto, una de color celeste. La miraste más de cerca, parecía que tenía vida propia.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaste en susurro, pero ella no te respondió; en cambio salió de ahí y tu la seguiste de cerca. Ella no te dijo en nada en todo el camino, solo la viste caminar por varios pasillos y meterse en una habitación, busco entre muchos objetos hasta dar con una pequeña caja de oro con varias joyas adornadas en el, la abrió y observaste que el interior de esa caja se encontraba revestido con tela roja y en el fondo un pequeño cojín del mismo color, ahí coloco todas las joyas que había en su mano, las contaste conforme las iba colocando dando un total de 11.

Cerro la caja y te la entrego en las manos, la tomaste y continuaste siguiéndola. No sabias a donde iba, y también parecía que ya no quería hablar mas contigo, miraste la caja y la abriste, ahí se encontraban radiantes aquellas joyas, metiste la que tenias en la mano y volviste a cerrarlo. Preguntaste una vez mas a donde se dirigían pero ella te volvió a ignorar, el largo camino las llevo a una especie de casa, templo… no sabias como describirlo. Había dos guardias que se encontraban resguardando la entrada de ese sitio, ellos dejaron pasar a Hera sin problema alguno pero cuando llego tu turno, te bloquearon el paso y te miraron de arriba hacia abajo, Hera les dijo que venias con ella y solo así te dejaron pasar, les dedicaste unas "lindas palabras" y pasaste con ella.

-¿Una biblioteca?- dijiste al ver que se encontraba llena de libros, miraste hacia el techo y viste que había un mapa con varias estrellas -que linda

-No es solo es una biblioteca Athena- te dijo -es una puerta, la que te llevara a tu hogar.

-¿Este lugar?- dijiste con algo de burla -no veo de donde- pero te callaste cuando observaste que te miraba con algo de enojo -ah… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Todo tiene un precio Athena- te dijo y le miraste con sorpresa -tu regreso a tu mundo, el que halla realizado tu deseo, esas piedras que tienes en tus manos

-Ah no, eso si que no- le respondiste y le entregaste la caja que ella no tomo -yo no quiero nada de eso, yo no pedí que me trajeran aquí- dejaste caer la caja al suelo, de nuevo estabas comenzando a ponerte furiosa -No haré nada de lo que me están pidiendo

-Escúchame bien niña estúpida, vas a pelear una batalla más; porque si de algún modo llegaras a sobrevivir a esta posible extinción humana y de dioses, habrá más guerras, tendrás que pelear quieras o no

-No lo haré, ya no puedo pelear mas

-Lo harás, una vez más- te miro fijamente, de algún modo esa mirada te intimidaba demasiado -no lo harás sola, esas piedras que acabas de tirar en el suelo son un aditamento para sus armas

-¿Para sus armas?- preguntaste -¿Cómo que para sus armas? ¿crees que voy a pelear acompañada de mis Caballeros?

-Tonta- te dijo y tu respingaste ante tal atrevimiento que ella se estaba tomando contigo -esas doce piedras representan a los doce Olímpicos, una de ellas; la que tomaste es la tuya, ya nadie más la puede tener

-Si dices que es de los doce Olímpicos, quiere decir que son de las personas que han reencarnado como dioses, ¿o me equivoco?- ella asintió a tu respuesta -pero si Zeus nunca a reencarnado como humano, ¿Dónde queda el puesto de él?

-Las reencarnaciones de dioses han estado vigentes durante muchos siglos, cada uno de ellos renace cuando debe de renacer, se debe de mantener un balance- te comenzó a explicar mientras tu te encontrabas cruzada de brazos -además de ti y los demás dioses con los que has hecho conexión, hay más. Recuerda que no solo hay dioses principales; sino también menores, que son los que mas abundan, solo algunos te ayudaran a llevar a cabo esta guerra

-¿Y porque no se lo pides a ellos? Es más… ¿Por qué mejor no se lo pides a Poseidón o Hades? Ellos están a la par de Zeus, deberían ser ellos los que estén aquí y no yo

-Porque tu eres la diosa de la tierra, la guerra que se aproxima es en tus dominios, no en los de ellos

-Lo siento… pero no lo haré- continuaste con la negativa, ella dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio -así me tenga que quedar aquí los días que sean necesarios hasta que me pueda ir lo haré- comenzaste a elevar tu Cosmo y adoptaste posición de batalla -así tenga que pelear en tu contra

Te abalanzaste de inmediato en contra de ella, pero Hera se mantuvo sin moverse ni un milímetro, preparaste uno de tus golpes pero jamás la toco, te quedaste sin poder mover un solo musculo, imprimiste mucha energía para recuperar el movimiento pero no pasaba nada, de nuevo la viste chasquear los dedos, de esa manera volviste a moverte pero caíste al suelo. La seguiste con la mirada, ella te observo y sentiste un poderoso Cosmos a su alrededor, te pusiste de pie e invocaste a Nike, esta arma apareció y de inmediato se transformó en esa bella espada que blandías.

-Es la primera vez que veo que el Cetro que ella porta desde la era del mito cambia a otra arma diferente- te dijo -sin duda alguna eres la reencarnación mas poderosa, debes de tener casi los mismos poderes de ella

-Encantada de demostrarte lo que se hacer- le amenazaste, ella toco con la punta de su dedo la hoja de la espada y esta de inmediato regreso a ser un báculo, te encontrabas sorprendida ante tal acto

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?- te pregunto -el tiempo en este sitio no corre de la misma manera que en tu mundo, mientras que aquí tienes un poco mas de 4 horas en tu mundo ya ha pasado 7 días

-¡¿Cómo que 7 días?!- preguntaste con sorpresa

-Deben de estar buscándote como locos- tomo la caja que estaba en el suelo, te la volvió a entregar -te enviare de nuevo, con una condición

-Ya se cual es, pero no lo voy a hacer

-Lo harás, cuando te des cuenta de que yo he cumplido con mi parte

-En el hipotético caso que así sea, que me hallas devuelto a mi familia… podría considerarlo- le respondiste -pero en ese caso seria solo yo, quien pelee. Nadie mas

-No podrás hacerlo sola- te dijo -necesitas de los otros dioses

-Solo podría contar con dos de ellos, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar la vida de ninguno de los dos

-Tendrás que buscar mas ayuda- te dijo -si es que quieres hacerlo sola

-Tranquila- respondiste -ni siquiera se si es verdad que me has regresado a mi Orden Dorada, porque donde solo estés jugando con mi luto por ellos… te juro que regresare a este sitio; no tengo idea de como lo haré, pero cuando llegue ese momento, voy a acabar no solo contigo sino con el patán de Zeus así tenga que morir

Tal vez dentro de ti te encontrabas aterrada, podías sentir que el Cosmos de ella y de Zeus eran inmensamente gigantes, ya lo habías comprobado con el simple ataque que te había proporcionado el dios del trueno; pero aun así no podías mostrarlo, tenias que dejarle en claro que no te ibas a dejar intimidar en ningún momento. Ella solo sonrió, tal parecía que esa actitud rebelde, de no ser domada en ningún momento a pesar de estar en clara desventaja le llamaba la atención.

-Athena- te llamo -baja la guardia, ambas somos diosas y no debemos rebajarnos, no somos como los hombres

-En eso, estoy de acuerdo- respondiste

-Te lo pediré una ultima vez- te dijo y le miraste -regresaras a tu mundo, en el momento en que llegues y compruebes que tu deseo, que tu familia te está esperando… tendrás que aceptar

-¿Ayudarlos?- preguntaste con duda -¿a ustedes?- ella asintió -siguen en la misma- te tendió la mano y pensaste en tomarla, después de unos segundos elevaste tu mano pero solo quedo ahí -lo hare con una sola condición

-¿Cuál?- te pregunto, estabas tratando de tomar el control de la situación

-Me has estado diciendo una y otra vez que necesitan de mi porque soy la que domina la tierra, a los humanos- ella asintió -que también necesito unir fuerzas junto a otros dioses, no solo con quien he firmado; por así decirlo, un acuerdo de paz en esta era

-Efectivamente- te volvió a responder

-Que esta famosa guerra; según ustedes, sus predicciones… es contra los famosos Titanes, inclusive creo que con el más famoso de todos… Chronos

-Así es- te volvió a decir

-Si es verdad, si en realidad me devolviste a mi Orden mas amada…- suspiraste, no querías hacerte una falsa ilusión, no querías mas dolor en tu corazón, no querías despertar en tu cama y que todo lo que te había prometido esta diosa fuese producto de un sueño -si es verdad lo que mas dicho, yo misma liderare el ataque en contra de ellos, será la primera en la fila de la batalla

-¿Cuál es tu condición para que crea en tu ayuda?- te pregunto

-Que peleare solo yo, ninguno de mis Caballeros… incluyo a todas las ordenes, a los aspirantes, a los soldados…. Nadie de ellos se vera involucrado en esta estúpida pelea que ustedes tienen con los titanes

-¿Estas dispuesta a pelear sola, sin ayuda de tu armada?- asentiste

Viste que ella estaba pensando en todo lo que le habías dicho, algo dentro de ella estaba buscando una falla, alguna mentira que hayas dicho y se encontrara escondía entre todas las palabras que le habías mencionado; pero nadie mejor que tu sabía que no había falsedad en ellas, sabias que si en verdad podías estar de nuevo con ellos, no los ibas a volver a arriesgar, no ibas a permitir que ninguno de ellos volviera a irse de tu lado, ninguno. Ella volvió a extender su mano hacia tu persona y ahora sin pensarlo la tomaste, viste que encendió su Cosmos y un halo de energía rosada la envolvió, esta pasó a tu persona y de pronto sentías algo que quemaba tu brazo izquierdo, desviaste la mirada y comenzaste a ver como aparecía una marca.

Esa marca solo se asimilaba a una gran S, a lado de esta había dos puntos y encima de esta había una línea mientras que la parte baja había un diseño de una guirnalda que casi encerraba aquella letra algo deforme, la miraste y ella soltó tu mano, de inmediato pasaste tu mano derecha encima de esa marca pero ya no ardía, ya no dolía… era como si siempre hubiera estado en ese sitio.

-¿Qué es esto Hera?- preguntaste sorprendida y asustada -¡¿Qué chingados es esto?!

-Esa marca te obligara a realizar la tarea que me acabas de prometer, que te enfrentaras a ellos

-¡Pero ya te lo había dicho!- gritaste

-Necesito garantías- te dijo y la miraste colérica -creo tus palabras, pero no tus acciones. Si no llegas a cumplir tu palabra, si a la hora decisiva no te acudes al campo de batalla… esa marca tomara tu vida

-¿Mi vida?- preguntaste temerosa, esta vez tu voz te traiciono

-Solo la tuya, la de tus Caballeros quedara intacta. Seguirán viviendo después de que tu mueras

-¡Estas loca!- le gritaste -¡Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo!

-Si lo haces, esa marca desaparece cuando la batalla halla llegado a su fin, hasta entonces la mantendrás en tu cuerpo

-Está bien- le respondiste aun molesta -regrésame a mi mundo

Te llevo hasta el centro de aquel lugar, la viste que comenzó a rezar y de pronto toda la habitación se lleno de luz, cerraste los ojos y dejaste salir una larga exhalación.

**.**

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

Hera se mantuvo ahí hasta que la luz dejo la habitación y esta regresó a la normalidad, pronto sintió una presencia que se acercaba a ella, pero no se coloco a su lado, al contrario; camino hasta donde momentos antes la joven reencarnación de su hija se puso para poder regresar a la tierra en la que vivía. Zeus desvió la mirada hacia Hera, ella se encontraba seria, con la vista fija en su marido.

-¿Por qué dejaste que volviera?- le pregunto

-Ella no pertenece al Olimpo, debes de entender que no es tu hija… ella es solo su reencarnación- el dios del trueno solo la observo, quería que lo convenciera de que estaba mal de querer que la joven se quedara ahí, la diosa solo dejo salir un suspiro -se parece tanto físico como mentalmente pero no es tu hija, además después de los ataques a su persona no creo que haya nacido amor

-Ella se lo busco, yo trate de hacerla entrar en razón

-Pero no lo hiciste- le reclamo -tuve que hablar yo con ella para convencerla de que nos preste su ayuda

-La ataste- le corrigió

-Solo es una medida de seguridad- le dijo -¿acaso no te diste cuenta Zeus?- se acercó hasta quedar frente al hombre que la superaba en altura -¿te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?- trato de desviar el tema

-Esa mujer tiene mas poder de lo que ella sabe- le dijo -esa mujer que ha reencarnado como tu hija tiene un poder similar al de ella, al de tu verdadera hija

-Lo es- respondió

-Si ella lo deseara, podría acabar con la vida de nosotros

-No tienes por que pensar eso- le comento -no lo hará, no será capaz- le aseguro -no mientras lo que le has prometido sea real

-Es real- le respondió

-Reviviste a unos mortales sin mi autorización… debe de haber una razón Hera

-A pesar de que ella persiste en luchar sola, sin que ninguno de ellos la ayude yo sé que no será así- la diosa dio la vuelta y salió de ahí seguida de su esposo -ellos la aman tanto que si ella va a la batalla ellos la van a seguir y no importa que ella no quiera inmiscuirlos… ellos no van a preguntar

-Me recuerda a esos primeros reyes de hombres que ella conoció… cuando decidió dejarnos- comenzó a recordar -todos ellos la amaron, unos simples mortales se enamoraron de una diosa… patético- sonrió amargamente -por culpa de ellos mi amada hija murió

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien tomo la vida de ella con tus propias manos- le dijo y Zeus dejo de caminar -ella se negó a volver, tu enviaste a tu guardia… era imposible que aquellos que la protegían iban a dejar que la tocaras, para eso estaban ellos, pero en el corazón de ella había amor… amor hacia esos jóvenes guerreros… por eso prefirió dar su vida en lugar de volver contigo- su esposo se había quedado callado ante ese recuerdo

Él sabia mejor que nadie que su hija se había atravesado en su ataque final, deseaba acabar con la vida de esos hombres que se habían atrevido a alejar a su hija de su lado, pero ella… su terquedad fue la que hizo que ella se pusiera en medio de ese ataque, prefirió salvar a aquellos humanos con lo ultimo de su fuerza en lugar de curarse a si misma. Lloro la muerte de su hija como jamás pensó que lloraría, incluso declaro en el Olimpo 180 días de luto, paso de largo a su esposa y se encamino a sus aposentos.

-Ellos son la reencarnación de esa antigua armada de reyes de hombres, así como ella es la reencarnación mas fiel de tu hija- le dijo en voz alta -por eso pelearan hombro con hombro.

**.**

**.**

Zeus ya no quiso escuchar nada mas del veneno que salía de Hera, sabia muy bien que jamás había visto con ojos de amor a Athena, que en lo mas profundo de su ser le tenia odio, pero ella no era estúpida; si de algo presumía Hera es que todo lo que hacia lo pensaba muy bien. Y como ella le había dicho, que mejor que ella para convencer a la reencarnación de Athena de pelear por ellos. Cumplió, a pesar de tomarse muchas libertades consiguió que la humana cooperara con ellos.

Durante su camino hacia sus aposentos, jamás quito de su mente las últimas palabras que le había mencionado su esposa antes de dejarla en el Salón Terrestre. Y sus memorias pasadas, de ese maldito día volvieron a él como un fuerte golpe.

_-Todos ustedes, se atrevieron a alejar a mi amada hija de mi lado- les dijo a todos aquellos hombres que se encontraban tirados en el suelo -y no les basto eso, no… claro que no… inclusive se atrevieron a posar sus ojos en ella, como si se tratara de una simple humana… como si se tratara de uno de los suyos_

_Los jóvenes que se encontraban tirados en el suelo de los Campos Elíseos estaban ensangrentados, sus armaduras desechas y con sus vidas peligrando, apenas y tenían la fuerza para continuar respirando. Zeus se acerco a uno de ellos y lo tomo de los cabellos para que le mirara fijamente. Sabia de antemano quien era ese hombre… sabia que le había ofrecido todo su reino a su joven hija como también sabia que el corazón de ella le pertenecía a él._

_Koren le sostuvo la mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese dios, habían vencido a varios de los suyos, la tierra que pertenecía a los humanos se encontraba en paz, Athena se había convertido en la diosa protectora de ellos… simplemente por el capricho del dios del trueno, por la insistencia de querer que ella volviera al Olimpo… no… era algo que ni él ni los demás iban a permitir, para eso ellos se habían convertido en Caballeros de la diosa Athena, para eso ellos había jurado cuidar de ella aun a costa de su propia vida._

_-Déjalo en paz- escucho la voz de su hija, el cerro los ojos esperando a que solo fuera una ilusión -¡te dije que lo dejes en paz!- le volvió a gritar_

_-Athena, hija- le llamo y dejo caer al suelo al hombre -mira en que condiciones estas, eres una diosa… no puedes estar así_

_La joven que se había presentado ante él se encontraba lastimada, apenas y se podía mantener en pie. La sangre cubría el rostro de ella ocultando sus bellos rasgos. Zeus se acerco para poder tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su hija, sin embargo ella se alejó de ese tacto. Si previo aviso elevo su espada y comenzó a pelear en su contra, él no deseaba lastimarla, ya sus guerreros habían hecho lo necesario… acabar con sus caballeros más leales, acabar con su guardia personal, con aquellos que la amaron… con aquellos que ella amo. _

_Los golpes de ambas espadas resonaban en todo el lugar, los Caballeros de su hija querían volver a levantarse una vez mas al observar que la diosa a la que protegían aún seguía de pie; pero estaban demasiado heridos y sin energía alguna como para poder ponerse de pie una vez más. Eso solo le dio más fuerza de voluntad a su hija quien no paraba de luchar._

_Así que sin más, en una oportunidad que el mismo dios forjo una oportunidad y golpeo a su hija con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza haciéndola perder por unos segundos el conocimiento. Zeus invoco todo su Cosmo y un gran rayo de energía pura se formo en su mano derecha, los jóvenes humanos sentían el peligro cerca, sentían que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, pero si así le podían comprar algo de tiempo a su joven diosa, a su compañera de batallas… lo harían. _

_Zeus lanzo su ataque, ellos esperaron su destino final que iba a ser pagado con la vida de ellos mismos. Pero con lo que el padre de todos los dioses no contó fue que ese rayo quedo impactado en el cuerpo de su hija mientras que el cuerpo de los humanos se encontraba protegidos con unas esferas de Cosmos que poco a poco los estaba comenzaban a curar. La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo aun con el rayo de energía incrustado en su cuerpo, la sangre no tardo en aparecer por medio de sus labios._

_La escucho susurrar algo y los humanos desaparecieron de ahí, no sin antes gritar el nombre de la joven. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus Caballeros ya no se encontraban ahí, ella cayo al suelo sin vida. Zeus se acerco a ella y la acuno en su pecho, soltó un grito de dolor al darse cuenta de que había tomado la vida de su hija con sus propias manos. El cielo de los Campos Elíseos se torno oscuro y una fuerte tormenta eléctrica se desato._

_Los funerales de la joven se hicieron con lo mejor que el Olimpo podía otorgar. Jamás se iba a perdonar la falla que había tenido al haber errado ese ataque._

-Han pasado tantos siglos… y aun es un recuerdo que llevo muy grabado. Y ahora que has reencarnado me odias, y no solo tu; sino también ellos… también él.

* * *

**Bueno, veamos como sigue continuando esta Pandemia, pero si de alguna manera puedo sacarlas de su aburrimiento durante 15 minutos, cuenten con eso. Díganme, escríbanme que les pareció la continuación y nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos para la otra. **


	3. Renacer

**Bueno, como todos sabemos estamos en Cuarentena. ya les había dicho que me quiero unir con ustedes, quitandoles por lo menos unos 15 minutos de aburrimiento. Yo solo espero que los capítulos que tengo de reserva no me los vaya a terminar rápido, con tanto trabajo que hay en el hospital apenas me queda tiempo de dormir. Pero aquí les traigo un poquito de amor. Espero les guste el cap.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Los guardias se encontraban haciendo sus últimas rondas antes de que el sol cayera y diera paso a la noche, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Incluso los Caballeros que se encontraban en el Santuario se encontraban tranquilos, no había mucho que hacer, solo tareas simples.

Marín se encontraba platicando amenamente con el resto de sus alumnos, haciendo tiempo para poder ir a cenar al pueblo con Shaina. Los colores del cielo carmesí se encontraban esparcidos, se había vuelto una bella vista para todo aquel que era capaz de apreciarla. Pronto se encontró con ella cuando la luna ya adornaba el manto celestial. Comenzaron a caminar mientras cada una de ellas le contaba como había estado su día, lo que había dicho y los nuevos chismes que rondaban alrededor del Santuario.

-¿Qué han sabido de Athena?- pregunto Shaina -¿aún se encuentra en Star Hill?

-Según el Caballero Albiore, aún está ahí. Mas sin embargo; no sabe que es lo que está haciendo o que busca, se fue sin avisar a nadie- dejo salir un suspiro -tu ya sabes cómo es ella, actúa antes de pensar.

-Jamás vi que estuviera más de 3 días sola en ese sitio

-Ya ha pasado casi una semana- comento la joven caballero del Águila -todo un récord para ella

-Y se han cumplido ya 3 años sin ver a aquella joven diosa que llego a cambiar todo el Santuario- comento en susurro.

Detuvieron su andar en cierto punto de la caminata, se habían quedado estáticas… observando aquel mausoleo en donde reposaban aquellos cuerpos de los hombres que algún día se habían jactado de ser los más fieles al servicio de la diosa. Solo ellas contaban con el permiso de Athena de ir a verlos, a honrar su memoria; pero eran respetuosas y a pesar de contar con los favores de la diosa no se atrevían a pisar ese lugar, era lo más sagrado que su amiga tenía, lo único que le quedaba.

Ellos habían dado su vida por aquella mujer que había nacido como humana y había renacido como diosa; que desde pequeños se habían jurado proteger y amar con veneración, pero de algo estaban seguras ambas Caballeros, que ninguno de ellos les había cruzado por la mente el llegar a establecer una relación tan intima como la que habían cosechado en ese poco tiempo en el que llego la joven extranjera a tomar su lugar en el Santuario. Ni siquiera ellas habían pensado que serian capaces de llegar a llamar "amiga" a la joven, sabían que podían llegar en cualquier momento a donde ella estaba, podían entrar a sus aposentos y hasta acostarse en la cama de ella, podían borrar todo rastro de formalidad estando a su lado, pero dentro de ellas sabían que no era su igual, ella era la diosa por la cual se habían entrenado para proteger lo que ella mas amaba… la tierra.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así parece que su partida fue apenas ayer- susurro Marín mientras se quitaba la máscara -jamás pensé que su presencia haría tanta falta en el Santuario

-Lo sé- Shaina imito la misma acción que su amiga -sabes… cuando Milo regreso para morir en brazos de Athena…- callo un largo momento y tomo asiento en una roca, observo la máscara que traía entre las manos -me despojo de ella, me miro y me dijo que era hermosa, tal como lo había imaginado- sonrió amargamente mientras que su amiga se dedicaba a escucharla -me dolió verlo morir… tal vez no sentía nada por él, apenas intercambiaba algunas palabras; comencé a hablar con él hasta que llego "-_-"

-Milo siempre había sido uno de los mas escandalosos de los Santos Dorados- comento Marín -lo conocía por Aioria, siempre tan presumido, arrogante. Siempre me pregunte- dejo salir una risa -¿Cómo era que pudo ser amigo de Camus? Si eran tan opuestos el uno del otro

-También tenia fama de mujeriego como Aioria- le recordó Shaina

-Ni me lo recuerdes- susurro derrotada el Águila de Plata -pero no era el que te halla visto sin mascara lo que te dejo con duda- llamo la atención de su amiga, esta solo la observo y espero a que terminara de hablar -sino era que si llegaba a sobrevivir, no sabrías si podrías llegar a corresponder a sus sentimientos ¿no es así?- la joven de Oficuo asintió -en el corazón no se manda, el tuyo ha estado ocupado por un largo tiempo, aunque sea un amor que no es correspondido

-Ya lo dijiste tu- le respondió Shaina dejando salir un suspiro -en el corazón no se manda, no puedes elegir a quien amar o cuando comenzar a amar

De pronto el sentido de guerreros que habitaba dentro de ellas les indico que algo no estaba bien, el viento dejo de silbar, los animales nocturnos de cantar; todo se había quedado en un absoluto silencio. Shaina de nuevo se puso de pie y ambas comenzaron a observar todo el sitio; había algo que no encajaba en ese momento, los demás soldados se encontraban como si nada mientras que aquellos que ostentaban el título de Caballero sin importar el rango a que pertenecieran también se encontraban alertas, esa tranquilidad no era normal. De un momento a otro el cielo se comenzó a nublar y una tormenta eléctrica se formó, varios rayos comenzaron a caer en todo el Santuario y la mayoría de los que se encontraban fuera de sus casas, entrenando o regresando de algún lugar comenzaron a correr para buscar refugio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Marín mirando el cielo

-Nada bueno- le respondió su compañera de batallas

Un vórtice se comenzó a formar en el cielo y se ilumino todo el manto nocturno, del ojo de esa tormenta salió un poderoso rayo de energía blanca que se estrelló en el Mausoleo, este fue repelido por el escudo que Athena tenía levantado dejando solo escuchar un fuerte estruendo en todo el sitio, de inmediato las miradas se posaron en el lugar donde se había caído aquel ataque. Las dos amigas se colocaron de nuevo la máscara para poder correr a ese lugar, de nuevo un ataque más se estrelló en el mismo sitio; pero en esta ocasión el escudo que lo protegía se rompió en mil pedazos, un nuevo impacto se dejó observar en el sitio y un gran estruendo se escuchó después. El impacto de aquel ataque había sido capaz de que la tierra se estremeciera un poco, la tormenta desapareció de la nada así como había aparecido.

Cuando ambas arribaron al sitio varios soldados rasos y caballeros de ambos rangos llegaron con ellas. El sitio se encontraba entre escombros y una nube de tierra se había formado, como amigas cercanas a la diosa que eran tomaron el mando y solo ellas se adentraron a aquel sitio, dejando afuera a Misty, Jabu, Capella y Dante. El sitio se encontraba totalmente destruido pero la sorpresa de ambas fue que las tumbas donde se encontraban los Dorados descansando en su sueño de la muerte se encontraban intactas. Se acercaron unos pasos más y detuvieron su andar cuando escucharon un ruido, se pusieron alertas mirando en todas las direcciones, en busca de algún enemigo que se pudiera aparecer en ese momento, para cuando se dieron cuenta los demás Caballeros ya se encontraba a su lado.

Una de las tapas de las tumbas se comenzó a mover y pronto le siguieron las otras, las tapas cayeron al suelo y de pronto algo comenzó a salir de ellas. Todos se encontraban en posición de combate, afilaron la mirada hasta que se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaba saliendo de las tumbas eran personas y ellos conocían muy bien de quienes se trataban.

La mirada de aquellos que se encontraban levantándose de aquel sueño se encontraba perdida, parecía que no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, todos y cada uno de ellos miraban como se encontraban, sentados en algo de concreto, revestidos únicamente con una sábana blanca que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo. Uno de ellos se atrevió a salir de ahí, camino entre todo el sitio sintiendo cada piedra que se encajaba en la planta de su pie, miro el cielo de la noche gracias al gran agujero que se encontraba en el techo y después su mirada se dirigió hacia las personas que se encontraban en el sitio.

-¿Marín?- escucho que le llamo -¿eres tú?- carraspeo un poco su garganta, le ardió después de haber emitido aquellas palabras, como si hubiera pasado un largo tiempo seca.

-Imposible- susurro la joven mientras caminaba con duda hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona, desvió la mirada hacia los demás que iban saliendo de aquel sarcófago de concreto, ellos la miraban insistentemente -debe de ser un sueño… eso es lo que debe de ser

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- le pregunto cuando la tenia de frente -¿Cuánto ha pasado desde…?

Pero ya no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, la joven se arrojó a los brazos del Caballero de Leo, este solo la abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el delicado hombro de ella, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, cuando se separó de ella miro hacia donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros; observo en ellos la misma duda que ahora habitaba en él.

Todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en ese mismo lugar estaban siendo testigos de algo que parecía imposible, frente a ellos se encontraban desfilando cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados que habían perdido la vida en la batalla contra Hades.

Tomaron el camino que la joven Athena siempre usaba para poder evitar subir la vereda de las Doce Casas, todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigió como por orden mental hacia el Salón Patriarcal; cuando entraron lo vieron vacío, pero aun con ese gran esplendor y poder que siempre reflejaba. Todos y cada uno de ellos miraban a todos lados, como si buscaran algo o a alguien en especial, las doncellas de inmediato llegaron con varios vasos y muchos jarrones llenos de agua y vino. Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaban presenciado en ese momento, sabían que Athena se encontraba en Star Hill desde hacía varios días, pero no sabían que esa era la razón por la que había acudido.

Shaina y Marín se apresuraron a ir a cada uno de los Templos que ellos se habían dedicado a custodiar, tomaron el primer cambio de ropa que encontraron, las manos de ambas aun se encontraban temblando. No podían aun procesar que aquellos hombres habían vuelto a la vida, en verdad que Athena amaba a esa orden por sobre todas las cosas, tanto así que se había dedicado a que ellos volvieran a su lado, subieron corriendo como pudieron y les entregaron la ropa a cada uno de ellos, salieron del Salón Patriarcal y esperaron a que se cambiaran.

Recolectaron aquellas sábanas blancas que habían cubierto el cuerpo de ellos, se las entregaron a las doncellas para que se hicieran cargo de eso. El lugar donde ahora estaban se encontraba en completo silencio, nadie quería hablar, nadie sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. Nadie daba crédito a lo que ahora se presentaba ante ellos.

-¿En dónde está Athena?- se atrevió a romper el silencio Shaka

-Desde hace días se encuentra en Star Hill- le respondió Shaina que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Milo, sorprendentemente en completo silencio -aún no sabemos cuándo va a regresar

De nuevo todos cayeron en un profundo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, Shaina desvió la mirada hacia Marín que se encontraba a lado de Aioria, no se le había despegado desde que despertó una vez más. Pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par de manera agresiva, todas las miradas se enfocaron en ese lugar.

-Es verdad- susurro -así que era cierto

-Maestro Albiore- le llamo Marín -¿pasa algo?

-Escuché el rumor y vine tan pronto como pude para comprobarlo

-Albiore- le llamo el líder de los Caballeros Dorados

-Dígame Patriarca- le respondió con el debido respeto

-¿En dónde está mi hija?- se acercó hasta donde se encontraba aquel Caballero de Plata, que por un momento temió por su vida ya que la mirada que se posaba en él era completamente seria, fría -¿Dónde se encuentra mi unigénita?- Albiore se encontraba demasiado nervioso -cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado en ese sitio.

**.**

**.**

-Después de que la señorita Athena mando a construir aquel Mausoleo le prohibió la entrada a todo aquel que no fuera la Caballero Marín o Shaina. Nadie que no fueran ellas o la misma diosa podían entrar a ese sitio, ellas por respeto a los deseos de la joven jamás se adentraron. Después de eso, no volvió a pisar el pueblo de Rodorio en 6 meses- relataba Albiore

-¿Dejo de trabajar así como si nada?- pregunto Shura

-Así es- respondió

-Calandra atendió la clínica- toco el turno de Camus

-La señorita Calandra desapareció de Rodorio después de que se enteró de usted falleció en batalla

-Si, ese día se puso furiosa- interrumpió Ángelo -le dio una buena bofetada a Athena y la culpo de las muertes de todos nosotros

-No fue culpa de ella- respondió Acuario mientras miraba el suelo -es nuestro deber, pelear a muerte mientras que Athena siga con vida

-Ella no entendió eso- fue el turno Radamanthys

-La llamo "Asesina"- intervino Leo -eso la coloco en muy mal estado, mas de lo que ya estaba- escucharon maldecir a Camus y hablar algo en su idioma natal, mas sin embargo no entendieron

-Continua por favor- le ordeno ahora Dhoko

-Poco después se reunieron los más viejos de los pueblos y vinieron a interrogar a la joven Athena, preguntándole si era ella la reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra, ella confirmo sus sospechas

-Espera…- por primera vez hablo Mü -todo el pueblo de Rodorio y los demás pueblos cercanos al Santuario saben que ella es la reencarnación de la diosa, eso es lo que nos estas diciendo- el caballero de plata asintió -¿Por qué no me sorprende que no se quede callada?

-Fue bien aceptada- continuo Albiore -ahora la respetan más que antes. La relación con los demás dioses es buena, incluso con Hades y Poseidón. Pero en cuanto a ella… dejo de irradiar esa felicidad a la que tenía acostumbrado a todo el Santuario, desde el momento en que la guerra termino y se comenzó a reconstruir el lugar ella jamás volvió a reír a carcajadas, jamás volvió siquiera a tararear una sola canción

-¿Qué paso con los niños?- pregunto ahora Afrodita

-Ezreal y Kiki siguen en su entrenamiento- comento -también se hizo un torneo que los mismos Caballeros hicieron

-¿Y eso para qué?- pregunto Aioros con duda

-No iban a permitir dejar sola a la diosa, ya no tenían a su guardia personal- ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para ellos -así que los victoriosos serian la guardia personal de la joven.

-¿Quiénes son los que se supone que la iban a cuidar?- comento divertido Kanon -¿soldados rasos? ¿caballeros de bronce?

-Yo lidero esa guardia en compañía de Orfeo de Lira además de Fénix Ikki y Andrómeda Shun señor Kanon- respondió algo molesto por la burla del gemelo menor

-Siempre tienes que meter las cuatro patas imbécil- le recrimino su hermano -sin duda alguna, dos de los Caballeros de Plata que siempre se dijo que su poder se podía equiparar al de nosotros y los dos Caballeros de Bronce más poderosos de esa orden

-La seguridad de ella no pudo haber quedado en mejores manos- comento Shion

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Pronto, todo el rumor de que la Guardia más poderosa de la joven Athena había vuelto a la vida se esparció por todos los pueblos cercanos al Santuario, pero sobre todo en Rodorio, se realizaron dos noches dedicadas a rezos a la joven diosa que había demostrado su compasión para con aquellos que le habían servido en su batalla. La primera vez que los Santos de Oro volvieron a pisar el pueblo se hizo una gran fiesta, todos se alegraban de ver a los más fuertes de nuevo con vida, ahora se encontraban más seguros pues sabían que ellos no solo iban a defender a la diosa sino ahora también el pueblo que junto a ellos guardarían el secreto más importante de toda Grecia.

A pesar de que apenas se estaba cumpliendo una semana y media desde que Athena había dejado el Santuario todo se encontraba en calma, sobre todo porque se sentía que su Cosmo se encontraba cerca de ahí y sin que corriera algún peligro cerca de ella. Los Caballeros Dorados esperaban ansiosos a que la joven decidiera dejar Star Hill para por fin reencontrarse con ella.

Shaka mantenía la vista en toda la habitación, realmente no había cambiado en lo absoluto; todo seguía igual a como el recordaba que se encontraban las cosas. Tomo asiento en la cama de la joven, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más le estaba haciendo compañía, esta persona tomo asiento a su lado y Shaka giro en el momento en que sintió un peso extra que hundía el colchón de la cama.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto

-Disculpe que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de haber entrado a la habitación de Athena, me retiro en este instante Patriarca- en el momento en que se puso de pie Shion lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca e invitándolo a que tomara de nuevo asiento a lado de él

-Te pregunte que era lo que estabas pensando, no que es lo que estás haciendo en esta habitación- el joven Caballero callo, no estaba seguro de cómo responder ante la duda del Patriarca -¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

-Si ella…- y volvió a caer en silencio, no sabía si era algo vergonzoso o solo estaba procurando cuidar su orgullo de cosas banales -es que… la verdad no es nada importante

-Para que el Santo de la Sexta Casa se ponga a dudar de lo que quiere decir, debe de ser muy importante

-¿El sentimiento de Athena hacia mi seguirá intacto?- se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo tiempo, no fue algo que a Shion le haya tomado por sorpresa, eso ya lo intuía; lo único que buscaba era que el mismo joven lo aceptara, se veía que estaba atormentado por esa duda, sus ojos lo decían, su aura, incluso la mirada clavada en el suelo y ese leve temblor en su voz

-Shaka- le llamo suavemente -no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso- le dijo mientras observaba toda la habitación -¿acaso no es prueba suficiente el que haya intercedido con no sé cuántos dioses para que hallamos abandonado el eterno sueño de la muerte? ¿Qué otra prueba más quieres tener?

-Pero revivió a todos- respondió

-¿Acaso querías que solo te reviviera a ti?- le pregunto divertido y Shaka de inmediato negó, Shion se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él -si Athena está tardando tanto es porque debe de estar discutiendo con alguien, la conoceré bien- susurro lo último para él mismo, después en un acto que no esperaba el Caballero y que lo tomo por sorpresa se dejó acunar en el cuerpo del Patriarca -estoy más que seguro que el amor que ella sintió por ti aún permanece intacto. Deja de atormentarte niño

Ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio, Shaka después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo del Patriarca y se quedó de esa manera un largo tiempo dejando que aquel que dirigía el Santuario le calmara acariciando su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco la conciencia llego a ti, trataste de enfocar la mirada para poder saber en dónde te encontrabas. El techo y la suave superficie donde ahora estabas te dio la ubicación exacta

-Star Hill- dijiste en voz alta

-Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado- te saludo la voz de una mujer

-Hola- saludaste -¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Pues saliste de un portal- te dijo -caíste en el suelo inconsciente y desde ese momento me he estado encargado de ti- te conto mientras tomaba asiento a tu lado -te dio mucha fiebre, yo creo "-_-" que no estas hecha para los viajes interdimensionales

-Yo no tengo culpa de eso, fue tu padre el que me secuestro

-Ese hombre no aprende- dijo y la viste rodar los ojos de cansancio -¿ahora que quería ese inútil?

-Pues dijo que como Hades está bien wey porque no ha podido despertar el Cosmo del dios del Inframundo, pues el sello se iba a romper liberando a los titanes

-¿Cuál sello? ¿El que mantiene encerrado a Chronos?- te pregunto y tu asentiste -pues como tú dices, está bien wey porque ahí solo esta Chronos, nadie mas

-Pues así me dijo él, así que si quieres una mejor explicación ve al Olimpo y pídesela, a mí me vuelve a ver y me saca a patadas de ahí- viste que la joven mostro una cara de no entender que era lo que querías decir -es que creo que le conteste mal y pues me ataco con unos rayos que me dejaron bien aturdida, apenas y me podía parar

-Antes no te mato- te dijo de manera irónica

-No puede, soy más fuerte que él- ambas comenzaron a reír

Después de que ambas se pusieron de pie le comenzaste a platicar todo lo que le habías dicho a Zeus, incluso lo que habías hablado con Hera, ella solo se dedicó a escucharte y a darte su punto de vista, aunque en la mayoría del tiempo ambas estaban de acuerdo en algunos puntos. Te acompaño a cambiarte de ropas, por suerte en ese sitio tenías dos cambios diferentes, aunque de igual manera se trataban de dos minishorts y dos blusas de tirantes negras, ella rio a carcajadas cuando le dijiste que Hera te recrimino que no estabas usando la ropa adecuada para estar en el Olimpo.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto?- le preguntaste mientras ambas se encontraban en la terraza observando desde ahí el Sendero de las Doce Casas que se veía a lo lejos

-Si- te dijo y esa respuesta la sentiste demasiado pesada -ellos ya tienen unos días viviendo de nuevo, están esperándote

-No se- dijiste -no sé cómo reaccionar a esto

-Hera cumplió con lo suyo- te recordó -dijo que iba a realizar tu deseo más ferviente y ahí lo tienes, la verdad me gustaría estar ahí cuando Zeus se entere que paso por alto su autoridad

-Ahora me toca a mí- respondiste y tu mano derecha viajo a aquella marca que se encontraba ahora en tu brazo

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- te dijo y la miraste con duda, pidiendo auxilio -debe de haber una manera de deshacer esa marca, así ella no podrá arrebatarte la vida y como los revividos no tienen ninguna marca, fue resurrección de lejos… tampoco puede quitarles la vida

-Esta marca- hablaste -muy bien puedo decir que es un tatuaje, pero sé que Shion no se quedara satisfecho con esa respuesta, él me conoce mejor que nadie y si se llega a enterar se me va a armar la grande

-¿Y Shaka?- te pregunto

-Quiero verlo, quiero abrazarlo- le respondiste sonriente -quiero estar a su lado y no irme más de él

-¿Por qué no vas?- te animo sonriente

-Tengo miedo- respondiste y todo tu animo cayó al suelo de nuevo -no sé cómo reaccionar cuando los vuelva a ver. No sé cómo van a tomar la noticia de que fue Hera y a cambio de que fue lo que prometí para que revivieran

-Puedes omitir unas cosas- te dijo -además no creo que en ese momento te pregunten algo, solo van a querer darte un fuerte abrazo

-Quiero ir, pero mis piernas no me responden

-No es solo eso- te dijo -es algo mas que te impide ir

-Culpa- susurraste, ambas callaron después de que respondiste

Esa maldita culpa que te ahoga un poco cada noche que decidías que era hora de dormir, si es que se podía llamar dormir las 3 horas nocturnas que hacías. Mientras comenzaste a bajar las largas escaleras de caracol de ese sitio te detuviste en un espejo, te miraste fijamente, tenias unas ojeras demasiado remarcadas por falta de sueño, tu rostro se encontraba demasiado demacrado y por primera vez te diste cuenta de que había una pequeña chispa de vida en tus ojos que se encontrabas carentes de esta. Dejaste salir un suspiro y te dejaste caer en las escaleras… tenías miedo de no saber que cara poner cuando los vieras de pie frente a ti.

**.**

**.**

-¡Noticia!- grito Cáncer directamente al Cosmos de todos sus Compañeros -la señorita por fin se digno a bajar de la colina, ya viene a casa

-Mas respeto Cáncer- le recrimino Shion -todos al Salón Patriarcal, ahora

No era solamente la joven quien sentía un fuerte temor y nervios de volver a verlos con vida, ellos también se encontraban bajo las mismas circunstancias. Habían pasado 3 largos años desde aquellos fatídicos días, desde aquella guerra en la que se les ocurrió dar su vida a cambio de que su diosa continuara con la de ella, no sabían cómo era que la iban a recibir y como era que ella los iba a recibir a ellos.

**.**

**.**

Ibas caminando tranquilamente, o eso era lo que querías aparentar. Pronto llegaste a los campos de entrenamiento del Santuario, todos los soldados y los Caballeros que se encontraban ahí entrenando te saludaron demasiado alegres, muchos de ellos te felicitaron y reconocieron lo que habías hecho por la Guardia Dorada. Tu no sabias cómo reaccionar ante esos halagos que todos ellos te daban, lo único que estaban consiguiendo era que aumentaran los nervios dentro de ti.

-Athena- escuchaste que te llamaron y alguien se lanzó a abrazarte fuertemente delante de todos los que se encontraban

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste sorprendida mientras le rodeabas con tus brazos

-Muchas gracias- te susurro y la escuchaste llorar -en verdad… muchas gracias

-¿Pero porque?- preguntaste con duda y el abrazo se intensifico -hasta ahora no he hecho nada por lo que me tengas que agradecer- continuaste hablando

-Gracias- eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca del Caballero del Águila, que gracias a su máscara podía ocultar las lágrimas que se encontraban aflorando

Desviaste la mirada y encontraste a Shaina a lo lejos, se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero dentro de ti sabias que ella también se encontraba feliz por los revividos, pues había comenzado a tener buenos amigos.

Después de que te pudiste deshacer de la muestra de afecto de una de las maestras más estrictas del Santuario, comenzaste a caminar a tu destino; encontrarte con ellos. Tu corazón aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco conforme más te acercabas, a mitad del camino rocoso te encontraste con unas personas que esperaban por ti, uno de ellos se encontraba muy molesto; lo pudiste deducir por la pose de su cuerpo… hombros tensos, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirada fija a donde te encontrabas y los otros tres alejados un poco de él; sonreíste ante su actitud.

-Estamos esperándote desde hace casi dos horas- te reclamo fuertemente, tú le sonreíste -no le veo la gracia

-Ikki- le llamo la atención el capitán de tu guardia -guarda respeto a la señorita

-No se preocupe maestro Albiore- le dijiste -todo está bien

-Ya se encuentran esperando por usted- te aviso y viste las largas escalinatas que ibas a subir en ese momento

-Tengo miedo- susurraste

-Todo estará bien- te dijo Orfeo -no hay nada que temer

-Están ansiosos por verla- te animo Shun con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Andando- te ordeno Ikki

De inmediato tomaron el orden que siempre realizaban cuando salías con ellos, Albiore e Ikki delante de ti mientras que Orfeo y Shun se encontraban detrás. Los nervios que tenías en ese momento desaparecieron por un instante, sabias que en el momento en que volvieras a reencontrarse con la Orden Dorada volverían a ser los encargados de tu seguridad, de volver a ser tu guardia personal… el trabajo de ellos 4 se había dado por terminado.

Ya no habría más discusiones entre tu e Ikki, ya no podrías tratar de avergonzar a Orfeo con sus citas con su novia, las pláticas con Shun no se habrían acabado pero ya no serían con la misma frecuencia y Albiore… ya no podrías tenerlo contigo cuidando de ti, refinando tus modales, diciéndote como hacer las cosas…

**.**

**.**

-¿Quieren calmarse?- pidió Shion al observar que todos los jóvenes se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro, en el caso de los más serios se encontraban ansiosos y de muy mal humor -Dhoko, haz algo por favor

-Respiren, no es la primera vez que la van a ver- esto llamo la atención de todos los jóvenes que solo le dedicaron una mirada seria, una mirada que si matara el maestro de los Cinco Picos ya estaría de nuevo en el sueño de la muerte -que delicados se han vuelto

-Deberíamos dividirnos- comento Aldebarán llamando la atención de nuevo de todos -que unos la reciban en la entrada y así sucesivamente nos vaya encontrando en los pasillos

Todo el recinto cayo en un profundo silencio, analizando la idea que se le había ocurrido al guardián del Segundo Templo en cambio Shion agradecía mentalmente que por fin se hubieran calmado un poco, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que en verdad pasaba era que también se encontraba demasiado nervioso, en realidad quería ver a la diosa, pero no sabría cómo era que iba a reaccionar, no sabía si ya había superado la culpa que ella misma se había impuesto cuando tomo la vida de Thanatos que había usurpado su cuerpo. Por lo que le habían estado contado, parecía que no, aun cargaba con ese tormento.

-Shion, ¿me estas escuchando?- le distrajo del pensamiento su amigo de varios años

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sorprendido y su sorpresa aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que el Salón se encontraba vacío -¿en dónde están esos muchachos?

-Te estaban diciendo que iban a salir a recibir a la diosa por todos los pasillos del Templo hasta traerla hasta aquí

-¿Tú también vas a ir?- le pregunto incrédulo -Dhoko, compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad, ya no eres un jovencito para que quieras incluirte en las ideas de esos mocosos

-Recibir a mi hija no es una mala idea, además yo también pertenezco a la Armada Personal de Athena

-Es mi unigénita, solo te lo recuerdo- le respondió levemente molesto

-Ya jubílate Shion, pasa el puesto a cualquiera de esos niños- dicho esto salió de ahí y cerró la puerta del salón.

**.**

**.**

Comenzaste a subir de manera pausada aquellas escaleras, querías de algún modo alargar ese momento que tenías con ellos, no querías que acabara así como así. Dentro de ti se estaba comenzando a formar un poco de culpa, porque tal vez pensaban que solo los habías utilizado en ese momento en que no tenías a nadie a tu lado y ahora que de nuevo habías recuperado lo que habías perdido los ibas a dejar en el olvido, iban a ser desechados.

A tu mente acudió el día en que ellos se presentaron ante ti; llevaban consigo la noticia de que ellos serían tu nueva guardia personal, que ellos serían ahora los que se iban a encargar de tu seguridad. Tu solo medio sonreíste y agradeciste el gesto, pero también lo acompaño las palabras de que no era necesario puesto que el peligro se había terminado, aun así ellos insistieron y no te quedo de otra que aceptar la idea que ellos junto a los demás Caballeros habían tenido.

No fuiste ajena a su presencia, de inmediato te acoplaste a ellos o tal vez habían sido ellos los que se habían acoplado a tu persona. Poco a poco fuiste quitando un poco esa barrera de dolor que habías levantado y te diste la oportunidad de irlos conociendo un poco más, ya sabias tú que ellos eran los más poderosos respecto a sus categorías, te sorprendió mucho lo de Shun, tan tranquilo que era y al final del día resulto albergar un gran poder dentro de su interior.

¿Cómo ibas a hacer que se quedaran a tu lado si sabias que su labor había terminado? ¿Cómo ibas a hacer que ellos se dieran cuenta de que no eran personas que solo las ibas a desechar y olvidarte de ellos? ¿Cómo era que podías demostrar que el afecto y el cariño que tenías por ellos era real?

La mirada de ellos se mantenía igual que siempre, de frente, serena, fija en su objetivo. Para cuando te diste cuenta, ya se encontraban en la entrada del Templo Patriarcal, afilaste la mirada, pero no había nadie conocido, más que guardias que se dedicaban a cuidar ese sitio, ellos te mostraron una reverencia para después seguir de pie, firmes. Albiore e Ikki te abrieron el paso y te adelantaste unos cuantos pasos, te detuviste y giraste para verlos una última vez más; los 4 se encontraban en fila, con la mirada puesta en ti, les sonreíste con toda la calidez, amor, cariño y gratitud que tenías para ellos.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijiste para romper el momento de silencio, ellos sonrieron a excepción de Ikki, él siempre tan serio

-Hasta el día de hoy, hasta este momento esta guardia velo por la seguridad de usted señora Athena- dijo Albiore -fue para nosotros un gran honor haber sido su guardia personal por estos tres años, de ahora en adelante su seguridad queda de nuevo en manos de la Orden Dorada, los más fuertes entre los 88 Caballeros que posee

-Siempre estaremos su servicio- tomo la palabra en esta ocasión Orfeo -de eso puede estar segura, nosotros seguiremos velando por usted desde nuestros antiguos puestos

-Aun con la promesa que te hicimos ese día, en que no dejaríamos que nadie te hiciera daño- te comento Shun sonriente -y la vamos a cumplir, es una promesa que jamás vencerá- tu mirada viajo a Ikki, pero como siempre no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio, las despedidas no eran lo suyo, ni las muestras de afecto, ni abrazar… en fin, Ikki no era de los que mostraban sus sentimiento pero sabias que ese sentimiento de afecto se encontraba ahí

-Bueno, yo…

-No hagas más estupideces de las que ya has hecho- te interrumpió el fénix -y ahora que has recuperado a tus niñeros ya no me molestes con más caprichos tuyos

-Bonita forma de despedirte Ikki- le recriminaste -un "te quiero" no te quita el puesto de más rudo del Santuario- provocaste las risas de los presentes

Comenzaste a abrazar a cada uno de ellos, siempre dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por ti esos tres años y que no importaba que los otros estuvieran de vuelta, ellos seguirían siendo tu guardia personal. Que ellos se habían ganado un lugar muy especial en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos y que se habían vuelto unos grandes amigos. Ikki y Shun volverían al campamento en el que se encontraban antes de regresar a Grecia, tenían mucho trabajo allá y lo más seguro era que había aumentado, porque según Ikki todos allá eran una bola de flojos que no se movían ni porque el volcán hiciera erupción y su vida dependiera de ello, tu reíste ante su afirmación. Mientras que Albiore tendría que regresar a la Isla de Andrómeda para continuar como instructor de los próximos a convertirse en caballeros de Bronce o Plata, únicamente Orfeo se quedaría en el Santuario, puesto que era el encargado de cuidar la entrada que se encontraba cerca del pueblo de Rodorio.

-Estás haciendo mucho tiempo- te recrimino Ikki

-Me estoy despidiendo de ustedes porque no sé cuándo los vuelva a ver, no seas grosero- le reclamaste

-Yo espero que nunca más- te dijo y le diste un golpe con el puño en uno de sus hombros, sabía que no era con afán de hacerle daño y que era una señal amistosa, él sonrió arrogantemente

-Estás haciendo que esperen demasiado- te comento el maestro Albiore y le sonreíste

-Ya esperaron 3 años, pueden esperar un poco mas

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos de esperar para volver a ver una vez más a la mujer que amamos?- te pregunto una voz conocida, tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, tu respiración no sabes si aumento o solo se detuvo y tu cuerpo se quedó estático ante ese sonido -¿Cuánto mas debo de esperar para poder estrechar entre mis brazos al amor de mi vida, a mi amiga?

* * *

**Bueno, como les decia... mientras aun viva y no me tire el Covid-19 les voy a traer algo de humor, de distraccion para ustedes. Espero que eso les ayude un poco a pasar el aburrimiento y nos vemos para la otra si es que sigo con vida. Se me cuidan mucho y sigan lavandose las manos, que vamos a salir de esta. **


	4. Reencuentro

**Hola chicas. ¿Como les esta yendo en esta Cuarentena? ¿ya estan al borde de la locura? Les traigo algo de amor y entretenimiento de por lo menos 20 minutos de lectura, espero que les guste. Hoy me toco descansar despues de casi 3 dias sin salir del hospital, me explotan demasaido... bueno, como siempre, mantengan sus manos limpias, usen tapabocas si van a salir y cuidense mucho. Seguimos adelante y en un futura diran: "Yo sobrevivi a la pandemia 2020". Ahora, las dejo con la siguiente continuacion. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

En el momento en que escuchaste esa voz, todo tu cuerpo se quedó estático; parecía que no tenías fuerzas. Algo dentro de ti quería que giraras en ese instante y que saltaras de alegría al saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz, pero había una fuerza que aun te decía que no confiaras, que lo que estabas escuchando era una alucinación como las que habías mantenido en el primer año de luto, que te llevarías una gran desilusión al saber que en el momento en que giraras no habría nadie detrás de ti. Albiore te tomo sutilmente de tus hombros y te obligo a que giraras y vieras de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser- susurraste mientras diste un paso -imposible- tus ojos de inmediato se cristalizaron

-Hola- te saludo y le viste que iba a decir algo, pero opto por permanecer en silencio. Paso a paso te acercaste hasta donde estaba, con mucho temor posaste cada una de tus manos en sus brazos, los apretaste ligeramente

-¡Mü!- gritaste mientras te afianzabas fuertemente a él -¡mi Mü! ¡Estas aquí! ¡Estas otra vez conmigo!- él no te respondió pero si te apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo

**.**

**.**

El Caballero de Plata Albiore al observar tan íntimo reencuentro decidió que era hora de que ellos salieran de ahí, observo a Mü en silencio y se despidió con la mirada, él solo asintió mientras mantenía a la joven diosa entre brazos. El llanto que profesaba la joven era un grito de su alma, por fin, después de tanto tiempo pudo ver a aquel que había caído primero en batalla; los soldados que en ese momento custodiaban la entrada al templo solo observaban y alguna que otra lagrima traicionera resbalo, el llanto de la joven que se había reunido con uno de sus soldados caídos les había conmovido; Mü solo se dedicó a abrazarla fuertemente y besar su cabeza para tratar de calmarla, pero ella se encontraba demasiado alterada en ese momento.

Cuando Athena se calmó un poco, comenzó a caminar, ella iba aferrada al cuerpo de su guardián; como temiendo que si lo llegase a soltar se iría de ahí, caminaron un poco más y de entre una de las columnas del sitio apareció Saga, Ángelo y Aioria. La joven se soltó poco a poco de Aries y camino a paso lento hacia el encuentro con Leo, ella le toco el rostro y delineo cada parte de este, Airoria solo se dejó hacer hasta que la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo a su cuerpo, de nuevo se disparó el llanto de la joven.

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomo de uno de sus brazos para sacarla del pecho de Leo e ir a otro más, Ángelo la acuno en sus brazos mientras trataba de calmarla acariciando una y otra vez sus cabellos, la joven diosa no podía creer que era verdad lo que aquella deidad le había dicho, se había atrevido a realizar lo que para ella era imposible… traerlos de la muerte. Se alejo un poco de Cáncer para verlo a los ojos, quería asegurarse que se trataba de él y cuando se aseguró que también era real, desvió un poco la mirada para darse cuenta de que Saga le extendía su mano, ella la acepto titubeante, no tenía el valor suficiente para posar su mano en la de él, un "Ven" que salió de los labios del Guardian de la Tercera Casa derribo sus dudas y tomo su mano, lo abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que podía ahogarlo, el pecho del mayor de los guardianes de Géminis quedo mojado por las lágrimas que ella había derramado. Como en pocas ocasiones, Saga mostraba un rostro apacible y lleno de ternura para la joven que amenazaba con perder las fuerzas de sus piernas en cualquier momento.

-No te vayas- le pidió entre sollozos la chica -no te vuelvas a ir

-Aquí estoy- le respondió -como siempre, a tu lado- susurro entre sus cabellos

Ahora iba tomada de la mano de Géminis y de Leo, dieron unas cuantas vueltas más y en el trayecto del camino se encontraron con Tauro, Sagitario y Capricornio. Ya sabía que no se trataba de ninguna clase de ilusión que su cansada mente le estaba jugando, que las personas que se encontraban ahí en ese sitio eran de carne y hueso, que hasta ese momento todo lo que estaba viviendo era real y que así se iba a quedar; así que sin miedo a perder a aquellos con los que ya se había reencontrado se tiró a los brazos de Aldebarán quien la acogió para abrazarla, ella había olvidado que Tauro era demasiado alto y que tuvo que quedarse colgada de su cuello para no caer al suelo, cuando la bajo al piso de inmediato abrazo a Shura quien le pedía que dejara de llorar, que no le gustaba verla de esa manera, pero él al igual de los demás Caballeros que ya se habían encontrado de nuevo con su amiga habían derramado lágrimas, porque el sentimiento que vieron en ella era puro y el alivio de volver a tenerla entre ellos era real.

-Deja de hacer eso- le pidió Capricornio

-No puedo- respondió ella en una voz apenas audible al oído de Shura

Aioros trato de limpiar las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar de aflorar de los ojos de su diosa, pero era una tarea imposible, porque esas lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad y en ese momento era imposible de parar. Ella le pidió perdón una y otra vez por haber hecho que su hermano menor llorara su muerte, mientras que el Caballero de Sagitario la calmaba con palabras suaves, la garganta de la joven ya ardía de tanto grito de dolor y de culpa que cargo durante todo ese tiempo.

-Ya basta- le pidió Aioros

-Es que si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta…

-El hubiera no existe- le respondió suavemente -ya paso, aquí estamos contigo, aquí estoy a tu lado- le susurro

-Perdón, no lo voy a volver a hacer

-Tranquila- pidió nuevamente mientras acunaba el rostro de ella en su hombro

Pronto doblaron por una esquina y ellos se detuvieron, ella los miro y Aries le señalo con la mano que tenía que adelantarse sola durante unos minutos; Athena solo asintió y cuando doblo sola en esa esquina sintió que le faltaba el aire, corrió de inmediato a los brazos del joven y beso sus labios en un beso corto pero lleno de necesidad, de amor, de falta. Despego sus labios de él y acuno su rostro entre sus manos, volvió a besarlo; pronto escondió su rostro en el pecho del Caballero de Virgo, de nuevo el llanto de culpa y alivio apareció y con ellos los Caballeros que la venían acompañado.

-Perdóname, por favor- pedía entre llantos mientras resbalaba por el cuerpo de Virgo -no quería que murieras, no quería sacrificarte de ese modo, no quería…

-Tranquila- pidió mientras se dejaba caer con ella al suelo -por favor, deja de llorar

-No quería que perdieras la vida- continuaba -no quería… no quería que te pasara eso

-Tranquila por favor- le volvió a pedir

-Fue mi culpa- hablo en voz alta -fue mi culpa que todos ustedes perdieran la vida

-Para- le volvió a ordenar. Pero tal parecía que ella no deseaba hacerlo

Comenzó a hablar en su lengua natal, ninguno de los presentes sabía que era lo que le estaba diciendo, ni siquiera la diosa, pero poco a poco fue calmándose y cuando pudo dejar de llorar, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Athena se aferró a abrazarlo fuertemente y las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de hacer acto de presencia.

Era mutuo acuerdo que el encuentro de ellos dos debía de ser al menos por unos escasos minutos íntimo, solo entre ellos dos. Shaka le dijo en broma que le estaba manchando la camisa, pero ella solo lloro aún más mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo. En la siguiente vuelta se encontró con Kanon y Dhoko, la joven salió disparada a los brazos del Géminis menor quien apenas la tuvo entre brazos comenzó a llorar, ambos tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad que solo pocos entenderían, Kanon la alejo de su pecho después de que logro calmar sus lágrimas y la encamino hacia el Guardian de la Séptima Casa… el grito de papá se escuchó en todo el sitio y se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!- le gritaba mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del Líder de los Caballeros Dorados -¡No debí dejar que Hades acabara con tu vida! ¡No debí! ¡Fue mi culpa!- continuaba diciendo

-Cálmate- le pidió en un susurro mientras

-¡Fue mi culpa!- continuaba mientras el llanto aumentaba, era desgarrador y lleno de mucho dolor -¡Fue mi culpa!

-Tranquila- pidió de nuevo, pero tal parecía que eso no era suficiente para ella así que decidió hablar en susurro, pero ahora en su lengua natal.

Y tal parecía que hablarle en la lengua natal de cada uno de ellos funcionaba, tal vez era porque ella no podía entender ni una sola frase o solo porque disfrutaba escuchar aquellos idiomas ajenos a ella, porque poco a poco el llanto y las palabras llenas de culpas cesaron en poco tiempo. Retomaron el camino mientras que la diosa se mantenía cerca del padre que la adopto desde el momento en que había pisado ese Santuario, desde el momento en que ella había fallado en su tarea de atravesar las 12 Casas. Pronto, a paso lento se pudo encontrar con el más reciente Caballero, este solo se encontraba de pie esperando por ella.

Y es verdad, que él no esperaba nada de parte de ella. No esperaba un abrazo cálido y lleno de alivio al verle, no esperaba que derramara lágrimas y gritos pidiendo perdón y alegrándose por tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, tal y como había estado escuchando desde hacía un tiempo. Claro que no, ¿Por qué debería de ser así? Apenas tenía un tiempo corto en esa Armada Dorada… pero cuando la vio correr hacia él y le abrazó tan fuertemente que pensó en si era verdad lo que estaba viviendo y poco a poco respondió el gesto de ella y la abrazo. Se despego un momento de él y ella acaricio su rostro; Radamanthys trato de quitarse ese gesto, no porque le molestara; sino por apariencia, él no debía mostrar sentimientos, pero aun así volvió a estrujarla en sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a dejarme, es una orden- le dijo mientras mantenía acunado el rostro de él entre sus manos

-No lo hare- comento mientras movía un poco su rostro, ella quito sus manos y se aferró a su cuello

-Perdón- susurro -prometo que cuidare más de tu vida de ahora en adelante Rada

-Cállate

Se alejo un poco de él, trato ella misma de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero en el momento en que escucho unos pasos, las lágrimas continuaron… corrió de inmediato, en esta ocasión fue demasiado impulso que logro tirar al suelo al joven quien la mantenía abrazada fuertemente a él. Su cómplice, su hermano de travesuras, él único que podía usar su nombre para que los demás hicieran sus tareas… Milo de Escorpión, Guardian del Octavo Templo. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que a pesar de todo la amaba demasiado, por eso cuando Milo se había declarado el Amante oficial de la joven nadie lo tomo en serio y claro que se molestó cuando todos le dijeron que estaba loco, pero si la diosa no decía nada para desmentirlo no podían hacer nada; todos sabían que solo era por molestar, en especial a Virgo, porque al final del día el joven no deseaban perder el lugar que tenía en la vida de ella, pero eso sería imposible… lo amaba demasiado como para alejarlo de ella… ¿Quién sino él sería capaz de seguirla hasta la locura más ocurrente que se imaginara? ¿Quién sino seria él quien entregaría su vida por la de ella? ¿Quién sino seria él quien se encargaría de ir al rincón más inexplorado del mundo solo para cumplir cualquier clase de capricho?

-Maldito desgraciado, me dejaste sola- le grito en su pecho mientras el escondía su rostro en su cabello

-Perdón- le respondió él llorando -no quería hacerlo

-Perdón Milo, perdona a esta humana que no pudo salvar tu vida- le rogo mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a él -perdóname por dejarte morir, por no hacer nada

-¡No seas estúpida!- le grito cuando también se colocó de rodillas -¡No tienes por qué decirme eso! ¡Yo elegí vivir y morir para que tu siguieras con bien!

-¡No, fue mi culpa!- continuo

Milo la tomo del brazo para volver a abrazarla fuertemente a su cuerpo, ambos continuaron llorando un largo tiempo, el resto de los Caballeros solo observaban en silencio y en alguna que otra ocasión limpiaban alguna lagrima solitaria al ver el como ella se quebraba con su compañero.

En el momento en que se encontró con Camus sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y el recuerdo de aquella que se había convertido en una de sus más grandes amigas asalto su mente, frente a ella estaba una de las personas que era más cercanas a ella, tanto como lo era Milo pero también estaba un hombre que era amado por una mujer, pero en el impulso de esa guerra y su falta de valor para dar órdenes y que fueran acatadas le había costado muy caro. Su inmadurez como General había separado a dos personas que se amaban y que ella amaba. Así que se quedó de pie, frente a él… no tenía el valor de abrazarle, bajo la mirada y las lágrimas caían al suelo, había perdido la alegría de tenerle a su lado de nuevo, ahora era el remordimiento quien se hacía presente.

De nuevo cayo de rodillas al suelo, no podía siquiera verle a la cara, era demasiada la culpa que sentía con los demás que el ver a Acurio frente a ella la termino por derrotar. No tenía el derecho alguno de ir a abrazarlo y decirle alguna que otra palabra de alivio.

Camus se adelantó unos pasos y doblo rodilla al igual que ella, con mucha delicadeza poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, ella no dijo nada; así estuvo un tiempo, el que creyó que era lo mejor para no sentir el rechazo de la diosa, mientras que ella mantenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos sin dejar de llorar, pero en esta ocasión era por esa maldita culpa que sentía dentro de ella. Acuario sabia el motivo de porque estaba actuando así con él, como también sabía que no era de importancia porque como todos sabían, el primer y único amor que debía de tener un Caballero era la diosa, y si por alguna razón, por azares del destino encontraban a alguien con quien compartir su vida, quedaría debajo de los sentimientos que tenían hacia la deidad; así que no había culpas ni reproches para ella, porque al final del día ella había demostrado el amor que sentía para con ellos y que prueba más fuerte que el que hubieran vuelto a la vida.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Athena comenzó a temblar, esa fue la señal que espero para poder acercarla a él y abrazarla fuertemente, ella de inmediato comenzó a gritar palabras de arrepentimiento y aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras que él recitaba palabras en su lengua natal, algo que la joven no entendía muy bien pero sabía que eran reconfortantes y que Camus jamás sería capaz de odiarla.

Como pudo, manobrío su cuerpo para quedar sentado en el suelo y con él aquella joven que se encontraba temblando, al igual que a sus hermanos de la Orden, le dolía verla de esa manera, se suponía que era un reencuentro añorado por ambas partes, debía de haber solo felicidad y alegría, pero no lágrimas y mucho menos si eran de culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento. La escucho susurrar algo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, su labor ahora era tranquilizarla un poco y que se diera cuenta de que estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado una vez más.

Faltaba poco para reencontrarse con la última persona que era demasiado importante para ella, aquel que la defendía de todo y de todos, su pilar y su fortaleza, su más íntimo confidente de toda la Orden.

En cuanto le vio, camino lentamente hacia él y poso sus manos en su rostro, Afrodita solo le sonreía, la volvió a ver y tal parecía que esos tres años no habían pasado por ella, se mantenía de la misma forma en la que el recordaba, tal vez era porque era una diosa reencarnada y el paso del tiempo era muy diferente en ella pero lo que si vio un cambio fue en sus ojos que habían perdido el brillo y que apenas estaban con una ligera chispa, de nuevo despertando. Que su rostro y cuerpo se encontraba demasiado delgado, se notaban más los huesos en ella, su cara demacrada y cansada y unas ojeras marcadas. Sintió que su rostro era jalado hacia abajo por las manos de ella y se agacho hasta pegar su frente con la de la chica, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto del otro, la joven dejo salir un suspiro para colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel bello joven, la abrazo tan fuerte a su cuerpo que pudo jurar que estaba a punto de quebrar el cuerpo de la diosa, pero era tanta su felicidad de poder estar al lado de ella, el llanto de ambos fue silencioso.

-Dita- le susurro, apenas se pudo entender entre esos sollozos

-Aquí estoy- le respondió -y esta vez para siempre

**.**

**.**

Abrió lentamente una de las puertas que conducían al Salón Patriarcal, Athena se asomó levemente y pudo ver que frente a ella de pie se encontraba Shion. Paso muy lento, titubeando; algo le decía que no debía de estar en ese lugar, que no podía, que no debía.

-Pasa- le llamo aquella voz que tanto había extrañado -adelante- el cerebro de inmediato comenzó a enviar cada uno de los recuerdos que había formado junto a esa persona

La chica abrió esa puerta completamente y comenzó a dar un paso a la vez de manera lenta y con mucho temor, ese hombre la estaba esperando de pie a mitad del salón. Dio un paso más y un recuerdo la golpeo a la mente y vio de nuevo cuando ella se encontraba frente a él a punto de comenzar a pelear en su contra, dio un paso más y otro recuerdo más… esta vez cuando se encontraba intercambiando golpes contra él. Dio un paso hacia atrás y el recuerdo más doloroso apareció… en ese momento ella cayo de rodillas y comenzó a ver sus manos, su mente le volvió a hacer esas jugarretas que usaba para atormentarla, pues parecía que de nuevo estaban manchadas con sangre.

-Perdón- comenzó a susurrar sin dejar de ver sus manos -perdón, no era mi intención, yo no quería hacerlo

-Athena… ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mientras se acercó de inmediato a ella

-¡Perdón, yo no quería! ¡De verdad que no quería!- grito mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos

-¿Hija?- le llamo con duda.

-¡Perdón, yo no quería!- continua fuera de si -¡No quería matarte! ¡No quería matar a nadie! ¡No quería que nadie muriera!- grito con dolor

-Cálmate Athena, no pasa nada- le pidió

-¡Soy una asesina!- grito aún más fuerte -¡Yo fui quien los mato! ¡Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de todos! ¡Yo los mate! ¡Fui yo quien los asesino!

-¡Athena cálmate por favor!- pidió de nuevo, pero ella se encontraba fuera de sí, su mente se encontraba ahora mismo con cada recuerdo de los Caballeros fallecidos en esa guerra.

Shion de verdad ansiaba abrazarla, acurrucarla a su cuerpo, pero ella se negaba, su cuerpo estaba tenso, casi inmovible. El cuerpo de la diosa temblaba demasiado y el llanto que ahora profesaba era un grito de dolor, un dolor que todos los Caballeros que se encontraban detrás de esa puerta sentían en su propia piel. El Patriarca del Santuario la llamaba una y otra vez, pero la joven diosa no daba señal de estar escuchando, se encontraba en su mundo, en esos recuerdos dolorosos que no hacían más que atormentarla cada noche, cada aniversario de la muerte de ellos, cada vez que tenía pesadillas; siempre aparecía esa imagen en su mente… el cuerpo de Shion atravesado por una lanza y la sangre de él manchando sus manos y resbalando en sus brazos.

Shion trato de quitarle sus manos de su rostro para verla; pero ella se negaba, solo se dedicaba a pedir perdón por lo que había hecho, Shion dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a hablarle de manera suave y en susurro en su lengua natal, tomo un largo tiempo hasta que ella dejo de seguir pidiendo el perdón de él, hasta que cesaron los gritos desgarradores y solo quedo el llanto y el espasmo del cuerpo de ella. Le continúo hablando y espero un poco más, coloco sus manos encima de las de ella y espero otro poco más para poder dejar libre el rostro, los ojos de ella continuaban cerrados y él como buen padre comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro, tomo parte de la manga de su túnica para poder limpiar su nariz. Continúo hablando y la tomo de las manos para que se pusiera de pie junto a él pero no lo lograba, así que se decidió a quedarse arrodillado junto a ella, continuo con las manos de la chica entre las suyas hasta que decidió que era el tiempo justo y la jalo hacia su cuerpo, ella solo se dejó hacer y se dejó acurrucar por él.

De nuevo, después de mucho tiempo volvió a escuchar como le cantaba en aquel idioma que no conocía y aunque ella continuaba llorando estaba atenta a ese canto. Continúo llorando en el pecho de Shion hasta que se calmó y por fin el cansancio la venció.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escucho que le preguntaron

-Adelante- le respondió, Dhoko de inmediato se acercó a donde estaba y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su amigo

-¿Se durmió?- el Patriarca asintió -fueron demasiadas emociones en menos de una hora

-En su corazón aun alberga culpa- le comento -por la muerte de todos nosotros… Dhoko… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que eso se borre?

La mirada de Shion se veía derrotada, aquella mirada que demostraba una gran ansia por volver a ver a aquella diosa que se le había encomendado cuidar se transformó a una de dolor… no estaba preparado para verla de esa manera, tan delgada, tan pálida, tan rota, tan llena de dolor, de culpa, de arrepentimientos, de algo que ella sabía que jamás se perdonaría a sí misma.

Le dolía en el alma verla así, no estaba acostumbrado, no espero verla en pedazos, pero de algo estaba seguro; era de que él y los demás Caballeros se iban a encargar de juntar esos pedazos y de reparar el corazón y el alma de ella, lo juraba como Patriarca y como antiguo Caballero Dorado.

Con algo de ayuda de Libra se puso de pie y tomo entre brazos a la chica, la llevo hasta sus aposentos donde la deposito en su cama, salió de ahí; volvió a los pocos minutos con una mesa y detrás de él algunos soldados con una silla y papeles. Estaría con ella hasta que despertara mientras que él solo se dedicaría a verificar el estado en el que se encontraba el Santuario.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto aburrido Milo mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a los demás

-No tienes remedio- le respondió Camus -Athena se encuentra indispuesta y tu solo piensas en fiestas

-Oye, debemos celebrar que estamos todos juntos ¿no lo creen chicos?- los jóvenes solo se quedaron callados ante el comentario de Escorpión

-Yo te apoyo Milo- dijo Aioria, su hermano lo regaño

-Está muy delgada- comento Shura cuando arribaron al patio trasero de la Casa de Piscis, todos callaron -hasta parece que en cualquier momento se va a quebrar

-Su Cosmo energía también es muy débil- toco el turno de Shaka

-La mirada la tiene apagada- señalo Aioros

-Sus ojos llenos de ojeras- apunto Aldebarán

-Es normal, por así decirlo- dijo Mü y los demás esperaron a que continuara, pero se adelantó Afrodita

-Solo imagínense tener que enfrentar una de las peores guerras en su vida, ver que pierdan la vida personas que amas y que son muy cercanas a ti- callo un momento mientras veía a sus compañeros de armas -Athena sabe que gano la batalla contra los dioses gemelos y en un lapso contra Hades, pero perdió la guerra

-¿Por qué dices eso Dita?- le pregunto Cáncer y el otro solo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y resignación

-Porque nos perdió a nosotros- completo Kanon

-Porque perdió al maestro Dhoko y al Patriarca- completo Saga

Los Caballeros se quedaron callados, no sabían cómo responder a eso. No sabían que tan lastimada había quedado la joven. Todas las miradas se encontraban en el Salón Patriarcal, lo que se supone que debía de ser una fiesta, de que todo fueran risas y abrazos al final solo resulto un aura de tristeza. Pero sobre todo, escuchar que se dijera una y otra vez que era una asesina, que era la culpable de lo que les había pasado, había sido algo duro para ellos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Ángelo

-A mi casa- respondió secamente -¿acaso crees que me iba a quedar aquí parado todo el día? Me voy a ir a acostar

-¿En dónde está tu templo Radamanthys?- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad Kanon

-Detrás de los aposentos de Athena, abajo… tomas una curva para subir directamente con ella- dijo con mucha simpleza retomando el camino que le había interrumpido Cáncer

-Jamás vi nada atrás del templo Patriarcal- se puso a analizar Milo

-Yo tampoco- se unió Leo -y eso que he vivido aquí toda mi vida

-El templo de Ofiuco se encuentra detrás de la montaña- dijo sencillamente -según Lira, me dijo que después de unos meses se escuchó un derrumbe y al ir a investigar se percataron de ese sitio

-Haber cuando nos invitas para conocerlo- respondió Leo

-Jamás- dijo y se fue de ahí

-Un día le caemos de sorpresa- dijo Milo sonriente

-Se me hace un buen lugar estratégico- comento Saga -si por alguna razón logran burlar nuestras casas, se toparían con una más que esta escondida

-La casa estaba limpia cuando llegamos aquí- comento Afrodita quien iba saliendo de su Templo -de una u otra forma, dentro de ella sabía que íbamos a volver, aún mantenía esa esperanza

-Claro que sí, ella jamás pierde la esperanza de nada- recito Aioros

-Deberíamos de hacer algo, una cena sorpresa- se animó a pedir Aioria -como la vez pasada en la que regreso al Santuario… ¿recuerdan?

-¿Cuándo la secuestro Apolo?- pregunto Camus

-Algo así, omitamos detalles- respondió Leo

-Athena no se va a despertar pronto- continuo Camus -y si lo llega a hacer se va a quedar hablando con el Patriarca y el maestro Dhoko y es posible que sea durante toda la noche

-¿Así que Shakita va a tener que esperar unos días más?- insinuó pícaramente Ángelo

-No seas imbécil- le respondió molesto y avergonzado

-Solo digo lo que tú no te atreves, pero si lo piensas- comento -solo mírate, ya te pusiste rojo- le acuso y comenzó a reír

-Vete a la chingada- dijo Shaka y salió de ahí dejando a los demás

-¡Decir maldiciones no va contigo!- le grito de nuevo Cáncer mientras estallaba en risas junto a Milo y Aioria

-Los va a matar un día de estos- les advirtió Mü mientras comenzó a seguir el mismo camino que la Virgen de Oro

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué proponen?- se aventuró a decir Milo mirando a los pocos que quedaban ahí

-Voy a la taberna del pueblo-dijo Ángelo -¿vas conmigo?

-Vale- respondió -¿alguien más?

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Kanon

**.**

**.**

Te moviste ligeramente colocándote de lado izquierdo, abriste lentamente los ojos, frente a ti se encontraba sentada una mancha, parpadeaste un poco hasta que pudiste recuperar la visión y pudiste ver que quien se encontraba sentado ahí era Shion, vestido igual que siempre revisando los papeles… parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo. Aunque como siempre dudaste un poco, cuantas veces no habías visto esa imagen y al momento de ponerte de pie ya no se encontraba, lo querías tocar y la imagen se esfumaba.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que ya habías despertado pues estaba completamente absorto en esos papeles, de nuevo te volvió a ganar el sentimiento de verle con vida y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por tu rostro, un sollozo ahogado hizo que descubriera que ya estabas consiente, de inmediato miro hacia dónde estabas y se puso de pie dejando todos esos documentos de lado, te medio incorporaste de la cama y te abrazaste a él apenas tomo asiento. De nuevo comenzaste a llorar, no es que no hubieras extrañado a los demás, ni que lo que sentías por Shaka fuera algo débil o que amaras menos a Dhoko, pero Shion; el actual Patriarca tenía un lugar muy pero muy especial y demasiado importante en tu corazón, en tu vida… al final del día… era tu padre.

En esta ocasión tardaste menos en calmarte, Shion solo guardo silencio y espero a que te tranquilizaras.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- te pregunto cuando te dio un vaso de agua y volvió a tomar asiento a lado de ti en la orilla de la cama

-Por supuesto que si- le respondiste mientras te recostabas sobre sus piernas -aun no puedo creer que de nuevo estas aquí, conmigo

-Gracias a ti- te respondió en susurro mientras acariciaba tus cabellos -eso me lo tendrás que decir después

-¿Qué?- preguntaste pero sabias a que se refería

-Como fue que nos has traído a este mundo de nuevo- suspiraste y trataste de acomodarte mejor -pero será después, por ahora es mejor guardar este momento

-Te extrañe tanto- confesaste -a ti y a los demás

Guardaron silencio, solo te dedicaste a recibir aquellas caricias, sabias que ibas a tener que contarle todo, pero como había dicho el Gran Maestro… seria después de unos días, ya cuando las aguas estuvieran tranquilas. Unos golpes tocaron a tu habitación, una doncella entro y llamo al Patriarca, él fue y tu decidiste ir a tomar un baño para después ir a cenar, el reloj marcaba las 19:45 pm.

Cenaron solamente tú y el Patriarca, pero en el momento en que estaban a punto de servir la cena entro Dhoko, Shion se puso de mal humor y tu sonreíste… de nuevo aquella escena en donde estabas muy cómodamente hablando con uno de tus padres y llegaba aquel que solapaba todas tus ocurrencias, tomo asiento a lado de ti y comenzaron a cenar.

Relataste todo lo que había pasado estos tres años, se rieron demasiado cuando les contaste que habías tenido que hacer las paces con Poseidón, que para haber logrado ese gran acto de paz habían intervenido Apolo y Ares y en ultima estancia se había unido Hades. Incluso les dijiste que Ikki y Orfeo habían sentido vergüenza en esa reunión que habían llegado a tener, eso te había ofendido.

Dhoko sabía que tenías un gran orgullo, demasiado como para ser tú la primera en firmar ese acuerdo, pero también sabía que tenías que firmar tu primero porque les habías ganado la batalla a todos ellos. Así que era muy difícil para ti firmar eso… en esa era en la que estaban viviendo no había necesidad alguna de seguir peleando, no había razón por la cual seguir en constante riña; un acuerdo de paz era lo mejor, que las siguientes generaciones de dioses que quisieran reencarnar en esos mismos dioses que actualmente representaban se podrían torturar, golpear, incluso matar entre ellos, pero ustedes querían vivir en paz. Al final del día, ninguno de los dioses reencarnados quería seguir perdiendo soldados a causa de sus caprichos o malentendidos.

Dhoko al igual que Shion soltaban carcajadas muy sonoras al igual que tú, claro en ese momento te daba mucha risa; pero cuando estabas ahí sentada, en la sala de juntas del Emporio de Poseidón estabas de mírame y no me toques. Les contaste que Apolo te amenazo con encerraste en aquella cueva donde te había tenido cuando estabas secuestrada, estar de nuevo en un lugar donde la temperatura ascendía a más de 45° grados y con mucha, mucha lava no era bonito y mucho menos cómodo.

Tenías mucho tiempo de que no te habías puesto a platicar con alguien y reír a carcajada limpia. Estabas de nuevo en paz, en completa tranquilidad y por fin tu corazón que se encontraba destrozado se estaba comenzando a curar.

**.**

**.**

-¡Buenos días!- saludaste muy alegre y saltaste desde una altura de nomas de 7 metros, apenas y le diste tiempo al joven a que reaccionara a que pudiera atraparte

-Hola- te dijo mientras te dejaba en el suelo -¿sabes que pudiste haberte caído al suelo sino reaccionaba rápido?

-Pero eres un Caballero Dorado- respondiste mientras colocabas tus brazos alrededor del cuello de él -y jamás dejarías que me pasara algo

-Sabes que daría todo por ti- te acerco a ti mientras te abrazaba de la cintura y cerro el espacio que había entre ambos. Fue un beso lento y con mucha ternura

-Te extrañe mucho- le confesaste después de terminar el beso

-Yo también.

Caminabas abrazada al brazo de Shaka por el Santuario hablando de cada tontería que se les ocurría, se veía tan tranquilo el día, no había nada de preocupaciones que se les pudiera atravesar, claro… no pensabas en ese momento en lo que le debías a Hera, eso podía esperar un poco más. Pero dentro de ti, en algún momento de la vida tendrías que hablar con todos ellos y decirles el precio que habías pagado con tal de que ellos regresaran a la vida.

-¡Ay pero que linda pareja!- escuchaste que te gritaron, tu sonreíste pero te diste cuenta de que a Shaka le molesto ser interrumpidos pues dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Milo!- le gritaste con alegría, sentiste de inmediato que te tomo del brazo y te jalo hacia donde estaba él para abrazarte

-Dime, querida mía- te dijo mientras pasaba su brazo encima de tus hombro -¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo para nosotros? No hemos podido hacer una fiesta como los dioses mandan

-Podríamos hacer una mañana en la noche- comentaste

-¿Mañana?- te pregunto Shaka y tu asentiste

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- le preguntaste y él negó

-Por mi está bien- te dijo sonriente

-Perfecto- dijo Milo -¿en dónde nos vemos? ¿Mi casa? ¿La casa de Alde? ¿La de Shaka o Camus? También puede servir la casa de Mü

-Estaba pensando más bien en el Salón Patriarcal- dijiste y Milo te soltó

-¿Estas loca?- te dijo de inmediato -el Patriarca nos va a echar de ahí en el momento en que sepa que vamos a hacer una fiesta

-No creo que le agrade mucho la idea- le acompaño Shaka

-Estaba pensando en algo así como… una pijamada

-¿Pijamada?- te dijo serio Milo -¿en serio Athena? ¿una pijamada?

-Si, no le veo nada malo- respondiste -no quiero una fiesta que digamos, demasiado escandalosa- trataste de explicar, miraste a Shaka y hasta él se veía que no le había agradado la idea -vamos… estaremos todos

-No te ofendas nena- te hablo Escorpión -pero no somos mujeres, además no tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿novios? ¿citas? ¿nos vamos a poner mascarillas y pintarnos las uñas?

-Que grosero eres- le dijiste -vamos, va a ser divertido

-No hay más opciones, verdad- tu negaste -pues ya que

**.**

**.**

Todo había quedado listo en el Salón Patriarcal, había cobijas tendidas en el suelo y muchas almohadas tiradas ahí. Al final del día, solo querías un momento para estar con todos ellos, platicar, reírse de cada tontería, no querías que nadie más estuviera ahí con ustedes, porque una gran fiesta como la tenían pensada Leo y Escorpión equivaldría a invitar a varios Caballeros de las dos órdenes restantes, así como a soldados y aspirantes y eso significaba que no ibas a tener un momento a solas con ellos.

Apenas faltaba minutos para que dieran las 7:30 pm, hora citada para todos. Unos de ellos habían ido al pueblo por unas pizzas, algo simple además de refrescos y algunas cervezas para ellos. Por fin todos se habían reunido en ese sitio, la mayoría de ellos de inmediato se acostó para apoderarse de todas las almohadas que pudieran, otros más tomaron asiento.

-Mas les vale que no hagan destrozos- les dijo el Patriarca mientras todos ustedes se habían puesto de pie -no quiero gritos, tampoco quiero que rompan nada. No quiero que hagan retos estúpidos, que hay personas en ese sitio que si quieren dormir.

-Ok- dijiste -yo respondo por ellos

-Va para todos- te dijo y salió de ahí

La mayoría de los chicos se habían presentado como usualmente dormían, en pantalones largos sin camisa o solamente vestidos con sus boxers, a ti por ser la única chica y ser proclamada "la hija de Shion" te había tocado irte en un short corto y una blusa de tirantes un poco más arriba del ombligo.

Y a pesar de que en un principio la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo en celebrar una pijamada, cambiaron de parecer. Se encontraban totalmente relajados, riendo y recordando muchas cosas, incluso te pudiste enterar de algo de la niñez de ellos antes de ser enviados a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento.

-Te juro que ese día fue el peor de mi vida- comento Milo

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste mientras le dabas una mordida a un pedazo de pizza

-Se supone que me tocaba ir con Aioros de viaje- dijo -pero me quede dormido

-Siempre se quedaba dormido- dijo Sagitario -ya no se si lo hacía porque no quería salir o porque siempre ha sido un flojo

-Claro que no- se defendió

-Claro que si- le acuso Camus -siempre tenía que ir a levantarte cuando se trataba de ir a acompañar a misión a los mayores

-¡Que no!- comento -siempre que íbamos a salir de misión, un día antes era castigado por Shion

-Por wey- le respondió Ángelo -¿se acuerdan que siempre nos asustaba Kanon con sus historias de terror?

-Yo si me acuerdo- dijo el susodicho y se soltó a reír -todo se creían

-Éramos más chicos- contesto Mü -seres inocentes

-¿Se acuerdan cuando nos castigó el Maestro Shion y Shaka en medio castigo dijo que tenía que hacer su meditación del día?- comento Aldebarán

-¡Eso no es verdad!- se justificó Virgo -no les vayas a creer, yo jamás desobedecí al Maestro

-No seas mentiroso- le dijo Cáncer -no te quedo de otra que seguirnos el juego y aunque no lo creas Athena, entre él, Camus y Mü eran los más desmadrosos

-No es verdad- dijo Aries -ustedes nos arrastraban a sus estupideces

-Siempre pague muy caro el jugar con ustedes- completo Camus

-¿Y tú?- le preguntaron a Radamanthys quien estaba bebiendo cerveza en ese momento -¿algo que te haya pasado?

-Nada. Tuve una infancia normal- dijo

-Anda… yo rodé por la montaña una vez- dijo Milo con orgullo -mira, aquí tengo todavía la cicatriz- levanto un poco su cabello y señalando su frente

-Por pendejo- susurro Mü y comió rápido un pedazo de pizza

-Que boquita- dijo Aioria provocando la risa de todos

-Bueno…- viste que pensó un poco -a mi… de pequeño, en la granja en la que trabaja…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Milo muy interesado

-¿Te toreo una vaca?- pregunto Ángelo -¿te corretearon unas cabras, unas gallinas?

-Unos guajolotes- susurro, todos se quedaron callados para después estallar en risas

-No puede ser- dijo Ángelo -te correteo la cena de navidad, eso sí es bien triste- dijo mientras seguía riendo

-¡Ya no se burlen de él!- le defendiste

-Pero es demasiado vergonzoso, está peor que el que Milo se haya caído por wey o que Camus haya congelado una vez al Patriarca- se unió Aioria

-Espera… ¿Camus?- le preguntaste y viste que estaba muy ocupado tomando su bebida -¿Camus es verdad?

-¡Fue culpa de Milo!- se defendió -por su culpa me castigaron, fue lo peor que me ha pasado en mi puta vida

-Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa- dijo indignado -¿Por qué defiendes a Rada?- te pregunto

-Ah… es que una vez fui al rancho a ver a mis abuelos y mis primos me dijeron, tírale unas piedras y ahí voy a hacerles caso y cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba correteando una parvada de eso pavos

Rieron, comieron y bebieron hasta que el reloj marco las 6:50 am, en ese momento el cansancio los invadió y uno a uno fueron quedándose dormidos, tú en medio de Shaka y Camus. Te sentías feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo no podías.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan olvidado un poco de la situacion en la que estamos, sigo viva y eso significa que la historia continua, las espero en el proximo capitulo, las quiero mucho y cuidense. **


	5. Verdad

**Hola! Como han estado?... pues ahora se me fue la onda de que no habia actualizado el fic y heme aqui regresando con culpa. En mi defensa, pues me entretuve viendo un anime de hace como mil años pero que no lo habia visto porque segun no me gustaba y termino atrapandome. Pero fuera de eso, he aqui vengo con amor para ustedes. No se como les vaya alla en sus paises, pero aca se extendio la cuarentena otros 30 dias, asi que ni modo. Animo, ya saldremos de esta, sigamos adelante.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Hades se encontraba recargado en el balcón que había en su habitación, no tenía mucho que hacer, había decidido tomar unas vacaciones, no se encontraba totalmente concentrado para realizar su trabajo como un simple mortal delante de los demás. Su mirada se encontraba fija en todas las casas lujosas que se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde vivía. Cerro los ojos y aspiro todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones, lo libero poco a poco y de pronto sintió como la temperatura del ambiente había subido de manera escandalosa.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un paisaje diferente al que segundos atrás estaba viendo, ahora todas aquellas casas se encontraban consumidas por el fuego y gritos de dolor y desesperación de las personas que se encontraban viviendo ahí era lo único que se escuchaba, a lo lejos pudo ver como se alejaban unas sombras gigantes. Sintió que aquel aire le estaba comenzado a quemar los pulmones y de pronto sintió que alguien coloco una mano en uno de sus hombros, el joven se dio la vuelta invocando casi inconscientemente su arma, coloco su espada a escasos milímetros del cuello de aquel que se había atrevido a tocarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- le pregunto serio pero con algo de temor en su voz

-A.. Aiacos- susurro y bajo su espada -disculpa, no era mi intención

-No tiene que disculparse, fui yo quien se atrevió a entrar a su despacho sin su permiso

Hades camino hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí y tomo asiento, se sirvió un trago de whisky e invito a Aiacos a que lo acompañara, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, el gobernante del Inframundo debía de tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar, se sirvió un trago más y lo bebió de golpe, el Juez solo se dedicaba a observarlo.

-Sabe algo señor- dijo para llamar la atención de Hades -a nosotros, sus Espectros no nos agradó la idea de que formara un acuerdo de paz con los demás dioses, en especial con Athena

-Era necesario, ninguno de nosotros quería seguir peleando y perder las vidas de los nuestros en el proceso- explico mientras se servía otro trago mas

-Aun ahora, no entendemos el porqué. Aun hoy nos molesta e incómoda, pero de algo debe de estar seguro y es que no importa por qué lo hizo, nosotros siempre serviremos a usted- Scott solo asintió y le sonrió

-Gracias

-Así que… me puede decir que es lo que le esta molestado. De esa manera sabre si puedo serle de ayuda

-En los últimos meses he tenido sueños demasiado vividos- comento -sueños en los que hay muchas batallas, explosiones, fuego… muerte- bebió otro trago más y dejo salir un suspiro -pero siempre hay una constante… siempre estamos juntos

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Aiacos

-Apolo, Ares, Poseidón, Athena y yo… siempre peleando con unas sombras gigantescas negras, siempre

-Un sueño extraño

-Siempre me despierto cuando estamos a punto de recibir un ataque mortal

-Solo tómelo de esa manera, un sueño nada más señor- tomo el trago que le había dado Hades y este de inmediato le volvió a servir uno más -¿ya le pregunto a alguno de los otros dioses?-el joven negó -debería, tal vez así podría calmar su mente

-Si tan solo uno de ellos tuviera los mismo sueños o parecidos a los que tengo, tal vez podría ayudarme a interpretarlos

-Si ya se lleva bien con ellos, debería preguntarles

-Tal vez- dijo mientras tomaba un trago más.

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien- comento Misty mientras bajaba de unas de las carretas junto a su alumno -hemos llegado, hogar dulce hogar

-Tengo hambre- comento el pequeño aprendiz

-Bueno, podemos hacer una parada en algún lugar- dijo mientras miraba alrededor de Rodorio algún puesto que no estuviera tan lleno -yo también muero de hambre y no quiero esperar mucho

Había pasado apenas unos meses desde que Athena había encomendado el cuidado de su único hijo al Caballero de Plata Misty, se había enfrascado en una discusión con Marín y el Maestro Albiore de unas largas horas, para la diosa su pequeño hijo aún era un bebé que necesitaba de su cuidado pero para ambos Caballeros de Plata Ezreal ya debía de comenzar su entrenamiento para ser candidato a una armadura y como todos sabían el pequeño no iba por cualquier armadura; no, él era el legítimo heredero de una armadura Dorada así que tenía que trabajar muy duro.

Así que sin más, le toco el cuidado a Misty, que en principio se negó a la petición que le había hecho Marín, pero no le había quedado de otras más que aceptar, y no era que no soportara al pequeño; no, solo que él no se veía como mentor de alguien. Odiaba tener que ir de misión con el niño, todo lo tenía que hacer muy lento para que él pudiera ir aprendiendo y que decir de las conquistas de cada pueblo, ahora tenía que ponerlas en pausa hasta que el pequeño tuviera edad suficiente para quedarse solo en la posada y salir tranquilamente. Pero cambio de un momento al otro cuando le llegó la noticia que la armada Dorada había sido traída de regreso por la diosa Athena, adiós a ser mentor… ahora iba a caer en manos de uno de ellos, no negaba que ya se estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y que le entretenía ver como comía solo, pues la mitad de su alimento iba a parar al suelo, pero mejor con uno de ellos, además estaría mejor protegido.

-Ezreal- le llamo mientras subían las escaleras hacia el Templo Patriarcal -el día de hoy dejo de ser tu maestro- el pequeño lo observo -ahora tu maestro será otro Caballero

-¿Soy una molestia?- pregunto inocentemente

-No, jamás lo has sido- le respondió, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo coloco encima de sus hombros -así llegaremos más rápido- le dijo

-¿Entonces? ¿Mi mamá te regaño?

-Claro que no- dijo entre risas -solo que hay personas mucho más fuertes que yo de los cuales puedes aprender

-Ah bueno- dijo muy quitado de la pena

**.**

**.**

Te encontrabas en la entrada del Templo, querías recibir tu misma a tu pequeño hijo, de esa manera lo ibas a ir preparando para presentárselos a la Orden Dorada. Sabias que era muy pequeño cuando los conoció, pero ahora ya era capaz de reconocer muy bien a las personas y sus recuerdos de menos años se había guardado demasiado atrás, sería incapaz de reconocer a alguno de ellos. Además, esos chicos ya querían ver que tan grande se había puesto.

-Bienvenidos sean- dijiste en el momento en que los vistes llegar, Misty bajo de sus hombros al pequeño que corrió hacia tus brazos

-Hola amor- dijiste y lo cargaste -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- te respondió sonriente

-¿Cómo les fue Misty?- te dirigiste hacia el mayor, este te hizo una reverencia

-Todo de maravilla, no hubo peleas- te dijo

-Que bien- no sabias como decirle que ya no iba a estar a cargo del niño, no querías hacerle sentir que no era digno o lo suficientemente bueno para el entrenamiento del pequeño -Misty, quisiera agradecerte el que cuides de Ezreal, pero ya no será necesario- lo dijiste en voz muy baja

-Lo sé- te dijo tranquilamente, algo que te sorprendió -ahora será el aprendiz de uno de los de Oro, ya lo sabía mi señora Athena, no tiene por qué sentirse mal

-Te encomendare otro estudiante, sé que puedes ser un buen maestro…

-No gracias- te dijo de inmediato y viste que se puso pálido -señorita Athena, no sirvo para esto. Si tome bajo mi tutela a Ezreal fue porque es su hijo, pero la verdad no me gusta andar de niñero

-Ah…- te dejo sorprendida su sinceridad, pensaste que se iba a molestar, pero tal parecía que de verdad no le gustaba ser maestro, reíste un poco y le dijiste que fuera a descansar

Caminaste con el pequeño tomado de su mano, te venia explicando todo lo que vio durante el camino, para tener 5 años se comunicaba muy bien además se veía mucho más maduro para un niño de esa edad. Te detuviste frente a la puerta del gran Salón y te agachaste a su altura, le explicaste que detrás de esa puerta estaba esperando unas personas que él ya conocía pero que no recordaba, le dijiste que ellos eran sus tíos y que dos personas de ahí eran sus abuelos. El pequeño se veía feliz y esperabas que no fuera a reaccionar de mala manera.

-Chicos, ya llegué- te anunciaste y pasaste

-¿Dónde está?- se apresuró a preguntar Leo, miraste detrás de ti y el pequeño no estaba, dirigiste tu mirada a la puerta, ahí se había quedado, apenas asomándose hacia el interior

-Ven enano- le llamaste cariñosamente y el pequeño entro corriendo a esconderse detrás de tus piernas -todo está bien, no pasa nada- le dijiste mientras colocabas tu mano sobre su cabeza

-Hola Ezreal… ¿te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunto Milo mientras se acercaba a paso lento, se colocó de rodillas -soy tu tío Milo, hola

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser el primero?- escuchaste que Aldebarán pregunto en voz baja, tu sonreíste -lo va a asustar

-Saluda Ez- le ordenaste, pero solo sentiste que su agarre en tus piernas se intensifico y que también escondió su rostro en ellas

Todos los Caballeros le hablaron con voz suave, tratando de que el pequeño te soltara y que se separara de ti, pero no podían hacer nada. Aioria lo trato de tomar de la mano, pero él pequeño se negó a hacerle caso. Ni siquiera Shion o Dhoko pudieron llamar la atención del pequeño, todos se miraban entre sí y después a ti, pero no sabias como responder a eso, no querías obligarlo a que te soltara y llevarlo con ellos, lo único que conseguirías con eso sería que se asustara y terminaría llorando.

Te sentías mal, ellos ya estaban preparados para recibirlo con risas, con juegos y ya no sabias que más le iban a enseñar, pero no habían contado de que a pesar de todo era un niño que no los recordaba y que tendrían que ganarse la confianza de él nuevamente. Incluso Radamanthys se intentó acercar y le ofreció la mano pero consiguió el mismo resultado que los demás, negación. De pronto viste acercarse de nuevo a Shaka, se sentó en cuclillas y permaneció callado hasta que tu hijo se asomó un poco por una de tus piernas, Virgo le sonrió de manera tierna.

-Hola- le saludo pero Ezreal permaneció callado -¿Cómo estás?- pregunto después de un pequeño silencio

-Bien- le susurro y sonrió, un avance

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto y espero un poco hasta que el pequeño decidió responder

-Ezreal- le dijo, ahora asomaba un poco más su cabeza -¿y tú?- le pregunto

-Soy Shaka- le dijo sonriente, te sorprendiste por el tono de voz de Virgo, era demasiado tranquilo -¿Sabes quién soy?

-Shaka- le dijo y eso provoco una risa suave en el Caballero

-Yo también voy- se animó a decir Aioria y fue detenido por su hermano

-No te metas- le pidió Aioros -lo vas a asustar

-Dejemos que Shaka trate de ganar su confianza- susurro Afrodita

-¿Cuántos años tienes Ezreal?- pregunto una vez más, pero el pequeño no respondió solo le mostro su mano extendiendo sus 5 dedos -vaya, tienes 5 años

-Si

-Oye Ezreal, los chicos de allá son tus tíos- le dijo, el pequeño los vio y alguno de ellos le sonrieron y le saludaron, de inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia Shaka -son buenas personas

-¿Y tú?- pregunto con duda, Virgo sonrió; toda el acercamiento dio como resultado la preguntaba que estaba esperando

-Yo soy tu papá

Te quedaste sorprendida ante la respuesta que Virgo le había dado a tu hijo, ya sabias al igual que todos los de ahí que no era verdad, es más… ni siquiera tú eras su madre, pero no esperabas que Shaka se hubiera echado al hombro ese compromiso, sabias que era tu pareja pero no le ibas a dar esa responsabilidad así como así, miraste a los Caballeros restantes; ellos se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que tú, viste a Shion y sabias que quería decir algo pero la sorpresa no lo dejo.

-¿Mi papá?- la voz de Ezreal te regreso a donde estabas

-Así es, yo soy tu papá- le confirmo de nuevo y viste que después de eso el pequeño salió de entre tus piernas y camino para quedarse frente a él

-¿Mi… papá?- volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven con su pequeña mano, Shaka asintió, de pronto escucharon que el pequeño comenzó a llorar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no sabias que había pasado para que ahora se encontrara así

-¡¿Qué le hiciste Virgo?!- le pregunto sin gritar Shion, se veía que estaba enojado y se acercó a donde estaban

-Por… por mucho tiempo- escucharon la voz entrecortada del pequeño y Shion ceso su andar -vi como mis amigos tenían una mamá y un papá- dijo y eso fue como un golpe para ti, jamás te había dicho o comentado algo así -y yo nada más tenia a mi mamá- trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos pero era imposible -yo también quería un papá para jugar con él, para que me cargara, para que me enseñara a pelar- continuo diciendo entre sollozos, las lágrimas ya caían de tus ojos.

Cuan egoísta habías sido, te habías encerrado en tu propio dolor que cuando estabas con tu hijo no veías que el también necesitaba de tu atención por completo. Ya sabias que era difícil ser madre, pero no sabias que el pequeño también se sentía incompleto. Te dolía mucho ver a tu pequeño haciendo ese tipo de confesiones, de verdad era muy maduro para su edad, querías tomarlo en brazos pero no era el momento, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, aunque fuese solo llanto.

-Todas las noches rece para que mi papá volviera conmigo- dijo -y ahora ya tengo un papá- continúo llorando y Shaka se retiró unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, el sentimiento del pequeño era puro.

-Ven- le ordeno tranquilamente mientras le extendía su mano

Viste que Ezreal corrió a sus brazos y se lanzó a su pecho, Shaka lo tomo y se puso de pie abrazándolo fuertemente a él. Esa escena te dio mucha ternura y culpa, porque precisamente le habías dicho a Hera y a Zeus que no te importaba que la tierra se fuera literalmente a la mierda, Ezreal tenía una vida entera por vivir; tu ya habías vivido lo que fuera de tu vida, pero la de él estaba comenzando. Dejaste salir un suspiro, si necesitas una razón para ir a esa guerra, la tenías frente a ti… donde el hombre al que amabas tenía en brazos a una de tus razones de vida.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-¿Para qué nos quiere aquí?- pregunto Shura a todos los que se encontraban -ya tenemos 30 minutos y ella que no se aparece. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Que amargado- le recrimino Aioros

-¿Y tú si sabes papá?- le pregunto Ángelo a Shaka, este le dio un golpe que a la mayoría de los presentes le dolió

-Te lo tienes bien merecido- le dijo Afrodita a Cáncer que se encontraba sobando la parte afectada del brazo

-¿Quién va a ser el maestro de Ezreal?- pregunto Mü para desviar la atención y miro al nuevo papá de la Orden Dorada -¿tú?- el negó de inmediato -¿Entonces?

-Yo- dijo Piscis -me voy a encargar de convertirlo en el próximo Dorado de Piscis, eso ya lo había hablado hace tiempo con ella

-Pobre criatura- susurro Leo -que culpa tiene de haber nacido en febrero

-Shion, ve por ella- le ordeno Dhoko al Patriarca, este solo lo miró fijamente -perdón, yo solo decía… era una sugerencia.

**.**

**.**

Te encontrabas mirando fijamente la estatua de Athena que se encontraba en la parte trasera del Santuario, no sabias con que cara te ibas a presentar frente a ellos y decirles que literalmente te habías vendido a Hera.

-¿Qué harías tu?- le preguntaste a la estatua gigante -a ver… les vas a contar todo desde el principio y luego que… ¿Qué más vas a decir? ¿Qué Hera te está haciendo que estés a punto de pelear una guerra para salvar al Olimpo y que ahora tendrás que hacerlo porque ella revivió a los chapeados en oro y…?- dejaste salir un suspiro y pensaste un poco y te quedaste observando fijamente a la estatua -Ok, los he citado aquí para decirles, que gracias a Hera, la diosa real sin reencarnación alguna, ustedes regresaron a la vida, pero no fue de a gratis; oh no, nada en la vida es gratis y eso lo sé muy bien, chicos, papá uno y papá dos… Hera los revivió a cambio de que yo fuera a luchar en una guerra nueva- suspiraste -¿se acuerdan de las visiones que tenían donde peleaba con los otros dioses?

"Pues es esa guerra, así que a cambio de que ella los regresara a la vida yo iba a liderar el ataque en contra de eso que soñaba… ¿y a que no saben qué? Con los que voy a pelear son con los Titanes, si, esas cosas que vivían antes que los dioses, esos a los que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades junto a los otros dioses agregados derrotaron, si, lo se… no me hablen todos juntos que no los entiendo- dijiste como si los tuvieras frente a ti -no se preocupen, no se asusten que ustedes no van a pelear, la única que se va a ir a partir la madre soy yo, y tal vez arrastre a mi hermano Apolo y Hades; pero si, seré yo la única que va a ir a plantar cara en contra de los Titanes"

-¡¿Qué hiciste ahora jovencita?!- escuchaste que te gritaron, tu sangre se congelo y te paralizaste -¡Athena!- te llamo de nuevo -¡¿me quieres explicar lo que estás diciendo?

Te diste la vuelta lentamente, atrás de ti se encontraban toda la Orden Dorada y Shion incluido, tal vez se habían desesperado porque no llegabas al Salón Patriarcal y decidieron buscarte, les ibas a decir todo; pero no de esa manera, te habían agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Estabas temblando, tus nervios estaban crispados, Shion te miraba de manera seria y acusatoria, no querías, pero como bien decía una de tus amigas cuando estaban haciendo practicas clínicas hospitalarias… si ya la cagaste, no la embarres más.

Comenzaste a relatar todo, desde el momento en que termino la guerra, lo que habías vivido ese tiempo, todo el luto que habías guardado, los meses que te la pasaste sola en el Santuario sin salir a Rodorio, cuando los ancianos habían ido a desenmascararte, el tratado de paz que habían firmado por así decirlo entre todos los dioses, bueno; solo con los que habías luchado.

El ultimo aniversario que celebraste de muerte de ellos, que en ese momento volviste a tener de nuevo aquellas visiones que no habías tenido en mucho tiempo, la aparición de Zeus y la oferta de Hera, la cual te pago mucho antes de creerle, les mostraste el brazo donde yacía aquella marca que te había puesto la diosa del matrimonio. Los chicos durante todo el momento estuvieron escuchándote sin decir nada, por primera vez no te interrumpieron durante toda tu explicación, cuando terminaste de hablar callaste, pero nadie de ellos decía nada, ni siquiera Shion.

-¿No van a decir nada?- preguntaste, un nudo se estaba comenzando a formar en tu garganta -¿Shaka? ¿Camus?- ni siquiera te pusieron atención, estaban muy serios -¿Rada?- el susodicho estaba muy ocupado observando el suelo -¿Papá Dhoko?- miraba hacia otro lado -¿Papá?- Shion se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando al cielo -¿Alguien?- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por tu rostro -¿Alguien? ¿por favor? ¿Dita? ¿Milo? ¿Aioria?- nadie decía nada, ese silencio te estaba matando -perdón, me retiro

Saliste de ahí sin siquiera dirigir tu mirada a nadie, no supiste como fue que hiciste para llegar a tus aposentos caminando y no corriendo, apoyaste tu espalda en la puerta y comenzaste a resbalarte, abrazaste tus rodillas y comenzaste a llorar en silencio. No pensaste que ellos tomarían de esa manera la noticia, sabias que estabas haciendo algo malo, pero de verdad querías verlos, además la culpa te estaba matando, de pronto escuchaste de nuevo aquella palabra que Calandra te había dicho ese día y que aun la llevabas marcada dentro de ti… Asesina.

**.**

**.**

Te encontrabas sentada en los Jardines Privados de Athena, la noche se encontraba muy avanzada, pero no podías conciliar el sueño, viste de nuevo el celular y este marcaba las 3:06 de la madrugada. De pronto recordaste aquella vez en donde habías traicionado la confianza de ellos y te habías vendido a Apolo. Comenzaste a caminar hacia el exterior del Santuario, los Caballeros y los guardias que se encontraban patrullando en esa hora te saludaban a pesar de que se les hacía extraño verte a esas horas de la madrugada, tenías ya tiempo que no lo hacías, comenzaste a hacerlo cuando estabas afrontando el reciente fallecimiento de ellos.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- te preguntaron

-Nada, solo que no puedo dormir- respondiste

-¿Paso algo?- te pregunto otra voz más detrás de ti

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar… creo

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- te pregunto Marín, volteaste a ver a Shaina y al igual que la otra chica esperaban tu respuesta.

Caminaron directamente hacia el Coliseo donde tomaron asiento y comenzaste a hablar. Ninguna de ellas sabia como era que los Dorados habían revivido hasta que decidiste contarles. En todo momento las miraste y pudiste darte cuenta de que se encontraban sorprendidas. Contaste lo mismo que a ellos e incluso que ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

-Tal vez solo están sorprendidos- se animó a hablar Shaina después de pensar un poco -como yo, imagino que de la misma manera que tu Marín

-Si- respondió en un suspiro -pero ¿no había otra manera de traerlos a la vida? ¿algún otro sacrificio?- te pregunto la Caballero del Águila

-La verdad no se- dijiste -sé que Hades aún no tiene esa habilidad, porque su Cosmo no está despierto al cien, pero la verdad, la pura verdad…- pensaste en lo que ibas a decir -yo jamás le creí a Hera que tuviera la habilidad de traer a las personas de vuelta a la vida

-Lo hizo- te dijo Marín -y ahora tendrás que pelear por ella y por el Olimpo

-Aunque es una locura- dijo Shaina -no hay registro alguno más que el que cuenta la leyenda; donde Zeus, Poseidón y Hades pelearon contra Chronos, de ahí en adelante no hay nada

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas- te dijo Marín -va a ser muy peligroso y más si lo planeas hacer sola

-Aunque sola no creo…

-¡Alto!- interrumpiste a Shaina, ambas se te quedaron viendo -mi lucha es contra los Titanes, suena muy loco, pero creo que me acaba de llegar la iluminación de Shaka

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron ambas

-Les cuento en el camino, vamos a la prisión- dijiste y ambas te siguieron, ibas atando todos los cabos sueltos en tu mente, solo necesitabas una confirmación segura

-¿Athena? ¿Pasa algo "-_-"?- te pregunto Marín que te seguía de cerca con Shaina

-¿Recuerdan todas esas veces que me han atacado? ¿Cuándo Alde llego muy herido porque lo habían despojado del Cosmo? ¿Cuándo me encontré con Rada la primera vez?

-No te entiendo- respondió Shaina

-Cuando recién me encontré con Mü, Milo y Camus fui atacada en mi casa, se apagaron las luces y toda la cosa. Después aquí también fui atacada, pero en esta ocasión Shun y Shura y no me acuerdo quien más pelearon y les despojaron del Cosmo- tropezaste un poco y una de ellas te detuvo de caer -luego Alde sufrió un ataque, luego Ares y los suyos, también la sardina enlatada, no me acuerdo si Apolo me ha dicho algo

-Entonces… ¿quieres decir que está relacionado?- pregunto Marín

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar

Tal como lo habías dicho, te había caído la iluminación de Shaka, pero necesitabas más que eso, algo dentro de ti sabía que era correcto tu pensar pero si no era así; entonces no sabrías que hacer con respecto a esos ataques y te quedarías con la duda. El olor en ese sitio no era tan malo, solo olía a una humedad intensa, uno de los guardias te guio a través de todo ese lugar hasta la celda donde estuviste la primera y única vez que habías ido. Ahí se encontraban esos tres personajes profundamente dormidos, el guardia los despertó y el líder de ellos te miro y sonrió.

-Buenas madrugadas reinita- te saludo de manera sínica, no respondiste ante su provocación y detuviste a tus dos amigas de que le siguieran la corriente -¿en qué puedo serte de ayuda mi vida?

-¿Sirves a algún Titan?- le soltaste sin anestesia, su mirada te dio la respuesta pues se había sorprendido

-¿Por qué pregunta eso mi señorita?

-Responde a la cuestión- ordenaste -¿sirves o no a los Titanes?

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- te pregunto y sentiste su mirada morbosa escanearte por completo y después hacer lo mismo con tus amigas -hace mucho que no siento el calor de alguien a mi lado

-No lo que estás pensando- respondiste, sabias que si hubieras ido con uno de la Orden mayor no se estaría comportando así, pero no ibas a caer en su juego

-¿Entonces?

-Tu libertad- soltaste sin pena ni duda

-No dejarían que nadie como nosotros saliera con vida de aquí

-Ella es la misma diosa Athena- le dijo Marín -¿Quién está por encima de ella?

-El Patriarca del Santuario

-El Gran Maestro dobla rodilla ante ella- intervino Shaina -jamás se opone a ninguna orden de Athena, eso es una falta de respeto hacia ella

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, las tres le vieron sonreír y dirigirse con los otros dos, comenzaron a hablar en una lengua muy extraña que nadie de las presentes ahí pudo deducir. Parecía que se encontraban poniéndose de acuerdo para poder hablar o callar. La platica continuo unos minutos que para ti se hicieron horas, podías sentir la tensión en el lugar, cuando por fin terminaron volvió hacia ti.

-Nosotros hemos servido fielmente a los Titanes por mucho tiempo, esperando a que volvieran a resurgir- eso te tomo por sorpresa -nosotros como sus vasallos tenemos una sola misión y esa es la de acabar con la vida de todos aquellos que han renacido como un dios

-¿por eso los ataques?- pregunto Marín

-Así es, pero no son ataques recientes- confeso -como dije, tenemos muchas generaciones atrás sirviendo a ellos, así que no importa en que año hallas nacido, si ha renacido un dios tenemos que acabar con su vida

-¿Es por eso que me han atacado a mí y a mis hermanos?- preguntaste

-Es mejor hacerlo cuando no saben quiénes son y los que ya lo saben es mejor hacerlo antes de que despierten por completo

-¿Aunque sean niños?- preguntaste por lo que había pasado con Ares

-Mi señorita hermosa- te dijo -en nuestras manos corre sangre incluso de bebés.

-Qué asco de personas- susurro Shaina

-Desde hace muchos años ha pesado una profecía dicha por la misma Hécate- te dijo -la única que ha sobrevivido a esos Titanes

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaste

-Los Titanes se alzarán de nuevo, no solo la tierra; sino el Universo caería en sus manos. Solo y si acababan con todos aquellos nacidos como humanos, pero siendo también dioses.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Marín

-Habrá una generación de dioses renacidos que se opondrán a ellos y terminarían con la oportunidad que tenían de resurgir y tendrían que esperar de nuevo varios milenios para volver a tener una oportunidad como esta

-¿Todo eso se los dijo Hécate?- preguntaste

-No lo sé, yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que a mí me dijeron los ancianos

-¿Por qué servirles a ellos?- pregunto Shaina -al final del día acabaran con todos los que habitan este lugar

-Seremos salvados y nosotros seremos los que reconstruyamos una tierra nueva, ahora nosotros seremos dioses

-Jamás he escuchado que eso pase- le dijiste -todos los tiranos que han intentado tomar el control de la tierra han fracasado, pero sobre todo, acaban primero con aquellos que hacen el trabajo sucio de ellos. Jamás se sientan a su diestra, ellos no comparten el poder y lo mismo será con los Titanes

-Te he dicho todo- te dijo después de un largo silencio – los Titanes van a resurgir, ya hay varios de ellos- comento -solo esperan al verdadero líder, aquel que acabara con todo

-Chronos- pensaste para ti

-Cuando eso pase, cuando él salga de su prisión… no importa cuantos dioses reencarnados se unan, cuantos se quieran enfrentar a él… morirán

-Se te olvida algo- dijiste muy confiada y altanera -el dios del Inframundo Hades y el dios de los Mares Poseidón se encuentran ahora mismo como dioses reencarnados- dijiste -además de Apolo quien tiene un gran poder y del dios de la Guerra Ares- callaste un momento -y yo… la diosa de la Tierra Athena… ¿acaso crees que no podremos pararlos? Sobre todo, cuando hay dos de ellos que fueron originalmente quienes lo encerraron

-Tal vez- te dijo -pero jamás se han enfrentado a un Titan, no son como ustedes

-Lo sé- dijiste y eso creías -has cumplido como me dijiste y yo cumpliré, daré la orden para que te liberen y te alejen de aquí

-No- te dijo y le miraste extrañada -si en la mínima y remota circunstancia llegaran a ganar, nos liberas después de eso. No antes

-¿Por qué?- demando saber Marín

-Ya le había dicho a la reinita… si nos encuentran moriremos, así que ese es el trato, gane la guerra y nos libera. Mientras estaremos más seguros aquí

**.**

**.**

Salieron de ahí, al menos ya tenías la confirmación de lo que habías pensado en ese momento. Ahora solo quedaba saber en dónde se encontraban esos titanes y como iban a detenerlos. Tal como había dicho ese hombre, jamás se habían enfrentado a ellos, habías leído algo, los habías visto personificados en varias películas y muchos videojuegos, pero ahora esta vida que llevabas era la real; tal vez parecía sacada de un libro, de una historia, pero era tu vida, ya habías visto algunas criaturas mitológicas y mejor prueba que eso era Yue, la pequeña mascota que te había abandonado y se había ido con Ezreal.

¿Cómo serian aquellos Titanes? ¿De verdad serian enormes? ¿O serian como los humanos? ¿Tal vez como los dioses reales que viste en el Olimpo? No lo sabias, pero ya se estaba comenzando a mover las piezas y tenías que confirmar tu participación en esa guerra. Esta vez seria sola, tal vez con la ayuda de Apolo y Hades, de ser posible convencerías a Poseidón de que te ayudara, porque de algo estabas más que segura y era de que solo ustedes como dioses reencarnados podían hacerle frente a ese gran problema, esta vez sus guardias sobraban y en lo personal no ibas a arriesgar a ellos, a esa Orden especial que tenías a tu mando aunque en ese momento tal parecía que se encontraban muy sentidos contigo, total con el paso del tiempo se les pasaría y con Shaka se podría tomar como una discusión de pareja y en cuanto a Dhoko y Shion, una discusión como todo padre e hija tenían

* * *

**Recuerden cuidarse, ya deben de estar hasta la madre pero les recuerdo que hay que lavarnos las manos, mantenerse alejado de las personas si es que necesitan salir, usar cubre bocas y ya casi, un poco mas y saldremos de aqui. Las quiero y nos vemos la proxima.**


	6. Confrontaciones

**Hola a todas. Espero que estén bien y que se sigan protegiendo. Pues como siempre, sigan las recomendaciones de todo personal de Salud en cada una de sus ciudades, en cada uno de sus países, continuen como siempre con higiene de manos y usen cubrebocas y recuerden, el cubrebocas va arriba de la nariz, no dejen desprotegida esa parte del rostro, como enfermera se los imploro. Bueno, quitando eso... aquí les traigo la continuación del fic, este jueves no es para que ustedes lo sepan ni yo estoy para contarlo, pues sera mi cumple... ya estoy vieja... para celebrarlo voy a subir doble cap ese día. Asi que por hoy, les dejo este cap. Las veo después. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

-¿Crees que fuimos muy severos con ella?- pregunto Dhoko que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del Patriarca

-No- respondió sin dejar de leer los documentos -además no fuimos severos, simplemente la noticia fue sorpresiva- continuo mientras firmaba y sellaba lo que estaba leyendo, tomo otra hoja y comenzó a leer -no la hemos juzgado, ni hemos dicho nada malo

-Pero ya van dos días que no baja a cenar con nosotros- comento

-Si, pero eso no significa mucho- dijo y levanto la mirada hacia él -déjala, hasta que ella crea que esta bien salir, lo hará

-Piensa que morimos por su culpa y ahora que nos ayudo a volver a la vida piensa que hizo mal en aceptar el trato de esa Hera

-Lo hizo- respondió y dejo los papeles, retiro los lentes que usaba para leer y le dio toda la atención a su amigo -el haber aceptado el regresarnos a la vida para que ella pelee en nombre de los dioses del Olimpo, fue una estupidez

-Si escuchaste bien, ella no dijo nada. Fue esa maldita la que la engaño, ella no acepto Shion- le sostuvo la mirada fijamente -recuerdo que dijo, "si regresas y te he concedido el deseo de tu corazón, tu servirás a mi causa"- cito aquella frase que se quedo marcada en su mente -en ningún momento ella pidió algo

-No me entiendes viejo senil- le respondió

-¿Viejo senil?- se centró en ese insulto

-Te lo voy a explicar de manera lenta para que me entiendas mejor- le dijo seriamente y Dhoko le mando una maldición mental -estoy diciendo que MI HIJA- remarco -va a tener que exponer SU VIDA para proteger a alguien que no vale la pena- se puso de pie y miro hacia el exterior -MI HIJA- volvió a remarcar -va a tomar el papel de esos niñatos Dorados y va a proteger a unos dioses siendo ella una diosa

-Pero no creo que lo haga sola- respondió

-No, por supuesto que no lo hará sola- sentencio -irán todos con ella, hasta yo si es necesario

-¿Acaso tienes edad para continuar peleando?- le pregunto a modo de venganza por el comentario que le había dicho antes

-No seas insolente- le respondió

-Pero yo no hablaba de nosotros… sino de los otros dioses que han reencarnado- dijo y llamo la atención de Shion -ella tiene de su parte a dos dioses que en la época de la mitología pelearon contra los Titanes, además de Apolo y Ares

-Puede ser, pero para eso nos tiene a nosotros- insistió -para que ella no se manche las manos y que no tenga que depender de terceros que no son parte del Santuario

-¿Las manos, cierto?- susurro Libra y de pronto el ambiente se torno tenso

Shion se dejo caer a su silla, aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que la joven le había dicho, la culpa que mas pesaba sobre ella era la de haber tomado la vida de él, de aquel que veía como a su padre.

**.**

**.**

Te encontrabas caminando en las calles del pueblo de Tricorito, tenías mucho tiempo que no pasabas por ese sitio, todo se mantenía igual que la ultima vez que habías estado ahí, todas las personas con las que intercambiabas algunas palabras te saludaban amablemente, claro… sabían que eras la diosa que había reencarnado y eso en parte era bueno.

-¿Qué vino a hacer?- te pregunto June que te la habías encontrado en Rodorio y la habías convencido de acompañarte

-Dentro de unos días será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Apolo- le dijiste -no se que regalarle. Me dijeron que aquí vendían algunas cosas lindas

-¿Qué le gusta?- te pregunto

-Ese es el problema… no tengo idea de que es lo que le gusta- la miraste y ella te sostuvo la mirada -¿Qué le puedo regalara a un dios? Dime- le rogaste

-Sobre todo si ese dios tiene dinero, ¿verdad?- te dijo sonriente

-Gracias por recordarme que soy pobre- le dijiste

-Vamos señorita Athena, no tiene por qué deprimirse- te dijo sonriente

Observaron varias tiendas, muchas de ellas y en cada una los vendedores les trataban de mostrar lo mejor que tenían, pero nada de lo que te mostraban era algo que te llenara el ojo. Debía de ser algo lujoso pero no tenias mucho dinero para gastar, también algo elegante pero de igual manera que no fuera tan costoso… estabas pensando seriamente en regresar a tu habitación en el Santuario para tomar las monedas de oro que te había obsequiado Poseidón antes de irse a la guerra en el Santuario Marino.

Tomaron asiento y pidieron algo para comer, June trataba de darte todas las ideas que se le pasaban por su mente pero después de que le platicaste a lo que se dedicaba en el mundo humano y toda la fortuna que tenia en su poder también entro en depresión, llegando a la misma conclusión que tu… en ningún pueblo que visitaran habría algo que pudiera ser digno de que le obsequiaras. Mirabas tu celular, estabas optando por una idea demasiado pobre pero la intensión era lo que contaba… una manualidad con cosas caseras que tuvieras a tu alcance. June te tomo de la muñeca llamando tu atención, con su mirada te aviso que voltearas y le hiciste caso, en un puesto de flores se encontraba Calandra, tenia mucho tiempo que no la habías visto; desde ese día en que se había enterado de la muerte de su amado Camus, se te estrujo el corazón al verla. Se veía muy feliz, platicando con la florista.

-¿Le va a ir a hablar?- te pregunto y volviste a mirar a tu celular de inmediato

-No, como crees- respondiste -me odia desde lo de Camus

-Todos los pueblos saben que es la reencarnación de Athena- te dijo -ahora también saben que la Orden Dorada volvió a la vida, eso le hizo ganarse el respeto de todos, aun mas del que ya le tenían

-Pero eso no quita que me odia- respondiste -¿sigue ahí?- ella asintió

-No tiene porque tenerle miedo- te dijo

-No le tengo miedo- dijiste y tomaste de un sorbo todo el refresco de tu vaso -es culpa, no se… un sentimiento parecido a ese

-Bueno- dijo después de liberar un suspiro -¿pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos?

-Si, por favor- pediste

-Tengo el resto de la semana libre, si quiere podemos ir a otro pueblo a buscar un regalo para el Rey Apolo

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijiste

El dueño del lugar se encontraba renuente a aceptar que le pagaran lo que habían consumido, para él había sido un honor que hubieras elegido junto a tu acompañante ese sitio para descansar y comer, pero si June estaba muerta de vergüenza tú lo estabas más, no supieron como pero después de tanto consiguieron pagarle.

-No hay que ser abusivas- le comentaste a June mientras ella reía

-Es que el dueño se puso demasiado insistente- te dijo y ambas rieron

-¿Athena?- escuchaste que te llamaron y ambas se tensaron y detuvieron su andar -¿Eres tu "-_-" ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- te insistió

-Hola…- respondiste nerviosamente y te diste vuelta demasiado rápido que casi caes, te detuvo June de los hombros

-Cuanto tiempo- te dijo mientras te miraba seriamente, en sus brazos llevaba un gran ramo de flores -Hola señorita June

-Hola señorita Calandra- le saludo

-¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Qué le digo?- pensabas dentro de ti, no sabias que hacer y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que solo sonreír, June te animaba hablar golpeando ligeramente tu brazo con el de ella

**.**

**.**

Algunas personas se adentraron al interior de una cueva que se encontraba demasiado alejada de cualquier contacto con humanos, el interior de esta cueva era frio y oscuro, demasiado oscuro; pero un poco mas adentro de esta comenzó a haber luz, unas antorchas iluminaban el sitio por el que estaban pasando.

Apenas eran 6 personas, se encontraban serios, caminando hacia el sitio en donde estaban siendo esperados. Llegaron hasta el final del camino en donde se alzaba una gran puerta de acero, demasiado grande y sobre todo pesada para que unos simples humanos la pudieran mover. Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, se acerco a la puerta y poso su mano derecha en ella, susurro unas palabras en un idioma extraño, el contorno de aquella puerta de acero se ilumino por completo y unas insignias grabadas en ella aparecieron a los ojos de ellos, se alejo unos pasos y se escuchó un fuerte chirrido y en ese momento las puertas se comenzaron a abrir lentamente.

Apenas observaron que podían pasar por una apertura considerable, lo hicieron. Caminaron hasta quedar en el centro de un perímetro de velas que se encontraban en el suelo, cuando estuvieron todos dentro de este circulo se arrodillaron, recitaron de nuevo unas palabras en conjunto y esperaron. Pronto se escuchó una exhalación que hizo que una corriente de aire se sintiera en el lugar, las velas se apagaron.

-Como se había ordenado- hablo aquel que parecía ser el líder -nos hemos comenzado a mover, en menos tiempo de lo esperado la sangre de los dioses les abrirá el paso al mundo de los humanos

-Perfecto- se escucho una fuerte voz resonar en ese sitio, de pronto frente a ellos se apareció un gran ojo que los miraba fijamente

-Muy pronto mis señores, estarán de nuevo entre ellos. Tomaran lo que les pertenece

-Maravilloso- resonó de nuevo -ahora déjenme descansar, necesito recuperar todas las fuerzas que pueda

-Sera como dice, mi señora- respondió el hombre, el ojo se volvió a cerrar, una exhalación mas se dejo escuchar y las velas de nuevo se volvieron a encender

Salieron de inmediato de ahí, conforme avanzaban cada una de las velas que iluminaban ese sito se fueran apagando. Pronto llegaron a la salida de esta, todos se miraban entre si y con una orden todos salieron de ahí, solo uno de ellos se quedo frente al líder, este le miraba insistentemente, este soldado se quito el casco que protegía su identidad dejando que sus largos cabellos como el fuego cayeran sobre sus hombros, el líder hizo lo mismo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto, ella le sostuvo la mirada

-Nada- dijo

-¿Entonces qué sigues haciendo aquí?- pregunto de nuevo -di la orden de que salieran a terminar de hacer la invocación de los Titanes

-¿Si sabes que los Olímpicos comenzaron a mover sus cartas?- le recordó -si ellos ya saben lo que vamos a hacer, no nos lo dejaran tan sencillo

-La sangre debe de venir como una ofrenda, no será difícil

-Infiltrados- dedujo de inmediato

-Ellos harán el trabajo mas fácil, nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo demás.

-Quedan dioses muy poderosos, si ellos se alzan en armas no podremos detenerlos

-¿Es miedo lo que siento en ti?- le pregunto y tomo su cabello entre sus manos, ella se lo arrebato

-Apolo el dios del Sol, es uno de los reencarnados que mas tiempo lleva viviendo aquí, uno de los más poderosos, él es un dios en todo el sentido de la palabra, no deja a nadie vivo, después tenemos a Poseidón el dios del Mar, a pesar de ya no contar con su alma aun sigue siendo un ser muy poderoso al cual me pensaría hasta 5 veces en atacar de frente- confeso -Ares, el dios de la guerra violenta es un niño que aun no tiene control sobre sus poderes, es un arma de doble filo. Hades, el dios del Inframundo que fue capaz de enfrentar y derrotar a su propio ejército y sus Consejeros que eran los dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, es demasiado joven como deidad pero poderoso y finalmente se encuentra la diosa de la guerra justa… Athena… y no debo recordarte que ella venció a todos los anteriores, subestimarla equivaldría a la muerte. De entre todos los anteriores, es a la que más debemos de temer.

-El resto de los dioses reencarnados ya se encuentran durmiendo el sueño eterno de la muerte y los otros permanecen escondidos… Afrodita, Deméter, Abel, Dionisio, Eros… son demasiado cobardes y se mantienen muy bien escondidos en este mundo

-No sirve de mucho que los encuentres, no suponen amenaza alguna- aseguro

-La orden fue clara, no debe de haber ningún sobreviviente

-Le debemos temer a aquellos, los cuales han vivido peleando en estos últimos años- dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo el casco y acomodaba sus cabellos dentro de ellos -tal vez no debemos de subestimarlos, al final del día… ellos pertenecen a los principales Olímpicos y dos de ellos fueron capaces de detener a Chronos

La joven salió de ahí dejando solo a aquel hombre que se dedicaba a mirar por el horizonte. Si, sabía que los otros dioses que estaban escondidos no eran capaces de siquiera blandir una daga para salvar su propia vida, pero los otros… como había dicho su subordina, de ellos tenia que mantenerse alejado hasta que fuera seguro que podía atacarlos y acabar con la vida de ellos. Hacia un poco mas de 5 años estuvo a punto de tomar la vida de uno de ellos, apenas era un soldado que estaba realizando su décima misión, el objetivo… una diosa que ni siquiera sabia que lo era y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la tenia muerta de miedo pero cuando estuvo a punto de acertar el golpe de gracia aparecieron sus guardianes… coloco su mano encima de su hombro derecho, ahí tenia una cicatriz que le había dejado uno de ellos, se retorció varios días por el dolor punzante y ardor que sentía…

Tenia una deuda pendiente con ella y ese guardián que se había atrevido a acertar su veneno dentro de él… Athena y su protector de la estrella de Escorpión. Cerro su mano fuertemente encajando sus propias uñas en su palma, ahora tenia la oportunidad de acabar con ella y lo haría de la manera mas lenta y cruel que se le ocurriera.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-El Patriarca la esta esperando en el Despacho- te anuncio la doncella

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntaste, escuchaste la risa de June y la trataste de fulminar con tu mirada

-No lo sé mi Lady- te respondió -solo se me ordeno que le avisara apenas llegara de su diligencia- dicho eso realizo una reverencia a tu persona y se marchó de ahí

-No lo decía por… ti… ya se fue- dijiste -el hecho de que te estés riendo June no me anima a ir con el Patriarca- le comentaste y eso dejo salir una sonora carcajada por parte de ella -Nos vemos después June, mañana temprano

-Claro, nos vemos Athena- comenzó a caminar con rumbo al Coliseo o eso creías, se detuvo y te miro sonriente como siempre era -suerte con el Patriarca

-Gracias

Comenzaste a caminar con dirección a su despacho, ya tenías unos días que no lo habías visto ni a él ni a los demás de la Orden Dorada, aun pesaba el hecho de la declaración que le habías hecho ese día. Tenías la duda de para que te quería, tal vez te iba a regañar o tal vez te iba a decir que estaba decepcionado de ti, si era lo segundo no sabias como era que ibas a reaccionar. Mientras caminabas mirando el suelo llegaste a tu destino. Ahora te encontrabas caminado de ida a vuelta frente a la puerta, los guardias solo se te quedaban viendo en silencio, desviabas la mirada hacia ellos pidiendo algo de ayuda pero ellos se hacían los desentendidos y miraban a la nada, dejaste salir un fuerte suspiro y tocaste ligeramente con tal de que no te escuchara, sino lo hacía no podía decir que no habías ido y tenías testigos de que estabas ahí pero no había escuchado los golpes de la puerta, pero un "adelante" echo abajo tus planes.

-Con permiso- dijiste y pasaste, cerraste la puerta. Te dirigiste hacia el escritorio y te quedaste de pie detrás de la silla

-Toma asiento- te ordeno sin dejar de ver los documentos

-Así estoy bien- respondiste, tu tono nervioso te delato

-Toma asiento hija, por favor- te volvió a ordenar mientras te apuntaba con su pluma

-Como diga Patriarca

-¿Patriarca?- te respondió extrañado y ahora si tenías toda la atención de él -jamás pensé que tendría que volver a la vida para escucharte decir eso, lo cual agradezco porque puedo estar con las personas que amo, pero jamás; repito, jamás pensé que aquella a la que amo como a mi unigénita me llamaría "Patriarca", como si fuera un completo desconocido

-No es eso- respondiste de inmediato -es solo… solo…- callaste y miraste tus manos mientras jugabas con ellas -solo creo que ya no tengo ningún derecho para llamarte "papá"; no después de la ultima pelea…- dejaste salir un suspiro -no después de que tuve que tomar tu vida con mis propias manos

-Aclaremos esto de una vez por todas jovencita- te dijo y tomo asiento en el escritorio quedando frente a ti, elevo tu rostro con delicadeza para que lo miraras fijamente -la ultima guerra que enfrentaste fue difícil, la mas complicada que has tenido- ibas a hablar pero no te dejo -hubo muchas bajas, las que tenían que ser y eso no lo ibas a poder evitar, aunque lo quisieras. Sabes mejor que nadie que los Caballeros Dorados no son conocidos simplemente por ser la Guardia Personal de Athena o ser los más fuertes de todas las Ordenes.

"Ahora… estamos de nuevo con vida, solo porque tú así lo quisiste. Tal vez no fue con ayuda de Hades y ciertamente no por tu mano, porque el devolver la vida a los demás es una habilidad que no posees. Ahora; también se sabía que habría una guerra nueva; mas no sabias cuando y contra quienes serían, tampoco sabias y eso te puedo asegurar; que ibas a tener que pelear por el Olimpo- dejo salir un gran suspiro y callaron un momento -eso si es una noticia fuerte y sorpresiva"

-Pero… los chicos…

-Ellos no están enojados, están como lo estoy yo… como lo estuvimos ese día… nos tomaste por sorpresa, solo eso. Además, tu sola te fuiste a excluir en tu habitación, nadie te mando… ellos solo te están dando tu espacio

-Pero… bueno…- no sabias como decirlo -yo… yo planeo pelear sola, no quiero que ustedes participen, no quiero y no voy a permitirlo

-Sabes que no podrá ser así- te advirtió -ellos van a pelar por ti y sino pueden hacerlo van a apoyarte

-No quiero exponerlos nuevamente- susurraste -no quiero perderlos otra vez

De nuevo cayeron en un profundo silencio, Shion se puso de pie y te abrazo fuertemente, esta vez no te invadieron las ganas de llorar, no, en esta ocasión sentiste paz, esa paz que no sentías desde hacia años atrás. Te separaste de él y le miraste fijamente por primera vez, te sorprendió ver su rostro; ahora ya no se encontraba joven como hace tres años, ya había arrugas en él; tenues, pero se encontraban ahí.

-Ahora que te veo bien- le dijiste -parece que tienes como cincuenta y tantos años

-Sabes que tengo muchos más- te dijo -respétame niña insolente- sonreíste ante ese regaño y le volviste a abrazar, le besaste en la mejilla y el en tu frente y saliste de ahí

**.**

**.**

Estabas sentada en el Coliseo observando como dos Caballeros de Plata luchaban entre sí, no sabias porque lo hacían pero ellos parecía que se encontraban demasiado entretenidos. De pronto sentiste que una persona tomo asiento a tu lado, permaneció ahí contigo en silencio, esperando a que tu rompieras el incómodo momento mientras que tu esperabas que hiciera lo mismo.

-Oye- habías ganado la batalla de permanecer en silencio

-Dime

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto y tu negaste -¿entonces?

-Ya hablé con Shion- respondiste -creo que fue un malentendido, solo eso

-Bueno, entonces si es así

-¿Si es así? ¿Qué Camus?- le miraste y el solo te sonrió.

Continuaron viendo el combate en el Coliseo y poco a poco los chicos que se encontraban cerca de ahí comenzaron a llegar, para cuando te diste cuenta ustedes se encontraban acompañados por Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Shura y Radamanthys. Solo se mantuvieron en silencio, uno muy agradable. A tu mente acudió una duda… como iba a saber Hera que ibas a pelear por ella

-Vamos- ordenaste y te pusiste de pie

-¿A dónde?- te pregunto Shura

-¿Confían en mí?- preguntaste y todos te sonrieron.

Tenias que ganar todo el tiempo que pudieras, así que se encaminaron directamente a Star Hill, ya no era novedad que no solo tú estuvieras ahí, ellos ya entraban como si se tratara de sus propios templos. Subieron hasta lo mas alto y se encaminaron hacia la gran terraza donde habías comenzado a entrenar junto a Radamanthys aquella vez. La esencia de Athena apareció frente a ti, ella sabia que era lo que ibas a hacer, a donde ibas a ir con ellos. Tomo tus manos entre las suyas y ambas comenzaron a elevar su Cosmo, de pronto un rayo de luz cayó encima de ustedes y ella desapareció, les ordenaste a los chicos que se adentraran contigo, ellos sin dudarlo lo hicieron.

Para cuando abriste los ojos te dolía todo el cuerpo, poco a poco te fuiste incorporando, pero sentías que el suelo se encontraba algo inestable, pronto escuchaste unos quejidos, te encontrabas encima del cuerpo de todos tus amigos, bajaste de inmediato y ellos poco a poco se fueron poniendo de pie, se maldijeron entre ellos y hasta a ti te toco uno que otro saludo. Comenzaron a caminar, ellos detrás de ti; no recordabas el camino que habías tomado ese día que estabas escapando, había pocos templos pero eran semejantes entre ellos.

-Sígame- escuchaste la voz de una doncella que apareció de la nada y así lo hiciste

Aun así, no reconocías el sitio por donde estabas caminando. Pronto los dejo en un gran salón, ese sitio si lo reconociste de inmediato, miraste hacia aquella ventana donde te habías golpeado y viste que aun se encontraba estrellada. Pronto escucharon pasos y un gran hombre salió de una de esas puertas y tomo asiento frente a ustedes, viste que en su mirada había algo… pero no lograbas descifrarlo.

-Hija mía- su voz resonó en el sitio -me alegra que hayas venido una vez mas

-Ya te dije, no soy tu hija- respondiste seriamente -el hecho que sea la reencarnación de ella no significa nada para mi

-Aun sigues empecinada en negarte a llamarme padre

-Y así será- dijiste -¿en donde esta Hera?- preguntaste

-Se a que has venido- te dijo y le sostuviste la mirada -así que seré yo quien te diga que hay que hacer…

-Quiero ver a Hera- volviste a ordenar, sabias que no debías de tentar su ira pero no te ibas a dejar intimidar

-Yo seré quien te diga que hacer- insistió

-Esta bien- le dijiste y tomaste aire -¡Hera!- gritaste y tus Caballeros se sorprendieron en ese momento -¡Hera! ¡Estoy aquí con Zeus! ¡¿en dónde estás?!

-¡Te dije que seria yo quien se haría cargo!- te grito Zeus alzando su Cosmo

-Atrévete- le retaste

-Sabes que puedo acabar con…

La frase de Zeus se quedo corta, solo sentiste que un aire paso a lado de ti. Shura se encontraba amenazándolo con su brazo detrás del cuello, Saga y Kanon se encontraban a cada flanco de él ya preparados para su Explosión de Galaxias pues en sus manos se encontraba una tenue chispa que estaba contenida, Shaka se mantenía frente a él con su rosario en mano y su cosmo elevado, Camus detrás de él apuntándolo con sus manos, pues estaba por disparar su Rayo de Aurora, gracias a eso el ambiente se sentía frio y Radamanthys se encontraba también detrás, en su mano se encontraba una luz morada, su Gran Caution se encontraba preparada. Incluso tu te encontrabas rodeada de tu cosmo.

-¿Se atreven a levantar su mano en contra mía?- pregunto de manera burlona, pero de pronto se fijo en los rostros de ellos reconociéndolos de inmediato -ustedes, de nuevo ustedes- dijo entre dientes

-¿Qué le pasa?- te preguntaste mentalmente pues sus ojos se encontraban llenos de ira

-De nuevo osan en ponerse en mi contra, de nuevo levantan su puño contra el dios mas poderoso de todos- confirmo, el cosmo de ellos se comenzó a elevar y te diste cuenta de que fijo su mirada en alguien en especial -sobre todo tu… de nuevo tú

-Atrévete a tocarlos- amenazaste y estiraste tu mano en donde se materializo Nike -y te juro que haré que lo pagues con tu vida

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, todos los presentes se encontraban con sus Cosmos elevados, sabias que su porcentaje de victoria era muy reducido pero aun así no ibas a quedarte de brazos cruzados, solo esperabas a que en realidad te necesitaran mucho, de ser así Zeus no se atrevería a atacarlos. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser un para rayos, pues varios de estos se encontraban alrededor de él; tragaste pesado, tal parecía que no le importaba a que ibas.

De inmediato te tensaste, no lo podías tomar a la ligera como a los otros dioses con los que te habías enfrentado anteriormente, no… este era un dios puro sin ninguna clase de reencarnación, además sabias que podía dejarlos muy heridos, bastaba recordar los ataques que habías sufrido.

**.**

**.**

Se escucho el caer de los cristales de algo que se había roto, una gran nube de polvo se alzó, en posición de batalla se encontraban aquellos guardianes que solo iban vestidos con su ropa de entrenamiento mientras que tu te encontrabas frente a ellos, en el ultimo de los segundos habías sido capaz de elevar tu Muro Cósmico y por alguna razón, por algún milagro pudiste ser capaz de detener el ataque de Zeus, la silueta de este dios se comenzaba a divisar entre todo el humo, deshiciste el muro y el Cetro de Nike cambio de forma a tu favorita, la espada. Ordenaste que se quedaran detrás de ti y corriente a enfrentarte a Zeus, este alzo su mano y una onda de aire te arrojo hacia atrás, Shura logro tomarte antes de que cayeras al suelo, Shaka y Saga se adelantaron cada uno de ellos evocando su máximo ataque, detrás de Zeus se encontraba Radamanthys y Kanon realizando la misma acción mientras que Camus se había dedicado a congelar el cuerpo de su oponente hasta su cintura. El impacto de los ataques más poderoso de esos 4 Caballeros era inminente, no tenia forma de que se salvara, pero en un giro inesperado, Zeus reunió todo el poder de ellos y lo desapareció con una sola de sus manos

-¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer?- les pregunto -¡¿Es todo lo que su Cosmo puede conjurar en mi contra?!- dijo y de pronto un rayo de energía de un blanco puro se estrelló en su rostro

-Aun no- dijiste mientras caminabas y tomabas la cabeza de nuevo del ataque -aun podemos pelear Zeus

Comenzaste a reunir tu Cosmo, la energía de ellos resonó con la tuya y pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar, había demasiado poder reunido en un solo sitio. Zeus no se quiso quedar atrás y también comenzó a reunir toda su energía.

-¡Alto!- escucharon una voz que intervino llena de poderío y omnipotencia -no quiero que sigan destruyendo el lugar donde vivo

-Valla, hasta que decidiste aparecer- le dijiste, pero aun así no disminuías tu Cosmo

-No iba a interrumpir mi fragante baño- te dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a donde se encontraban -tampoco iba a vestir mis ropas rápidamente- se colocó frente a Zeus -deja de actuar como si ella fuese nuestra enemiga, al contrario es nuestra aliada

-Los humanos que reviviste sin mi consentimiento han osado levantar su puño en mi contra- se excuso -no puedo permitir que pase eso

-Tengo muchos siglos contigo- le dijo seriamente -conozco tu carácter, pero ella ha venido a hablar conmigo, no contigo

-Yo soy quien va a ordenar como pelear

-No- dijo tajante Hera, comenzaste a disminuir tu cosmo -yo fui quien se dio a la tarea de convencerla de que nos ayudara, algo que tu esposo mío no pudiste

-No retes mi autoridad Hera

-Tu no retes la mía- le respondió, se quedaron viendo unos segundos fijamente y después se dirigió a ustedes -Así que son ellos- te dijo y tu asentiste

Viste que se coloco frente a cada uno de ellos, los miraba de arriba hacia abajo, no sabias que era lo que estaba buscando, de pronto coloco su mano extendida frente al rostro de cada uno de tus guardianes sin llegar a tocarlos, algo estaba haciendo y te estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Son poderosos- te dijo y te miro -solo hay que observar el daño que han dejado

-Fue culpa de tu esposo- respondiste -nosotros solo nos defendimos

-Se que Zeus es temperamental- te dijo -pero el motivo de su ira es el parecido físico que ellos tienen con la primera orden de ella. Son solo algunas facciones de ellos que cambian, como el color de cabello, piel y ojos

-Si, ya lo sabía- dijiste recordando cuando se los presentaste a la esencia de la diosa -imagino que sabes a lo que he venido

-A pagar tu deuda- te respondió -ahora que viste que he cumplido mi parte…

-Que para ser sincera nunca pensé que serias capaz de algo así- interrumpiste

-Este es un poder de un dios querida- te dijo -ahora tendrás que pelear contra los titanes

-Hecho- dijiste -me pondré en contacto con mis hermanos, Hades y Pose

-¿Pose?- te pregunto con duda

-Poseidón- le aclaraste -Pose para los amigos. Pero como te decía, me reuniré con ellos en los próximos días y les hablare acerca de todo esto. Estoy segura de que me prestaran ayuda si es que la llegara a necesitar

-Te escuchas muy confiada

-Lo estoy- dijiste -como te dije antes y te lo repito ahora… peleare yo, ellos no se meterán en esto y…

-Quisieras- escuchaste la voz prepotente de Radamanthys interrumpiéndote

-Efectivamente no te dejaremos pelear sola- dijo Camus

-Además, no puedes decidir sobre nosotros si peleamos o no- se unió Shaka

-Como Caballeros, es nuestro deber estar contigo en el campo de batalla- dijo Shura

-Nosotros iremos al frente- dijo Kanon

-Y no necesitamos tu autorización para eso- termino Saga

-¡En todo están menos en misa!- les gritaste -¡no se metan en platicas de mayores!- viste que todos ellos se burlaron -¡Yo misma los voy a mandar de nuevo con Hades!

-Quisieras- escuchaste que te respondieron en coro y tu enojo aumento

-¡Ustedes!- les gritaste -¡Nos vamos!- miraste a la diosa -te mantengo informada, me retiro

-Adelante- te dijo pero no sabias que se encontraba sorprendida por tu cambio de temperamento.

**.**

**.**

Hera observo como durante todo el camino que hicieron los jóvenes con la diosa iban discutiendo, se veía que ellos no le mostraban el más mínimo respeto, no les importaba mucho que estuvieran a lado de una diosa reencarnada, observo que durante todo el trayecto la chica se fue tomada de la mano con uno de ellos así mismo se dio cuenta de que cuando se colocaron en el centro del Salón Terrestre la colocaron en medio de ellos.

Efectivamente, no tenían un respeto por la diosa pero si por la mujer, se veía que el cariño y el amor que sentían por ella era puro; real, no era algo que se les había inculcado ni se les había obligado y de ser así ella lo había vuelto verdadero. Hera tenia el conocimiento de esos sentimientos que sus guardianes tenían hacia ella, así que el hecho de regresarlos a la vida era con dos objetivos que había logrado y confirmado en ese momento… Athena lucharía por ellos y lo haría junto a su armada mas poderosa a su mando además había conseguido un extra y ese era la participación de los dioses mas poderosos en esa era.

-Estas siendo demasiado condescendiente con ella- escucho la voz de su esposo

-Y tu demasiado arrogante- le respondió molesta, se volteo para mirarle fijamente -no se que paso, pero no quiero que vuelvas a levantar la mano en contra de ella o de sus Caballeros

-No tengo porque soportar que unos humanos me quieran humillar, mi deber es recordarles que solo son insectos comparados conmigo

-Tu deber es cerrar la boca- le dijo alzando la voz -si tan fuerte eres y te proclamas, entonces baja tu a pelear de nuevo y salva a tu Olimpo

-Sabes que ya no tengo el poder de antes, no desde que los humanos nos olvidaron y ahora nos tratan como si jamás hubiéramos existido

-Entonces cállate y no te metas en mis asuntos, si no fuera por mi ahora estaríamos contando los días para desaparecer por completo

Dicho eso salió de ahí dejando a su esposo solo. En verdad estaba agradecido por que la chica había aceptado ayudar, aunque fuera a causa del soborno de su esposa, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todas las reencarnaciones por las que había pasado el alma de su amada hija, que todos esos años que paso, la joven que se había presentado ahí seria ella, no solo reencarnar en alma sino también en cuerpo, como había dicho su esposa cuando vio a los Caballeros… ella era igual a su hija Athena, la que amo más que a los demás, solo sus cabellos, el color de piel mas bronceada por el abrasante sol de donde vivía, sus ojos… pero era ella; ese carácter, ese espíritu indomable… era ella.

Pero era ese mismo carácter que hacia que le desafiara esos únicos días que había estado en su presencia, así que pudo mas su orgullo que su amor por ella, que no le importo atacarla con todo el poder de él. Hacia tiempo que ya se había resignando que jamás volvería a ver a su hija caminar en el Olimpo y ahora con esa reencarnación que se encontraba demasiado aferrada a la vida humana y a la tierra había perdido todas las esperanzas. Sabia muy bien que la batalla en contra de los Titanes era difícil, mas que cualquier otra que ella había enfrentado, pero siendo ella y teniendo también la reencarnación de aquella primera Orden de Caballeros que eligió… dejo salir un suspiro y miro hacia el techo de ese salón que se encontraba adornado de un cielo nocturno… si, debe de ser una buena señal, de una u otra manera ella junto a su Guardia saldrían victoriosos y con esa victoria él perdería la oportunidad de que volviera a renacer en el Olimpo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, vamos para adelante para salir de esta. Los veo después y a pesar de no conocerlas las quiero y a precio, porque han aceptando con gusto esta continuación. Cuídense mucho. **


	7. Alianza

**Hola a todas, quiero pedirles de antemano una disculpa... se que les dije que seria doble capitulo para el 30 de abril; pero no contaba con que tendría guardia en el hospital... me toca estar desde hoy en la tarde hasta el domingo. ¿Habra doble capitulo? si, pero les pido un poco de paciencia, en este momento estoy aprovechando que baje a cenar un poco antes de seguir en piso, voy a subirlos desde mi celular, y como sabrán; por motivo de la pandemia no puedo sacar el celular o algún objeto personal en el piso en el que estoy. Ademas no se porque no me deja subir los dos de una sola vez. Si, afortunadamente, estaré pasando mi cumpleaños haciendo lo que mas me gusta, ayudar a las personas y mas en esa situación. Subiré este cap ahora y en el transcurso del día de mañana subiré el que sigue. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Te encontrabas viendo por todos lados hasta que un rostro conocido se mostró entre todo el mar de gente que había ahí. Te saludo con una ligera reverencia cuidando de no llamar la atención de las personas, lo comenzaste a seguir junto a Shion. Pronto salieron del aeropuerto y abordaron un lujoso auto último modelo, tomaste asiento detrás y te acomodaste, sabias que sería un largo viaje de por lo menos 1 hora y media sin contar el tráfico. Miraste por la ventana mientras ibas recordando días atrás en el Santuario.

_-Quedaras a cargo Dhoko- escucho que le dijo Shion, te encontrabas sentada en el suelo del Salón Patriarcal, la Orden completa se encontraban ahí unos sentados contigo y otros más de pie -no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie salga de aquí, ninguno de ellos ira a misiones, ninguno de ellos tomara el poder de querer hacer o decidir sobre los Caballeros restantes, soldados o aprendices_

_-Cuenta conmigo- le dijo de manera seria -no me veas así Shion, sabes que puedo llevar las riendas del Santuario mientras no estés aquí_

_-Les has encubierto muchas cosas a todos- dijo y te vio alzar la mano -¿Qué paso Athena?_

_-¿Por qué papá Dhoko se queda a cargo si el que está contigo casi 24/7 es Kanon?- preguntaste -él conoce muy bien lo que hay que hacer y lo que no_

_-Athena- te dijo_

_-Dime_

_-No dejare a Kanon a cargo del Santuario- miro al susodicho -sin ofender hijo_

_-No hay problema Maestro- le respondió_

_-Debe de haber algo más- dijiste -no es que no confié en ti papá Dhoko, pero créeme que es muy difícil _

_-Lo sé hija. Y también sé que Kanon es muy capaz de hacerlo… pero no creo que a Shion le parezca eso_

_-Si hay alguien a quien culpar por no haberle dejado el cargo, he ahí el culpable- apunto y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ti _

_-¿Yo?- preguntaste indignada -¿Por qué yo? Es injusto, no tienes por qué decirme esas cosas tan feas_

_-Desde que llegaste y comenzaste a llevarte con todos has desatado su desobediencia y su rebeldía- te dijo y tú le mirabas ofendida -sobre todo ellos, de los que jamás pensé que me desobedecerían_

_-¿Ahora porque nosotros?- pregunto Camus pues el grupo que apunto fue en donde estaba él junto a Virgo, Aries, Capricornio y Sagitario _

_-¿Les doy una lista?- les pregunto sínicamente, ellos solo miraron para todos lados_

Ibas sonriendo al recordar eso, después de ahí comenzaron a decidir quién de ellos iba a quedar a cargo, no era que no aceptaran que se quedara Dhoko, pero bien sabían que apenas el Patriarca saliera de Grecia, él saldría de ahí para ir con su aprendiz Shiryu para continuar con su entrenamiento o algo así. Al final del día fueron descubiertos por Libra y como siempre salieron castigados. Otro recuerdo más acudió a tu mente en el momento en que la palabra castigados acudió a tu mente

_-Chicos- les llamaste y detuvieron su andar -les quiero decir algo_

_-¿Te lastimo Zeus?- te pregunto Shaka preocupado, soltó tu mano y se quedó frente a ti _

_-No- respondiste de inmediato_

_-¿Entonces?- pregunto Camus_

_-No hay que decirle a papá que peleamos en contra de él. Solo que me acompañaron para poder confirmar que voy a pelear, solo eso_

_-¿Por qué?- te pregunto Radamanthys_

_-Ya saben- les dijiste y parecieron no entenderte -nos va a castigar_

_-Cierto- dijo Shura y todos asintieron._

_Caminaron rumbo al Templo Patriarcal con paso decidido. Le contaste todo a Shion mientras él escuchaba atentamente lo que salía de tus labios. Les pregunto a ellos si te habías comportado y que sino no habías echo algo que te pudiera acarrear problemas, Radamanthys y Shura tomaron la palabra diciendo que no habías hecho nada malo, hasta te habías inclinado con mucha veneración; el Maestro del Santuario pareció satisfecho con sus comentarios, pronto se dieron vuelta para salir de ahí hasta que de nuevo su voz los detuvo._

_-Estarán castigados- escuchaste y de inmediato te regresaste para quedar frente a él _

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿ahora que hicimos?!_

_-En primer lugar; no me grites, respétame mocosa- te dijo, te enojaste y cruzaste tus brazos en tu pecho -en segundo lugar, te conozco muy bien; por algo eres mi unigénita- dentro de ti sentiste un calor muy especial, en verdad que ese hombre te amaba como su hija pero aun así tenías que conservar tu cara molesta y seria -en tercer lugar, ellos te encubren todo _

_-Con todo respeto Patriarca, le dijimos la verdad- dijo Camus_

_-Estuvimos con ella todo el tiempo, de verdad que se comportó- se unió Shaka_

_-Están nerviosos, además Radamanthys y Shura que son los que más reclaman cuando se les va a imponer un castigo ahora no lo han hecho- dedujo -debe de ser porque están encubriéndote- continúo analizándolos -Camus está mirando fijamente el suelo, lo hace cuando está nervioso. Shaka tiene los puños cerrados, signo de que está ocultando algo, Kanon y Saga se están mirando entre ellos y ambos tienen la mano en la cintura y tu…- te miro -estas enojada y de inmediato me reclamaste antes de jugar una broma_

_-Ahora resulta que nos tienes bien vigilados- dijiste_

_-La experiencia de los años- dijo -ya escucharon. Están castigados- te miro -en verdad no aprendes niña. Tienes una guerra fuerte y te vas a pelear con Zeus _

_-No es justo- continuaste_

_-La vida no es justa_

Volviste a enfocar tu mirada al camino, estabas sonriendo, solo esperabas que pudieras regresar al Santuario y que los angelitos no lo vayan a destruir en tu ausencia. Te acomodaste de nuevo en tu asiento y miraste el celular, le mandaste un mensaje por WhatsApp a Apolo avisándole que ya habías llegado, te respondió de inmediato que te vería en su casa, pediste permiso para ir con él a su trabajo pero te dijo que era mejor que descansaras, guardaste tu celular de nuevo.

-Llegaremos en media hora más señorita Athena- te saco de tus pensamientos la voz del guardia de tu hermano

-Gracias- respondiste -¿te puedo preguntar algo Sebastián?

-Claro

-¿Mi hermano tiene mucho trabajo?

-Está viendo nuevos prospectos de socios- te respondió -pero no se preocupe, ya sabe que está aquí y no se demorara en salir del trabajo

-Ya veo- ya habías tanteado el terreno, se encontraba de buen humor, señal inequívoca de que Apolo no lo había explotado en esos días -otra cosa, no es que sea entrometida; pero ¿no les ha comentado algo? ¿sueños raros? ¿cosas así?

-¿Algo en especial?- te pregunto

-No- dijiste -busco un tema de conversación, solo eso

**.**

**.**

La mansión en donde vivía tu hermano no te dejaba de sorprender, era demasiado grande, lujosa… aun así se encontraba muy sola. Solo era habitada por sus guerreros guardianes (los que se quedaban ahí), ya que en algunas ocasiones salían por causa de trabajo o visitar su país natal. Subiste a la habitación que era tuya, a lado de la de él y la de Shion se encontraba a lado de la tuya, a pesar de que ninguna era la recamara principal ambas eran grandes.

Las horas pasaron de inmediato, escuchaste el auto de Apolo afuera de la mansión y de inmediato saliste a recibirlo.

-¡Hola!- apenas lo viste te lanzaste en un abrazo que el acepto, apenas le diste el tiempo de colocar su maletín encima del techo del auto

-¿Cómo estás?- te pregunto, miro hacia la entrada de su casa -Bienvenido Maestro Shion

-¿Cómo esta príncipe Apolo?- le saludo cordial.

Apolo se encamino hacia su habitación para cambiar su fino traje por unas ropas más cómodas, cenaron juntos y estuvieron platicando amenamente, te aviso que durante la fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor iba a estar Poseidón y no quería que te pelearas con él, le juraste que llevarías la fiesta en paz.

Apenas marco el reloj las 9:30 de la noche te retiraste a descansar, el viaje te había cansado mucho y lo único que querías era dormir, ya después hablarías con más calma con él o hasta después de la fiesta. Te despediste de ellos y subiste a la habitación que te correspondía.

**.**

**.**

-Olvido su celular- comento Shion mientras veía el aparato en una mesa, Apolo le ofreció una copa de vino que acepto

-Se ve más viva- le dijo a Shion, este solo lo observo -en verdad le hacía falta estar con todos ustedes

-Me sorprende que no la hayas traído a vivir aquí durante ese tiempo

-Lo intente- confeso -pero ella siempre se negó, dijo que el Santuario es su hogar y aun había muchos Caballeros que la necesitaban

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, sin ofenderlo- le dijo Shion y Apolo le presto toda la atención -¿Qué relación buscas crear con Athena?

El lugar cayo en un profundo silencio, la mirada del dios del Sol se encontraba seria y fija en el Patriarca del Santuario, bebió de un solo trago toda la copa de vino que se había servido y camino hasta donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa, saco de un florero una llave que yacía escondida ahí, abrió el cajón y saco un pequeño libro, camino de regreso y se lo entrego a Shion, se volvió a servir de nuevo vino mientras que Shion miraba sorprendió el contenido de aquel libro.

-Se llamaba Alejandra- comento después de un momento de silencio -como puede ver Maestro, es mi hermana gemela

-Ella es…

-Si, ella es Artemisa- dijo -al igual que en las leyendas donde se cuenta que ellos eran gemelos lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros

-No tengo el honor de conocerla aun- dijo Shion

-Ni lo hará- respondió y bebió más vino, su invitado espero a que retomara la palabra -ella murió hace muchos años

-Lamento escuchar eso- respondió Shion, no sabía que más decir ante esa situación

-Se enamoro de un humano, de alguien mortal- dijo y sonrió amargamente -renuncio a su reencarnación y de alguna forma logro desvincularse de ser una diosa, viviría lo que un humano normal- miro fijamente al fuego de la chimenea que había encendido -contrajo matrimonio con él a la edad de 16 años. Yo me opuse, no quería que siguiera ese camino. A mí no me importo verla feliz, lo que yo deseaba era que se quedara y asumiera su rol como diosa, jamás conocimos a nuestros padres, ni siquiera sé si tuvimos padres, siempre fuimos ella y yo.

-Eran muy unidos- comento Shion al mirar una foto donde ambos estaban abrazándose uno al otro

-Ella se fue de la casa renunciando a todo. Dejo la riqueza y la abundancia para vivir en la pobreza y la carencia; aun así, ella era feliz porque estaba a lado del hombre que había elegido. Dos años después volvió a mí, ya no era mi bella hermana sino una mujer diferente, una acabada, sumida en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, su esposo estaba muy enfermo y ella no tenía dinero para poder atenderlo.

-¿La ayudo?- comento mientras tomaba la botella de vino que le había pasado el joven para que se sirviera el mismo

-Por supuesto que si… pero era demasiado tarde, su esposo murió y con él toda la esperanza que le quedaba a mi hermana, se consumió en su depresión y en su soledad, en su dolor… ella partió dos meses después.

-En verdad, lamento su perdida

-Ella era hermosa, feliz, rebosaba alegría, irradiaba esperanza, inocencia. Por eso cuando ella murió por causa de ese humano, lo deteste, no solo a él sino a todos los humanos. Me consumí en deseos de venganza hasta ese día… el día que conocí a la mujer que había reencarnado como diosa de la guerra. Y a pesar de que la conocí en medio de una batalla me pude dar cuenta de que se le asemejaba en carácter a mi hermana, solo que Athena es algo aguerrida, en cambio mi hermana era muy tranquila- callo un momento, reviviendo recuerdos de años pasados, limpio sus ojos de aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir -no sé, tal vez el deseo de tener a alguien cerca, de querer saber que aún tenía familia… no se… solo sé que no quise apartarme de ella, no quise dejarla ir. Ella jamás iba a ser mi hermana de sangre, pero lo deseaba, en lo más profundo de mi ser enmendar ese error que había tenido con Artemisa, pero… ese día… cuando dio esa batalla contra Thanatos… sentí miedo… no quería volver a perder a alguien a quien amaba, ya había perdido a una hermana no perdería a otra más.

Después de eso, se sumieron en silencio mientras que unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por el rostro de Apolo, las limpiaba violentamente, Shion solo lo observo, jamás pensó que el dios del Sol tuviera un lado sentimental, jamás pensó que en verdad amara a Athena como a su hermana y que se negaba a que le pasara lo mismo que le había ocurrido a su hermana de sangre. Algo tenía esa chica que había nacido como diosa que hacía que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor la quisieran tener cerca, la quisieran proteger.

La joven diosa había bajado de nuevo para tomar el celular que había olvidado pero se detuvo y se mantuvo escondida cuando escucho el nombre de Artemisa, escucho con atención todo el pasado de Apolo y le dolió saber que había tenido que sufrir tanto como ella lo había hecho esos años, lo único diferente era que ella había recuperado lo que perdió mientras que él no tenía nada… sacudió la cabeza, la tenía a ella, y se encargaría de ser la hermana que Apolo tanto ha cuidado. Subió en silencio hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza.

Shion no sabía cómo actuar, el joven había sufrido todo eso y solo, sin tener nadie a su lado, se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado, Apolo se limpiaba las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de brotar, el Patriarca coloco con mucha duda su mano encima de la cabeza del joven, él no rechazo el tacto, después de unos minutos se apoyó en el cuerpo del Maestro del Santuario, acto que él no rechazo. Al final del día, su lado paternal se había intensificado desde hacía tiempo.

**.**

**.**

Athena iba bajando las escaleras vestida elegantemente con un vestido negro de tirantes delgados y largo, un vestido muy sencillo tal como a ella le gustaba vestir cuando era necesario, se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para poder planchar sus cabellos y de esa manera dejarlos sueltos, ligeramente maquillada; como siempre prefería estar lo más natural posible a excepción de sus labios que iban pintados de un rojo oscuro.

Camino hasta donde se supone que debía de ser la reunión de las personas que iban a festejar a su hermano, pero al abrir la puerta a las únicas personas que encontró fue a Shion y Apolo vestidos elegantemente con trajes negros, camisas blancas y corbatas a juego, lo más normal que se puede vestir. Las tres personas salieron de ahí para abordar un auto que los esperaba afuera de la mansión, subiste y detrás de ti ellos, durante todo el camino iban en completo silencio, tal parecía que ninguno de ellos tenía algo de que hablar mientras que la diosa se moría de ganas de saber a donde era que se dirigían, pronto llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, bajaron y cuando entraron ahí, el recepcionista los llevo a una de las mesas más exclusivas. En ese momento la diosa se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenas noches- saludo ella a las dos personas que se encontraban ya ahí

-Buenas noches- regreso el saludo el dios de los mares, beso la mano de ella de forma caballerosa

-Hola- saludo más informal Ares

-Perdón por la demora- dijo Apolo -no había tomado en cuenta una desviación que nos encontramos en el camino

-Pensé que el festejo iba a ser en tu casa- expuso Athena a Apolo

-Lo cancele de última hora- dijo mientras tomaba de la copa de vino que le habían servido en ese momento -creo que lo que vamos a platicar es mucho más importante que una fiesta en la que la mayoría son solo desconocidos

-Ya- susurro la joven y agradeció sorpresiva por una copa que le habían dejado con jugo de mora al igual que a Ares

-Se que la diosa de la tierra no es buena bebedora- escucho que le dijo Poseidón -así que me tome el atrevimiento de pedir por ti antes de que llegaras. El jugo de mora de este sitio es exquisito

-Pues, gracias- respondió sorprendida y agradecida por el gesto del dios de los mares, pero ese tono de autosuficiencia y arrogancia que tenía era algo que no se podía quitar de él y hacía que toda buena acción se pusiera en duda

-Buenas noches- escucharon una voz más que se les unió.

-Buenos días Hades- de nuevo el cinismo de Poseidón

-Disculpen mi tardanza- comento algo molesto por lo que había dicho el dios de los mares, tomo asiento a lado de Athena, ella se le acercó un poco

-No le hagas caso, yo tengo apenas unos 5 minutos que acabo de llegar con papá y Apolo- el regente del Inframundo rio ante esa declaración.

Pronto las comidas fueron servidas, cada una a su debido tiempo, había algo de platica en ese lugar del restaurante, dentro de la diosa de la guerra se encontraba naciendo una molestia y nervios, ya Apolo le había asegurado que se había cancelado el festejo por lo que ella tenía que decir, pero ahora no sabía cómo era que lo iban a tomar el resto de los dioses, a los que, sin autorización de ellos, ya había comprometido para esa guerra. Después de un tiempo se comenzó a escuchar que entonaban la canción de feliz cumpleaños al dios del Sol, de vez en cuando Athena obligaba a Ares a continuar cantando. Sirvieron el postre y en esta ocasión toda la mesa quedo en absoluto silencio.

**.**

**.**

No le quitabas la vista al resto del pedazo de pastel que te habías servido por segunda vez, de pronto sentiste que ya no podías comer más. Levantaste la mirada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos estaban igual que tú, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, algo había en ese sitio que de un momento a otro los había comenzado a incomodar, eso pensabas.

-Athena, es hora- te dijo Shion, eso capto la mirada de todos los que se encontraban ahí y ahora tú eras el centro de atención

-Seré directa- comenzaste -se aproxima una guerra que amenaza con acabar con toda la humidad, principalmente con nosotros

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Poseidón, le miraste fijamente

-Titanes, aquellos que quieren acabar con la tierra, la humanidad, con nosotros… son los Titanes

-¿Los que vencieron Hades, Poseidón y Zeus?- pregunto Apolo, tú asentiste -es casi imposible

-Yo también pensé eso- dijiste y dejaste salir un suspiro, comenzaste a despedazar el pedazo de pan con el tenedor -hasta que tuve de nuevo aquellas visiones

-¿Visiones?- te pregunto Ares, los demás estuvieron callados

-Si- dejaste salir en un suspiro -tal vez piensen que estoy loca, pero… cuando pelee por primera vez con Apolo, supe de algún modo, algo así… no sé como decirlo… me veía rodeada de fuego, atada a una gran roca- levantaste la mirada para ver a Apolo pero este parecía más concentrado en ver su copa de vino -después de eso, solo he tenido un sueño que se repite en muchas ocasiones… todos nosotros en un lugar diferente, enfundados en nuestras armaduras que en ocasiones están rotas, enfrentándonos a algo enorme, algo que siempre nos vence a pesar de que peleamos juntos.

Todo continuo en silencio, nadie decía nada, de alguna manera ya sabias que no se iban a tomar en serio lo que les habías contado, a lo mucho solo en una ocasión había ido Apolo con Shion pero solo fue una vez, ya no te había dicho que continuara con eso, tal vez solo lo había tomado como un mal sueño y ya. Pero si te ponías de lado de ellos, pensarías que la persona que conto eso estaba loca, no los podías juzgar mal ni tampoco podías obligarlos a creerte.

-Yo también- escuchaste que hablo Hades -yo también estoy comenzado a tener ese tipo de sueños, cada noche se vuelven más continuos, jamás me había pasado algo así

-La mayor parte del tiempo que los llego a tener, termino devolviendo todo lo que he comido durante el día- se unió Poseidón -cada vez son más seguidos, cada vez son más reales

-Maestro Shion- escuchaste que hablo Apolo -¿cree que es verdad? ¿acaso será que tendremos que unir fuerzas para acabar con eso?

-Dudaría de eso- comento Shion -pero, fue por la mano de Hera y no por la de Athena o Hades que hemos vuelto a la vida- comenzó -fueron los mismos dioses del Olimpo que pidieron ayuda de Athena para acabar con la amenaza que se aproxima

-¿Por qué a ella?- pregunto Poseidón, esa misma duda rondaba en tu cabeza desde hacía tiempo -¿Por qué no yo o Hades?

-En esta era, es Athena quien gobierna la tierra- dijo Shion -no sabría decirle otra respuesta- sentiste la mirada del dios de los mares sobre ti

-Ni idea- respondiste de inmediato -a mí me caen mal

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Hades

-Chronos está encerrado en el Tártaro, ese sitio está en tus dominios- le dijo Apolo -así que tu deber será que se mantenga ahí, sin que tenga opción a escaparse

-No sé dónde queda el Tártaro- en ese momento no solo tu sino también los demás lo miraban con sorpresa -jamás he bajado tanto, no me gusta mucho ir al Inframundo, me da miedo

-Ok, hagamos esto…- tomaste la palabra

-¿Hagamos esto?- te interrumpió Poseidón -¿acaso crees que nos vamos a juntar como buenos amigos?

-Eso es lo que espero- respondiste -a menos que quieras que te partan la madre a ti solito y ni eso… te van a matar

-¿Eso crees?

-Por el amor de Dios- dijiste -tenemos los días contados, nosotros y la tierra… no va a quedar nada

-De ser así- les interrumpió otra voz -cuentas conmigo Athena, sabes que no te voy a dejar sola en esto, sobre todo si nos vamos a jugar la vida

-Gracias Apolo- le respondiste sonriente

-Yo igual- se unió a ti Hades, pronto el dios del mar tenía fijas las miradas en él, se veía que estaba molesto, no quería unirse al equipo, sobre todo porque sabias que tu estabas en el

-Me uniría- comento -pero solo poseo el nombre de Poseidón, no tengo más poder

-Lo sé- respondiste -por eso voy a liberar tu alma

-¡Athena!- te llamo Shion y todos los demás te observaban fijamente

-Lo siento papá, pero esto es más importante- miraste fijo a Posesión -¿con eso te basta para que nos prestes tu ayuda?

-Entonces si- dijo -me uniré a su grupito- una sonrisa sarcástica y victoriosa apareció en su rostro, en ese momento tenías ganas de borrársela de un solo puñetazo

-¿Y qué haré yo?

Se les había pasado por alto que en esa mesa se encontraba reunido un dios más, uno que a pesar de ser el más pequeño de todos los que se encontraban ahí tenía un poder terrible, no sabias si ya lo tenía controlado porque de no ser así, sería muy difícil controlarlo en plena batalla. Nadie le había preguntado nada a Ares acerca de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, aunque él también se quedó callado durante toda la conversación. Tratabas de encontrar algo que él pudiera hacer, no querías dejarlo de lado (para que no se molestara y decidiera irse a lado de los Titanes en un berrinche) ni tampoco querías arriesgarlo.

-¿Has tenido alguna clase de visión?- le pregunto Poseidón

-No, nada de lo que han dicho me ha pasado a mi- dijo -por eso no dije nada

-Entonces deja a los adultos hablar- en esta ocasión le dijo Apolo

-No te metas niño- le volvió a decir Poseidón

Desviaste la mirada hacia el niño casi adolescente, se encontraba molesto demasiado para tu gusto, Hades al igual que tu habían permanecido en silencio, a los pocos segundos alzo la mirada para verte, en busca de alguna clase de ayuda, pero lo que él no sabía era que no tenías nada que decir, de alguna manera apoyabas a esos dos, porque así se mantenía alejado de toda la muerte que se aproximaba, pero sería demasiado difícil tener una fuerza y poder como el de ese niño menos en el equipo recién formado.

-Ares- el llamaste -si no has tenido ninguna clase de esas premoniciones, es mejor que te mantengas alejado- iba a hablar, pero se lo impediste alzando tu mano -habrá mucha destrucción y lo más posible… muerte- dejaste salir un suspiro -en mi caso, solo peleare yo

-Athena- te llamo Shion

-Ya te dije en el Santuario y ahora con testigos de por medio… Ninguna Orden de Caballeros que está bajo mi mando va a luchar en esta ocasión

-¿Pelearas sin ayuda?- te pregunto Hades -es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte

-He dicho- reafirmaste -pero Ares, yo sé que de cualquier modo vas a querer ayudar, por más que te diga que no lo hagas- pensaste en lo que ibas a decir -encontrare algo en que puedas ayudarnos, pero sin arriesgarte demás

-Soy un dios, no se te olvide

-Lo se Ares- respondiste -tal vez hasta el más fuerte de los que estamos presentes aquí, por el simple hecho de que aún no controlas al máximo tu cosmo

El pequeño solo sonrió ante lo que le habías prometido, pero de verdad no sabias que era lo que le ibas a encomendar, además con la poca ayuda y la empatía de los dos dioses mayores era imposible.

Comenzaron a hablar de futuras estrategias que tendrían que poner en práctica, sonaban muy fáciles de llevar a cabo; en todas ellas salían victoriosos de los Titanes, claro… en esas hipótesis sus oponentes no oponían resistencia alguna, pero en la vida real… no sabían que era lo que les iba a esperar.

-Entonces…- hablo Poseidón -Hades va a bajar al Tártaro con Apolo y Ares- dijo mientras te observaba fijamente -para que puedan verificar que el sello sigue ahí, de ser posible que se esté debilitando lo vas a fortalecer

-Shion- llamo a tu padre -tú te vas a encargar de ser el que nos Aconseje, tu sabiduría es muy beneficiosa para esta guerra, además de tu experiencia en batalla

-Si con eso puedo ayudar, lo hare

-¿Quién te puso como líder Poseidón?- preguntaste algo molesta, se estaba tomando demasiados atributos

-¿Acaso querías ser tú la líder?

-Debería- respondiste -fue a mí a quien se dirigieron a pedir ayuda

-Tengo mucho más tiempo viviendo aquí, además de experiencia- contraataco -mucho más que tú y un ejercito que me apoyara en batalla

-¿Papá?- le llamaste pidiendo ayuda

Esperabas a que él dijera a todos los que se encontraban ahí que serias tú la que ibas a liderar todos los ataques, por algo Hera y Zeus te habían llevado hasta el Olimpo, viste que Shion se estaba tardando demasiado en hablar, estaba pensando mucho y eso te estaba poniendo de nervios. Alzo la mirada y los observo a cada uno de ustedes, coloco sus codos encima de la mesa y su mentón descanso en el dorso de sus manos, cerro los ojos unos minutos mientras tú y los demás esperaban a que hablara.

-Debería ser Athena- dijo y sonreíste triunfante, ya te ibas a burlar de Poseidón pero volvió a hablar -más sin embargo, no lo apruebo- no solo tú, sino todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante su afirmación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste en susurro

-No niego que has derrotado a cada uno de ellos, pero no tienes la habilidad para dirigir algo de este tamaño- ibas a reclamar pero te callo con solo mirarte fijamente, demasiado serio para tu gusto -Apolo se rindió y no peleo en ese momento con todo su poder, Ares se rindió ante ti, peleaste con Poseidón y le venciste gracias a que antes se había enfrentado a los Caballeros que fueron contigo y al final contra Kanon, Hades y tú se enfrentaron y quedo en empate pero a la hora de la batalla real, se pasó a tu lado y ambos derrotaron a los dioses gemelos, pero tú Athena tuviste ayuda de tus amigos

-Quiero creer que no me estás diciendo que gane gracias a la suerte y no a que me partí la madre por mí misma- mencionaste entre dientes, estabas molesta

-Athena, madura- te dijo y sentiste que esa frase te dolió -si tiene que haber un líder, debe de ser uno que no se irrite con facilidad, que no se deje provocar a la primera palabra y que no sea tan estúpido como para ir a provocar a sus enemigos- tu, Hades y Poseidón se sintieron incómodos con la palabra "provocar"

-¿Maestro Shion?- le llamo Hades

-Apolo- dijo sin más y te sentiste traicionada -por todo lo que han pasado, yo creo que el príncipe Apolo debe ser el líder de esta alianza

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, no se esperaban que Shion llegara a esa conclusión, miraste de reojo a Apolo, este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados, ahora se hacia el interesante, en ese momento si estabas molesta con todos ahí, sobre todo con el Patriarca del Santuario, sentiste que eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo para tu orgullo.

-¿De verdad piensas eso Shion?- le pregunto Poseidón con algo de coraje impreso en ellas

-Me dijo que apreciaría cada una de mis sugerencias, ¿no es así?- le dijo y el dios de los mares callo, era verdad -entonces, si mi primera sugerencia es molesta para todos los presentes, no sirve de nada que este aquí y que les ayude en futuras decisiones

-Por favor, no se moleste- le respondió

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijiste llamando la atención de todos -si es Apolo, cuenta conmigo, estaré dispuesta a que seas el líder- sino habías sido elegida por aquel que decía que era tu padre y tú su hija, al menos joderías a Poseidón

-Yo también- se unió Hades

-¡No!- dijo Ares -yo no quiero que él sea el líder- miro al dios de los mares buscando apoyo -mil veces prefiero a Poseidón que a ese idiota

-Modales en la mesa Ares- le reprendiste

-No quiero- continuo molesto

-Si Shion dice que debe de ser él, entonces que así sea- acepto Poseidón

-¡No, no, no!- dijo derrotado Ares -es que no debe de ser así…- miro a toda la mesa y con la mirada le animaste a que apoyara la decisión -¡no, no, no!... bueno, ya que… que sea él

-¿Esta seguro Maestro Shion?- le pregunto Apolo

-Si- le dijo

-Entonces acepto el cargo- dijo -seguiremos el plan que estaba diciendo Poseidón, pero en lo que nosotros bajamos a verificar el sello tú y Athena irán en busca de tu alma

-¿Yo sola con él?- preguntaste

-Si, ¿hay algún problema?- te pregunto

-Por mí no- dijo Poseidón -a menos que tengas miedo de estar sola conmigo

-Maldito- dijiste

-Deja de gruñir, pareces perro Athena- te reprendió Shion -eso se lo aprendiste a Milo y Cáncer

-Entonces que así sea, nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo si nos dividimos en los destinos- dijo Shion mientras te daba un pellizco en el dorso de tu mano izquierda -ya te dije que dejes de gruñir

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- interrumpiste mientras sobabas la parte afectada de la agresión de Shion -Hera me dio unas piedras, unas joyas que me dijo que servirían para incrementar el poder de nuestras armas

-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decirnos eso antes?!- te dijo en un tono de voz elevada Apolo, te sorprendiste ante esa reacción

-Perdón- susurraste

-¿Las trajiste?- pregunto Hades tratando de desviar la atención del momento incomodo que estabas teniendo

-No- respondiste

-¿De que van?- se unió Poseidón

-Dijo que esas piedras debíamos de colocarlas en nuestras armas, para que de esa manera se pudiera elevar el poder de ellas- comentaste -me dio a elegir una, esa piedrita ya nadie más lo podía tocar. Tengo otras 11 guardadas

-Espera- te interrumpió Poseidón -¿dijiste 11?- tu asentiste -nosotros somo 5; eso nos deja con 7 libres

-Entonces tendremos 7 aliados más- dedujo Hades seriamente

Volvieron a caer en un largo silencio, un mesero diferente al que había estado atendiéndoles les volvió a dejar una copa de vino a cada uno de ustedes, como siempre tú y Ares jugo. Sabias o querías deducir que ellos estaban pensando lo mismo que tú, la localización de los otros dioses y su posible ayuda, además de otros planes en caso de que ellos no quisieran cooperar con ustedes o en el peor de los casos, que ni siquiera sabrían que eran las reencarnaciones de algún dios.

-Primero enfoquémonos en la primera parte del plan- dijo Apolo -después veremos que más vamos a hacer

-Lo que digas- dijo Hades

-¿En dónde será nuestro cuartel?- pregunto Ares llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Nuestro punto de reunión?- pregunto Poseidón y el pequeño asintió

-El Santuario- dijo Shion y todos le miraron -en ese lugar se encuentra Star Hill, del cual se dice que es la entrada al Olimpo

-Athena- escuchaste que te llamo Poseidón -¿hay algo más que se te esté olvidando decir?- tu negaste -¿segura?- asentiste

-Si se llegaran a presentar de nuevo las deidades como Hera o Zeus, sería mucho más fácil para ellos estar en el Santuario por esa puerta que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de ahí

-Concuerdo con el Maestro Shion- le apoyo Apolo y el resto le siguió

-Se me había olvidado Star Hill y nomas por eso ya me quieren matar- pensaste para ti mientras tomabas de un solo trago el jugo que estaba frente a ti.

**.**

**.**

Apolo se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora en la oficina que había en su mansión, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha en donde observo atentamente un porta retrato doble, en una de las caras venia un collage con varias fotos de él junto a Athena y en la otra una individual que le había pedido a Shion que les tomara antes de salir a aquel lujoso restaurante "_toma, no es tan lujoso y caro como lo que ellos te dieron, pero es de corazón"_, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho la joven, entre molesta y apenada.

Abrieron la puerta de su despacho y observo que Poseidón tomo asiento frente a él, le prestó atención pero el Emperador de los mares se encontraba atento a su celular.

-¿Ya regreso Athena a su Santuario?- le pregunto sin mucho interés

-Si- dijo él –Poseidón- le llamo seriamente y en ese momento el mencionado dejo su celular de lado -más te vale que no planees traicionar esta alianza o tratar de hacer algo en contra de Athena cuando ambos vayan por tu alma- observo que el aludido sonrió orgulloso

-¿Te atreverías a pelear en mi contra?- pregunto con burla -ya no soy el mismo que derrotaste tiempo atrás Apolo

-No será solo contra Athena con quien pelearías además de los Titanes; sino conmigo- le amenazo sutilmente -así que ve con cuidado

-Vaya- dijo soltando un suspiro -así que este es el llamado amor fraternal- se sumieron en un largo silencio que el mismo dios de los mares rompió -cumplo mi palabra Apolo, no haré nada en contra de ella. No soy tan pendejo como para saber que me echaría no solo de enemigo al dios del sol, sino también al de la Guerra violenta y al del Inframundo… todo se hará en paz y como buenos aliados y amigos

-Eso espero- le dijo y volvió su atención a la computadora

-Por cierto, en unas horas los papeles estarán listos y nuestras empresas terminarán como una sociedad

-Perfecto- dijo Apolo y de nuevo ambos se sumieron en silencio

Porque ambos sabían que en ese momento no importaba las relaciones como empresarios, tampoco se podían dar el lujo de traicionarse entre ellos, había una gran Guerra de la más grande escala casi tocando a sus puertas y tenían que cuidarse unos a los otros, aunque eso le molestara a más de uno. No se podían dar el lujo de perder aliados, al contrario; solo ellos 5 estaban confirmados para la batalla, de los demás… no sabrían hasta que les preguntaran en sus caras.

* * *

**Bueno, las leo al rato. Ahora continuare con mi valor, ando en ese momento diciendome a mi misma "amo mi trabajo, me gusta mi trabajo" jajajaaja las vere cuando baje a comer o cenar... o lo primero que se me ocurra o me dejen. **


	8. Sacrificio

**Buenas, buenas... pues... tuve mucho trabajo y pues no pude subir nada hasta este momento. Así que después de tanto estar comiendo hasta reventar y a causa de eso no me cierre el chaquetin de mi uniforme... buenas personas mis compañeros del hospital que a pesar de todo me celebraron mi cumpleños a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenemos aqui. A ver, aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que les guste y también pásenla bien. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

El lugar se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, no había nada que se pudiera observar, solo se podía escuchar alguna que otra gota caer en algún charco pequeño que ya se encontraba formado en el suelo, el eco del sonido del agua repicaba sin cesar, de pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido del chillido de una rata que andaba en busca de comida, se puso en dos patas y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a lavar su cara, de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Todo paso demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, algo la tomo y lo siguiente que se escucho fue el crujir de los huesos de aquel animal.

Lo que habitaba aquella cueva se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, pronto aquel bocado que había encontrado ahí se lo había terminado, para cuando llego a la salida solo se relamía los dedos. En el momento en que este asomo la cabeza espanto a las aves que estaba cerca de los árboles, poco a poco fue saliendo de ahí, los animales que se encontraban pastando también corrieron al sentir que sus vidas corrían peligro.

Al menos media un poco mas de 9 metros de alto, un cuerpo robusto y una espalda ancha, el cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de espeso vello, su piel al igual que ese vello era un color café chocolatoso, sus ojos era pequeños pero infundían terror, sobre todo por esas iris rojas como la sangre, fácilmente a ojos humanos se podía confundir con el famoso Pie Grande, pero no, era mucho mas que eso, aquella criatura; por llamarla de alguna forma, ya había caminado en esa tierra desde hacía siglos atrás, pero jamás pensó que se tendría que quedar algún día de esos viviendo ahí, escondido de todo, encerrado en un lugar que no era apto para él, donde frecuentemente pasaba hambre.

-Señor- escucho que le llamaron cuando se encontraba observando todo alrededor de él

Un grupo de 5 humanos se encontraban de rodillas ante él desde una parte alta para que pudieran quedar a la altura de la vista de ese ser, este se tomó su tiempo para poder atenderlos, se encontraba absorto en aquel paisaje, había pasado varios años caminando por entre cuevas y pasajes secretos jamás descubiertos, había algo en ese sitio que le agrado mas que otros en los que ya había estado, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y lo observo un largo tiempo, aquellos que le habían llamado aun se encontraban postrando la rodilla en el suelo, esperando a ser atendidos por él. Se escucho que exhalo aire y por fin dirigió su atención a aquellos seres insignificantes.

-¿Cuánto falta?- la voz resonó en ese lugar, una voz potente que termino por asustar a los pocos animales que aún se mantenían escondidos ahí

-Que derramen la sangre- dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-¿Han capturado entonces a los dioses necesarios?- pregunto de nuevo

-Mi señor, me temo decepcionarlo- dijo y temió por su vida

-Entonces…explícame como se llevará aquel ritual

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que funcione mi señor- respondió y callo un momento esperando no haber sido impertinente -mi señor debe de saber que dos de ellos son reencarnaciones de Hades y Poseidón, además de Athena, Apolo y Ares

-Tenemos la sangre de los principales Olímpicos- dijo -ustedes sabrán como hacerlo, espero que no me fallen, porque de ser así la sangre que va a correr será la de ustedes

-Si señor- respondieron al unisonoro

Después de eso, miro por ultima vez aquel paisaje colorido y se volvió a meter a aquella cueva con rumbo desconocido, aquellos hombres permanecieron arrodillados y con la cabeza baja hasta que la criatura se adentro, aun se podía escuchar algunos pasos y de pronto ya no se escucho nada, solo en ese momento se pusieron de pie.

-El señor Hiperión da mucho miedo- hablo uno de ellos

-Si fallamos morimos- dijo la voz de una mujer –¿estás seguro de que funcionara?

-Totalmente- aseguro el líder -tal vez no podamos vencerlos, pero son demasiado confiados y bajan la guardia cuando no deberían de hacerlo

-Estas jugando con nuestras vidas- le respondió molesto

-Tranquilo, se lo que hago. La sangre de los dioses abrirá la puerta de la prisión del Gran Señor

**.**

**.**

Las voces apoyando a cada uno de sus favoritos resonaban en el Coliseo, dos Caballeros se encontraban peleando entre sí, porque esa mas que practica era una batalla campal entre dos guerreros. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba enfundado en su ropaje sagrado, pero eso valía de poco, se estaban jugando el orgullo. Cuando ambos chocaban sus puños entre si nacían ondas de energía que levantaban el polvo suelto del lugar donde estaban, ambos eran arrogantes y eso se podía ver a distancia, uno mantenía la sonrisa ladina sabiendo que tenia todo bajo control mientras que el rostro del otro se mantenía apasivo.

-Ikki tiene las de ganar- comento uno de los Caballeros de Bronce que se dedicaba a ver el encuentro

-¿Tu crees?- le pregunto Hyoga a Seiya -su oponente es un Caballero Dorado, no debe de descuidarse si quiera ganarle

-Solo es un entrenamiento- les comento Shun -no están peleando en serio, son compañeros de la misma guardia

-Eso deberías de decirle a ellos- se unió uno mas -parecen que se quieren matar

-Shiryu- le llamo Seiya -¿crees que son capaces de lastimarse?

-Solo ve la forma en la que están peleando- comento sereno el Caballero del Dragón

Y es que era verdad, los golpes que ambos se estaban dando entre ellos eran demasiado fuertes, las rocas que se encontraban ahí quedaban reducidas a nada, poco a poco mas y mas personas se iban reuniendo para observar aquel combate

-De verdad…- escucho hablar a su contrincante -no puedo creer que alguien tan débil como tu pudo estar encargado de la seguridad de Athena- dijo de manera arrogante

-Tuve que… tú estabas muerto- le comento sagazmente el Fénix -aquel que se dice que es uno de los guerreros mas fieles apenas puede contener el aliento

-Mas respeto a tus superiores

-Oblígame Milo

En esta ocasión, fue el Escorpión Dorado quien se lanzó en contra del Caballero de Bronce. Tan solo esa provocación basto para que Milo se enfureciera y arremetiera a punta de golpes a su compañero de entrenamiento, Ikki hacia lo posible para poder detener y esquivar aquellos golpes, sabía que había entrenado de mas en el momento en que fue nombrado Guardián Personal de Athena, había ganado velocidad y fuerza, pero a comparación de la Guardia Dorada… aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer; una patada de media luna lo mando a estrellarse en contra de una de las columnas, esta de inmediato mostró señal de varias grietas, las voces de los Caballeros y soldados que lo apoyaban se escuchaban mas fuertes que nunca, cuando se recupero del golpe tuvo que quitarse de ahí, pues Milo había saltado y ahora la amenaza de que el pie de este se clavara en su cuerpo estaba latente, rodó en el suelo y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Tiene suerte de que ni Athena ni Shion se encuentren aquí- dijo Dhoko mientras observaba el combate desde las gradas más altas con Ezreal sentado sobre sus piernas

-¿No debería de detenerlos?- le pregunto Piscis -le recuerdo que usted maestro es el que está a cargo

-Dejemos que liberen energía, les hará bien

-Lo que no le hará bien es al Coliseo- dijo Sagitario -lo van a terminar destruyendo y ahora sí, que Athena los agarre confesados

-Para eso es el Coliseo- le respondió Dhoko -no creo que ella piense que se va a quedar siempre intacto, todos practican ahí; incluso ella

-¿Qué pasara si Milo le da un mal golpe a Fénix?- pregunto Piscis -Athena se va a molestar si lo lastima de gravedad, ahora el Fenix como los otros se han vuelto cercanos a ella.

-A como lo estoy viendo- comento Aioros -yo creo que el que va a ganar esta batalla será Ikki- desvió la mirada hacia el Guardian del Ultimo Templo zodiacal y le sonrio -¿quieres apostar?

-Seguro- respondió confiado en que su compañero del Octavo Templo ganaría en cualquier momento

-Las apuestas son malas- escucharon la voz del Maestro de los Cinco Picos -aun así concuerdo con Aioros

-Maestro- escucharon la voz del pequeño -¿el tío Milo es débil?

-Por supuesto que no- le respondió Afrodita sonriéndole tiernamente -solo es confiando, es uno de los Santos de Oro más rápidos

-¿Quién es el mas rápido?- pregunto con duda y Afrodita se puso a pensar

-El puesto se lo pelea entre él y Aioria- le respondió Dhoko -todos los Caballeros Dorados se mueven a la velocidad de luz, incluso en ocasiones pueden llegar a superar esa misma velocidad

-¿Entonces quien es más rápido?- insistía aquel pequeño, poniendo en aprietos a los tres Dorados -¿el tío Milo o el tío Aioria?

-Creo que Milo- susurro Aioros -su técnica se basa en acertar la Aguja Escarlata a una velocidad que no le permita a su oponente reaccionar. Mientras que el Plasma Relámpago es una técnica que viaja a la velocidad de la luz

-No entendí- respondió el niño y miro a su maestro

-Yo tampoco- dijo -dejémoslo en que es Aioria

Mientras tanto en el Coliseo aún se mantenía aquella batalla, ambos Caballeros se encontraban respirando agitados, estaban tentados a comenzar a utilizar su Cosmo, pero se había pactado que nada de técnicas especiales, solo se valdrían de sus puños y patadas. Ikki finto de una buena manera a Milo, amenazo con ir a atacarlo de frente, eso hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás, después de que rompió con la guardia del Octavo Guardian se abalanzo en su contra, apareció atrás de él y le dio una patada, Milo la esquivo e intento golpear a Ikki pero este desapareció de su rango, para cuando se dio cuenta Ikki se encontraba a punto de darle un certero puño en el centro de su abdomen, pronto una lluvia de estos puñetazos comenzó a hacerlo retroceder, el ultimo golpe no fue al estomago sino debajo de la barbilla de Milo, apenas lo elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, Ikki dio un salto y le planto una de sus poderosas patadas en el rostro de su oponente, saliendo disparado hacia las gradas.

El Caballero del Fénix cayo de pie con una agilidad felina, sus compañeros y hermano comenzaron a gritar emocionados debido a la victoria sobre el Caballero Dorado, Milo se incorporo de nuevo y le miraba con odio, se había metido con lo más preciado que tenía, su orgullo. Sacudió sus ropas y se estaba preparando para lanzarse en contra de él.

-Que bonito- escucharon una voz, Milo tuvo que frenar el golpe que iba directo al rostro de Ikki -¿se puede saber que están haciendo?

-Entrenando- escucho que le respondió Dhoko algo nervioso

-¿Entrenando?- dijo con duda -mas bien parece que se están matando, Milo- le llamo y este de inmediato le reverencio colocando su rodilla en tierra -has perdido, no debes de atacar a traición. Acepta tu derrota

-Si señor- dijo entre dientes

-¿Mamá?- pregunto el pequeño que bajo del regazo de Dhoko

-En el Santuario- respondió tranquilo mientras tomaba al niño en brazos -llego antes para buscar algo. ¿Cómo te trato Dhoko? ¿te hizo algo? ¿te regaño?

-No- dijo tranquilamente -abuelito Dhoko ha sido muy bueno conmigo

-Que bien

-Abuelito Shion- le llamo y este le puso atención -¿tu sabes quien de mis tíos es el más rápido?

-Déjame acordarme- susurro comenzando a caminar con dirección al Templo Patriarcal -el León Dorado- desvió la mirada hacia el Coliseo y se fue de ahí

**.**

**.**

Se movió un poco en la cama para poder acomodarse mejor, tanteo con su mano buscando algo o alguien, abrió pesadamente los ojos buscando el calor que le faltaba, encontró a aquella persona de pie observando desde la ventana del balcón hacia el exterior, el camisón que llevaba puesto al igual que sus cabellos se movían al compas del ligero viento que hacia en esa madrugada, incorporo la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyando casi todo su peso sobre uno de sus brazos.

-Athena- le llamo -¿todo esta bien?- pero Shaka no recibió respuesta alguna, la joven se encontraba en un trance, retiro la sabana de su cuerpo; se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero solo se quedo sentado al notar que la chica volvía a la cama y se acostaba dándole la espalda -¿Estas bien? ¿Amor?- poso su mano encima del hombro de ella pero se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida, aun así se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón, trato de buscar lo que ella estuvo observando, pero no encontró nada que estuviera fuera de lugar, el cielo se podía observar igual que siempre, tampoco habia alguna clase deperturbacion en el Cosmo de nadie. Miro de nuevo a donde se encontraba la mujer y una vez mas hacia el exterior.

Regreso a descansar, el colchón apenas sintió el peso de él, se acomodo tranquilamente mientras se abrazaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado, cerro los ojos y volvió a dormir con aquella duda de saber si había algo ahí afuera.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Algunos de los Caballeros se encontraban observando como la diosa se había dado el tiempo de ir a visitar a los niños, se encontraba sentada en una de las columnas que estaban por ahí, tocando amenamente aquella guitarra que había limpiado del exceso de polvo que se había acumulado por el desuso del olvido.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto Afrodita quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados observando a la distancia a la joven

-No son seguidas, pero si- respondió Shaka -por mas que hago el esfuerzo de llamarla no me hace caso y ahora se le suma que ha intentado saltar desde el balcón

-Algo la molesta- dedujo Radamanthys sentado en una de las rocas -debemos de mantenerla vigilada. ¿Algún Cosmo peligroso o sospechoso que hayas sentido?

-Nada- dijo

-¿Y ella que dice?- pregunto Aldebaran

-Nada, las dos primeras veces la cuestione y me dijo que estaba loco o que yo era el sonámbulo y cuando le volvi a insistir literalmente me dijo "no me jodas y déjame dormir"

-Tipico- susurro Radamanthys -casi siento lastima por ti

**.**

**.**

Algo había en el ambiente, se sentía demasiado tenso. El trafico había atorado a Renné y había llegado a la mansión de Apolo ya entrada la noche, iba bajando del auto con algunos papeles que tenían que ser firmados por el dios del Sol y antes de poder entrar a la casa desvió la mirada hacia una parte que colindaba con el inicio del bosque y observo a su señor caminar hacia el interior de este, le saludo dándole las buenas noches pero este lo ignoro. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo al interior de la casa, pero le llamo la atención de que Apolo estaba fuera de su gran mansión vistiendo solo un pantalón que usaba para dormir y una camisa de tirantes, dejo los papeles y comenzó a correr en la dirección que su señor había tomado.

No había perdido mucho tiempo pero no lograba encontrarlo, comenzó a tratar de detectar el Cosmo de Apolo, detuvo su carrera y se comenzó a concentrar; cuando estuvo por darse por vencido lo sintió, corrió hacia donde se encontraba, no era que no confiara en Apolo, pero ese sitio al que se dirigía era muy peligroso.

-¡Apolo!- le grito cuando vio que el joven dios se encontraba al filo de un acantilado, corrió usando toda su velocidad pero este se dejó caer por ahí -¡No! ¡Apolo!

Sus gritos cesaron cuando lo observo que comenzó a levitar, una especie de burbuja lo rodeo, le vio alzar ambos brazos y una de sus manos se rodeo de su Cosmo haciendo un corte en la muñeca contraria, pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar y caer dentro de aquella burbuja. Un charco se formó y la esfera se deshizo, Apolo cayo desmayado y por pocos centímetros Renné impidió que el dios al que servía cayera por ese acantilado.

**.**

**.**

Lyndal y Joshua mantenían su vista fija hacia arriba, no se encontraban observando el cielo que estaba con mas estrellas de costumbre, tampoco era aquella hermosa aurora boreal que se había formado en contra de la naturaleza… no, lo que estaban observando era que Ares se encontraba en la parta mas alta de su mansión. No sabían como era que había llegado hasta allá, Ardena junto a Niels se encontraban también sobre el techo.

-Mi señor- le llamo la mujer quien se acercaba a él a paso lento -deme la mano, volvamos a su habitación

-Señor Ares, deme la mano a mi sino quiere dársela a ella- le tentó Niels, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que la mujer… silencio

-¡Axel!- le llamo la mujer por su nombre humano cuando aquel niño dio el ultimo paso para caer al vacío, Joshua y Lyndal corrieron para evitar que tocara el piso, Joshua dio un salto y estando a punto de tomarlo en brazos una fuerte energía lo lanzo en contra de su compañero

Observaron que el cuerpo del niño se encontraba dentro de una burbuja tornasol, en un solo momento Ares elevo sus brazos, su mano derecha se rodeo de su Cosmo y procedió a hacer un corte rápido en su muñeca izquierda, aquellos que se encargaban de vigilar por su seguridad eran solo espectadores en ese momento, observando como la sangre salía sin querer detenerse manchando aquella barrera que lo mantenía elevado, de pronto esa protección dejo de existir, Ardena salto del techo para poder tomarlo en brazos y evitar un fuerte golpe en el niño que ahora yacía inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

Pandora se encontraba vendado la muñeca de Hades, no daba crédito a lo que había visto en conjunto de Aiacos y Remi, no sabían si de verdad el joven tenia ganas de quitarse la vida o algo mas lo había obligado a realizar aquella acción que momentos antes observaron.

Aiacos había tomado el cuerpo de Scott antes de que cayera y se golpeara en contra del duro suelo, de inmediato con ayuda de su Cosmo cerro aquella herida mortal, se dedico a retirar la camisa manchada de sangre al igual que el pants para colocarle ropa limpia. Solo esperaba que no corriera peligro, tal vez debía de ir con algunos de los otros dioses y preguntar en lo que se habían metido.

**,**

**,**

Los Marinas de Poseidón se encontraban en la misma circunstancia que los demás guardianes de los dioses, no sabían en que momento el joven Poseidón había dejado la tranquilidad de sus aposentos para comenzar a caminar hacia uno de los arrecifes mas peligros y atentar en contra de su propia vida. Thetis se encontraba vendado la mano afectada de su señor mientras que Sorrento pensaba en lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Scylla

-Ni idea- respondió Saren -cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estaba en su habitación y unos soldados nos dijeron que se había ido con rumbo a los arrecifes del este

-¿Sintieron alguna clase de Cosmo? ¿Algún enemigo cerca?- insistió, su compañero negó -tal vez el ataque de alguno de los otros dioses, tal vez Athena

-Si estamos aquí es porque la señorita Athena va a liberar el alma del señor Poseidón- respondió -de ella puedo asegurar que no seria capaz de atacar a traición, del resto de los otros dioses no puedo decir lo mismo

-No hay que fiarse de nadie- respondió molesto

**.**

**.**

Shaka comenzó a seguir a la joven deidad, sus pasos eran ligeros y solo su cabello al igual que su camisón danzaban ligeramente con ella. No dijo nada, ni siquiera trato de detenerla, solo la comenzó a seguir muy de cerca, dio el aviso a sus compañeros que se encontraban haciendo guardia nocturna en ese momento, de pronto frente a sus ojos la joven desapareció, salió corriendo del Salón Patriarcal sin importarle estar descalzo y solo con un pantalón para dormir. Acuario, Sagitario y Cáncer comenzaron a correr por todo el sitio, la joven diosa se encontraba ahí, su cosmo se sentía, pero algo les impedía poder encontrarla.

-La encontré- escucharon la voz de Radamanthys proyectarse al Cosmo de sus compañeros – esta cerca de donde se encuentra la Prisión de Cabos Sunión

-Vamos para allá- le respondió Camus

-Que suerte que Rada llego de su misión y la encontró- le dijo Ángelo que pronto había alcanzado a su compañero

-Andando- le animo Acuario

Con la velocidad que caracterizaba a los Santos de Oro pronto llegaron, observaron que Radamanthys se encontraba detrás de ella, Virgo iba a tomar del brazo a la joven pero una fuerte descarga se lo impidió, los Santos de Oro que estaban ahí se pusieron en guardia, esperando a que saliera el enemigo en cualquier momento, pero no sentían peligro alguno cerca.

Observaron que los cabellos de la joven comenzaron a levitar y de la nada comenzó a elevarse, Mascara de Muerte trato de evitarlo al igual que Aioros pero fueron repelidos y ambos se estrellaron en el cuerpo de Shaka cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

El cuerpo de la joven se elevo muy alto, ellos la observaban esperando a que pasara algo, pronto se vio envuelta en una burbuja tornasol y casi de inmediato la vieron extender sus brazos y elevarlos por encima de su cabeza, ambas manos se encontraban juntas, su palma comenzó a resbalar lentamente y de pronto corto su muñeca, parte de su cabello y su rostro se mancho de liquido carmesí antes de extender la mano izquierda, a los pies de Athena se formo un charco de sangre.

Aquella barrera desapareció de un momento a otro, Radamanthys se lanzo para poder atraparla y que no cayera al fondo del abismo, la abrazo a su cuerpo y cayo al suelo con la joven a salvo, Aioros pronto cerro el corte de su diosa para detener aquella hemorragia, el Guardian de la Decimotercer casa trato de despertarla pero no lo lograba, había quedado demasiado débil.

**.**

**.**

Aquella mujer se encontraba arrodilla, se la había pasado rezando desde hacía varios días atrás; alrededor de ella circulaban 4 pequeñas esferas con un líquido rojo que danzaba dentro de ellas, un hombre la observaba de vez en cuando y pudo ser testigo de cuando un aura la comenzó a rodear, varios rayos comenzaban a salir de ese sitio, se presentó un flashazo y de la nada apareció una última esfera.

Aquella mujer se puso de pie y la túnica que la cubría hasta el rostro comenzó a ondear violentamente, ella alzo sus manos hacia el cielo y un furioso viento se dejo sentir, aquella túnica se abrió de par en par y su rostro quedo al descubierto, aquellas esferas comenzaron a girar de una manera violenta hasta que se unieron en una sola.

-Tráelo- le ordeno aquel hombre y ella solo asintió

La guio por una camino largo y oscuro, levemente iluminado por algunas antorchas que se encontraban colocadas en las paredes a una distancia alejadas. Pronto llegaron a una parte hueca de ese sitio donde se encontraban, había un circulo dibujado en medio de ese lugar que olía a humedad, aquel circulo estaba grabado con un líquido extraño, a simple vista sangre, en algunas partes de este símbolo había velas, fuera de ahí, también se encontraban concentradas algunas personas vestidas en túnicas, todos ellos rezando en un idioma muy antiguo

-¡Hermanos!- hablo aquel hombre y sus seguidores continuaron rezando -¡Este será el día en el que nuestro poderoso Señor será liberado junto a sus hermanos! ¡Este día será el primero de los muchos que seguirán para acabar con toda la humanidad! ¡El día en que nosotros nos convertiremos en dioses se acerca más a nosotros!- aquel discurso animo mas a los que se encontraban ahí -ven, es hora de liberar a nuestro señor

-Sea hecho como has dicho- le respondió aquella mujer y le entrego una pequeña esfera totalmente llena de ese líquido carmesí

Aquel hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de aquel símbolo dibujado en el suelo, los rezos de ser posible subieron de tonada incluso mas veloces. Aquel hombre se unió a los rezos y elevo aquella esfera por encima de su cabeza.

-Sea cumplida la profecía de hace siglos, sea realizada la profecía de muchos milenios atrás- comento en voz alta -¡Se levante el gran padre de todo! ¡Se levante una vez más el Emperador del Tiempo! ¡El creador de los dioses!- grito y varios rayos comenzaron a aparecer y estrellarse en las paredes de ese sitio -¡Con la sangre dada sin resistencia! ¡Con la sangre pura de los dioses! ¡Vuelve a reinar y a impartir justicia!- dicho esto arrojo violentamente aquella esfera al suelo

Un fuerte estruendo se dejo escuchar por todo el sitio, las velas se apagaron y aquella sangre tomo vida propia formando un remolino que se dedico a recorrer todo el símbolo que se encontraba dibujado. Pronto quedo estático en el suelo y comenzó a perforarlo, un gran rayo se estrello en ese sitio y aquel remolino comenzó a viajar al centro de ese. El silencio cayo de nuevo, aquellas personas que se encontraban ahí dejaron de rezar y aquel hombre que había dirigido todo el culto cayo de rodillas, en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada.

-Con esto… hemos iniciado la guerra- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que fuera escuchado

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto con duda mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo detrás de ella

-Aun no ha pasado nada, todo está en calma absoluta- respondió el joven quien acurruco mas su mentón en los cabellos de su acompañante -para ser sincero, ese tipo de calma crispa más mis nervios

-¿Volverás a pelear?- le pregunto nerviosa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él

-Calandra- le llamo seriamente -es mi deber

-A pesar de que Athena te lo prohíbe- le dijo y se incorporo para poder verlo fijamente -me contaste que ella decidió pelear sola en esta ocasión.

-Sabes que tengo un deber- le recordó mirándola fijamente -yo no voy a dejar que nada le pase, yo al igual que mis compañeros no vamos a dejar que ella pierda la vida, antes…

-Tú vida que la de ella- completo la frase triste -Ya lo se

-El destino hizo que te enamoraras de un Caballero- le comento -tengo un deber para el que fui entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo

-¿Y no pueden cambiar ese destino?- pregunto con la poca esperanza que le quedaba -les esta dando la oportunidad de continuar con su nueva vida, ella quiere pelear para proteger la de ustedes

-Jamás se ha visto en la historia que alguna Guardia Dorada se quede en sus Templos viviendo tranquilos mientras que la diosa pelea y arriesga su vida

-Camus…

-No peleo solo porque sea mi deber- le dijo y la miro fijamente -ella no solo es la diosa de la cual se me instruyo que le debía respeto y amor. Ella ocupa no solo en mi una parte importante sino también en mis compañeros

-Yo, se que es tu deber- comento derrotada -se que la deje cuando mas me necesitaba, se que la acuse de algo que después de que termino su batalla la estuvo atormentando…

-Lo sé- respondió y Calandra miro en esos ojos fríos un deje de enojo, molestia -y créeme que Athena pago muy caro por esa palabra en especifico con la que la llamaste y también sé que la mayoría de ellos te tiene mucho coraje por eso

-¿Y tú?

-Molestia- respondió sincero -ella es, como te comentaba; una hermana, una amiga, una confidente… una amante a la cual debemos de cuidar

-Y yo tendré que aprender a vivir con eso si nos quedamos juntos… ¿verdad?- él asintió -jamás podre ocupar por completo tu corazón, siempre lo tendré que compartir con ella

-No solo eso- comento -nadie puede asegurar que esta sea la ultima vez que ella tenga que ir al campo de batalla. Pueden venir mas guerras en un futuro y de la misma manera; seremos llamados a la batalla, a pelear con ella.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio después de eso, ella dejo el abrigo de los brazos de Camus para sentarse mejor en el pasto que había en ese claro, abrazo sus piernas y mantuvo su mirada fija en el lago. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, sobre todo cuando vio a Camus aparecer frente a ella después de que salió de su trabajo como ayudante en una pequeña fonda de comidas. No podía creer que los rumores que se habían esparcido eran reales, y que prueba mas contundente que el verle ahí de pie, esperando por ella.

Ella sabía que tenían que verse a escondidas de los demás, no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero era tal y como le había confirmado Camus… los Caballeros al cuidado de la diosa no la querían ver cerca de ahí, no después de que ella la llamo "Asesina". Tampoco pensó mucho en que Acuario estuviera molesto con ella, pero también era algo que termino por confirmar, claro… no importaba cuanto amara al Caballero de la Undécima Casa, el corazón de él jamás seria por completo de ella, pues el primer amor que en verdad tendría ese hombre seria la diosa a la cual siempre se había dedicado a proteger. Pensó en un futuro que tal pudiera tener y sabía de antemano que, si llegaba a estar con él y tuvieran descendencia, también tendría que estar en esas filas, solo por el hecho de que estaría a lado de un Caballero Dorado. No importaba que tanto deseara estar lejos de ahí, siempre volvería a la diosa.

-El primero movimiento ya fue realizado por el enemigo- esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella

-Hace unas noches atrás, Athena entro en un trance y corto sus venas. Perdió mucha sangre

Volvieron a caer en silencio, ahora pensó en ella… Athena, "-_-", su amiga; aquella que le tendio la mano cuando mas lo necesita, cuando mas sola estaba. ¿Qué tanto era lo que tenia que pasar para poder continuar con su vida? ¿siempre seria así? Ella se encontraba arriesgando la vida sin que el resto del mundo supiera de su existencia, desde que la había conocido no había visto batalla alguna en la que ella no estuviera dispuesta a entregar su vida. ¿Cuántas veces no la había visto golpeada en exceso?

Tal parecía que no le importaba mucho la posibilidad de dejar en la orfandad a aquel pequeño que había adoptado años atrás y de pronto un recuerdo la golpeo fuertemente, en donde Athena le decía que si con su vida podía asegurar la vida de sus amigos, de su hijo… seria capaz de entregarla.

Calandra sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, quería serlo por primera vez en la vida. Quería que Camus se convirtiera en desertor y huyera con ella a cualquier lugar fuera del alcance de los dioses y poderes, fuera de las guerras y las batallas, desvió la mirada hacia donde Camus se encontraba sentado, apoyando su espalda en un troco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Lo que le había dicho no era más que una confirmación de que en el momento en que Athena decidiera responder ante ese acto él iría con ella. Le vio ponerse de pie, le aviso que era hora de partir.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse de nuevo a aquel pueblo donde ahora vivía. Despidió a Camus besándole cortamente, pronto comenzó a caminar para volver al Santuario.

-¡Camus!- le detuvo la joven que se acerco corriendo hacia él para acortar la distancia que los separaba

-¿Pasa algo?

-Por favor- le comento y Camus no entendió a que se refería -por favor… no vayas a perder, no dejes que ella pierda- el joven se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de la chica -prefiero tener que compartir tu corazón, tu vida, tu cariño y atención con Athena a tener que ir a un cementerio a dejar flores a tu tumba o en el peor de los casos… que te hundas en la soledad y desesperación de haber dejado que ella muera

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto aun con duda

-Mi novio es un Caballero que lucha con una diosa y se enfrenta a otros dioses y personas con poderes- le comento -¿de que me sirve tener un novio que a lo mucho sabrá como ponerse de pie después de haber tomado dos barriles de cerveza? ¿o que sepa cómo construir un puente?- Camus la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias- respondió

-Novios así tiene cualquiera. Prefiero el que tengo yo

**.**

**.**

-Ten mucho cuidado- le recomendaste mientras buscabas una blusa en tu armario -no quiero que te alejes ni de Hades ni de Apolo

-_Pero me puedo cuidar yo solo- _te respondió mientras te colocabas una blusa lila con rosa

-Te lo digo de buena gana y no me desafíes- le dijiste mientras acomodabas tus manos libres -si vas a hacer lo que se te dé la gana mejor no vayas y quédate en tu casa

-_¡Pero hermana! Ya me habías dado permiso_

-No hay excepciones- le dijiste mientras atabas los cordones de tus tenis

_-Esta bien, te lo prometo. Le hare caso a ambos_

-Y no te arriesgues

-_Vale_

-Pásame a Apolo- escuchaste que llamo al dios del Sol y pronto lo tuviste del otro lado del teléfono -¡ey! ¿Cómo estás?

-_Todo bien. Estamos a punto de salir para el Tártaro_

-Ten mucho cuidado- le recomendaste mientras ibas saliendo de tus aposentos -si es muy peligroso no te vayas a arriesgar

-_Lo mismo te digo, no te vayas a arriesgar- _te recomendó -_no es que no confíe en Poseidón, pero sencillamente no confió en Poseidón- _reíste ante esa respuesta

-Ya se- respondiste -no pasa nada, además voy acompañada por Rada, Shaka y Saga; tres de mis Caballeros mas poderosos, espero que nadie me escuche decir eso- dijiste mientras mirabas a todos lados

_-A lo que vas, no te distraigas_

-Claro

Después de eso, te despediste y terminaste la llamada, desconectaste los audífonos del celular y los guardaste en la bolsa de tu pantalón. Pronto viste que en la entrada del Templo Patriarcal se encontraban aquellos Caballeros que irían contigo al Palacio Submarino donde ya te esperaba Poseidón. No era necesario que se colocaran sus armaduras, creías que el tratado de paz podría mantener a raya a ambas armadas.

Dejaste salir un suspiro y pasaste tu brazo entre el de Saga y comenzaron a caminar hacia aquella salida y entrada que les había mostrado en aquella ocasión Kanon. Desviaste la mirada hacia la muñeca en la que aun llevabas un trozo de venda, aun no había sanado del todo, todavía dolía un poco y en algunas ocasiones sentías un leve ardor. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar ya los estaba esperando un Marina; que al igual que tus Caballeros, se encontraba vestido con ropa de civil, dio una reverencia a tu persona y los comenzó a guiar a donde ya los encontraba esperándolos Poseidón.

* * *

**Ahora si, las veo después cuando vuelva a subir otro capitulo. Cuídense mucho y no salgan si no es necesario. Sigan las normas de higiene y continúen lavando sus manos frecuentemente, las quiero y las veo después.**


	9. El primer Ataque

**Hola a todas! Antes que nada, una disculpa… de plano se me había olvidado que no había actualizado el fic, es más… tuve que verificar el ultimo día que subí una actualización. Últimamente ando muy distraída jajaja pero sino fuera por mi conciencia que me mandó un mensaje recordándome lo que había olvidado no subía nada. Pero ya quitando todo esto, en algunos lugares ya se esta levantando la cuarentena con sus estrictas medidas de seguridad, no se vayan a confiar por lo que mas quieran, no hay que bajar la guardia. Así que sin mas y antes que nada… Feliz día de la enfermera a todas las chicas y chicos que estén estudiando esta carrera y que ya la ejerzan que fue el pasado 12 de mayo y feliz día a todas aquellas que son maestras y maestros, gracias a ustedes… la madre de todas las profesiones, bendiciones para ustedes (15 de mayo). Sin mas… nos vemos para la próxima.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

-¿Estas seguro que sabes en donde está el camino?- pregunto Apolo mientras iba caminado detrás de Ares

-El Inframundo es muy grande- respondió mientras continuaba caminando -es un lugar que esta divido en varias prisiones y círculos. No creas que es como ir a una plaza que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad

-Ahora veo porque no te gusta estar aquí- comento Ares -está bien feo

El pequeño dios sintió la mirada penetrante del dios que iba guiando el camino por encima de su hombro, sintió que su vida corría peligro, miro hacia atrás donde Apolo al verle solo negó con la cabeza. Continuaron caminando por un largo sendero de un camino pedregoso, en algunas ocasiones uno de ellos tropezaba o trastabilla y en dos ocasiones Ares cayó al suelo, teniendo que ponerse de pie solo ya que ninguno de los mayores daba señal de quererlo ayudar.

-Bienvenido sea mi señor- uno de sus Espectros se arrodillo para reverenciar al joven que había llegado

-Golem- saludo serio

-¿Ellos pasaran con usted?

-¿Hay algún problema?- respondió nuevamente serio pero en esta ocasión se había sentido un aura amenazante y una mirada fría en el regente de los muertos

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi señor- respondió temeroso y se alejó de ahí para darle paso a los demás

-Vaya, tienes carácter- le dijo Apolo

-Hasta a mí me dio miedo- apoyo Ares

-Ya cállense- respondió cansado de las acusaciones de ambos dioses

-¿Te portas así con los demás de tu armada?- insistió Apolo, tratando de molestarlo, queriendo romper la tensión que se estaba comenzando a sentir

-Solo con los más cercanos es que soy más condescendiente- comento avergonzado -los demás Espectros, no me dan confianza

El joven solo había dicho la verdad a medias, solos sus Jueces, Pandora y alguno que otro Espectro que se había vuelto por decirlo de alguna manera cercano a él podía mostrar algo de libertad. El resto de su armada le guardaba resentimiento después de que les había anunciado el Pacto de Paz con el Santuario de Athena, escucho muchos comentarios negativos, pero en lugar de poner alguna clase de castigo, lo dejo pasar. No iba a perder el tiempo con aquellos que solo querían luchar y desperdiciar sus vidas.

-¿Qué tan lejos está el Tártaro?- pregunto Ares después de un largo silencio, el camino que estaban recorriendo era demasiado oscuro y no se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido más que sus propias respiraciones, los pasos que daban y el rozar de sus ropas

-¿Por qué? ¿ya te cansaste?- pregunto en burla Apolo

-Si- dijo sincero pero molesto el dios de la guerra

-El Tártaro se encuentra en lo más profundo del Inframundo- respondió Hades ganado la atención de los otros dos -dicen los escritos que hay que atravesar 3 cortinas de negrura oscura y algo mas

-¿Cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto temeroso Apolo -no es que te presione, pero con esa descripción a medias que me acabas de hacer me estoy imaginando lo peor

-Por lo menos un mes y medio o dos- dijo seriamente

-¡¿Cuánto?!- grito alarmado Ares

-Debes de estar bromeando- dijo Apolo -más te vale que así sea… Hades- le llamo y el joven dejo de darles la espalda para encararlo, ambas miradas se mantenían fijas con la poca luz que daba la lampara que traía Scott

-Es broma- dijo y rompió a reír

-Muérete- le recrimino Ares molesto

-Chinga a tu madre- le dijo Apolo indignado

-Se te pega todo ahora que estas mucho con tu hermana- le respondió entre risas

-También se me pego el hábito de querer partirte la madre ahora mismo

-Vamos, no se enojen- pidió mientras reanudaba el camino -estamos a lo mucho como a unas dos o tres horas caminando- confeso tranquilamente -tienden a exagerar demasiado con lo que se escribe

-Pero ya llevamos casi dos horas caminando- se quejó Ares

-Te hubieras quedado en casa- le dijo Hades -es una guerra de adultos no de niños

-Yo también soy un dios y no me gusta que me hagan a un lado- continúo quejándose

-Aun no sabes porque Athena te quiere mantener alejado- comprobó Apolo, el niño le miro con duda

-Eres importante para ella- tomo la palabra Hades -lo que menos quiere es que pongas tu vida en peligro

-¿Y porque ustedes si?

-Maldito niño caprichoso- dijo en susurro Apolo para que no lo escuchara

-Nosotros somos mayores- continuo Hades -no es la típica historia que lees, el anime que vez, películas donde un grupo de adolescentes salvan el universo, donde el más grande tiene 15 años y cree tener toda la sabiduría de la vida

-¡Si puede pasar!- refuto -¡Yo soy un dios que ha reencarnado! ¡soy poderoso!

-En efecto- respondió Apolo -pero no sabes dominar tu poder y eso puede ser tanto beneficioso como contradictorio. Además, los adolescentes a esa edad apenas saben que quieren de la vida

-Ni que estuvieran tan grandes

-Ares, cada uno de nosotros pasamos de los 28 años, ya tenemos carreras concluidas, trabajos estables y sabemos que la vida no es color de rosa. También sabemos ahora que nacimos con un destino diferente al de las personas normales- le respondió Hades

-Y que hay ocasiones como esta, en la que posiblemente tengamos que morir por personas que jamás en la puta vida vamos a conocer siquiera- cerro Apolo

-Si quieres ayudar a Athena, hazlo de la siguiente manera- Hades se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirar al niño -haz caso a todo lo que ella te pida, incluso si es que dejes de participar. No la atormentes ni estreses más de lo que ella y nosotros ya estamos

Hades reanudo el camino y con él los demás. Ares aun no entendía por qué esas palabras, sabía que no era un niño ordinario y también sabia pelear o eso era lo que creía. Pensó en cada una de las palabras que ellos le habían dicho en ese trayecto; tal vez su hermana pensaba igual que ellos, que siendo solo un niño de 12 años no sabría lo que esa guerra significaba. Se puso a pensar en eso y la respuesta le llego demasiado pronto, era verdad… no sabía lo que era una guerra, jamás había participado en ninguna, había oído acerca de las peleas que habían mantenido entre ellos mismos, sobre todo en contra de su hermana pero que el fuera participe de algún acto… jamás.

Pero no era estúpido, aunque ellos quisieran que se sintiera de esa manera, él era Ares; el dios de la Guerra Violenta y si alguien sabia de guerras era él. Se dedicaba todas las tardes que podía a leer acerca del mito de Ares, todo escrito que mencionara el nombre de ese dios pasaba por sus manos. Tenía que conocer todo lo que había hecho ese dios, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, el mismo sabía que había dejado su lado de "niño caprichoso" después de que había secuestrado a Athena. Pero dentro de él quería que esos dioses mayores que habían reencarnado lo vieran como un aliado, un ser importante que también podía salir a pelear en nombre de la tierra donde ellos vivían actualmente; miro de reojo a Apolo que iba platicando con Hades, él no… Apolo se podía morir y no tenia deseos de quererlo ayudar.

-Aquí es- la voz de Hades saco de sus pensamientos a Ares

-¿Llegamos?- pregunto con duda el pequeño dios

-¿Tiene alguna clave? ¿una contraseña? ¿algo?- pregunto con duda Apolo

Hades coloco la mano encima de una pared de hierro, poco a poco la marca de su mano se fue intensificando hasta parecer que el metal se encontraba al rojo vivo, poco a poco algunos símbolos se fueron revelando con ese fuego llamando la atención de los 3 dioses que dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, pronto la puerta demasiado grande quedo iluminada, un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar y esta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, ellos comenzaron a retroceder hasta que se dieron cuenta de que podían pasar por una abertura que se había formado.

El primero en pasar fue Hades seguido de Apolo, el pequeño se había quedado atrás observando el grabado que se estaba comenzando a formar en esa puerta, los dos adultos no quisieron quedarse a averiguar qué era lo que se estaba imprimiendo, pero el niño era demasiado curioso como para no quedarse hasta el final. Apolo miro hacia atrás, observo que Ares estaba entretenido con aquel juego de luces, era mejor que se quedara ahí y no se arriesgara más. Le grito que los esperaba ahí y Ares solo afirmo.

El lugar al que se habían adentrado era el mismo infierno, todo se encontraba en un calor extremo, apenas llevaban menos de 5 minutos ahí y ya se encontraban sudando y con dificultad para poder respirar ya que el aire que corría en el interior era abrazante a sus fosas nasales. Apolo comenzó a seguir a Hades, tal parecía que conocía la ruta a la perfección, pues sus pasos eran sin vacilación alguna y ya había dejado de estar mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Ya casi?- pregunto Apolo mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano

-Un poco más, pronto llegaremos a donde se encuentra encerrado el Titan Chronos

En cuanto Hades le miro, el dios del sol se había quedado mudo, solo había visto esos ojos en él y Ares, era la primera vez que los veía en Hades. Aquellos ojos verdes se encontraban muy diferentes, demasiado a como los había visto unos minutos atrás, el iris de sus ojos se había esfumado y ahora se encontraban completamente negros, un pozo vacío… pero de alguna manera pudo observar que eran como los de él, como si un líquido danzara dentro solo en círculos

-Es aquí- dijo y ambos se detuvieron en el filo de un acantilado

-Increíble- susurro Apolo, en ese momento sus ojos habían cambiado a ese oro líquido que tanto le gustaba ver a su hermana -¿Qué es lo que vas a sellar?- pregunto observándolo atentamente

-La puerta que dejamos atrás- dijo -aquí solo me toca ver, verificar, por así decirlo…- buscaba con la mirada -ver que un orbe… una bola… algo así, es como si fuera la llave… creo

-¿Si sabes que estás buscando?- le pregunto cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia el fondo de ese acantilado lo que había ahí

Una gran estatua parecido al mármol que se encontraba tratando de subir por esa barrera de piedra, en la expresión de su rostro se podía observar ira y dolor. Apolo como buen pensante que era le calculo al menos entre unos 8 a 10 metros de alto, se dio cuenta de que en medio de su cuerpo había otros dos brazos más que le daban apoyo para seguir subiendo

-Aquí esta- dijo Hades y Apolo lo volteo a ver -esa bola que esta allá

-¿Qué tiene esa bola?- pregunto y comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba -Te vas a caer imbécil- le advirtió cuando observo que Scott iba escalando aquella pared

-Solo voy a ver que no esté desquebrajada- dijo -además de que no se encuentre con la llama apagada

-Desde aquí se ve que tiene la llama prendida- le dijo y miro hacia atrás -oye

-Dime

-¿Crees que si le tomo una foto a esa madre de allá, salga bien la imagen?

-¿Para qué?- pregunto -sí, está bien… completamente enterita

-Para que Athena y Pose conozcan a Chronos. Aunque sea por foto

-Ese no es Chronos- dijo Hades

-¿Entonces?

-No sé, no conozco que Titanes fueron encerrados con él- comento mientras bajaba -aquí solo hay 4 Titanes… creo

-¿Crees?

-No me he puesto a leer todo el documento- le respondió indignado -pero si quieres tomarle foto a Chronos, esta allá- apunto a un lugar diferente

Apolo se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al verdadero Chronos frente a él. Parpadeo algunas veces, esa cosa que se encontraba atrapado entre dos montañas era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto en su vida, le calculo con temor a equivocarse un poco más de 18 metros, tal vez 20. Seis brazos se encontraban repartidos en su cuerpo, en una de esas manos sostenía algo, pero fuera lo que fuera se encontraba dentro de aquellas rocas, su boca se encontraba abierta, tal vez había gritado antes de convertirse en granito.

-¿Y quién es el que esta allá abajo?- pregunto temeroso

-Ni idea- respondió sincero Hades -ahora vez porque no me gusta venir hasta acá solo- miro a Apolo -¿sorprendido?

-Quien no lo estaría

-Y con esas madres quería Hera y Zeus que Athena peleara- le comento y Apolo asintió -no creo que ni mis 108 Espectros con los Jueces, Pandora y yo incluido pudiéramos hacerle algo

-¿108?- pregunto incrédulo Apolo, Hades asintió -una pregunta, dime… ¿Cómo es que tienes a tu ejercito completo? ¿Qué no habías perdido a algunos de ellos?

-Athena… no, mejor dicho... ¿Cómo te explico?- pensó -Thanatos rompió el rosario del novio de ella, se liberaron las almas, Pandora me dijo que podía traerlos a la vida… ya sabes… algo así

-¿Y no se te ocurrió revivir a los chicos de ella?- le pregunto acusatoriamente

-Solo pude a los míos- dijo sincero – trate de revivir a mi familia, si podía hacerlo era obvio que traería de vuelta a sus muchachos; pero…

-¿Pero?- le animo a continuar Apolo

-No pude- respondió sincero -Pandora me dijo que solo podía revivir a los Espectros con el nivel actual de Cosmos y eso gracias a que sus almas se habían liberado, sino aun estarían muertos

Apolo cerro el tema y tomo su celular para comenzar a enfocar la gigantesca estatua que se encontraba lejos de ellos. Hizo el acercamiento hasta el rostro del Titan que yacía capturado ahí, algo le llamo la atención, pues algunas piedrecillas comenzaban a caer. Llamo a Hades; pero este le comento que a la mejor era normal, estaban en un lugar caliente de hacía muchos años, casi como estar dentro de un volcán activo. Volvió a concentrarse en tomar aquella foto y ahora si le llamo la atención una grieta que atravesaba todo el rostro.

-Ya se rompió- le aviso

-¿Cómo que se rompió?- pregunto Hades y se acercó a la cámara, la grieta se iba expandiendo, los dos miraron hacia atrás, el orbe permanecía intacto.

-¿Seguro que está esa bola de allá está en perfectas condiciones?

-Si, el orbe sigue bien, sigue sin ninguna…

Callo en el momento en que aquella esfera se comenzó a teñir de rojo para después romperse en miles de pedazos, ambos dioses miraron hacia donde se encontraba aquel Titan, poco a poco los trozos de piedra comenzaban a caer, ellos iban retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que de pronto una gigantesca mano se asomó en tierra, de inmediato se echaron a correr hacia la salida, pronto llegaron a donde se encontraba Ares quien estaba muy entretenido aun mirando con atención la puerta.

-¿Ya acabaron?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡Corre!- le gritaron ambos dioses

El niño no sabía porque la desesperación de aquellos dioses arrogantes, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte sonido gutural de aquel sitio, ahora sí, el pequeño comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Hades comenzó a buscar algo entre las bolsas de su pantalón, maldijo su vestimenta pues lo que llevaba puesto contaba con al menos 6 bolsillos para guardar cosas, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba detuvo la carrera de todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Apolo temeroso

-Sacarnos de aquí

Hades arrojo al suelo unas pequeñas esferas de cristal, estas formaron un remolino al cual Hades los obligo a meterse, lo que sintieron después fue que cayeron al suelo y se encontraban en un lugar muy diferente de dónde venían corriendo. Un salón blanco, con una escalinata que llevaba a un trono que era cubierto por un velo.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Apolo quien movía ligeramente el brazo derecho pues había caído encima de él

-Cocytos- dijo -este es mi salón, es la última prisión del Inframundo. Como el Salón Patriarcal- dejo salir un gemido de dolor cuando se quedó acostado en el suelo -creo que rompí la espalda

-¿Estas bien mocoso?- pregunto Apolo al más pequeño, quien se había sacado uno de sus dedos de la boca -no hagas eso, es asqueroso

-Estoy sangrando- respondió -creo que me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, todavía tengo todos mis dientes- volvió a meter el dedo en su boca y asintió -sí, tengo todos mis dientes- miro a los mayores -¿Qué fue lo que se escuchó?

-Titanes- dijo Apolo mientras ahora giraba su brazo en círculos

-¿Qué no los ibas a sellar?- pregunto alarmado Ares

-Estaban sellados, todo estaba bien

-¿Entonces que paso?- pregunto Apolo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-No lo sé- respondió -pero creo que si vamos a tener que luchar con esas madresotas

-Me lleva la chingada- Apolo miro fijamente a Hades

De pronto sintieron que el piso comenzaba a temblar, de inmediato varios soldados se adentraron y evacuaron a Hades junto a sus invitados hacia el exterior, pronto observaron a lo lejos una gran columna de luz roja que se alzaban violentamente, casi de inmediato pudieron ver que varias figuras grades salían de ese rayo de luz, muchos de los Espectros que se encontraban ahí no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando en el Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-Bienvenida sea al Palacio Submarino de nuestro señor Poseidón, Emperador de los mares

-¡Qué onda Thetis!- le saludaste normal, como si fueran buenas amigas

-Sígame junto a sus Caballeros, los llevare a la presencia de mi Señor

-Como digas- ya se te hacia muy raro que la marina con la que te habías enfrentado anteriormente te tratara de una manera tan amable, algo quería o algo estaba por hacer -¿Estará loca?- preguntaste moviendo solo tus labios cuando volteaste a ver a tus guardianes

-¡Athena!- te llamo fuertemente Radamanthys a tu cosmo mientras que viste que Shaka soltó un suspiro y Saga solo sonrió ante tu pregunta meneando ligeramente su cabeza

-Y…. ¿Cómo has estado Thetis?- preguntaste, estabas tanteando el terreno

-Muy bien mi señora- hasta te sorprendiste porque te llamara casi con devoción -gracias por preocuparse por esta humilde Marina

-Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso- giraste de nuevo hacia tus compañeros y de nuevo hablaste solo moviendo tus labios -Esta ya me dio miedo, algo quiere

-Ya cállate, te va a descubrir- te dijo Shaka directo a tu mente, Saga ya no podía soportar la risa que se le quería escapar

-Disculpa Sorrento- le llamaste al Marina que iba a la par de Thetis -¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- expusiste -no es necesario que la respondas, pero si me ayudaría mucho que lo pensaras

-Claro, en que puedo servirle

-¿Les ha dicho algo Poseidón?- casi la terminaste en susurro

Viste que ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio, tal vez no les había contado nada o simplemente no te querían decir, tal vez Poseidón te quería matar después de que liberaras su alma, pero la verdad no le convenía, porque no lo creías capaz de enfrentarse él solo a los Titanes, a la mejor te iba a matar después de pelear contra ellos. Claro… iba a aprovechar que te encontrarías débil y después reinaría la tierra, pero… ¿Apolo y Ares? A la mejor ellos iban a pelear contra él y ya después se iba a unir Hades y hasta ahí dejaste tu pensamiento pues la voz de Saren te había regresado a la realidad; ya después terminarías de imaginar y armar tu película mental.

-El señor comento que tal vez pelearían con los Titanes, personajes de leyendas antiguas- viste que te observo -para eso usted vendría a liberar su alma, para que de esa manera se pudiera unir a la batalla

-Se ha hecho de un aliado muy poderoso- se unió Thetis -aún no sabe el alcance del poder de mi señor

-La verdad- dijiste -me reconforta saber que va a pelear a lado de nosotros, pero no aseguro que salgamos bien librados, yo espero que si

-Vera que así será mi señorita Athena- te aseguro Saren

Detuvieron su andar y ambos Marinas se colocaron frente a cada puerta, la abrieron y te adentraste junto a los Guardianes que acudían contigo. Miles de recuerdos, imágenes y sensaciones se apoderaron de tus sentidos al haber entrado de nuevo a aquel Salón, recorriste el lugar con tu mirada; las imágenes de Dhoko que se había estrellado en la pared, Milo desmayado en el suelo, Shura que apenas se podía mantener en pie, Saga que había llegado a incluirse en la pelea, tu misma siendo arrojada en contra de una de esas columnas que servían de adorno… y ahí estaba él, igual que en esa ocasión en la que llegaste, sentado en ese gran trono de piedra y detrás de él aquella pared que se abría y daba lugar al patio desde donde podías acceder fácilmente al Pilar Central.

-¿Pasa algo?- te pregunto Shaka en susurro, tu negaste rápidamente

-Vamos- te animo Saga, tal parecía que él sabía lo que estabas pensando en ese momento

Comenzaste a caminar para quedar lo más cerca que podías de Poseidón. Los chicos se detuvieron antes y tu solo diste unos pasos más, de inmediato te arrodillaste ante la presencia de él a modo de saludo, no te gustaba hacerlo pero a pesar de su sarcasmo y cinismo, siempre te había tratado con respeto. Le escuchaste bajar las escaleras y tendió su mano hacia tu persona, aceptaste el gesto. Beso tu mano e hizo una ligera inclinación hacia a ti.

-Bienvenida seas de nuevo

-Gracias- respondiste tranquilamente

-Muy bien, vallamos al Pilar Central- te animo

De inmediato aquella pared se comenzó a elevar para darles paso a aquel patio central, caminaste a lado de él en completo silencio. De nuevo las imágenes de la batalla que habías tenido en ese lugar junto a Kanon en contra de él azotaron tu mente, todo parecía tan vivido, como si de nuevo estuvieras recibiendo aquellos golpes.

-¿Te has comunicado con los otros?- te saco de tus recuerdos

-Hable con ellos hace unas horas, antes de salir del Santuario- respondiste -ya deben de estar en camino hacia el Tártaro; incluso puede que ya hayan llegado, en cuanto salgan de ahí me marcan o me mandan mensaje

-¿Esperaras a que ellos te confirmen?- te pregunto

-¿Qué me confirmen qué?

-Imagino que no vas a liberar mi alma de inmediato- te aseguro y dejaste salir un suspiro

-La verdad no- respondiste sincera y pudiste ver que eso lo había tensado -prefiero que me confirmen que de verdad está roto el sello.

-¿No confías en mí?- te pregunto, exactamente se encontraban en el sitio donde habías estado luchando para quitarle el alma y encerrarla en el Ánfora

-La verdad, no- respondiste sinceramente -discúlpame, pero no puedo confiar en ti así como así.

-Me rompes el corazón mi bella Athena- te susurro, callaron un momento y de pronto surgió una duda que tal vez podría despejarte

-Oye Poseidón- le llamaste y te observo -¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime

-¿Tú sabes porque Ares y Apolo tienen los ojos diferentes?- te observo pues no te había entendió -no se si has visto que de repente los ojos de Apolo cambian. Bueno, el color de sus ojos es miel, pero en algunas ocasiones parece como si fuera oro fundido, oro liquido

-Ya entendí- te dijo

-Si, se ven raros… incluso Ares los tiene igual

-Ellos han despertado el Alma completa del dios al que representan- te dijo -en otras palabras, ellos son los dioses Apolo y Ares. Poseen sus mismo poderes y habilidades

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntaste con duda

-Ninguno de nosotros dos, ni Hades- te dijo -aun no despertamos el alma de ese dios en el que hemos reencarnado

-¿Ósea que algún día podre tener esa mirada?

-Espero que algún día podamos despertar como dioses verdaderos

El camino se hizo más ameno y corto después de esa conversación, pronto llegaron al Pilar Central y ambos se adentraron. Trataste de quitar los pergaminos con la mano: pero estos no cedían, parecía que estaba bien pegados, sacaste una navaja que traías escondida en tu pantalón y comenzaste a raspar ese papel, pero no le hacia ninguna clase de daño. Le pediste a uno de los Marina que te trajera agua y de un momento a otro Thetis te paso un vaso, arrojaste el líquido a esos pergaminos y de nuevo intentaste quitarlos con la navaja, pero no cedían.

Poseidón te recomendó que trabajaras con ayuda de tu Cosmo, no lo habías pensado. Así que colocaste las manos frente a ese sitio y elevaste ligeramente tu Cosmo

-¡Te dije que lo hicieras para que los quitaras!- te grito -¡no para que pongas otro más!

-¡No puedo!- le respondiste en el mismo tono -¡No sé cómo se quitan!

-¡Inútil!

-¡El único inútil aquí eres tú!

Tal vez los únicos que estaba respetando el tratado de paz eran sus Guardias, ellos se mantenían alejados de ustedes, solo observando cómo se mataban a palabras. De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y de inmediato te pusiste pálida.

-Ni se te ocurra convocar un tsunami aquí desgraciado

-No soy yo- te dijo, de nuevo el suelo se movió violentamente y ambos cayeron al suelo

Todos salieron de aquel sitio para mantenerse a salvo, pronto comenzaron a haber grietas en el suelo de mármol de aquel lugar, dos Marinas más se unieron a los otros dos y tus Caballeros se colocaron delante de ti, una presión increíble se podía palpar en ese sitio. Un ruido se dejó escuchar en todo el fondo marino haciendo un gran eco, parecía el chillido de un animal. La tierra se comenzó a mover aún más fuerte y de pronto se escuchó como si algo se hubiera derrumbado en el sitio, todos se sorprendieron al observar que todos los Pilares que se encontraban de pie habían vuelto a caer, uno detrás de otro, miraron el Pilar Central y este se comenzó a cuartear.

-No- susurraste y corriste al interior. Reuniste tu Cosmo y pronto tu aura blanca se manifestó en tu cuerpo, esta se extendió hacia aquellos pergaminos y de pronto desaparecieron. Abriste la puerta y sacaste de ahí el ánfora que resguardaba el alma del dios del mar. Después sentiste que alguien te tomo bruscamente y te saco de ahí, cerraste los ojos pues el interior del Pilar se comenzó a derrumbar. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó pero ya te encontrabas en el patio central.

-¿Estas bien?- te pregunto Radamanthys en el momento en que te bajo

-Si

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Poseidón y solo negaste al no saber la respuesta

-Señor- escucharon la voz de la mujer, ella apunto a un lejano lugar. Una silueta se comenzaba a acercar a donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué es eso?- susurraste

-Athena- te llamo, pero no podías dejar de mirar aquello que se acercaba cada vez más a ustedes -Athena, ahora

De pronto, unos seres extraños se habían reunido. Eran mucho más altos que cualquiera de los guerreros que estuvieran ahí, las cabezas de estos se asemejaban a las almejas y sus cuerpos eran escamosos y llenos de picos. Solo se dedicaban a reír y eso en verdad te estaba asustando, ambas guardias los dejaron al centro, protegiéndolos de lo que esas cosas fueras.

Comenzaste a temblar cuando pudiste ver que era lo que se estaba acercando a ustedes, era un humanoide. De la cintura hacia abajo solo había tentáculos que se movían en varias direcciones, cada uno de ellos parecía tener vida propia, de la cintura para arriba era un cuerpo de un hombre, su piel era azul y se encontraba agrietada ya que había varias líneas que cruzaban todo el contorno de su pecho, brazos, manos y rostro, parecían que salían rayos de él como lo habías visto en Zeus, sus ojos solo eran dos pozos de luz azul como aquellas gritas.

Esa cosa libero un gran grito que los obligo a tapar sus oídos, pero tuviste que sopórtalo, porque no podías dejar caer el ánfora. De inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a arrojar aquellos rayos en todo el sitio y los seres que habían salido comenzaron a atacarlos, te diste cuenta de que la llevaban de perder, tus Guardianes no traían armadura para ser protegidos de esas cosas.

-¡Maldición!- gritaste, dirigiste la mirada hacia Poseidón que estaba tan sorprendido como tu -¡intenta traicionarme a mí, a mis hermanos! ¡intenta algo en contra de mis Caballeros o de la tierra y te mato!

-¿Athena?- te llamo con duda

Alzaste el Ánfora para estrellarla violentamente en el suelo, pronto el agua que servía de cielo comenzó a tomar un color oscuro y el alma que estaba libre se arremolino en ese lugar, el cuerpo de Poseidón se rodeó de esa hermosa aura azul que parecía un imán, de inmediato ese remolino se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de él y lo alzo por los aires, truenos y rayos aparecieron y el mar pareció estar rugiendo, aquel ser que había aparecido en ese lugar se percató de lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a dirigirse a donde se encontraban. Una columna de agua torrencial se dejó ver en el sitio, esta se dedicó a alejar y derrotar aquellos seres.

Tu alma se estremeció, sabias del poder que ahora yacía en ese hombre. Poco a poco el remolino se fue atenuando y Poseidón regresaba al suelo elegantemente, le miraste desafiante, esperando un ataque, su rostro se encontraba adornado con una sonrisa sínica.

-Ahora- escuchaste -de nuevo tengo el poder a mi disposición- extendió su mano y su tridente apareció -Athena

-Dime

-A pelear

Ya te lo esperabas, sabias que de un momento a otro te iba a traicionar, pero no esperabas que fuera de inmediato. Quisiste invocar a Nike, pero la velocidad de Poseidón te lo impidió, lo último que viste fue una mancha de color castaño pasando a tu lado, giraste de inmediato sorprendida. El objetivo del dios de los mares no eras tú, era lo que había aparecido y se encontraba detrás de ustedes. Comenzaste a correr para poder alcanzarlo, tu cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse con tu Cosmos y en ese momento tu velocidad aumento, un destello blanco apareció frente a ti y lo tomaste con una de tus manos, Nike apareció para serte de ayuda.

El colosal enemigo se percató de que ambos se estaban preparando para atacarlo, Poseidón se quedó de pie en una montaña marina y apunto su tridente hacia ese enemigo, de inmediato una potente columna de agua ataco el pecho del enemigo, te colocaste en una de las salidas de esa montaña, unos metros más abajo; apuntaste tu cetro y frente a ti se formó un escudo de luz, de este salió un rayo de energía dorado que se estrelló con el mismo oponente.

-Debe de ser una broma- escuchaste que dijo Poseidón, miraste a donde se encontraba, no podías verlo claramente, pero se veía asustado

-Imposible- susurraste cuando miraste que no le habían hecho daño alguno

-¡Debe de ser una puta broma!

-No le paso nada- continuaste hablando en susurro

Observaron cómo es que elevo una de sus manos y destruyo con un solo movimiento todo lo que había en ese sitio, el aire que formo ese movimiento los arrojo a ambos, aun así pudieron caer en el suelo… él elegantemente, tú… de sentón. Te pusiste de pie inmediatamente, muchas rocas comenzaron a caer y de pronto sentiste que estaba lloviznando en ese sitio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntaste

-Pelear- te dijo

-¡Pero si no le hemos hecho nada con ese ataque de antes!- respondiste

-¡Entonces quédate aquí! ¡Cobarde!

Le viste que de nuevo comenzó a ir en contra de lo que fuera ese monstruo que había aparecido. La palabra "Cobarde" resonó en tu mente y pronto se transformó a otra que te había causado muchas pesadillas "Asesina". Sacudiste tu cabeza, escuchaste que los Dorados te llamaron, decidiste ignorarlo y correr detrás de Poseidón. No ibas a dejar que les pasara nada a ellos. Esta vez los protegerías; si era necesario, con tu propia vida.

-Ya me quede traumada con esa palabra- te reprochaste mentalmente -¡aun lado Poseidón!

Le avisaste, este detuvo su carrera y te observo, arrojaste tu cetro hacia arriba y este se ilumino, cuando cayó por efecto de la gravedad lo tomaste y apuntaste a tu enemigo. Una nueva transformación había tenido tu cetro; el mango que se encontraba en medio de este era liso, la curva que describía se encontraba llena de varios signos, su color era bellamente platinado. Pasaste la palma de tu mano derecha y pronto una flecha de energía se formó, acomodaste bien ese arco y apuntaste a tu oponente, Poseidón se quitó y te dejo atacar.

La flecha de energía dejo tras de sí un rastro de luz platinada, llevaba una gran velocidad y su punto final era alguna parte del rostro, pero lo que no esperabas era que tu enemigo elevara uno de sus tentáculos y que este mismo lo destruyera.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡No pinches mames wey!- gritaste frustrada mientras tomabas fuertemente el arco con toda tu fuerza

-¡Golpe Cósmico!- escuchaste que grito en medio te tu frustración. Un fuerte rayo de energía salió de una de las palmas de su mano, pero sufrió la misma suerte que tu ataque.

Escucharon un poderoso grito gutural y miles de rayos comenzaron a caer en todas las direcciones, te dedicaste a ver dónde era que te impactaban, de pronto sentiste que alguien te había arrojado al suelo y había caído encima de ti, abriste los ojos y viste que Poseidón se encontraba protegiéndote en ese momento. Se puso de pie y te dio la mano para que imitaras su acción, pero esas descargas eléctricas continuaban y no podían dar un paso.

-¡Muro Cósmico!- invocaste tu mejor técnica defensiva y soporto casi toda esa descarga pero al final termino por romperse en miles de pedazos. Ambos salieron disparados de ahí.

**.**

**.**

Poseidón se había impactado en contra de uno de los muros que había ese sitio, miro alrededor y pronto encontró a la chica en el suelo, un poco alejada de él. Se le veía que se encontraba sangrante de la frente o algo así; tal vez se había golpeado con una de las piedras. Le llamo, pero no respondía, se había desmayado, pronto sintió algo caliente que corría en su rostro y bloqueaba la visión de uno de sus ojos, el líquido viscoso le provocaba un ardor intenso el cual lo obligo a mantenerlo cerrarlo y lo último que escucho fue las voces de los guardianes de ambos que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos y cómo fue que aquel monstruo que había aparecido se alejaba de ahí.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta ahí les dejo el cap. Ya me di cuenta de que solo tengo 3 capítulos de reserva, ya me tengo que poner a escribir para que no se me vayan a juntar y para que quieren… no quiero hacer una historia tan larga como la última que casi duro como 10,000 años. Cuídense mucho y no bajen la guardia. **


	10. La Primera Batalla

**Hola a todas! Les vengo a ofrecer de manera humilde una parte mas de las locuras que se le ocurren a mi mente, espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para sus exigencias. Cuídense mucho, no se confíen y nos leemos la otra semana o fin de semana, cuando se me ocurra subir el siguiente capitulo para que se entretengan unos 30 minutos con mis ocurrencias. Las quiero mucho y nos leemos después.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Poseidón se encontraba colocando una compresa fría detrás de su cabeza mientras que tú te colocabas una bolsa de hielos cerca de la ceja izquierda, ambos habían resultado heridos por la pequeña batalla que habían enfrentado, los otros tres dioses solo se les quedaba observando el estado en que habían llegado. Escucharon que las puertas del Salón Patriarcal se abrieron y apareció Shion caminando con mucha elegancia, dirigió la mirada a ustedes dos que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, a lado de Poseidón su siempre fiel sirena carmesí y a tu lado… ninguno de los Caballeros que te habían acompañado.

-¿Ahora ya saben porque nombre a Apolo como líder?- sentiste que lo había dicho con un tono sarcástico -no aprenden, si se les dice que no van a pelear hasta saber de qué son capaces los enemigos es por su bien.

-Se me olvido de que era un Titan- respondiste

-Además él nos atacó primero- se unió el dios de los mares

-Silencio- les ordeno -dioses inmaduros

Ambos se quedaron callados, tal parecía que ninguno de ustedes le quería seguir el pleito a Shion, no después de la humillación que habían sufrido. Ya tenían el primero objetivo que iban a desaparecer, porque no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ese Titan o lo que fuera iba a pagar muy caro el haberlos tratado de esa manera.

Tomo asiento en su silla y comenzó a verlos a todos, sentiste un escalofrió cuando te diste cuenta de que te miraba fijamente, viste que negó con la cabeza y eso significaba que estaba muy enojado contigo. Dejo salir un suspiro y se arqueo un poco hacia adelante, coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y descanso su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos. Ares, Apolo y Hades se colocaron frente a Shion, viste que desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban y no les quedo de otra que ponerse de pie y colocarse en esa fila.

-Me duele hasta el alma- susurraste

-Cállate- te ordeno Shion y obedeciste -que no me tienes muy contento- miro a los otros tres -¿Qué fue lo que paso allá abajo?

-No se- respondió Hades de manera sincera

-Era tu responsabilidad- le reclamo Poseidón -solo tenías que ir a reforzar el sello

-Estaba bien- se defendió

-Esa cosa exploto de la nada- le apoyo Apolo

-Hombres… nunca pueden hacer nada bien- susurraste en voz alta

-¿Disculpa?- escuchaste a Apolo -no fue culpa nuestra el que se haya roto esa madre, no hables sino sabes lo que paso

-Eso era mucho más sencillo- le comentaste también enojada -solo iban a reforzar el sello, algo que hasta yo sé hacer

-Yo también- te ataco Hades -¡No es mi culpa que esa madre se haya descompuesto!

-¡Debiste haber incrementado tu poder!- le reclamo Poseidón

-¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que esto iba a ocurrir?!- se encaró Hades

-¡Solo era el sellado!- te uniste -¡era algo sencillo y no pudiste hacerlo bien!

-¡Que si lo sello, no seas terca Athena!- te grito Apolo -¡Yo estuve ahí, yo vi que hizo lo que se le encargo!

-¡Pues que buen trabajo hizo!- dijiste de manera sarcástica

-¡Mejor cállate, sino no sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas!- te dijo Hades y lo volteaste a ver -¡Deja de buscar culpables!

-¡No busco ningún culpable!- gritaste

-¡Claro que no!- se volvió a unir Poseidón -¡si están delante de nosotros!

-¡Ahora resulta que muy amiguitos ustedes dos!- reclamo Apolo

-¡Si primero se andan matando!- continuo Hades

-¡Si hubiéramos ido nosotros, esto no hubiera pasado!- grito Poseidón -¡Pero ustedes fueron unos completos pendejos!

-¡Fíjate como me estas hablado Poseidón!- se indignó Apolo -¡Que me voy a olvidar que somos aliados!

-¡No te tengo miedo cabrón!

-¡Deberías puto!- le reclamo el dios del sol -¡La última vez te partí toda tu madre!

-¡Ah! ¡ya cállense los dos!- pediste

-¡Si los que empezaron fueron ustedes!- te dijo Hades

-¡Con justa razón!- dijiste -¡Si ustedes fueron los que embarraron toda esta mierda!

-¡Por favor, no me salgas con esas mamadas!- te dijo

-¡¿Si sabes que Poseidón tiene razón?! ¡Si hubiéramos ido nosotros esto no hubiera pasado!- contraatacaste

-¡Pues hubieran ido!- te dijo -¡Ah, perdón! ¡Se me olvido de que yo soy el gobernante del Inframundo!

-¡Chinga a tu madre Hades!

-¡Pues chinga a la tuya!- te respondió

**.**

**.**

El Patriarca no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a observar cómo esos cuatro dioses se enfrascaban en una fuerte discusión, desvió su mirada hacia Ares, este entendió de inmediato que tenía que alejarse de ahí y tomar asiento a lado de donde se encontraba sentado él. Axel tomo asiento en los escalones, miro a Shion y este lo calmo, le pidió que no interviniera en sus discusiones.

El cosmo de esos cuatro dioses se estaba comenzado a incrementar sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, Thetis iba a interrumpir, pero una orden directamente a su mente por parte del Patriarca la detuvo. El salón estaba comenzado a temblar ligeramente, las cortinas que se encontraban ahí comenzaron apenas a ondear; Kanon y Afrodita se adentraron al salón mientras que todos los que se encontraban en el Santuario mantenían su vista fija en el Templo del Patriarca, todas y cada una de las actividades que se encontraban realizando habían sido cesadas, los guardianes que habían llevado cada uno de esos dioses se debatían si debían entrar o no, el Cosmo de esos cuatro era poderoso, tal vez se estaban jugando la vida si llegaban a donde estaban reunidos.

Shion se puso de pie y alzo su mano apuntando a donde estaban aquellos jóvenes, encendió su Cosmos y con la ayuda de su telequinesis los arrojo hacia el suelo, eso los había agarrado desprevenidos. De inmediato se pusieron de pie, el instinto de querer atacar se vio reflejado en los cuatro, pero la mirada fría y terrorífica del Patriarca y su Cosmo al máximo había frenado ese instinto en ellos. Camino a paso lento hasta donde se encontraban y encaro a cada uno de ellos.

-Espero que ya hayan desahogado toda su ira- comento de manera fría -no hay culpables, quiero que se metan eso en la cabeza. Ahora van a comenzar a trabajar en equipo a menos que quieran morir- desvió la mirada hacia la joven diosa de la Guerra -compórtate de una vez por todas, no eres una niña- miro a Apolo -no me hagas arrepentirme de que te haya nombrado líder- continuo con Poseidón -madura, ya no eres un mocoso- por último, miro a Hades -compórtate como un dios de altura, no como un idiota

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar para de nuevo quedar frente a Shion, este empujo ligeramente a Athena y Apolo para que caminaran más rápido. Tomo de nuevo asiento y ahora los miraba fijamente, ellos se encontraban con la mirada fija en el suelo, aun se podía sentir que estaba molestos.

-Retomemos el tema- hablo fríamente -el orbe que servía de sello se rompió, continua Hades

**.**

**.**

-En verdad admiro al Maestro- susurro Milo quien se encontraba camino al Santuario junto a Shaina -fue capaz de contener a los cuatro

-No se deja intimidar por nadie- comento mientras tomaba bien aquellas bolsas con víveres que había comprado junto a Escorpión para la cocina principal del Templo Patriarcal -tiene agallas

-Hades, Poseidón, Apolo y de pilón Athena- susurro -los dioses más poderosos en esta era, reunidos en un solo lugar, peleando y un simple humano los calmo

-¿Por qué estarían peleando?- expuso su duda

-No lo sé- dijo él -algo habrá salido mal, o tal vez solo un malentendido. Pocas cosas son seguras con ellos- continuo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en aquel Templo que se veía a lo lejos.

Después de eso continuaron su camino en total silencio, Milo disfrutaba de la compañía de la Cobra de Plata, aunque en ese momento ya no estuvieran hablando de nada. Agradecía que Afrodita le hubiera cambiado el lugar y que lo hubiera dejado que la acompañara a realizar las compras, secreto a voces en la Orden lo que él sentía por esa guerrera. Aunque ahora se había perdido el chisme completo de saber que era lo que había pasado en la reunión con el Patriarca. En cambio Shaina en un principio sentía muchos nervios e incluso pudo jurar que Milo escuchaba los sonoros latidos de su corazón, aquella revelación que le había dicho antes morir en brazos de su amiga se arremolino en su mente, durante las primeras horas no decía nada y tal parecía que el Escorpión Dorado tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero poco a poco él mismo se encargó de ir rompiendo el hielo entre ambos, cosas triviales pero gracias a eso los nervios que sentía de estar a solas con él iban desapareciendo.

Claro, así fue hasta que comenzaron a sentir como poco a poco los Cosmos de los dioses que se encontraban reunidos iba aumentando exponencialmente, así mismo sintieron como fue que los había calmado aquel cosmo del que dirigía al Santuario.

**.**

**.**

-Entonces, como dije anteriormente… no fue culpa de nadie- comento mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a los jóvenes -era algo que tenía que pasar. Ahora, con la destrucción de los Pilares Marinos solo puedo deducir que era una prisión que mantenía atado a algún Titan

-Maestro- llamo el más joven de los dioses

-Dime- respondió de inmediato, se veía que los mayores no deseaban hablar por el momento

-Yo creo, bueno… pienso que en verdad no fue culpa de uno solo- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes -sino que fue la culpa de todos

-Cállate Ares, no hables por hablar

-Silencio Apolo- le demando Shion, el dios del sol se cruzó de brazos y bufo por lo bajo -continua por favor, Ares

-Es que, cuando bajamos allá. Hades tuvo que abrir una puerta, ellos entraron y yo me quede porque unos grabados se comenzaron a iluminar, había uno que no supe diferenciar bien; pero eran unos monitos decapitados, otro monito ponía una vasija debajo de la cabeza, creo que juntaba la sangre que salía de ahí. Luego esa vasija era arrojada y salían esos monstruos

-Que buena explicación- dijo Hades

-¿Cómo sabes que eran dioses?- pregunto mordazmente Poseidón

-No lo sé, solo digo lo que vi- coloco su atención en su celular y se fue a la sección de imágenes -pero tengo fotos, tomé todas las que pude- le facilito el aparato a Shion

-Ya veo- dijo mientras con ayuda de su dedo índice pasaba imagen por imagen -es un tipo de jeroglífico antiguo, pero sencillo de traducir- miro alrededor -Kanon, quiero que pases estas imágenes a la computadora, Afrodita, ve con Camus y dile que tienen trabajo de que hacer

-Si señor- respondieron ambos

-Al menos alguien si trabaja en esta Guerra- comento Shion -hasta que sepamos que significa todo esto, vayan a sus aposentos y no salga de ahí.

**.**

**.**

-Concéntrate- ordeno Shaka mientras se mantenía meditando bajo uno de los árboles de la pequeña zona boscosa que se encontraba en el Santuario -relájate, aleja todo pensamiento que llegue a ti

-Tío Dita dice que a la mejor no meditas y te la pasas durmiendo- escucho la voz del pequeño

-Ezreal- le llamo -concéntrate, Afrodita no sabe lo que dice

-¿Mamá también medita?- volvió a preguntar

-No, pero tu madre si se queda dormida- susurro -ahora concéntrate y cierra los ojos

-No puedo- dijo -me siento incomodo papá

Shaka ignoro la voz del pequeño, tal vez de esa manera el niño por fin podría meditar. Si, el pequeño se había mal acostumbrado a que el entrenamiento debía de ser casi físico dejando la mente para el final, pero siendo el Santo de la Sexta casa, el cual se destacaba por eso, por mantener la mente tranquila tenía que enseñarle a su hijo. Sintió el momento exacto en que se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a él, sintió que poso sus pequeñas manos en cada una de sus mejillas, le dio un beso y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía su pequeño cuerpo, sintió cuando lo dejo libre y el momento en que tomo asiento encima de sus piernas que se mantenían cruzadas.

No dijo nada, le dejo hacer lo que quería. Al principio se movía demasiado tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, se calmó hasta que por fin recargo su espalda en su pecho. El niño pronto se quedó dormido, no dijo nada… igual a la madre, así mismo con ese sentimiento que sentía cuando ella se apoyaba en su hombro, paz y tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

Kanon en conjunto con Piscis y Acuario se encontraban observando una y otra vez aquellas imágenes que habían impreso días atrás. Camus acomodo de nuevo sus lentes y continúo leyendo y anotando todo lo que sentía que era importante. Afrodita masajeo su cuello mientras continuaba anotando y borrando cosas en las hojas que había conseguido. Kanon se encontraba sentado en la silla mientras trataba de armar las frases que le pasaban ambos Caballeros. Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon, pero ninguno de ellos los oyó, estaban demasiado absortos en el trabajo que estaban realizando.

La joven diosa asomo su cabeza por la entrada al no recibir respuesta, se adentró y con ayuda de uno de sus pies cerró la puerta para dirigirse a ellos con una charola entre sus manos.

-Hola mis chicos bellos- les hablo, esa fue la única manera en que obtuvo la atención de los tres

-Amour- respondió Camus en su idioma natal dejando de lado las hojas, ella solo sonrió

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Afrodita

-Nada- respondió la joven mientras les comenzaba a repartir a cada uno un tarro lleno de cerveza fría -es para que se refresquen un poco

-Con esto vuelvo a la vida- dijo Kanon antes de sorber un gran trago

-Vaya, servicio completo- se sorprendió Afrodita al ver que la joven también les había llevado unos lonches

-No se estresen- comento mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa -quiero que lo hagan con calma y si no pueden no importa- tomo unas hojas que estaban dispersas sobre la mesa

-Si no quieres que peleemos contigo, al menos debes de dejarnos hacer esto- le dijo Afrodita mientras bebía su cerveza

-De cualquier manera van a luchar, no me van a hacer caso- susurraste -bien que los conozco

-Ma vie est à toi, et tu le sais- volvió a hablar Camus mientras mordía su lonche

-Sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas francés- le acuso, él sonrió y bebió de su cerveza

-Pronto terminaremos, pero ya tenemos algunos avances- le dijo Kanon mientras mordía su lonche y le mostraba una libreta con algunas frases

-Ya veo- respondió mientras tomaba el lonche de Piscis y le daba una mordida para después regresárselo

Comenzó a ver las frases al azar, trataba de conectarlas una a una y de pronto sintió que podía dejar de hacer nada y comenzar a ayudarles a ellos. Sus Caballeros no eran los únicos que se encontraban trabajando en eso, sino también algunos Espectros y un solo Marina, obvio que su armada iba a ganar y lo haría con su ayuda

-Señores- les llamó -de ahora en adelante, les voy a ayudar.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Sacrifico, Invocación, Dioses, Titanes, Prisión, Condena, Tártaro, Sangre, Universo… esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en las hojas que les hacía llegar el Caballero de Piscis. Apenas llevabas con ellos dos horas y ya sentías que había pasado más de 15 días, el trabajo que se les había encomendado era demasiado agotador mentalmente.

Comenzaste a escribir en todas las hojas en donde veías un espacio en blanco, tal parecía que Kanon también había descifrado el patrón y no paraban de escribir, de pronto el candelabro que se encontraban colgado en ese salón se comenzó a mover ligeramente, eso llamo la atención de todos ustedes, era imposible.

Sintieron un temblor que se calmó en unos segundos, saliste de ahí corriendo.

-¡Seiya!- fue el primer Caballero que viste que iba caminando por los pasillos del Templo Patriarcal

-Princesa Athena- te saludo y de inmediato poso rodilla en tierra

-No es el momento de hacer eso- le dijiste mientras lo ponías de pie de manera brusca, le tomaste de la mano y lo ibas jalando por donde ibas -tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

-¿Princesa?- te llamo, su tono había optado un tono de duda

-Necesito que juntes a varios, los que sean, soldados, aprendices, caballeros y tu junto a ellos te encargues de que todos los que están en Rodorio salgan de ahí

-¿Vamos a evacuar todo el pueblo?- te pregunto mientras te seguía el paso

-Eso mismo- casi lo tumbas al doblar en una esquina -guíalos a por ese túnel de emergencia que construyeron

-¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que algo va a pasar- de nuevo sintieron un ligero temblor

Continuaron caminado mientras ibas dando instrucciones de todo lo que tenían que hacer, no solo ibas a dejar que los del Rodorio se escondieran ahí sino también toda tu armada, un temblor más fuerte que todos los que se habían sentido azoto todo el lugar, la mayoría de los sirvientes de ahí cayeron al suelo igual que tu y tu acompañante.

-¡Discúlpeme Princesa Athena!- te dijo, no lo habías soltado en ningún momento y lo jalaste para que uno de los jarrones no cayera cerca de donde estaban.

-Claro, no pasa nada- respondiste, se encontraba muy cerca de tu rostro, había caído encima de ti -solo… solo haz lo que te digo junto a los demás

-Claro…- te dijo

-¡Aléjate de ella!- escuchaste que le gritaron y de pronto Seiya se elevó por encima de ti y fuiste puesta de pie algo… agresivo -¡Escucha bien Caballerito! ¡no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer! ¡¿entendiste?!

-Por el día de hoy, tu vida será perdonada- escuchaste que le llamo el otro Caballero que mantenía a Seiya elevado por el cuello de su camisa

-Fue un accidente- respondió Pegaso mientras colocaba sus manos encima de la mano de quien lo tenía suspendido -no fue a propósito

-Radamanthys- le llamaste seriamente mientras te liberas del agarre de tus hombros -bájalo ahora mismo- te desafío con la mirada –¿necesito repetir la orden?

-Orden acatada- dijo y lo dejo caer al suelo

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntaste mientras le ayudabas a ponerse de pie -¡Shaka, Radamanthys! ¡ustedes dos deben disculparse con Seiya!

-¿Por qué?- te pregunto Shaka molesto

-¿Por qué? ¿es en serio?- respondiste

-No lo hare- comento Ofiuco y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, miraste a Shaka y convenientemente tenía cerrado sus ojos, se había apoyado en una columna en la misma posición que Radamanthys

-¡Ustedes…!- callaste en el momento en que un temblor de la misma intensidad se sintió una vez mas -hablaremos luego. Seiya… por favor

-Así lo hare- te dijo y salió corriendo de ahí

Saliste corriendo de ahí dejando a esos dos solos. Cuando doblaste por el ultimo pasillo chocaste con una persona, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Avisa que vienes!- te reclamo

-Básicamente estamos en mi casa- respondiste y de nuevo un temblor se sintió

-¿Es normal que tiemble aquí?

-No lo sé Hades- dijiste y te pusiste de pie -en todo lo que llevo viviendo aquí jamás había temblado, pero lo mismo paso…

-Cuando estábamos en mi palacio- se unió la voz de Poseidón a donde estaban

-Si, así es- respondiste y se dirigieron al patio, pronto Apolo se reunió con ustedes al igual que Ares

Los guiaste por el camino que usabas para llegar al Salón Patriarcal, todo el camino lo realizaron corriendo. Pronto comenzaron a ver como una montaña que se encontraba algo lejos de ahí se comenzó a destruir, pues una gran nube de polvo se comenzó a levantar.

**.**

**.**

Se detuvieron en la cima de una montaña mientras veían como una figura de gran tamaño se iba acercando lentamente a ustedes. Pronto algunos de sus guardianes se encontraban detrás de ustedes. Joshua y Ardena mantenían a Ares detrás de ellos, Sorrento, Thetis y Bian enfundados en sus Escamas. Aiacos, Kagaho y Minos con sus bellas Sapuris, Sebastián y Rene se encontraban listos para seguir las ordenes de Apolo, enfundados en sus protecciones. Desviaste tu mirada hacia la izquierda, ahí se encontraban Camus, Shaka, Radamanthys y Kanon, listos para pelear enfundados en sus Armaduras.

Un brillo cubrió a uno de los dioses, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de ti. Las protecciones de las botas llegaban hasta encima de su rodilla, el peto lo cubría por completo, el cinturón se fijó en su cintura y a ambos lados se había formado una extensión que apenas bajaba unos centímetros, en el centro de su peto había una figura similar al sol, las protecciones de las manos llegaban hasta los codos, unas hombreras similares a las de Milo, una careta que protegía su rostro y detrás de él, en su espalda una especie de arco con varios picos, simulando al astro rey. Era la primera vez que veías a Apolo enfundado en su Armadura Sagrada.

-Es la hora- escuchaste que demando, se veía tan lleno de poderío, incluso lo llegaste a desconocer -¿van a pelear así?

-Vamos a jugar- escuchaste que se unió Poseidón, pronto un brillo lo cubrió y para cuando se apagó ya se encontraba revestido en su Escama

Hades y tu llamaron a sus respectivas protecciones, de nuevo el bello negro y platinado cubrió al dios del Inframundo y el dorado y platinado te cubrió a ti. Apolo dio la orden de que mantuvieran a Ares alejado de todo y que no se metieran a menos que él lo ordenara. Y antes de que todos los que se encontraban ahí comenzaran a discutir, salieron corriendo.

**.**

**.**

Frente a ustedes se alzaba una criatura de poco más de 8 o 10 metros, no sabían si era él o ella, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que su cuerpo se encontraba hecho piedra y en su mano derecha había una gran espada del mismo material que su cuerpo, no era elegante ni de metal pero no importaba, hacia un daño mucho peor que la misma arma de Hades.

Comenzaron a rodearla, tratando de esa manera tomarla por sorpresa, Hades elevo su espada y en la punta de esta se formó una gran esfera negra que la mando a impactar en contra de ese Titan, solo se escuchó la explosión pero no le hizo daño alguno, resbalaste un poco y cuando pudiste disminuir la velocidad con la que te había arrojado aquel viento le miraste fijo, apoyaste una de tus rodillas en el suelo e invocaste a Nike quien tomo forma de arco, deslizaste tu mano y tres flechas aparecieron, las soltaste de inmediato pero tuvo el mismo efecto que el ataque de Hades. Poseidón desde la espalda invoco dos de sus tornados de agua y en sincronía, Apolo lanzo un poderoso rayo de fuego, ambos impactaron, pero no consiguieron nada.

-Esto no puede ser- susurro Hades

-Lo mismo paso cuando peleamos en el fondo del mar- le respondiste

De nuevo se levantaron para poder unirse al combate que estaban llevando Apolo y Poseidón, corriste y Hades te tomo de la mano para darte más velocidad y que salieras disparada hacia arriba, desde ahí apuntaste una de tus manos para invocar un rayo poderoso, impacto el rostro de ese Titan, pero no te diste cuenta de que con su mano este monstruo te golpeo, caíste estrepitosamente en el suelo donde rodaste hasta que tu misma te detuviste

-Athena- te llamo Camus directo a tu cosmo

-No vengan- susurraste, te pusiste de pie con mucha dificultad y miraste hacia atrás -¡No vengan!- les gritaste y te uniste de nuevo a la batalla.

**.**

**.**

Aquellos guerreros se encontraban demasiado ansiosos, ver pelear así a las deidades a las cuales protegían era algo increíble, no los habían visto luchar de esa manera, con todo su poder al máximo y sin embargo no podían hacer nada para poder doblegar a aquella criatura.

Ares se encontraba demasiado nervioso, por primera vez comprendió porque Athena lo quería lo más alejado de ese problema… era demasiado para que él se uniera a la batalla.

Aiacos salió de inmediato junto a Rene para poder atrapar a sus dos dioses, habían salido disparados de un manotazo que les había proporcionado aquel Titan, los cuerpos de ambos sirvieron de colchón para ellos, pero ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de agradecer, se pusieron de pie y salieron disparados de nuevo para pelear.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto Saren

-Creo que si- el único que respondió fue Rene, mientras que Aiacos solo se puso de pie.

Athena junto ambas manos y de ellas nació un poderoso rayo de energía plateada que se fue a impactar justo en el pecho de esa criatura, esta retrocedió un solo paso, ella sonrió pero lo que no se espero fue que aquel Titan blandiera aquella espada tosca y la arrastrara por todo el suelo haciendo una gran grieta en la que casi cae de no ser por haber saltado antes, cayo a lado de Apolo. Fue el turno de nuevo de Hades junto a Poseidón de atacar, en esta ocasión fijaron su atención en una de las piernas, harían que perdiera el equilibrio, ambos dirigieron sus armas y liberaron sus energías, la criatura tuvo que apoyar la pierna lastimada.

Pronto se escuchó que libero un fuerte gruñido y de su boca comenzó a nacer una luz, se estaba preparando para disparar. No iban a poder llegar, el rayo salió disparado y sus objetivos eran aquellos que se encontraban esperando por los dioses, los gritos de advertencia de ellos ni siquiera fueron escuchados, el ataque había sido inminente. La sorpresa en la mirada de todos se veía reflejada, Athena y Apolo se encontraban furiosos, pronto aquella nube de polvo que se había alzado fue repelida por unas grandes alas negras, el Juez que estaba a servicio de Hades había dejado libre la vista, el muro de hielo que se había alzado cayo en pedazos, todas esas personas se encontraban resguardados dentro de unas esferas de energía, Athena recordó cuando estuvo dentro de ella, hacía unos años atrás.

-Bien hecho niño- susurro Apolo

-Ahora, hay que acabar con eso- le pidió Athena

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- Poseidón se acercó corriendo y pronto un cuerpo salió volando hacia donde estaban, cayendo encima de la diosa, ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato

-Nuestros ataques más fuertes no le hacen nada- dijo -perdón Athena

-No hay problema Apolo- susurro ella

-No queda más que seguir atacando

Apenas Apolo termino aquella frase y se volvió a lanzar a la batalla, en verdad se veía que sabía llevar muy bien un combate y más con un oponente que era un gigante a comparación de ellos. El cosmos de cada uno de los dioses comenzó a rodearlos, y decidieron atacar. Solo explosiones, rayos de energía, ligeras columnas de humo era lo que se podía observar, los dioses habían probado el suelo varias veces y ya se encontraban sangrantes del rostro.

Poseidón se adelantó para poder elevar su mano y que de esta saliera un poderoso rayo de energía que fue a estrellarse en el ojo de esta criatura, después de tanto, habían conseguido un daño. Pero lo que no conto fue que el Titan lo tomara de una de sus piernas y lo mandara a estrellar en contra de Hades quien apenas iba a atacar el siguiente ojo, la velocidad con la que iban era realmente potente, Athena se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, apenas se iba a incorporar cuando observo que esos dos cuerpos se iban a estrellar contra ella, no pudo moverse y su delgado cuerpo sirvió de colchón para esos dos, un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar y una gran nube de polvo se alzó, los dos jóvenes se encontraban tratando de saber en dónde estaban, Poseidón trato de enfocar su vista alrededor, de inmediato observo que la joven se encontraba boca abajo totalmente desmayada

-Athena- trato de ponerse de pie de inmediato; pero cayo de nuevo, comenzó a gatear para poder llegar a donde estaba la chica, la movió toscamente pero esta no reaccionaba -no te atrevas a morirte, es la primera batalla estúpida- le animaba, opto que la mejor opción era darle una ligera descarga eléctrica

-Imbécil- escucho que le susurro

-Sigues viva- escucho que le dijo

-Como esto siga así, nos vamos a morir- concluyo Hades que se encontraba recostado en el suelo

Con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus golpeados cuerpos comenzaron a subir por aquel hoyo que habían hecho gracias al impacto. Hades comenzó a presionar su brazo izquierdo, el dolor en su rostro no podía ser escondido, Poseidón se estuvo quejando mucho de la parte de su abdomen y la diosa apenas y podía apoyar su pie derecho.

Observaron que Apolo salió disparado hacia el lado contrario donde ellos estaban para después ver como una estela de humo salía disparado de nuevo ante aquel Titan, este lo recibió con un manotazo y cayo de nuevo al suelo. Quisieron unirse a la batalla junto con el dios del sol, pero este hablo directo a los cosmos de ellos, impidiéndoles que se acercaran

-No sé si es terco o pendejo- susurro Athena

-Dijo que en cuanto viéramos la señal, atacáramos- dijo Poseidón

-¿Y cuál va a ser la señal?- pregunto Hades, ninguno de ellos lo sabían, pero de alguna manera prepararon sus armas sagradas.

Observaron que Apolo comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquel Titan, un aura que sus compañeros sintieron poderosa lo rodeo, jamás lo habían visto tan concentrado.

**.**

**.**

-Apolo- escucharon que susurro Ares, todos voltearon a ver al niño, que en ese momento poseía unos ojos muy diferentes a los de siempre, parecían que danzaban por ellos mismos -el dios del Sol esta presente

-¿Qué no estuvo aquí desde siempre?- pregunto Thetis

-Qué bueno que no sienten esa aura- les comento -su mente y cuerpo no soportarían tanto nivel

-¿Qué le paso a sus ojos?- pregunto la sirena haciendo referencia al niño

-El dios en él ha despertado por completo- comento Aiacos

-Solo él y Apolo poseen hasta ahora esa característica- dijo Saren -es una gran ventaja para ellos, eso espero

**.**

**.**

Aquel titan intento golpear a Apolo con su espada pero ni siquiera lo llego a tocar, esta se desintegro por completo. Un fuerte gruñido se dejó escuchar y de pronto aquel ser se comenzó a autodestruir. El dios del Sol alejo toda esa nube de tierra y pronto frente a él se dejó ver a una mujer muy alta, demasiado alta, la cabeza del joven ni siquiera llegaba a la cadera de ella. Sus cabellos eran rojos como fuego atados en una larga trenza, su cuerpo era musculoso similar a las legendarias amazonas, sus labios gruesos y su mirada profunda.

-Apolo- escucharon todos los que estaban ahí -mi descendencia esta frente a mi

-¿La conoce?- pregunto Hades, los otros dos negaron

-Apolo, nieto mío- la voz de esa mujer resonaba en todo el sitio, Apolo se mantenía pasivo y serio, de mirada penetrante y fría -en esta hora, el universo te ha traído de nuevo hacia mi

-¿Quién eres?- hablo Apolo, su voz intimido hasta a sus compañeros

-Febe, tu abue…

Ya no pudo decir alguna palabra, Apolo había enterrado su arma en el centro del pecho de esa mujer, un rayo de luz se pudo ver en esa herida. Retiro su lanza de inmediato, de pronto Hades apareció desde las alturas y corto la cabeza de esa mujer de un solo tajo, Poseidón encerró su cuerpo en un torbellino violento de agua. Apolo observo a Athena, le animo a que terminaran de una vez con todo eso. Athena preparo a Nike, esta tomo formo de lanza y la dirigió hacia el torrente de agua, se dejó escuchar y ver una gran explosión, salieron disparados hacia atrás.

Apolo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y después se desplomo al suelo. Los demás estaban igual. Se encontraban agitados, cansados y demasiado heridos. Pronto cada uno de sus guardianes se dirigieron a donde ellos estaban.

-¡Mi señor!- escucharon que Thetis le llamo a Poseidón -¿está bien?

-Con vida- respondió -¿ustedes?

-No se preocupe por nosotros mi señor- le respondió Bian

-Todo está bien mi señor, ahora lo llevaremos a descansar- dijo Saren, pero no pudieron tomarlo, el cuerpo de Poseidón estaba totalmente lastimado

-¡Apolo!- llamaba urgentemente Rene

-Esta desmayado, cálmate- le ordeno Sebastián -fue un gran uso de su poder

-Espero que sea eso

-Lo es- repitió -cálmate de una vez

-¿Cómo está mi señor?- pregunto Aiacos

-Bien- susurro -creo

-¿Puede ponerse de pie?- se unió Kagaho, el joven asintió pero en el momento en que le tendió su mano sintió un fuerte dolor -disculpe, no era mi intensión lastimarlo más de lo que esta

-¿Se rompió el brazo?- pregunto Minos -¿señor?- el dios del Inframundo asintió -ya veremos cómo sanaremos sus huesos y heridas

-¿Cómo están ustedes? Recibieron de lleno un ataque- continuo

-Señor, solo importa su bienestar

-Trio de idiotas- les susurro con una sonrisa

Athena se encontraba acostada en el suelo pedroso respirando agitadamente, todo su cuerpo dolía, pero había una parte que le punzaba en específico.

-¡Athena!

-¡No!- detuvo al Caballero -te amo un chingo pero no me toques

-¿Tan mal estas?- le pregunto

-Basta con ver Shaka

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunto Kanon y la diosa lo fulmino con la mirada -era por interés, amargada- después de eso sonrió, al menos aún tenía energía para pelear con ellos

Camus y Radamanthys le tendieron su mano, la joven trato de tomarlas, pero el cansancio y el dolor que sentía le impedía siquiera alzar sus brazos, Shaka y Kanon se arrodillaron a cada lado de ella, extendieron las manos y comenzaron a emanar su Cosmo hacia la joven, ella con todo la dificultad que tuvo bajo la mano de ambos.

-No lo hagan

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Virgo

-Es mucha energía lo que van a liberar, guárdenla

En esta ocasión tomo la mano de ambos guardianes; pero en el momento en que se puso de pie volvió a caer, antes de tocar el suelo fue detenida por los otros dos, pronto se dieron cuenta de que el tobillo de la joven se encontraba fracturado.

Cada uno de los dioses que había peleado contra esa titan de nombre Febe había resultado fatal para ellos, ninguno de los Caballeros de la diosa de la Guerra dudaba que no solo ella sino también los otros se encontraban con alguna fractura interior. Incluso Apolo, aunque en ese momento estuviera desmayado.

-Reúnanse- ordeno Kanon a todos los presentes -lo más cerca que puedan

-¿Para qué?- pregunto molesto Aiacos

-¿Por qué debería de obedecer a un traidor?- se unió Bian

-Me dan ganas de matarlos- susurro para sus compañeros y estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea -si quieren pueden regresar caminando, pero Athena no dará un paso más en el estado que esta

Con mucha duda, cada uno de los guerreros ayudo a acercar a sus dioses, todos mantenían la mirada fija en el Caballero de Géminis en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Invoco su gran técnica Triangulo Dorado y pronto todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a ver como se distorsionaba la realidad, pronto entraron en un sitio donde solo había planetas y el oscuro y frio universo, después observaron un punto de luz que de un momento a otro los dejo ciegos, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en el interior del Salón Patriarcal.

**.**

**.**

Shion salió disparado hacia el Salón y de inmediato llamo a Aioria y Mü a que se adentraran a ese lugar. A la velocidad que los caracteriza llegaron, ambos se enfocaron de inmediato en su joven amiga.

-Yo me hare cargo de ella- dijo Aioria

-Olvídalo, yo lo hare. Ayuda a cualquiera de los otros- dijo alejándolo

-Mü, ya te dije que lo voy a hacer yo- insistió el León Dorado mientras se sumía en una batalla de miradas

-Te lo diré una última vez- la mirada de Aries ya intimidaba al Guardian de la Quinta Casa -yo sanare a Athena, encárgate de los otros

-¿Si saben que hay otros dioses que requieren de su ayuda?- se atrevió a preguntar Joshua, pero la mirada de ambos le hizo temer por su vida

-Aun te quiero- le comento Ares a su guardián mientras lo tomaba de la mano -eres noble por preocuparte por los demás

La pelea de miradas entre ambos parecía que iba para largo, el resto de los Caballeros Dorados que habían acompañado a la diosa no decían nada, si ellos tuvieran un Cosmo sanador como era el de ellos dos estarían igual, la que más importaba era aquella que los había devuelto a la vida. Se sorprendieron cuando alguien los tomo de la parte trasera de la camisa que llevaban puesta y los arrojo a donde se encontraban los otros heridos. El joven se arrodillo a donde estaba la joven que solo sonreía nerviosamente por la pelea de eso dos, miro atentamente como le despojo de la protección de su armadura y examino delicadamente con tal de no lastimarla aún mas

-¿Duele?- pregunto

-Si- respondió ella -¿tan mal esta?

-No- dijo y le sonrió, esa sonrisa sincera que solo le había mostrado a ella -yo me hare cargo- desvió la mirada a sus otros compañeros -y ustedes gusanos, pónganse a trabajar

-¡Eso no es justo cejitas!- le reclamo Aioria -¡Yo iba a curar a Athenita!

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te parta la madre primero!

-Rada- le llamo Mü -nunca nos dijiste que tu Cosmo también es sanador- le acuso

-¿Tenia que decirlo?- pregunto con cinismo

-Te juro que con gusto te regreso al infierno- le respondió Aries

-Si, yo también te quiero amigo- le respondió en broma, pero su voz como siempre permanecía seria, Aries solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia Apolo

Las miradas de los Jueces del Inframundo no habían perdido la atención a aquella pelea que había tenido su antiguo compañero de armada, tal parecía que disfrutaba estar ahí, en compañía de los Caballeros de Athena, incluso se veía que estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los Caballeros de ella, observaron lo que jamás pensaron que verían en vida… una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel que algún día fue llamado el Juez más poderoso al servicio de Hades. El joven regente del Inframundo solo sonrió ante la actitud de Radamanthys, al final del día… la había elegido a ella y seria para siempre.

**.**

**.**

Los Caballeros que se encontraban ahí reunidos junto a los demás guerreros solo miraban de manera sorpresiva el cómo los dioses que estaban cómodamente sentados en el suelo devoraban todo lo que les habían servido, hasta parecía que no habían comido en meses, comían con mucha desesperación.

-Athena se va a morir por causa de ahogamiento- comento Milo con la cuchara en su mano

-Jamás la había visto comer de esa manera- se unió Ángelo -se le olvido que es una dama

-Usaron mucha Cosmoenergía- comento Shion mientras comía tranquilamente -con verlos, puedo asegurar que jamás se habían atrevido a usar todo su cosmo en batalla

-Pero…. ¿es normal que coman de esa manera?- pregunto Bian quien se encontraba en una mesa extra a lado de la de los Dorados

-Calla- le ordeno Thetis -muestra respeto- de inmediato callaron al escuchar que Hades se estaba ahogando con la comida

-Ten cuidado mocoso- le llamo Shion -come con más cuidado

-¡Si!- le respondió después de tomarse un vaso de agua

Después de devorar todo lo que les habían servido y olvidarse que en ese sitio había 3 Caballeros y una Dama, descansaron un poco. Pero la mirada de todos ellos estaba perdida.

-Creo que es hora- dijo Athena y llamo la atención de todos

-Buscar a los demás dioses- completo Poseidón

-A esto hemos llegado- se unió Hades -si pudiéramos usar todo el Cosmo como Apolo no tendríamos que recurrir a eso

-Somos orgullosos- dijo el dios del Sol -pero esta vez el orgullo no nos dará una victoria

* * *

**Bueno chicas, como les dije nos veremos pronto. Por favor, no se confíen con este virus, sigan manteniendo el lavado de manos, la sana distancia y no salgan por favor si no tienen un motivo, pronto saldremos de esto. Cuídense y nos vemos. **


	11. Aliados

**¡Buen día chicas! Les traigo este nuevo capítulo, gracias a mi conciencia que me lo recordó y mi otra conciencia que me mando mensaje justo cuando lo estaba recordando. Espero que les guste este capitulo, en lo personal yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Las veo la próxima semana.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

No se explicaban en qué momento había pasado, como había sido que aquellos simples humanos se había atrevido a alzar su mano en contra de los Titanes, como se habían atrevido a tomar la vida de uno de ellos, era algo inaudito para cualquiera, incluso se habían atrevido a salir con vida después de haber batallado con todo su Cosmos.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- exigió gritando uno de los guardias que se dedicaban a trabajar para los Titanes -¡Quiero que alguien diga algo!

Nadie dijo palabra alguna, dentro de aquella cueva se encontraban reunidos muchos solados, todos ellos de piel pálida, todos ellos de generaciones atrás que habían servido a esa causa que estaban comenzando a llevar a cabo. El general de ese batallón salió de ahí y hasta que desapareció de la vista de ellos, se rompieron las filas.

Salió hacia el exterior y comenzó a caminar por un sendero que lo llevo a un claro en un bosque, en ese sitio había una gran roca que era bañada con los rayos del sol que en ese momento se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo. Gruño y dejo salir alguno que otro grito de frustración, jamás pensó que podía pasar eso, que esos dioses que no pudieron matar se atreverían a alzar su puño en contra de ellos y mucho menos que ellos pudieran tomar la vida de una de las Titanes, aquella que iba a dirigir el combate en contra de la humanidad.

-¿Sabes que la roca no te puede regresar los golpes que le estas dando?- le pregunto aquella mujer

-¡No estoy de humor!- le grito mientras la volteaba a verla con furia

-Recuerdo que ya te había dicho que cada uno de ellos era poderoso y eso se intensifica si pelean juntos

-No quiero escuchar eso...

-Tienes que- le interrumpió -te dije que ellos eran peligrosos por sí solos, también sabias de antemano que tenían un pacto entre ellos de no agresión, pero te valió madres- le dijo seria -nunca paso por tu cabeza que se llegaran a alzar, que la unión de ellos sería tan fuerte que se interpondrían en el plan que el señor Chronos tiene para la humanidad

-Cállate- le ordeno

-Ahora, ya sabes que están unidos y te puedo asegurar no van a buscar la ayuda de los demás dioses por el gran orgullo que poseen, pero así está bien- se calló un momento esperando a que su compañero le recriminara, pero no lo hizo -esta bien que no los vayan a buscar, porque el que tengamos a 5 dioses rebeldes nos hará retrasarnos, ahora imagínate si reclutan a los demás

El hombre comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba histérico. No podía creer, no lo quería aceptar… esos cinco dioses iban a retrasar los planes que tenían.

-Ya lo sabía- comento -que no seria fácil, pero me llene de confianza cuando pudimos tomar la sangre de ellos

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto con duda -nunca me dices nada de lo que vas a hacer- se quejo

-Un hechizo en lo que estaban bebiendo- dijo -juntos bajan la guardia

-Pero en esta ocasión no lo hicieron- le recordó -unieron sus poderes

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo- continuo -si tan solo los hubiera matado

-El hubiera no existe- comento mirándolo fijamente -el pasado es pasado, ahora tienes que estar pensando en el presente

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- exploto de nuevo

-Cálmate- le dijo -si piensas con la cabeza caliente no podrás idear nada, no le podrás servir a nuestro señor como es debido

-No tienes las mismas responsabilidades que yo

-Piensa un momento- le dijo pasando por alto la ofensa de su compañero -por fortuna para ellos se encontraron con Febe- comenzó -la abuela de Apolo, uno de los dioses que está en esa organización

-Se confió

-Así es- dijo ella -todos sabíamos que Apolo y Artemisa eran los nietos favoritos de ella, por eso salió de su armadura, por un segundo pensó que Apolo pelearía a su lado, pero no fue así

-¿Cuántos mas son como ella?- pregunto el hombre

-Además de Febe, creo que hay otro más- dijo ella dudando -solo hay dos Titanes que pueden salir de su armadura, el resto de los Titanes poseen su cuerpo real

-¿Tu crees que los intimiden los 10 o 18 metros?- pregunto esperanzado

-Febe media 7 metros, su forma real pasaba los 3 metros y medio…- le miro y espero a que el respondiera -no… no se van a intimidar ni con eso ni con los poderes que albergan nuestros señores

-Tienen que morir- sentencio

-Pero la pregunta real es…. ¿Cómo pueden morir?- dijo ella -¿los cazamos uno a uno?

-Están unidos, dudo mucho que se separan ahora que ya se han enfrentado a uno de ellos

-¿En grupo?- volvió a preguntar

-Su poder aumenta, tu misma lo dijiste

-¿Entonces?- su compañero ya no supo que responder, se encontraba demasiado frustrado -además debes de tener en cuenta de que tienen sus armadas…

-Si ya se- interrumpió -no tienes porque recordarme todo lo que tenemos en contra

-¿Qué vamos a hacer líder?- pregunto de manera sarcástica

-Pelear- dijo él -pelear hasta que Chronos recupere fuerza y los mate a cada uno de ellos

-Si es que no matan antes a los demás- susurro y de pronto sintió que era tomada por el cuello de su camisa, la mirada de su compañero se encontraba demasiado furiosa

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le pregunto entre dientes

-Lo que escuchaste- no se dejo intimidar -como esto siga así, esos supuestos dioses van a acabar con cada uno de los Titanes que están surgiendo

-Fue un error, no sabíamos que Febe aparecía cerca del Santuario, ni que Océano aparecía cerca del Palacio Submarino

-Vuelve en ti, pareces desquiciado- le pidió, pero este afianzo más su agarre

-No, ellos no van a morir ahora que han logrado salir- parecía que lo decía para su propia persona -no, no cuando el plan va perfecto, no me quitaran el derecho que tengo sobre ellos

-¡Ya cálmate!- le pidió entre dientes y se despojo del agarre de su compañero -esto se ha planeado por mucho tiempo, pero lo que jamás vimos ni pensamos fue el que ellos no doblegarían sus espíritus, te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré ahora… ellos son peligrosos, tengan la ayuda del resto de los reencarnados o no… si no matamos a uno de ellos antes no lo podremos hacer ahora… así que cálmate y piensa fríamente.

-Lo sé- respondió furioso

-El señor Hiperión saldrá en unos días- le comento aquella mujer antes de salir -si lo logran derrotar, entonces no te podre asegura la victoria del señor Chronos

Dicho esto, salió de ahí dejando a su compañero solo. El joven solo observo como aquella silueta femenina se perdía entre aquel bosque, odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenia razón. Hiperión era uno de los Titanes mas poderosos y si ellos lo llegaban a derrotar entonces eso les subiría el ánimo. Cazarlos uno a uno era como dijo su compañera… imposible, porque a pesar de que los encontrara solos, al encender sus Cosmos llamarían a sus guardianes, la lucha se pondría en ventaja de ellos y hasta podrían llegar a perder la vida. No… no sabía cómo era que se encargaría de ellos, juntos suponían la mayor de las amenazas… pensó en ella, en esa mujer que le había dado la fuerza a su venganza y odio… no sabia como era que lo iba a conseguir pero de que acabaría con la vida de Athena con sus propias manos lo haría y con la de ese guardián que se había atrevido a marcarlo.

**.**

**.**

-En pocas palabras… nos madrugaron- comento Apolo con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho

-Visto de esa forma, es correcto- confirmo el Patriarca -no sabemos con exactitud en que momento, pero de alguna forma lograron controlarlos a distancia

-Así que en pocas palabras- intervino Poseidón -nosotros liberamos el sello

-Correcto

-Shion… ¿Cómo fue eso posible?- le volvió a preguntar -lo creería de Athena que es la más confiada de todos..

-¡Oye!- reclamo la joven indignada

-Pero nosotros somos más cuidadosos- se unió Apolo

-La cena de cumpleaños- de pronto hablo Ares llamando la atención de todos -estábamos tan concentrados en otra cosa que nunca nos dimos cuenta si le pudieron echar algo a la comida o a lo que bebíamos

-Ahora que lo pienso, Ares podría tener razón- apoyo Hades

-Sea como haya sido- intervino Apolo -ya se hizo el pacto de sangre, aunque haya sido robada, abrió el sello y han salido- miro a todos los presentes -nos toca pelear

-La ultima vez no nos fue tan bien- recordó Poseidón -el único que pudo hacer algo fuiste tu

-¿Quién era?- pregunto la joven y miro a Apolo, este mantenía la mirada en la mesa

-Febe- hablo Shion -en la mitología, era la abuela de los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa

-Por eso bajo la guardia- susurro Hades -por qué Apolo estaba ahí con nosotros

-Si, pero no creo que los demás Titanes la bajen- dijo Poseidón -fue una suerte que haya pasado eso, pero antes de que ocurriera ese golpe de suerte, estuvimos siendo apaleados sin piedad

-Poseidón

-Tu lo sabes bien Hades- le respondió ante su llamado -esos monstruos son las cosas mas poderosas a las que nos vamos a enfrentar y si 4 de nosotros sudo sangre para acabar con uno solo… y eso porque bajo la guardia… dime como es que vamos a derrotar a los demás

El silencio cayo en el Despacho del Patriarca, este se había mantenido alejado de la conversación. Todos los presentes se encontraban meditando las palabras que había dicho Poseidón, en esta ocasión eran ciertas. Cuatro de ellos y no habían podido causar un daño poderoso a uno solo de ellos, eso ya era de preocuparse. Siempre se habían jactado de ser los mas poderosos, siempre se habían pavoneado entre ellos mismos quien era el mas fuerte, pero a la hora de la verdad, donde tenían que demostrar su verdadera fuerza no lo hicieron, al contrario, caían como moscas alrededor de aquel Titan.

-Son muy altos- susurro Athena -eso ya les da mucha ventaja- llamo la atención de todos, la chica se encamino hasta quedar frente al ventanal del Despacho donde podía observar a los lejos el Coliseo -al menos le calcule unos 10 metros cuando estaba en esa roca y unos 4 metros fuera de ella

-Jamás pensé que fueran de esa forma- dijo Hades quien se dejó caer al suelo

-Además, no podemos saber si los demás Titanes son como ella- continuo -nadie nos puede asegurar que el Titan que vimos en el mar sea el real y no este usando una especie de armadura como la que vencimos

-Athena tiene razón- apoyo Apolo cuando todos se quedaron callados -no los conocemos

-Solo lo que dice en los libros- se unió Ares -en ellos los pintan con formas humanas y de gran estatura, solo eso

-A nosotros nos ponen invencibles y estuvimos a punto de morir- completo Poseidón

-¿Cuántos mas habrá? Esa es la pregunta correcta- susurro Athena

-No lo sé- le respondió el dios de los Mares

Shion solo se dedico a verlos, se veían a simple vista que se encontraban preocupados, la vanidad que siempre mostraban se había esfumado y ahora solo quedaba un rostro de preocupación. Dejo salir un suspiro y se puso de pie, salió del Despacho dejando solo a los dioses. Tenia que encontrar la forma para derrotarlos y tenia que ser rápido. Armar pequeños grupos de contra ataque con cada armada de ellos, aunque no se pudieran ver ni en pintura y eso significara pequeñas rencillas. Faltaba demasiada información, tenía que comenzar a pensar de una manera fría, como le había dicho Poseidón en esa cena, él tendría que idear los planes para poder salir victoriosos y ahora que los veía tan asustados, no podía quedar mal, no iba a arriesgar la vida de ellos mucho menos la vida de la diosa a la cual protegía con fervor.

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto abrazando fuertemente al joven -llegaron rumores de una batalla, todo el pueblo de Rodorio fue resguardado…

-Tranquila- le pidió

-¿Es verdad?- pregunto con temor y el asintió a su interrogante -¿vas a volver a pelear?

-Es mi deber, pensé que ya te había quedado claro Calandra

-Lo sé, solo que no me hago a la idea- respondió con tristeza -¿Cómo esta?- le miro alejarse unos pasos de ella para apoyar su cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol, se acerco un poco dejándole su espacio personal -¿tan mal?- dedujo

-Casi muere- susurro

-Imposible- dijo ella -¡es imposible!- a Camus le sorprendió la reacción de su novia, no esperaba eso en ella -¡Ella no puede perder, jamás lo ha hecho y no va a hacerlo ahora!

-Son Titanes- dijo -no solo son poderosos sino enormes. Y aunque para ti sea imposible, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que ella

-Athena no puede morir- susurro -no puede

-No lo hará- respondió molesto -no tengo la menor idea de como la vamos a ayudar, pero te puedo asegurar por mi honor como Caballero Dorado que ella no va a morir

-Camus- le llamo después de un largo silencio, poso su mano en su brazo hasta que este le dirigió la mirada -necesito que hagas algo por mi

-Dime

-Quiero ver a Athena- pidió, el Caballero de Acuario quedo sorprendido ante esa petición, no sabía si debía acceder, nadie en el Santuario sabia que estaba teniendo contacto con ella.

Ni siquiera Athena que era de toda su confianza sabia que se estaba viendo a escondidas con su antigua amiga, después de lo que ella le hizo, después de que le dio la espalda así como así… no sabia si era buena idea acceder a lo que ella le estaba pidiendo en ese momento. No sabia como era que iba actuar el Patriarca y el Maestro Dhoko, sus compañeros; pero sobre todo la diosa… no se quería arriesgar a perder la amistad y confianza de Athena… pero tampoco se quería negar a la petición de aquella mujer a la que amaba.

**.**

**.**

-Y… ¿hay algo en particular que le guste… señor Hades?- le pregunto una joven muy seductoramente al joven dios del Inframundo

-No… gracias- respondió intimidado por la facilidad de coqueteo de la chica del puesto en el que estaba

-¿Esta seguro?- le volvió a decir y Hades juro que el escote de su blusa se bajo un poco mas

-Creo que llevaremos unas cuantas naranjas- interviniste sonriente

-Como diga princesa Athena- te respondió sonriente, miro a tu acompañante y le guiño el ojo derecho antes de comenzar a meter varias naranjas en un morral

-Págueme solo la mitad- te dijo la chica -porque ni siquiera debería de tomar el dinero de nuestra bella diosa

-Gracias, aceptare tu oferta- respondiste soportando la risa, esa chica se quería devorar al dios del Inframundo de pies a cabeza

Esa mañana, cuando le habías pedido a Scott que te acompañara al mercado en Rodorio pensó que seria lindo ir a conocer, pero jamás paso por la cabeza de ambos que la mayoría de las chicas de ahí se enamorarían de él. Sabias que Hades no era feo, era un chico muy guapo, además la cuenta que tenia en el banco podía llegar a borrar cualquier imperfección de su físico, siempre que ibas con la guardia chapeada obtenías muchas cosas de regalo, es más… hasta te dabas el lujo de ofrecer a Shaka a cambio de pan o leche, pero Hades… ese había roto el récord de cualquiera de la orden, habías ahorrado demasiado dinero en esa ida al mercado.

-Ahora tengo que ir con Pose o Apolo, a ver cuánto consigo- comentaste divertida

-Claro, como a ti no te quieren violar

-No te hagas, que te gusto ser el centro de atención- le acusaste

-¡Claro que no!- dijo ofendido -¡me sentí violado!

-Por favor, eres un chico muy guapo, debes de saber sacarle partido a eso- comentaste mientras tomabas un sorbo de agua de una botella y se la pasabas pues el calor era insoportable -además a mí me dio mucha risa la ultima chica, se aventó sin tapujo alguno

-Fue la peor- te respondió mientras te ofrecía la botella para que volvieras a beber, tu negaste y la tapo. Tomo del suelo las bolsas que había dejado y continuaron su camino -ahora entiendo porque te gusta vivir aquí

-¿A si?

-Si- miro alrededor -la gente de aquí se conoce unos a otros y te tratan bien, te tienen consideración por ser una diosa, pero no sobre actúan con eso

-Si, es lindo- susurraste -es por eso por lo que tengo que protegerlos

-Vale la pena- después de eso continuaron en silencio, mismo que fue roto por Hades -oye… y a ti… ¿no te han querido violar o algo así?

-¡Claro que no!- dijiste avergonzada -¡ellos me respetan!

-Ah, entonces es solo con los dioses que vienen de pasada

Después de eso soltaste la carcajada, pobre de Hades, lo habías dejado completamente traumado con esa salida. Al llegar a la entrada de aquellas escaleras varios soldados les quitaron las bolsas y las llevaron a la bodega, subieron las escaleras para encontrarse cada uno con su armada.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Solo aquellos que eran de mayor confianza para Hades se encontraban reunidos ahí, eso incluía a los Tres Jueces del Infierno y a Pandora, esta ultima te enviaba miradas de odio las cuales le correspondías de buena manera. En una que otra ocasión, Shion te daba un pellizco en el brazo para que te comportaras de buena manera.

Se sentía demasiada tensión en el Coliseo, se les había prohibido ese día el entrenamiento a cada soldado, practicante, aspirante y Caballero de Plata y Bronce pisar ese sitio. Ahora en las gradas, se encontraban sentados los Caballeros Dorados, las Marinas de Poseidón, los Espectros de Hades, los Krieger de Apolo y los Guerreros de Ares. Cada uno de ellos con su mejor cara que decía a cientos de kilómetros que no querían estar ahí.

-Bienvenidos a todos- saludo Shion desde el Coliseo -agradezco su asistencia

-Aquí hay pleito cazado entre varios de ellos- susurraste y Hades asintió

-No solo entre tu Armada, sino entre otros- te apunto

-Apolo se peleó con Pose hace tiempo- le dijiste -así que sus armadas se odian

-Silencio- te ordeno el dios de los Mares

-Nomas decía- susurraste

-Guerreros de todos los dioses- hablo Apolo -les hemos mandado a convocar por una sola razón- llamo la atención de todos los presentes -en esta ocasión, necesitamos las fuerzas de cada una de las armadas presentes aquí

-¿Por qué tendría que seguir las ordenes de otro dios al que no sirvo?- pregunto Ardena

-El señor Apolo es el líder de la cruzada- dijo Sebastián -por eso es por lo que tienes que hacer caso a sus ordenes

-¿Y quien me va a obligar?- se unió Bian -¿ustedes?

-Todos aquí saben que yo solo sigo las ordenes de Athena, de nadie mas

-Nada mas faltabas tu Rada- pensaste cansadamente

No había salido como tenían planeado, Apolo ya no dijo nada después de ser interrumpido, todos los presentes se tenían más odio de lo que se tenían entre ustedes. Miraste a donde estaba Poseidón, este estaba bien entretenido en su celular, Apolo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Hades y Ares solo se quedaban viendo a donde estaban los gritos.

-Mira, el meme da mucha risa- te dijo Poseidón mientras te mostraba una video donde había una botarga bailando una canción de reggaetón antigua

-¿Es neta?- le preguntaste como no queriendo

-Es divertido- te dijo -lo voy a compartir, es más… te voy a etiquetar para que lo veas después… ah no… no te tengo agregada, pásame tu face

-¿Papá?- ignoraste a Poseidón y llamaste al Patriarca

-Imposible- te dijo -no van a dejar de pelear hasta que alguno de ustedes les ordene que paren y aun así creo que no se pondrá- suspiraste, sentiste que Poseidón palmeo tu hombro y te ofrecía su celular, insistía en que le pasaras tu perfil para etiquetarte en lo que había encontrado.

Tal parecía que a los dioses no les importaba mucho que se estuvieran a punto de matar y a ellos no les importaba que ya se hubiera formado una alianza entre ustedes. Viste que Shaina y Marín estaba discutiendo con Pandora y Thetis, esas mujeres si te daban miedo, sobre todo tus Caballeros de Plata, las otras dos podían pelear con ellas libremente. Preguntaste si alguien de ellos los iba a detener, te dieron carta libre de actuar. Dejaste salir de nuevo un suspiro y te adelantaste unos pasos, trataste de quedar frente a tus Chapeados de Oro que ya se encontraban desperdigados.

-¡Traidor!- escuchaste que le gritaron a uno de los tuyos

-¿De que te quejas?- le respondió -si hasta te sirvió, subiste de puesto maldita cucaracha

-Para reemplazo que se encontró Hades- se unió uno mas con sonrisa arrogante

-Maldito desgraciado- le respondió

-¿Te molesta Kagaho?- le pregunto sínicamente

-No te metas en donde no te llaman Virgo- le respondió molesto -esto no es contigo

-Te metes con Radamanthys y te metes con todos- le respondió

-¿No puedes solo?- le pregunto Aiacos a Radamanthys -¿necesitas de tus nuevos amiguitos?

-Me puedo defender solo, pero con ustedes ni vale la pena

-No puede ser, estos dos no se callan- susurraste para ti misma mientras veías a los demás. Dejaste salir de nuevo un largo suspiro.

Te concentraste tanto como pudiste y de un momento a otro, todo el sitio se quedó en completo silencio.

**.**

**.**

-Se pondrá interesante- dijo Poseidón dejando de ver su celular

-La hicieron enojar- se unió Apolo

-Esto va a estar bueno- dijo riendo Ares

-Solo espero que no vaya a matar a nadie- dijo Hades provocando la risa de los otros tres -no se rían, que no ven que no estamos como para darnos lujo de perder más aliados

Shion solo mantenía la mirada en la chica, esta solo veía a su guardia, en especial a Virgo y Ofiuco que se mantenían peleando con los jueces de Hades, la vio concentrarse. El aire dejo de correr por el lugar y de pronto se sintió una presión demasiado fuerte. En un solo instante Athena dejo liberar fuertemente su Cosmo, una barrera de energía blanca se alzo hacia el cielo y esto llamo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí peleando.

-Cálmense ya- pidió tranquilamente pero el tono de su voz sonaba fría -estamos hablando y no veo para cuando se van a callar

-¡Pero Athena!- la llamo Aldebarán, pero ella solo le dirigió la mirada seria, como en pocas ocasiones se mostraba eso basto para que Tauro se silenciara

-Shaka de Virgo, Radamanthys de Ofiuco- les llamo -discúlpense ahora mismo con ambos Jueces

-¿Qué hagamos que?- dijo Radamanthys, pero la mirada fría de esa joven no le dejo otra opción a seguir discutiendo con ella, por primera vez observo una personalidad que no le conocía a su diosa -disculpen mi atrevimiento- dijo entre dientes

-Perdonen mi atrevimiento- se unió molesto Virgo

-Milo de Escorpio, Afrodita de Piscis, Camus de Acuario- les llamo -a su lugar ahora

-Si señora- respondieron al unisonoro

-El resto de la Orden Dorada, sentados y callados

-Si señora- respondieron

-Los demás- se dirigió al resto -cállense cuando alguno de nosotros hable, no sean irrespetuosos

Poco a poco cada uno de los demás Guerreros fue tomando asiento en donde habían estado al principio, habían acabado con la paciencia de la diosa de la Sabiduría, eso le había parecido gracioso a los otros dioses. De pronto sintieron que algo no estaba bien, Athena se giro y de inmediato se encontraba apuntando a Nike a alguien que había llegado sin previo aviso, inmediatamente el resto de los dioses se encontraba cerrando el circulo, apuntando cada uno de ellos su arma hacia la persona recién llegada.

Se mantuvo erguida y alzo sus manos en son de paz, mostrando ante todos que no llevaba arma alguna con ella. Bajo lentamente una capucha que cubría su rostro, poco a poco dejo caer al suelo esa túnica con la que se había presentado. Esta persona era de pequeña estatura, de complexión delgada, cabellos negros y largos, su rostro era hermoso, pero su mirada… esa mirada era lo que mantenía a los dioses alejados de ella, sin bajar sus armas… en cualquier momento podría atacar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Apolo sin bajar su lanza

-Debes de ser muy valiente o muy estúpida para presentarte de la nada ante los 5 dioses mas poderosos de esta era- comento con arrogancia Poseidón

-¿Sabes hablar? ¿eres muda?- pregunto Ares tratando de sonar amenazante

-Mi nombre es Perséfone- dijo dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes -soy la Sacerdotisa que libero a los Titanes y en esta hora de incertidumbre y penumbras… vengo a ofrecerles mi apoyo

-¿Perséfone?- susurro Hades, la joven miro al dios del Inframundo

-No estoy en tu contra- le dijo -no solo seré tu aliada en esta guerra y la aliada de los Olímpicos presentes, también soy tu futura esposa

-Espera… ¿de que hablas?- ese comentario descoloco al joven

-¿Y crees que aceptaremos tu ayuda?- pregunto Apolo -después de haber dicho que fuiste tu quien libero a los Titanes

-Les contare todo lo que deseen saber- dijo -desde la época…

-¡Ay no empieces!- interrumpió Athena -yo digo que la encerremos en Cabo Sunion y después la interrogamos

-Cuanta agresividad Athena- dijo sonriendo Poseidón -pero no creo que sea buena idea, acabemos con su vida ahora, después buscaremos reemplazo de esposa para Hades

-¡Claro que no, ni siquiera la conozco!- insistió

-¡Shion!- le llamo Poseidón y este se acercó -enciérrala, después hablaremos con ella

-No le quite el ojo de encima Maestro Shion- pidió Apolo

-Acompáñeme por favor- pidió de una manera amable el Patriarca, pero el tono que había usado dejo un escalofrió en los dioses presentes

-Sera como digan, Olímpicos- respondió aquella mujer

**.**

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaste -¿con la novia de Hades?

-Terca, no es mi novia- se defendió -ya dije que ni siquiera la conozco. Lo que debería de importarles de esa loca, es lo que dijo

-Liberación de Titanes- completo Ares -yo digo que si está loca, solo por venir a presentarse aquí

-Continuemos con lo que íbamos a hacer- dijo Apolo -después veremos que haremos con la prometida de Hades

-¡Que no es mi prometida!

-Pues ella sonó bien segura de sus palabras- insistió Poseidón logrando enfurecer mas al dios de los muertos

Todos miraron a donde se encontraban los guerreros de sus respectivas armadas, algunos de ellos de pie y otros mas sentados, pero al menos ya habían dejado de pelear. La aparición de la reina del Inframundo dejo callado a mas de uno.

-Caballeros, Guerreros, Espectros y Marinas- volvió a retomar la palabra Apolo -como estaba diciendo, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de la fuerza de todos ustedes. La guerra que se avecina será peleada únicamente por nosotros, los dioses reencarnados

-Podemos ayudar- interrumpió Violet, el regente del Inframundo la mando a callar con una mirada severa, le diste un ligero codazo amistoso para que no se molestara por la interrupción de ella

-Algunos de ustedes, se dieron cuenta de la fuerza de los enemigos que ahora tenemos en común- continuo -tomamos la ley que se autoimpuso la Reina Athena, no arriesgaremos la seguridad ni la vida de ninguno de ustedes

-¿Entonces para que estamos aquí?- hablo Joshua -si se supone que no quiere que peleemos, no entiendo para que nos convocaron

-Hasta lento saliste- escuchaste la voz de Virgo, de inmediato lo mandaste a callar con la mirada, el sintió esa amenaza a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados en ese momento

-Ustedes pelearan contra aquellos que han intentado arrebatar nuestras vidas desde hace tiempo

-¿Los soldados de Chronos?, ya se me había olvidado- pensaste

-Ellos deben de ser mas de lo que podemos llegar a imaginar, el deber de ustedes será aniquilarlos, que no se interponga en nuestro camino

-Ya veo- escuchaste que hablo Ares -quiere quitar todas las distracciones

-Nosotros pelearemos contra aquellos monstruos a los que sirven- continuo -y juro por mi orgullo, que saldremos victoriosos de esta guerra.

-Jamás lo había visto hablar así, tiene a todos en su mano- continuaste pensando

-Ayer éramos enemigos, y hablo de todos- continuo -se que tenemos diferencias y que ninguno de nosotros los va a obligar a hacerse amigo del otro bando, pero les pido que por esta ocasión, no vean eso. Tenemos suficiente con la guerra que esta frente a nosotros como para preocuparnos de todos ustedes.

-Esta alianza se hizo con un propósito- dirigiste tu mirada hacia Poseidón que se encontraba a tu lado derecho -si nosotros pudimos tener un tratado de paz para terminar con todas estas absurdas batallas y evitar derramar mas sangre y perder vidas, no veo el porque no pueden hacerlo ustedes, el día en que nuestra alma vuelva a reencarnar en esta tierra, podrán matarse entre ellos, pero ahora… en esta era no, en esta era hemos decidido darnos la mano y procurarnos los unos de los otros, así que yo si… yo si les exijo que se lleven bien

-No quiero que estén preocupándonos a nosotros, porque a pesar de todo, les tenemos mucho afecto a todos ustedes- escuchaste hablar a Hades quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Apolo -queremos mantenerlos con vida, así que les pido de manera atenta que sigan cada una de las ordenes que demos, seamos o no los dioses a los que sirven

-Señores, señoritas- retomo la palabra Apolo -el día de mañana si quieren pueden matarse, pero hoy les pido que se den la mano unos a otros y se protejan entre si

-Pides imposibles- pensaste de nuevo

-Dentro de unos días, saldremos en busca de nuevos aliados- llamo la atención no solo de ellos sino también de ustedes -irán como máximo 2 guerreros de cada dios, el resto del equipo será combinado, para que se vayan haciendo la idea

El silencio cayo en todo el sitio, no sabias si estaban meditando lo que les había dicho tu hermano o solo no querían hablar.

-Como líder de la Orden Dorada de la diosa Athena- escuchaste que hablo uno de los tuyos -puedo asegurar que cada uno de nosotros seguirá la cadena de mando que se imponga, siempre procurando el bienestar de la princesa y los demás dioses

-Dhoko- susurraste

-Si así lo demanda- escuchaste que hablo ahora Renné -se hará como ha dicho mi señor, serviremos con humildad a su causa y a la de los demás

-Prestaremos nuestras fuerzas a cualquier dios que las necesite de ser necesario. Yo Sorrento de Saren, hablo en nombre de los Marinas y se que todos estaremos a la disposición de quien sea

-Se hará como sea necesario que sea- escuchaste hablar a Ardena

-Con nuestra vida, si es necesario… velaremos por la causa que el Rey Hades esta peleando, aunque eso signifique tener que acatar las órdenes de los demás- dijo segura de sí misma Pandora

-Me parece bien que hayan entendido que su cooperación es necesaria.

**.**

**.**

Apolo dio por terminada aquella reunión y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el Despacho de Shion, donde se encontraba aquella mujer que se había presentado momentos atrás ante ustedes.

Quedaron en estar ahí en unos minutos, ibas caminando con dirección a la cocina y lo siguiente que sentiste fue que alguien te jalo al interior de tu cuarto.

-Esto que están haciendo se llama Allanamiento de Morada- dijiste y tomaste asiento en la orilla de tu cama

-Nos hiciste quedar en ridículo delante de todos- escuchaste que te dijo Shaka muy molesto

-Pedirle disculpas a ese par de pendejos… es lo más bajo que pudiste hacer con nosotros- te reclamo Radamanthys

-Sin contar que nos hallas llamado la atención delante de todos los presentes, eso se hace en privado señorita Athena

-¿Es en serio Camus?- le preguntaste ofendida -¿te vas a enojar por eso?

-Jamás me habías regañado delante de los demás de esa forma- te respondió muy molesto

-¿Yo?- preguntaste sorprendida -ni siquiera te regañe, solo los mande a sentarse

-Pero nos regañaste delante de todos- se unió Afrodita

-Eso no fue solo un regaño, fue una ofensa delante de todos- dijo Milo muy molesto

Comenzaste a escuchar las quejas de todos los que estaban presentes ahí. De verdad pensabas… ¿en que momento se les olvido que eras la diosa y no debían de cuestionar lo que hacías?

-¿Se van a poner en ese plan solo porque los mande a sentarse?

-Deberías de pedirnos disculpas- te dijo Radamanthys

-¿Disculpa? creo que no escuche bien…. ¿Qué yo que?

-Lo que escuchaste Athena- te dijo ahora Afrodita

-Ya escuchaste amor- sentiste que esa última palabra la había dicho Shaka de forma muy sínica -nos debes una disculpa

-No les debo ni madres- respondiste molesta y te pusiste de pie -bola de maricas

Saliste de ahí muy ofendida, ahora no se les podía decir nada delante de nadie. Para armada que habías dejado que revivieran, pero ya te iba a tocar que te desquitaras con ellos y se los harías pagar muy caro.

-Athena- te detuvo en tu caminar Poseidón -¿estas enojada?- te pregunto y le fulminaste con la mirada -no es mi culpa que estés en tus días

-¡Cállate imbécil!- respondiste algo roja por su comentario

-Deberías de tomar un te de manzanilla si tienes cólicos, Thetis lo toma muy seguido- te recomendo

-¡Que te calles!

-Solo es una idea, no quiero que tus hormonas piensen en lugar de hacerlo tu cerebro

-Poseidón, ya cállate que te voy a matar

-En definitiva, estas en tus días. ¿Vas empezando o terminando? Para poder saber cuánto voy a tener que soportar tu mal humor

-¡Ahora si te mato!

-Nos esperan en el Despacho- te dijo antes de salir corriendo de tu presencia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Dejaste salir un poco de aire, primero tu orden delicada que no se le puede decir nada y ahora Poseidón riéndose a tu costa… de plano alguien allá arriba no te quería.

* * *

**Como mencione antes, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Continúen cuidándose, no hay que bajar la guardia con esta pandemia, sigan con las medidas de higiene de cada país, laven sus manos frecuentemente o usen gel antibacterial cada vez que toquen algo que este en las calles. Recuerden, jamás se es bastante exagerado cuando se trata de protegerse en esta época. **


	12. Búsqueda

**¡Buen día mis bellas lectoras! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, pues antes de que se me olvide y que mi conciencia me recuerde vía WhatsApp me recuerde lo que tengo que hacer, les vengo a entregar la continuación de la historia. Espero que les guste y nos leemos para la próxima. Como siempre, recuerden mantener un correcto lavado de manos, tratar de no salir si no es necesario, si les toca salir a trabajar, lleven cubrebocas y traten de no saludar a nadie de mano. Las dejo y nos leemos el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

"Fui criada en el seno de una familia que había permanecido oculta desde memorias atrás, desde que tuve uso de razón se me formo para ser una sacerdotisa; no sabía de qué… pero era mi deber, pues las brujas adivinas de ese sitio habían dicho que había renacido de una fuerza poderosa de miles de años. No sabía lo que era salir a la superficie hasta que cumplí los 14 años. En ese momento mi adiestramiento como sacerdotisa estaba en el momento cumbre, así que fue la primera vez que salí de las lúgubres cuevas y por primera vez pude ver a la luna en todo su esplendor.

Cuando cumplí los 18 años, me llevaron ante la presencia del espíritu de Hécate, ella me revelo que yo era la reencarnación de Perséfone; pero mi deber no era encontrar al dios del Inframundo para reunirme con él…. No, mi deber era otro; para lo que me habían estado entrenando, era para despertar a los Titanes. Así lo hice, tuve la bondad de ser enseñada por un Oráculo antiguo, ella me enseñó a ver el futuro, a tener visiones de un tiempo no muy lejano… y un día tuve una premonición, en ella los Titanes eran liberados y cada uno de ellos era aniquilado por los dioses; la tierra y el universo se salvaría durante toda su existencia. Hubo otra visión en la que los dioses eran asesinados, la tierra y el universo se sumía en un caos total y se llenaba de oscuridad, los Titanes dominaría de nuevo el Universo y en esta ocasión; no habría ninguna profecía que hiciera que ellos cayeran.

Medite durante tres meses, buscando la verdad, que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora que se encontraban a unos pasos de que los Titanes fueran liberados por aquellos que juraron que harían lo que fuera para que ellos se alzaran. De pronto, una chispa de vida llego a mi mente y me mostro lo que tenía que hacer. Liberar a los Titanes, debía de hacer que ellos salieran de sus prisiones para que aquellos dioses los destruyeran por completo, ellos no debían de tener otra oportunidad más para que recuperaran fuerzas.

No tendrán apoyo, serán solo ustedes los que van a tener que detenerlos. Serán ustedes quienes se tendrán que alzar y para eso, tendrán que despertar el Cosmo real del dios al que representan. Solo así, solo de esa manera serán capaces de poder vencer a cada uno de ellos, pero deben de tener cuidado, un mal paso podría costarles la vida no solo a uno de ustedes sino a todos. Porque en mis visiones, hay ocasiones en las cuales; uno de ustedes pierde la vida en batalla… no deben de confiarse, no deben de hacerlo"

**.**

**.**

-¿En resumen?- pregunto Poseidón después de haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho Perséfone

-Que tenemos que matar a los Titanes, nadie nos va a ayudar, que si nos descuidamos nos vamos a morir, etcétera- respondió Hades

-Y… ¿a qué vienes entonces?- preguntaste -digo, si se puede saber

-Peleare- te respondió seriamente -peleare a lado de ustedes, también fui instruida en el arte de la pelea

-¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti?- le pregunto Apolo

-Porque se, que de alguna manera van a ganar la batalla- dijo segura -todos en la comunidad les temían… les temen- desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Apolo y Hades -sobre todo a ustedes, pero a quien le temen más es a usted- dijo y te sorprendiste -todos saben que atacarle sin pensarlo equivale a perder la vida

-No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida- respondiste

-Se que han tomado la vida de Febe- dijo -ahora, después de eso; temen que ustedes vayan a acabar con todos los demás Titanes

-¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer?- pregunto Ares

-Todo- dijo ella -tienen un ejército de 5,000 soldados que serán capaces de sacrificar su vida por mantener a los Titanes con vida. Chronos será el último en aparecer ya que debe de retomar su energía- continuo -tengo la habilidad de curar a las personas, sus golpes, heridas…

-Vaya, eso me interesa- dijiste y te ganaste la mirada de todos los dioses -nomas decía yo, no se enojen

-Yo no poseo ejercito alguno, ahora que saben que ya no estoy ahí lo único que me espera es la muerte- dijo -tomare el papel que tengo en esta guerra, seré su Sanadora y serviré a todos ustedes. Después, me convertiré en la esposa de Hades para tomar mi lugar como reina del Inframundo

-Yo quiero ser la madrina si te casas- le susurraste a Hades y este se molesto

-Espera un momento- respondió Hades -agradecemos el que nos quieras ayudar, pero primero debemos de hablarlo entre todos. Además, la decisión que importa es la de nuestro líder, Apolo

-Extraño- dijo Perséfone -deberías de ser tu quien liderara esta guerra… lo vi en una visión

-Depende de lo que decidamos- continúo ignorando lo que ella había dicho -sea como sea, vamos a ganar, de eso te lo aseguro pero después de eso, yo no te puedo asegurar que me vaya a casar contigo; es más… ni siquiera te conozco, jamás en mi vida te había visto

-Eso fue cruel- escuchaste decir a Poseidón

-Cállate- le susurraste

-Después arreglen sus asuntos personales- dijo Apolo -decidiremos que hacer contigo, si puedes o no ser de ayuda para nosotros… mientras tanto estarás aislada

-¿Aislada?- pregunto sorprendida -mi deber es ayudarles, no voy a traicionarles, tengo…

-Es mi decisión- dijo Apolo -Maestro Shion, ¿Dónde la podemos dejar?

-En una celda sería demasiado cruel- dijo -al final del día, ella es Perséfone, esposa de Hades

-¡Tercos! ¡Ya paren con eso!- se calló en el momento en que le miró fijamente Shion, el joven se dirigió a la silla del Patriarca y tomo asiento con sus manos cruzados sobre su pecho, visiblemente molesto

-Como decía- continuo -tampoco podemos ponerla en Cabos Sunion, conociendo al rey Poseidón podría elevar la marea

-Me encanta que haya descubierto una de las tantas posibilidades- susurro con una sonrisa

-Este wey me da miedo- pensaste

-Yo creo que la podemos dejar en una de las habitaciones que tenemos aquí, sin que salga- todos le miraron -elevare una barrera, será incapaz de salir de ahí… hasta que todos ustedes tomen una decisión.

-Me parece bien- susurro Apolo

-Entonces- hablo de nuevo Shion -acompáñeme

-Pronto saldré de ahí- les dijo -en ese momento, les mostrare que seré de mucha ayuda

Ambos salieron de ahí, no sabían si había sido una amenaza o no… lo último que había dicho la joven los había dejado pensando.

-Oigan- llamaste -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ir en busca de los demás dioses- dijo Apolo quien tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente del escritorio de Shion -debemos ver si nos pueden prestar ayuda

-Perséfone dijo que no- intervino Ares -dijo que solo nosotros íbamos a pelear

-No podemos estar seguro de eso- dijo Poseidón -recuerda que dijo que tuvo un sueño donde el que mandaba iba a ser Hades pero se equivocó. No debemos de creerle todo

-Debemos de intentarlo- continuo Apolo -el destino cambia con cada decisión

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?- preguntaste

-En cuanto sepa con quien vamos a ir- miro al joven -Hades, tengo entendido que tienes la capacidad de saber en dónde se encuentran los demás… sientes sus cosmos o algo así.

-Yo me hare cargo de eso- dijo

-Oye- le llamo Poseidón -no debes de enojarte por lo que dice esa mujer

-Cómo a ti no te están molestado

-Yo estaría encantado de tener a Anfítrite a mi lado- dijo -yo solo espero el día en que ella renazca y tome su lugar como mi esposa- dijo confiando -por eso no me preocupa tener pareja en este momento, ella llegara tarde que temprano

-Valla- dijiste -tienes un lado romántico, quien lo diría.

-Acepto mi destino- respondió seriamente

-¿Podemos confiar entre nosotros?- les pregunto Ares -¿de verdad podemos?

Eso llamo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, no habías pensado en eso. ¿Qué se necesitaba para poder confiar plenamente la vida de los demás en manos de quien fuera? Miraste a donde se encontraba Poseidón, en los últimos días estabas llevándote bien con él, jugaban de una manera muy pesada, casi agresiva pero al menos se mantenían comunicados de esa manera… pero ¿de verdad podías confiar tu vida en manos de él? ¿él confiaría en ti para cuidar su espalda?

-¿Y qué quieres que digamos o probemos?- pregunto Apolo a Ares -¿Cómo podemos saber que tendremos confianza entre nosotros?

-No se- dijo el niño -tal vez revelar algo íntimo, que nadie de nosotros conoce en verdad

-¿Qué sugieres mocoso?- le pregunto Poseidón, el pequeño pensó un poco y casi de inmediato hablo

-El nombre- dijo -decir nuestros nombres reales, los humanos

-¿Y eso de que sirve?- pregunto de nuevo Poseidón

-¿Tú sabes cómo me llamo?- pregunto y Poseidón no respondió -lo vez, no lo sabes, ni siquiera han de saber cómo se llama Athena

-¿Es en serio?- preguntaste y miraste a Apolo -¿de verdad? ¿después de todos estos años y no sabes cómo me llamo?

-¿De qué nos va a servir eso?- pregunto Hades -no le veo que nos vaya a dar alguna ventaja o algo beneficioso

-Yo solo pensé… que sería algo importante- dijo -solo nos conocemos por nuestro nombre de dios, no el que nos fue puesto

Todos callaron en ese momento, de verdad no sabias en que les ayudaría el saber el nombre de los demás, pero después pensaste… el nombre no se le da a cualquier persona; no dejas que lo sepa medio mundo. Tal vez el que hayan ido a la escuela y haber tenido que presentarse a todos lo hacía ver muy normal, pero antes… en épocas antiguas si era demasiado importante jamás revelar tu nombre a nadie que no conocieras.

-Mi nombre real es "-_-" y otro secreto es que nací de padres humanos, no aparecí debajo de la estatua de Athena como es la tradición- comenzaste y el resto de los dioses se te quedo viendo

-Eso es… peligroso- escuchaste que dijo Poseidón

-Les toca a ustedes- dijiste y tomaste asiento en el suelo -anden… no sean tímidos

-Yo me llamo Axel Luhrmann- respondió muy feliz y miro a los demás -no tengo más secretos que ese… esperen… ¿cuenta el que me mis muchachos hayan asesinado a mis padrastros?

-Preferiría no haberme enterado de eso nunca- susurro Apolo

-El nombre que mis padres eligieron para mí fue Scott Payne- dijo -y al igual que Athena, yo también nací de padres humanos, no sé si así es el nacimiento de Hades, además tengo esto…- les mostro un medallón de estrella -me lo dio hace mucho Pandora y se lo regrese, hace poco me lo volvió a entregar

-¿Significa algo?- pregunto Poseidón mientras se lo quitaba para verlo más de cerca -¿Oro?

-Según ella dice que es como una señal de que soy el dios del Inframundo, algo así… no le puse mucha atención

-Nunca pones atención a nada- le susurro Apolo

-Continúen- pidió Hades mirando a los otros dos restantes

-Ancel Keller- dijo Apolo y le miraste sonriente -¿pasa algo?

-Me gusta tu nombre, es muy bonito-respondiste y viste que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana algo sonrojado -¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé- susurro -es variante de Lancelot o algo así, no me importa mucho, prefiero Apolo, estoy más acostumbrado a ese nombre

-Ancel- le llamaste y viste que escondió su rostro con una de sus manos -¿y tú?

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido -Poseidón

-No mames, tu nombre wey- le pidió Hades y este respondió en susurro, uno demasiado rápido que los dejo con duda

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ares -no entendí nada de lo que dijiste -¿tu si hermana?

-Ni madres

-¡Kai Cedergen!- grito y todos ustedes le miraron por su explosión de ira -¡¿están felices?!- después desvió la mirada hacia donde te encontrabas sentada y sentiste recorrer un escalofrió por su intensa mirada -¡Ni se te ocurra reírte!

-Para nada- respondiste sorprendida -tú y Ancel tienes los nombres más bonitos que he escuchado- viste que se sonrojo aún más que tu hermano y se fue directo hacia la ventana -no sé porque no les gusta sus nombres, el mío es demasiado común, no me gusta mucho que digamos

**.**

**.**

-Athena- te llamo el joven antes de que cerraras la puerta del Despacho de Shion

-Dime

-Antes dijo el Maestro, que tenías acceso a un sitio que es la entrada al Olimpo o algo así- te pidió -¿me podrías llevar?

-¿A Star Hill?- preguntaste -claro… ¿para qué?

-Creo que me será más sencillo encontrar a las personas que estamos buscando, estando ahí.

-Claro- respondiste -como digas Scott

-Hades- te dijo -me gusta más ese nombre, ¿o quieres que te llame por tu nombre real "-_-"?

-¡Cállate!- pediste en voz alta

-¿Van a ir?- escuchaste que te llamo Apolo deteniendo no solo su andar sino el de los otros dos

-Si- respondiste

-Yo también voy- se unió otro mas

-Para que vas a ir Kai, nadie ocupa de tus servicios en ese lugar, no seas entrometido

-Quiero conocer- dijo simplemente

-Entonces yo también- se apuntó Ares

-Sera interesante, yo solo lo conozco por fuera

-Apolo…- susurraste derrotada

**.**

**.**

Iban caminando detrás de ti, Ares se estaba quejando contigo de que ya se había mareado por subir las escaleras en forma de caracol. Tu solo sonreíste ante su comentario. Llegaron al patio central de ese lugar, donde entrenabas o simplemente platicabas con ella. El lugar se sentía algo tenso, no sabias a que se debía y te estabas preguntando si tenías que llamar a la esencia de la diosa de la guerra o simplemente dejar que Hades continuara con lo suyo. Para cuando llegaste al patio, ella se encontraba en medio de este y mirándote muy fijamente.

-Hola- saludaste como si nada -pásenle chicos

-Esto ya es demasiado irrespetuoso- te dijo de manera fría

-¿Estas enojada?- preguntaste y ella no te respondió -tenían que venir, además si se llegara a aparecer de nuevo Zeus o Hera, pues… tendrían que venir hasta aquí

Le viste que te ignoro y se acercó a donde se encontraban aquellos hombres. Estos se mantenían estáticos ante aquella mujer que en ese momento los estaba escrudiñando con la mirada. Tú te mantenías callada, no querías empeorar el estado de humor de la mujer.

-Él es Hades- le presentaste a Scott quien se encontraba siendo estudiado por aquella mujer. Te colocaste detrás de Ancel y proseguiste -Apolo, este de acá es Poseidón y el pequeño es Ares

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Ares, la mirada de la esencia le hizo callar

-No demoren mucho tiempo- les dijo y desapareció en un destello

-¿Se enojo?- pregunto Apolo

-Se encabrono- susurraste y miraste a Hades -has lo tuyo, antes de que regrese y nos eche a patadas de aquí.

Comenzaste a caminar por el sitio, tratando de encontrarla, pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Tomaste asiento y comenzaste a meditar, tal vez de esa manera podrías comunicarte con ella. Paso unos minutos que te parecieron eternos, ya estabas por rendirte cuando sentiste la presencia de ella.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- le preguntaste

-Este es un lugar Sagrado, y se ha mantenido así por muchos siglos; hasta que llegaste tú y comenzaste a traer a la Orden de Caballeros, y si eso no es suficiente ahora trajiste a todos los enemigos

-Pero no son mis enemigos, es más… creo que me puedo llevar bien con Kai

-¿Quién es Kai?- te pregunto, en su rostro se podía observar una mueca extraña al haber escuchado ese nombre

-Es Poseidón- dijiste -hace unas horas revelamos nuestros nombres, no se para que; pero fue divertido… es algo que ahora compartimos solo nosotros

-A ver si me entiendes "-_-"…. Yo jamás me lleve bien con ninguno de ellos, hablo de los dioses- te dijo tratando de calmarse -se me hace muy extraño que tu si te lleves bien con ellos, no te puedo prohibir que lo hagas, pero al menos respeta este sitio… no quiero verlos aquí

-Hades tiene la habi…

-Sobre todo a ese desgraciado- te dijo entre dientes

-Oye, yo mejor que nadie sabe el odio que le tienes; pero Scott es muy diferente… es más… su cabello sigue siendo rubio y no ha cambiado a negro. Aun no es el dios del inframundo por completo

-¡Eso no me importa, no lo quiero ver aquí! ¡Ni a él ni a los otros!- te grito demasiado molesta, tu rostro cambio a uno más serio

-Como te decía, Hades tiene la habilidad de poder buscar a las personas que necesitamos y si desde aquí se le puede facilitar el trabajo yo lo voy a apoyar

-Espero que no te arrepientas

-Athena- le llamaste seriamente -en esta era, en esta reencarnación… yo soy la diosa de la Guerra, este sitio, templo estará a mi disposición hasta el día que deje de respirar… el Santuario lo dirigiré hasta el día que mi corazón se detenga… yo soy la General de todos los Caballeros habidos y por haber en un futuro, mientras siga con vida

-No seas arrogante- te respondió fríamente

-No te tomes privilegios que ya no posees- respondiste -Yo soy Athena, este sitio me pertenece en este momento… ya viviste y dirigiste a tu propia Armada… te lo dije antes y te lo repito… yo voy a proteger a los míos a costa de lo que sea, si para eso cualquiera de ellos tiene que venir aquí para poder manejar mejor su Cosmo, yo misma los traeré.

Pronto, un duelo de miradas entre ambas se desato, ninguna de las dos quería dar su brazo a torce, ambas esperando a que la otra desviara la mirada, pero tal parecía que eso no iba a suceder, no mientras ambas tuvieran un orgullo muy grande, jamás aceptarían que estaban equivocadas.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- te dijo

-Yo siempre se lo que hago- respondiste

-Cuando los encuentren, déjenles las piedras que te dio Hera- te dijo -ayuden o no, mientras ellos tengas las piedras en su poder podrá absorber la Cosmo energía de ellos

-¿Segura?

-Completamente- dijo -son rocas de drenar, así que espero que te toque un dios poderoso para que puedas usar toda su energía

-Imposible- le respondiste y ella se sorprendió -los dioses más poderosos somos nosotros, ya lo dijo Kai

-¿Estas segura que dijo "dioses" y no "dios"?- tu asentiste -jamás pensé que sería capaz de reconocer que hay dioses igual o más poderosos que él

-El resto de los dioses serán los agregados- continuaste

-Aun así, esas rocas absorberán sus poderes si deciden no pelear con ustedes, cuando eso pase, invocaran la roca y esta tendrá que ser destruida, la energía que guarde pasara a ustedes

-Gracias por el dato

-Una cosa más- te dijo antes de irse -deja que ellos impriman su Cosmo en esa caja, de esa manera podrá ser invocada por cualquiera de ustedes cuando se encuentre con el dios que fueron a buscar

-Claro

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~ **

**. **

**.**

-Les he llamado aquí para poder decidir quién de todos ustedes van a ir conmigo y en compañía de los demás dioses- comenzaste -no quiero que se vayan a estar peleando con ellos, ni con los demás guerreros, aunque no los quieran ver ni en pintura, en esta ocasión deben de hacerse los mejores amigos para toda la vida

-¿Cuántos requieres?- pregunto Shion

-Según lo que dijo Ancel… 6

-¿Quién ese ese?- escuchaste que alguien pregunto

-Es el nombre real de Apolo- dijiste -me gusto su nombre, así que ahora lo llamo así y de vez en cuando le digo por el nombre del dios al que representa

-Si me lo preguntas… está bien feo el nombre- comento Aioria

-Nadie te pregunto- respondiste -ahora, necesito que vengan 6 para que dos vayan conmigo y los otros cuatro se rifan

Silencio total, nadie decía nada. Las miradas de ellos iban de un lado a otro, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban dentro del Despacho de Shion. Desviaste la mirada hacia donde estaba el Patriarca, este se encontraba escribiendo algo en un papel que de pronto doblo, te lo dio y te ordeno que no lo abrieras hasta que los 6 estuvieran contigo.

-No se amontonen- dijiste -nomas quiero 6 no a toda la Orden de segunda

-Bueno ya que…- escuchaste que se aventuró uno, aun no muy convencido -yo voy contigo

-Con ese carácter que te cargas, ni madres- le dijiste seria y viste que se te quedo mirando enojado -es que mira como estas Milo, todo enojado, hasta parece que te estoy obligando

-No es eso, solo que no me hago la idea y hablo por todos, el que otro nos quiera mandar

-Pues así son las cosas- respondiste seria -así como ustedes no quieren seguir las ordenes de los otros, sus guardias también están así- miraste a donde estaban todos y dejaste salir un suspiro molesta -ay ya… sino quieren no lo hagan, lo hare yo sola

-No te pongas en ese plan- te dijo Shaka

-No me estoy poniendo en ningún plan- te defendiste -son todos ustedes que se están comportando como niños

-El hecho de que tú te lleves bien con los otros dioses no quiere decir que nosotros nos tengamos que llevarnos bien con ellos ni con sus guardias- dijo Camus

-¿Saben qué?- hablaste para cerrar el tema -chinguen a su madre todos, quédense aquí y no me vayan a estar jodiendo la vida

Dicho eso saliste de ahí azotando fuertemente la puerta del Despacho, dejando a toda la guardia con Shion.

**.**

**.**

Todos se quedaron callados en el momento en que la joven salió de ese lugar. Se encontraban molestos, el Patriarca del Santuario dejo de escribir y revisar sus papeles para mirar a los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Ya vieron lo que hicieron?- les pregunto de manera acusadora -la hicieron enojar y eso no se hace

-Pero Patriarca… no es sencillo hacer lo que ella quiere- dijo Aioros

-La mayoría de ustedes ya pasan de los 28 años- dijo -compórtense como los Guerreros que todos sus maestros forjaron, no como niños consentidos

-Es mentira...- en ese momento Mü callo al ver el rostro de su maestro

-Se toman demasiadas consideraciones por la cercanía que tienen con ella, pero no importa que tan amigos, novios, confidentes sean…- se puso de pie y tomo unos papeles, se dirigió hacia la puerta -recuerden sus posiciones. Ella es la diosa Athena, por la cual deben de pelear, ustedes… los Caballeros Dorados de Athena, su Guardia más fiel y confiable- dicho eso, salió de ahí

-Ahora me siento más culpable- susurro Ángelo

**.**

**.**

Apolo solo observaba como su hermana Athena se encontraba demasiado seria, los Caballeros que se encontraban detrás de ella le intentaban hablar pero ella simplemente los ignoraba, pensó que tal vez habían discutido… otra vez.

-Hace poco hicimos uso de una de las habilidades de Hades- comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los presentes -el Rey del Inframundo posee la habilidad de poder encontrar a cualquier persona o dios a la distancia.

-Tenemos localizados al resto de los dioses que esperamos que nos ayuden en esta guerra que tenemos ahora en la puerta de nuestra casa- intervino Poseidón

-Como decía- retomo la palabra el joven regente del sol -ahora que sabemos dónde se encuentran, es necesario que vayamos a tratar de convencerlos- miro a la joven que se encontraba sentada, aun se veía molesta… dejo salir un suspiro y le dio la palabra a Poseidón

-Cada uno de nosotros iremos a hablar con ellos, como no sabemos si también tienen una armada a su disposición iremos con algunos de ustedes

-¿Podría explicarlo mejor señor?- pidió uno de sus Marinas, este le fulmino con la mirada

-Pedimos que solo 6 de ustedes, los de nuestra mayor confianza estuviera en esta misión- intervino Hades -para que entiendan mejor, les daré un ejemplo. Yo iré por equis dios que se encuentra en equis lugar- todos los presentes estaban atentos a las palabras de Scott -como dijo Poseidón, no sabemos si tienen armada alguna que los cuide.

"Para eso, iría yo acompañado de Pandora y Kagaho, porque ellos son de mi confianza, además se me haría entrega de 4 soldados más… un Caballero de Athena, un Marina de Poseidón, un Guerrero de Ares y un… ¿Cómo se llaman los tuyos?- le pregunto a Apolo

-Krieger- le respondió

-Si, eso… un Krieger de Apolo… ¿Qué rayos es eso?- le pregunto con duda pero este no le respondió -bueno, como les decía… así se conformaran los equipos

Todos los presentes se encontraban en ese momento un poco más unidos, mirando al resto de personas que podrían llegar a ser sus compañeros, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, nadie de ellos se llevaba entre sí, pero si iban a tener que trabajar de esa manera lo harían. Apolo comenzó a anotar en una tabla los nombres de todos los presentes, mientras observaba como los dioses se reunían con sus armadas. Athena busco entre su bolsa el papel que le había dado Shion, leyó el contenido… el nombre de los Caballeros que iría con ella, miro a donde estaban ellos y volvió a doblar el papel… sin duda alguna Shion sabia quienes iba a acompañarla antes de que ellos mismos decidieran.

Apolo miraba y anotaba, negaba con la cabeza, tachaba una y otra vez, arrugo una hoja y la tiro al suelo, su hermana le reclamo por hacer eso, pero la ignoro. Continuo con su labor para poder terminar de prepararse, tal y como había dicho Poseidón… la guerra no los iba a esperar y ahora tiempo era lo que no tenían como para desperdiciar en cualquier rabieta de ellos. Cuando por fin termino, pidió a las deidades que se colocaran en una fila con él, mientras que los nervios de todos los de ahí se podían palpar en el ambiente, Poseidón y Hades quisieron observar las listas, de nuevo hubo tachones y cuando los tres estuvieron de acuerdo llamaron a la única chica del grupo, esta no quiso revisar nada, les había respondido que confiaba en ellos.

-Muy bien- llamo la atención de todos -¿Cómo quieren que lo haga? ¿uno a uno o digo todos los que van a ir con el dios que les toco?- nadie respondió, dejo salir un suspiro

-Eso es lo que siento yo cada vez que esos ingratos me dejan en "visto"- le dijo su hermana

-Muy bien- dijo y reviso de nuevo los papeles

-Es para hoy- le susurro Poseidón dejando escuchar las risas de los otros dioses

-Cállate- le ordeno -muy bien… primero los que irán con Ares

-¡Si!- respondió gustoso

-Comienzo, por favor no quiero quejas de nadie- anuncio, pero como siempre nadie dijo nada -Alexander y Lyndal, ustedes se quedarán con el niño, ahora los demás son Kaza de Lym… que madres… ¿Lymnades?, Phantasos no sé de qué madres porque Hades no me dijo

-Es uno de los dioses del sueño- le susurro y miro a su Espectro -no le hagas caso, apenas se está familiarizando- noto que el comentario de Apolo le había molestado a su subordinado

-Bueno- dijo y continuo -Sebastián vas con él y Aioria de Leo- miro a los que estaban con el pequeño -ustedes serán los que van a proteger a ese niño

-Si señor- respondieron todos

-Muy bien- continuo viendo su lista -Ahora Poseidón, ya que se la mayoría lo odia pero no se puede hacer nada…- sintió cuando el dios de los mares le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero no dijo nada -de su guardia será Ío de Scylla y Krish.. Krish.. ¿Krishna de Chrysaor?, que raro nombre… también ira Niels Torcs, el dios del sueño Oneiros, Salha vas con él y Mascara de Muerte

-¿Por qué me toco con él?- escucho Apolo la primera queja y tenía que ser de parte de la Armada de su hermana

-Ahora con Hades- dijo -con él ira Minos y Kagaho que son dos de sus jueces del Inframundo, también James, te lo encargo… de las Marinas va a ir Caballo Marino Bian, Baudier Nacova y Shura… estos nombres fueron un poco más normales

-¿Puedo cambiar de dios?- escucho de nuevo que llamo Cáncer

-No

-Eso no es justo- le respondió

-Muy bien, ahora con mi hermana- dijo y ella se puso de pie para recibir a los que estarían con ella -De su armada será Shaka de Virgo y Milo de Escorpión, te daré a Renné mi mayor hombre de confianza, también Joshua, el juez del inframundo Aiacos y a Sorrento de Saren

-¿Qué?- susurro la joven al escuchar el nombre del Guardian de Ares

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ahora no te quejes- la escucho maldecir, pero decidió ignorarla

-Y conmigo se queda el dios del sueño Ikelos, Aioros de Sagitario, Issak de Kraken y Ebbe Macero

**.**

**.**

-Ni se te ocurra reclamarme nada- le dijiste a Shaka mientras te colocabas el pantalón de mezclilla negro

-De todos… de todos… ¿y tenían que ponerte a Joshua?- escuchaste que te reclamo mientras se quitaba su camisa de entrenamiento para colocarse una de color negra

-Si tienes quejas, ve y díselas a Ancel

-Si pudiera iba

-¿Entonces?

-Si sabes que lo voy a matar si se acerca a ti

-Tampoco seas tan exagerado- comentaste mientras te colocabas una blusa blanca transparente arriba de la blusa celeste de tirantes

-Eso revela demasiada piel

-No mames Shaka- susurraste y comenzaste a peinar tus cabellos -oye…- le llamaste y realizo un sonido de que estaba poniéndote atención -que raro… de todos ustedes, me dejo a los dos más fuertes, sin hacerle el feo a los demás; también me dejo a uno de los jueces de Scott, el patán que trabaja para Axel no es tan fuerte… pero de Kai me dejo a Sorrento y él es el de mayor confianza de él y sobre todo me dejo a Renné

Te dejaste caer en la silla que estaba frente al tocador. Apenas te ibas dando cuenta, de que tal vez tenías al equipo más fuerte de todos los que se encontraban a punto de salir. Sabías que no tenías el conocimiento de que tan fuertes eran los demás dioses, por el espejo viste que Shaka se colocó detrás de ti, te quito el cepillo y comenzó a peinar tus cabellos atándolo en una coleta para luego trenzarla.

-Tal vez solo te quieren proteger- te dijo -al final del día eres la única mujer del grupo y es casi instinto de uno como hombre proteger a las mujeres, sobre todo si es la única en un grupo determinado

-Espero que sea por eso y no porque crean que soy débil- susurraste

-¿Con quién vamos?- pregunto mientras te ponías de pie

-Afrodita- dijiste -y no me refiero a Piscis- reíste ante tu broma que no tenía nada de gracia, Shaka solo sonrió; negó con la cabeza y te abrazo a él

**.**

**.**

-Recapitulemos- dijo Apolo quien se encontraba con todos ustedes, los guerreros se encontraban sentados en algunos asientos libres del aeropuerto -es ir a donde se encuentran los demás dioses, pedirles que nos ayuden, les entregamos las piedras, aunque no quieran prestar ayuda

-Kai va con Dionisio, Axel con Deméter, Ancel va por Eros, Scott por Abel y a mí me toca Afrodita- intervino Athena

-Así es, como ha dicho "-_-"; esos son los dioses que tenemos que tratar de convencer, por favor eviten toda clase de peleas entre ustedes- completo Apolo

Uno a uno los dioses iban abordando los aviones que los llevarían a sus destinos junto a los encargados de su seguridad, el primero en partir fue Ares seguido de Poseidón, el vuelo de Hades se retrasó unas horas más.

-Te veo preocupada… no, molesta- dijo el dios del Sol -¿a qué se debe? Vas con tu novio y amigo

-Me dejaste a Joshua- le respondió la joven molesta en voz baja -ese tipo no lo trago y Shaka lo odia

-¿Por qué?- te pregunto con duda

-Shaka dice que le dijo que le gustaba- dijiste mientras mirabas para ver que no te estuvieran espiando -pero a mí me cae mal por creído y sangrón, me trato muy despectivo cuando estuve secuestrada

-Ya veo- susurro -si me hubieras dicho antes lo mandaba con Hades

-Ya que- respondió -al menos llevo a esos dos

-Espero que no se vayan a pelear, Athena… no estamos como para que se rompan las relaciones empáticas

-Ya se- dijo de manera cansada -yo me aguanto, espero que ellos también- de repente escucho el anuncio del vuelo que ella esperaba -ya me voy yendo, cualquier cosa me echas un phonaso

-¿Un qué?- le pregunto divertido

-Un phonaso, ya sabes… una llamada- dijo ella sonriente -perdón, me sale lo corriente

-Cuídate- la abrazo y beso su frente -te veo después

-Igual, nos vemos- el dios del Inframundo se acercó a ella -suerte Scott, no hagas estupideces

-Nos vemos- le dio un corto abrazo

La chica salió de ahí con su guardia correspondiente, Hades y Apolo se quedaron platicando hasta que el vuelo de Hades llego para abordarlo, Apolo solo espero 15 minutos más para salir de Grecia rumbo a su destino.

**.**

**.**

-Es hora de irnos- llamo Radamanthys vía Cosmo a sus compañeros, estos apuraron el paso para encontrarse con él

-¿A dónde vamos?- escucho que le pregunto Afrodita

-Con las Grayas- dijo sin mas

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a preguntar?- fue el turno de Camus

-No me dijo nada, solo me ordeno que los llevara a ustedes- comento mientras comenzaban a caminar -dijo que nosotros sabríamos las preguntas cuando estuviéramos ahí

-Ya veo- susurro Acuario -oye… ¿Dónde dejaste a Ezreal?

-Con Shaina- dijo -no lo iba a traer, aún es muy pequeño para que sea testigo de mucha violencia

-De ustedes dos, me espero más que violencia- dijo Acuario

-Cállate- le ordeno Radamanthys

-Es solo mi humilde opinión

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre hasta aquí es el final del capitulo de hoy. Espero que estén bien de salud, ya saldremos de esto pero por favor; mientras esto aun siga, no se confíen. Esto si va a durar un poco, pero es cuestión de que todos nos cuidemos. Las quiero y las veo después. **


	13. En busca de Apoyo

**Debido al exceso de trabajo que he tenido el hospital, pues tuve que atrasarme para poder subir el cap de la semana. Básicamente salia y llegaba a mi casa solo a dormir. Ni he podido escribir nada mas ni he podido jugar, pero como les comente anteriormente.. tengo unos caps de reserva y con esos mientras la libro. ¿como siguen? ¿como les esta llendo? Espero que les guste y nos vemos para la otra.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Las miradas de los Guerreros y del mismo dios Poseidón no podían ocultar la sorpresa de haber encontrado a aquella persona que había renacido como el dios del vino… Dionisio.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de al menos un poco más de 35 años, de cabellos muy cortos y rubios, ojos levemente adormilados y de un color chocolate, de piel oscura, figura delgada sin curvas algunas que fueran capaces de seducir a los hombres. Se encontraba sentada en una silla con una botella en la mano, detrás de ella se encontraba una casa construida sencillamente con madera que se encontraba sin pintar, de esta sonaba una suave música que era capaz de adormecer los sentidos de los que estuvieran cerca de ahí.

La mujer se puso de pie, se encontraba descalza, vestida únicamente con un vestido blanco; pero no se dirigió hacia donde estaba ellos, sino que camino hacia la parte trasera de su hogar.

-¿La seguimos?- pregunto Ío

-Vamos- ordeno Poseidón

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que ella se encontraba de pie, bebiendo de la botella y manteniendo su mirada fija en el viñedo. Sonrió orgullosa ante su obra, bebió lo último que quedo de su botella y la arrojo hacia el viñedo, se giró para poder encarar a sus visitantes, de nuevo les sonrió y se acercó a ellos a paso firme.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto

-Poseidón, dios de los mares- respondió tratando de soportar el olor etílico que provenía de la chica -deseo saber si se encuentra Dionisio

-Si- respondió de inmediato

-¿Tu eres alguna de sus sacerdotisas?- le volvió a preguntar mientras levantaba un poco su rostro tratando de alejar ese olor penetrante de ella

-No- respondió seriamente

-¿Con quién estamos tratando?- pregunto Oneiros y ella comenzó a reír

-Esta tipa está bien ebria- le susurro Ío a Krishna, él solo asintió

-¿Acaso usted es la diosa Dionisio señorita?- pregunto directamente Salha

-Como vas a preguntar eso- dijo Ángelo -es imposible

-¡Bingo!- respondió ella sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -Yo soy Dionisio, diosa del Vino y de otras cosas que en realidad no son muy importantes- comenzó a tararear una canción y se adentró a su hogar dejando a sus invitados afuera

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- se preguntó Niels -se supone que es un dios masculino, no femenino

Poseidón no se quiso quedar a averiguar por qué ahora Dionisio había reencarnado en una chica y no en un chico, lo que él quería era acabar con la tarea que se le había encomendado, pero sobre todo, salir de ahí… esa mujer le provocaba nauseas, el haber estado cerca de ella ya le había hecho doler la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de esa casa y se adentró a esa, el sitio en si parecía otro sitio.

Las paredes del hogar de ella se encontraban tapizadas con enredaderas de las cuales había una cantidad de flores de diversos tipos, tamaños y colores. La música que sonaba aun continuaba suave y continua, arpas y címbalos era lo que más predominaba en ese sonido. Poseidón comenzó a gritarle a la mujer, la cual encontró acostada encima de una cama de hojas con muchas flores.

-Oye tu- le llamo

-¿Me acompañas?- le pregunto mientras le ofrecía un vaso con un líquido rojo

-He venido para hablar contigo- respondió ignorando la invitación de ella -debo de saber si estas bien… ¿te encuentras en tus 5 sentidos para poder prestarme algo de tu atención?

-He bebido toda mi vida- dijo ella muy sonriente -tome mi primer trago hecho por mí a los 8 años

-Tienes un serio problema de alcoholismo- le respondió algo sorprendido Poseidón

-¿Ah que vas venido papi rico Poseidón?

-Estas bien borracha- le respondió sin caer en su juego -estamos por caer en la segunda fase de una guerra que tendremos en contra de los Titanes

-¡Titanes!- grito ella bien emocionada y comenzó a reír

-No le veo la puta gracia

-¡Titanes! ¡Los Titanes han regresado!

Poseidón sintió que si seguía escuchando las risas de esa mujer iba a perder la paciencia y terminaría por destrozar no solo esa casa y viñedo; sino también a esa diosa ebria, salió de ahí y tomo asiento en el suelo. Su rostro lo decía todo, los guerreros no decían nada, solo se encontraban esperando a que mencionara palabra alguna.

-Señor- hablo Krishna -yo puedo ir a hablar con ella, si usted me lo permite.

Pero Poseidón no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba tratando de que su mal temperamento se calmara un poco. Esa mujer sí que lo sacaba de quicio, tal vez por cómo se comportó con él, con esa insinuación dentro de su casa, por ese olor etílico… no sabía, pero en verdad que esa mujer no tardó mucho en ponerlo de mal humor.

-¡Oye tú!- se escuchó la voz de la mujer -ven a ayudarme- pero ella espero ahí en la entrada de la puerta, ninguna de las personas presentes se acercaba, ella dejo salir un suspiro seguido de un hipido -¿Qué no son hombres?

Observaron a Poseidón, este solo asintió con su cabeza. Krishna fue el primero en caminar hacia donde estaba la mujer, detrás de él Oneiros y Niels. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el cómo era que se encontraba adornada el interior de la casa, después todas las botellas tiradas en el suelo. La mujer ordeno a Krishna que tomara la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta y la sacara, los otros dos los puso a cargar a cada uno de ellos dos cajas, pronto ella los siguió trastabillando con sus propios pasos.

-Oye, mi amor- le llamo a Poseidón y tomo asiento en el suelo frente a él -¿a qué has venido ante mí?

-Necesito de tu ayuda- dijo sin más -pero en el estado en el que encuentras dudo mucho que puedas entender lo que te voy a decir o puedas armas una frase coherente

-Dijiste anteriormente que los Titanes han salido de su prisión- comento

-No fue eso

-Lo deduje de inmediato- dijo -me comentaste que estaba por comenzar la segunda fase de una guerra- Poseidón se sorprendió en ese momento, ella se veía completamente sobria, muy diferente hasta hace unos minutos atrás -¿en que quieres que te ayude?

-Te debo de entregar una piedra, necesito que la lleves contigo hasta que la necesite

-¿Un contenedor de energía?- pregunto ella y cayeron en silencio -así que quieres tomar prestado una parte de mi Cosmo energía para poder incrementar la tuya y tener de esa manera una ventaja sobre tus oponentes…- se dejó caer al suelo y contemplo el cielo -una estrategia demasiado interesante

-Algo así- el joven no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la mujer que estaba frente a él

-¿Quiénes son los idiotas que se enfrentaran a la mayor amenaza del universo?

-Además de mi- dijo -Ares, Apolo, Athena y Hades

-Puro Olímpico, la elite, la crema de la crema- dijo ella -yo también pertenezco a ustedes. Pero lo mío no es la pelea, además Dionisio jamás resurge con guerreros, no soy un dios que le guste la guerra, lo mío es la fiesta, repartir alegría… ya sabes… yo pongo el trago

-¿Me ayudaras?- pregunto

-Claro- dijo sin más -pero antes…- dijo y se puso de pie de un solo salto, se veía que era ágil a pesar de encontrarse completamente en estado de ebriedad -deben de darme una prueba de que tú serás digno de usar un poder tan grande como el mío

-¿Quieres pelear contra alguno de ellos?- dijo confiadamente -eso sería mucho abuso para ellos, en ese caso lo hare yo.

-Oh si; pelearemos, pero no a golpes- dijo -en primer lugar soy mujer y solo por eso no deben de ponerme una mano encima y en segundo no tengo quien me defienda

-¿Entonces?- la vio sonreír y acercarse a la mesa, abrió de una patada una de las cajas y de ahí saco dos botellas que coloco encima de la mesa

-Competencia de beber- dijo ella sonriente -si cualquiera de ellos o tú me puede vencer en la bebida… con gusto te ayúdame mi amor… sino… olvida todo lo que te dije y regrésate a tu hogar papacito, que no obtendrás nada

**.**

**.**

Poseidón se dedicó a hablar con sus guardianes unos metros alejados de donde se encontraba aquella mujer. Debatían entre hacerlo o no, si debían de caer en su juego o simplemente obligarla a realizar lo que le había pedido el joven Kai.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Krishna -¿Qué haremos señor?

-Haremos lo que dice- comento algo dudoso el Emperador de los mares

-Ya está ebria- dijo Oneiros mientras observaba que la joven se encontraba dormida en el suelo -vencerla será sencillo

-De ser así, no debemos tardar mucho en derrotarla- se animó Salha

-Si me permite señor, no deseo participar en este absurdo encuentro- comento Krishna

-Claro- permitió Poseidón

-¿Quién será el que la derrote?- pregunto con duda Niels

-Yo lo hare- se animó Ío -lo hare rápido- dijo confiado

-Están olvidando lo más importante- hablo por primera vez Ángelo llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Vaya, si hablas- se burló Ío -pensé que te habías quedado mudo

-Pendejo- le susurro -ella es la reencarnación de Dionisio, principalmente el dios del vino… ¿creen que será fácil derrotarla en lo que ella es la representante?

Nadie hizo caso a las palabras de aquel que era protegido por la constelación de Cáncer, creían que estaba exagerando. Así que sin más, todos y cada uno de ellos tomaron sus turnos, siendo Krishna el penúltimo en que desafiara a la joven, Ángelo seria el ultimo, pues creían que no sería necesaria la participación ni él ni los demás.

-Oye- le llamo Ío

-¿Están listos?- pregunto ella adormilada -¿Qué han decidido?

-Aceptamos tu reto- le respondió -yo seré quien te derrote

-Eso lo veremos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -el alcohol que esta guardado en esas cajas son las más añejadas que tengo, además de las más fuertes… ¿aun estas seguro que podrás hacerlo?

-Claro- dijo seguro mientras la seguía y se colocaba frente a la mesa, en el otro extremo la chica, una botella frente a cada jugador -¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Juegos- dijo sencillamente -el primero se llama "palabras encadenadas"

-¿Qué diablos se hace?

-Yo diré una palabra, por ejemplo…- pensó un poco –"mapa" y tu dirás una palabra con las dos últimas letras, en este caso sería una así como… "pasa"

-Ya entendí- dijo -sencillo

-¿Comenzamos?

-Primero las damas

-Casa

-Saco- respondió de inmediato Ío

-Comer

-Mercado

-Domingo

No supo el porqué, pero Ío tardo un poco más de lo permitido en decir alguna palabra y tuvo que dar el primer trago de la botella. En ese momento sintió que su garganta ardía, era cierto lo que ella le había dicho; la bebida resulto ser demasiado fuerte pero de un exquisito sabor. Continuaron así por lo menos 15 minutos, la joven no había perdido el hilo de las palabras e Ío ya casi se terminaba la botella.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Krishna, este solo le vio alzar su mano

-Amar- continuo ella sonriente

-Ar… arco- apenas pudo decir entre dientes

-Cortina

De nuevo la lengua de Ío se enredó en su boca y ya no pudo decir nada, Dionisio le ordeno beber de la botella, la mirada del Marina no lograba enfocarla, trataba de tomarla con su mano pero no sabía con exactitud donde estaba o cual de todas las botellas que veía era la real, frunció el ceño y por fin la tomo. Dio un largo trago, sus compañeros le advirtieron que no lo bebiera todo pero no hizo caso, bebió hasta que la botella quedo vacía, Ío trato de colocarla encima de la mesa pero esta cayó al suelo seguido de aquel Marina.

-Dionisio, la diosa sexy 1, los agregados del sexy Poseidón 0- miro a los jóvenes que restaban, Krishna trataba de despertar a Ío quien se encontraba totalmente dormido -¿Quién sigue?- dijo ella segura de sí misma

-Yo- se animó Oneiros

-Anda, que sigue "Pim, pum, pam"

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el Espectro

-Ya lo veras

-Antes- pidió Oneiros y tomo dos botellas de vino -cambia la que tienes ahí por esta, tal vez estés haciendo trampa

-Claro- dijo sin rechistar, Dionisio tomo la botella que estaba frente a ella y la arrojo hacia el suelo para tomar la que el Espectro le estaba dando

-¿Qué se hace aquí?

-No se puede decir ni 3, 5 y 7, así como sus múltiplos- comenzó a explicar -el que diga uno de esos bebe y si tardas mucho también bebes

-¿,2, pim, pum, pam?- dijo dudoso el Espectro

-4, pim, pum, pam, 6, pum, pam- respondió ella

Oneiros apenas podía seguir el juego que la joven había impuesto, pronto se comenzó a equivocar y comenzó a beber tal y como lo dictaban las reglas del juego, después de permanecer jugando un poco más de 10 minutos, en el que la joven diosa solo dio 4 tragos de vino, Oneiros cayó derrotado y con un serio problema de visión, no podía ver si el camino se movía o era él.

-Veamos… ¿Qué tienes para mi?- pregunto Niels

-"Yo nunca, nunca…"- susurro, la mirada de la joven estaba llena de decisión

**.**

**.**

Él al igual que Krishna y Salha quedaron derrotados, la joven apenas se había terminado la primera botella mientras que sus oponentes se habían terminado ya una caja entera. La joven se acercó a donde se encontraba Poseidón, en el rostro del dios del vino se podía observar que sabía que lo iba a derrotar, tal como ella le había dicho, no sabía pelear y lo mejor que se le daba era el beber, así que usaría eso para poder salvarse de lo que fuera. Poseidón era hombre de palabra, tendría que cumplir y tragarse las burlas de los otros.

-O en el peor de los casos las mentadas de madre que me dirán- susurro al observar como todos aquellos que debían de protegerlo se encontraban profundamente dormidos, con olor a alcohol -pinche bola de ebrios

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella confiada

-Lo haré yo- dijo seguro al observar que Cáncer no había dicho nada

-No- rompió el silencio -lo haré yo, para eso vine y no me pienso acobardar- comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa -te odio, pero si no lo hago Athena me mata

-Oh- susurro la mujer sorprendida -eres un guerrero de la diosa de la guerra

Ángelo se encontraba frente a la mujer, tal y como lo habían hecho todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, no sabía si podía ser capaz de aguantar lo suficiente para que ella se rindiera, pero también sabía que su vida peligraba, de antemano Poseidón o cualquiera de los otros iría con el chisme de que no quiso ayudarles en nada, se cruzó de brazos y espero a que Dionisio estuviera lista.

-Muy bien, ahora será…

-Yo elijo- ordeno Ángelo, ella se sorprendió -¿tienes problema con eso?

-Estás muy confiado guerrero de Athena- dijo ella

-Confió en mis habilidades

-¿Desde cuándo beber es una habilidad?- escucho que pregunto Poseidón

-¡Cállate!- le ordeno Cáncer y miro hacia la mujer -beberemos hasta que uno de nosotros no pueda mas

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto ella dudosa -tus compañeros apenas pudieron resistir una botella

-Yo no soy ellos- respondió confiado.

Pronto la mesa se llenó de botellas de licor. Se miraron fijamente, tomaron una botella y ambos contaron hasta tres para después comenzar a beber sin pausa. La mujer se quedó sorprendida al observar cómo Ángelo se bebió completamente una de las botellas que los demás no habían soportado, este la miro y le sonrió; ella le devolvió el gesto y bebió su botella, como un Caballero que era, espero a que ella terminara.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto ella

-Es un sabor nuevo, es bueno… pero no lo suficientemente para mí- dijo y miro al cielo -no caeré tan fácil como ellos lo hicieron

-Creo que iré llamando a la ambulancia- dijo Poseidón cruzado de brazos -se me van a morir por coma etílico

-¿Continuamos?- pregunto ella

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Comenzaron a abrir las botellas y beber todo el contenido de estas, apenas tenían tiempo para poder respirar antes de volver a beber de la botella. Dionisio solo veía sorprendida como era que uno de los guerreros de Athena bebía como si nada, se suponía que para todas las botellas que él ya había ingerido debía de estar ya dormido, pero no; aún seguía ahí, de pie.

Poseidón no sabía si sentir orgullo porque le habían otorgado un protector que era bueno para la bebida o sentir vergüenza, miro de nuevo a donde se encontraban el resto de los demás muchachos que habían ido con él. Se veían que estaban soñando de los más lindo, ellos si le provocaron vergüenza.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras miraba el techo de la habitación del hotel barato en el que se encontraban descansando

_-Que todos son una bola de ebrios- _escucho que se encontraba molesto -_todos y cada uno de ellos ahora están dormidos, babeando y apestando a alcohol. Mañana se van a levantar con una cruda… con eso me las voy a vengar_

-No seas duro con ellos- le pidió -se enfrentaron al dios del vino en su propio juego, es normal que hayan caído derrotados- dijo y comenzó a reír

_-¡No le veo la puta gracia Apolo!- _le reclamo y eso aumento las risas de él -_no te atrevas a decirme nada ebrio de calle- _escucho que le grito a alguien de los guerreros

-Ya déjalo- pidió -¿lograste que te ayudara?

_-Claro- _dijo de inmediato -_a pesar de que al final Cáncer cayó derrotado, ella acepto a ayudarnos. Dijo que porque ese tipo había sido un buen compañero de tragos_

-Respeto- dijo -pero no sé si tomarlo como algo bueno, al final sigue siendo solo por ebrios… pero la ayuda es ayuda

_-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va? ¿ya encontraste al tuyo?_

-Lo he localizado- dijo -mañana tendré una entrevista con él

-_¿Le vas a pedir trabajo?- _pregunto de manera burlona

-Claro que no imbécil- respondió -pero no sé qué esperar por parte de él, si querrá pelear o simplemente hablar

-_Espero que tengas mejor suerte que la mía… imagínate tener que transportar a toda esta bola de borrachos y quedarnos a dormir en medio del puto bosque con un chigo de moscos que no hacen más que querer picarme_

-Regresa a Grecia- le pidió -has cumplido con tu parte, si todo sale bien yo regresare para pasado mañana

_-¿Has hablado con tu hermana?_

-Trate, pero no responde- comento -¿y tú?

_-Por eso te pregunte… trate de llamarle, pero tampoco me respondió_

-A la mejor no tiene señal, igual si pasara algo sentiríamos explotar su cosmos

**.**

**.**

Frente al dios del sol se encontraba un joven, de sexualidad dudosa para su percepción… Apolo no sabía si era una persona que se preocupaba por su belleza o por verse bien.

Ese día Apolo se levantó temprano y se arregló lo suficientemente bien. No llevaba trajes costosos, relojes o algún otro accesorio; decidió que unos jeans negros, tenis y una camisa de deportiva del mismo color era suficiente para ir en busca de la persona que le habían asignado, además si tenía que pelear sería mucho más fácil tener esa movilidad que con un traje sastre.

-Un momento- escucho la voz del dios -necesito subir esto a mis redes sociales

-Claro- respondió armándose de toda la paciencia del mundo.

Jamás pensó que uno de los modelos más famosos de Europa fuera la reencarnación de Eros, pero los rasgos finos de su rostro no podían haber servido para otra profesión. Pero el que estuviera ligeramente maquillado era algo que no podía pasar por alto, sobre todo esos labios en tono coral… demasiado para la hombría de él.

-Vamos- le ordeno -iremos a un café que quede cerca- observo que le miro de arriba hacia abajo -con esas fachas dudo que puedas entrar a un restaurante de los que acostumbro a ir

Apolo estaba a punto de plantarle un golpe pero su autocontrol lo detuvo, rogaba internamente que no fuera a decir que no, porque no sabría hasta qué punto tendría que llegar para obligarlo a que cooperara con ellos. Comenzó a seguir a aquel joven por las calles, unos pasos detrás de él… odiaba tener que esperar cada que se detenía y las chicas le pedían una foto con él, algo a lo que jamás se negó, en verdad que era vanidoso mucho más que el mismo Poseidón.

-¿Se encontrara bien?- pregunto Aioros

-No lo creo- respondió Damián -conozco al señor Apolo y ahora mismo debe de estar contando hasta mil, no es de mucha paciencia

-Juro que si ordena golpearlo, con gusto lo hago- dijo Ikelos algo molesto llamando la atención de todos los presentes -este niño de cara bonita me está colmando la paciencia

-¿Por qué? Si no te ha hecho nada- le respondió Issak

-¿Por qué?- repitió -¿no ven que solo ha estado dando vueltas, es la tercera vez que pasamos por esta maldita calle

-No me había dado cuenta de eso- se unió Ebbe

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Aioros comenzó a observar todo el camino -tiene razón, ya hemos pasado por aquí

-Entonces si… está tratando de acabar con la paciencia del señor Apolo- concluyo Damián -y eso no va a acabar bien

Pronto comenzaron a caminar después de que Eros se tomó otras 4 sesiones con las fans que se encontraban en el camino.

-Aquí- dijo Eros -pasemos a beber algo fresco

-Por fin- susurro Apolo y se dirigió hacia su guardia -ustedes, siéntense en otra mensa, los quiero cerca. Pendientes si este mocoso intenta escapar- busco en su pantalón y le dio una tarjeta a Damián -pidan lo que quieran, me la das cuando regresemos

-Si señor

-Barra libre- murmuro Ikelos

Los dos dioses se sentaron un poco más alejados de los guerreros, pronto Eros llamo la atención de todo el personal femenino y las clientas de ese lugar. Sin duda alguna su rostro era muy bello, cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos con un bello defecto, pues uno de ellos era azul y el otro verde. Su piel clara, cuerpo delgado pero fornido sin llegar a ser tosco, alto y de un excelente porte… cualquier chica se fijaría en él. Pero lo único que hacía que todo ese encanto se fuera al desagüe era su edad… apenas tenía 17 años… todo un chico inmaduro.

-Y bien… ¿Qué desea señor Apolo?- le pregunto sin dejar de ver su celular

-En primera, que me pongas atención y en segunda que guardes ese celular antes de que lo rompa en mil pedazos

-Acepte reunirme con usted a pesar de la agenda tan apretada que tengo- le respondió serio -y se atreve a hablarme de esa manera… es más, me amenazas

-Es una advertencia- respondió sencillamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla -tómalo como mejor te convenga

-Entonces…- retomo la palabra Eros dejando el celular sobre la mesa -¿para qué me quería ver?

-Para pelear en contra de los Titanes- soltó sin más, la cara del joven no mostro reacción alguna -¿me escuchaste?

-Debe de estar bromeando señor- le respondió -ellos no existen

-Existes tú- dijo -y sabes quién eres en realidad y quien soy yo- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que había pedido -¿Qué te hace dudar que ellos existen?

-Si es así… estas con el dios equivocado- respondió -busca a Poseidón y Hades, ellos también han reencarnado

-En este momento están haciendo lo mismo que yo- dijo -tratar de convencer a los dioses restantes de que nos presten su ayuda, pero a mí me toco hablar con un mocoso

El silencio se alzó en esa mesa, desde el otro extremo del local los guerreros no perdían detalle alguno. Ebbe había usado una habilidad que le permitía escuchar todo lo que estaban platicando en ese momento esos dos dioses.

-Se está aguantando- dijo Damián -y mucho

-Ya le hubiera plantado su puño en la cara- se unió Issak -el señor Poseidón por menos de eso ya lo hubiera asesinado

-Athena ya lo estaría ahorcando- dijo Aioros y sonrió ante la imagen que se formó en su mente

-Cállense- dijo Ikelos -retomaron la platica

**.**

**.**

Apolo le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían liberado los Titanes, en algunas ocasiones Eros se distraía con las chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí o por las notificaciones que le llegaban a su celular. Trato de poner toda la atención que podía, pero sencillamente la plática con el dios del Sol le estaba aburriendo demasiado.

-Oiga- le interrumpió y Apolo le fulmino con la mirada -su plática está muy pero muy interesante- dijo de manera sarcástica -pero mejor dígame que quiere y ahórrese toda la historia

-Necesito que lleves contigo a partir de hoy una piedra- dijo -porque algo me dice que no eres de los que pelean, ni siquiera debes de saber dar un golpe

-¿Para qué?- respondió con una sonrisa burlona -si sabe usted que no todos los dioses nacen con guardia incluida y no a todos los dioses nos gusta pelear o aprender a pelear… y sí; tiene razón, no soy de los que pelean

-Se nota

-No me gusta eso de tener en mi cuerpo sudor o que me queden moretones, raspones, heridas… las cicatrices son mi peor enemigo… desde que tengo 10 años he sido modelo…- dijo orgulloso -ese es mi trabajo, a eso me dedico y me gusta, hago ejercicio y me mantengo en forma porque eso me lo exige mi trabajo

-Por favor, corta tu historia

-Está bien- dijo -como sabe usted señor Apolo, yo soy el dios del amor Eros. No me interesa pelear, jamás he usado mi cosmo para nada… ¿para qué le serviría?

-Te hare entrega de una piedra- dijo -te encargaras de llevarla contigo a todos lados, no te la vas a quitar ni siquiera para bañarte o tomarte tus fotos.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Se almacenará parte de tu energía- explico -me encargare de pelear en contra de los titanes para que tu sigas viviendo de maravilla como super modelo o lo que quieras hacer…. Solo necesito parte de tu Cosmos para poder vencerlos

Observo que el joven le miraba fijamente. Volvió a tomar su celular y comenzó a beber del capuchino que había pedido, Apolo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio; no le había dicho nada, pero intuyo que en ese momento Eros lo estaba pensando y parecía que ya había tomado su decisión desde momentos atrás.

-Está bien- dijo -solo espero que no sea tan fea para arruinar mis fotos, si la voy a traer conmigo hasta no se cuándo, debe de combinar conmigo, con mi personalidad

-Estoy a tres de matarte- pensó para sí mismo Apolo

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto sacándolo de su pensamiento asesino. El dios del sol miro hacia todos lados, verificando que nadie estuviera viéndolos, bajos sus manos e invoco aquel cofre, lo subió a la mesa y lo coloco frente a su acompañante

-¿Y esa cosa pasada de moda?- pregunto al observar un cofre blanco con varios adornos dorados -en verdad, tiene que actualizarse

-¿Y dónde sugieres que traigamos las piedras?

-Una maleta, que estén dentro de un banco… hay que modernizarse señor Apolo

-Toma la maldita piedra- le sugirió ya molesto

El joven abrió aquel cofre y miro todas las piedras que había ahí. Como le había dicho a Apolo, tenía que escoger una piedra que combinara no solo con todos los atuendos que llevaría; sino que también se viera bien, sobre todo en él. Miro por un largo tiempo, las piedras en si eran pequeñas, podía llevarla con facilidad como un dije, varios colores muy llamativos, sobre todo porque parecía ser que dentro de esas rocas había un universo con vida propia, de entre todas tomo una de color lila, esta de inmediato destello y reacciono ante el Cosmos de Eros, los ojos de este se iluminaron por unos segundos, el brillo desapareció.

Apolo tomo la caja que resguardaba aquellos tesoros, miro de nuevo a todos lados y la hizo desaparecer. Eros de inmediato se quitó un cordón sencillo que llevaba en su cuello, quito un dije de la representación del Ying y Yang para colocar esa roca, cuando la pudo asegurar y verificar que no se iba a caer de ahí volvió a atar aquel cordón a su cuello. De inmediato todo su celular de último modelo, coloco la cámara frontal; acomodo aquella roca entre su mano que tenía libre y la puso cerca de sus labios, trato de afilar su mirada y pronto comenzó a tomarse unas fotos.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- pregunto cansado Apolo al ver la actitud del joven

-Todos mis seguidores están al pendiente de lo que uso, ellos serán los primeros que cuestionarán por qué ya no llevo el dije anterior que he usado desde que comencé mi carrera- comento mientras escribía en su celular -tengo que decir… tengo que poner algo para que apoyen mi cambio a un joven maduro

-De verdad… necesitas un psicólogo- susurro

-¿Algo más que necesite señor Apolo?- pregunto aun mirando su reflejo en el celular -tengo mucho trabajo

-Ah sí… que te tomen fotos debe de ser muy cansado para ti

-Aunque no lo crea, si lo es- respondió molesto -pero no lo va a entender porque nunca lo ha hecho

-Soy el presidente de una empresa muy importante- dijo -eso sí es un trabajo estresante, además de tener que proteger a la humanidad

-De eso se encarga otra deidad- respondió y miro retadoramente a Apolo -¿o me equivoco?- no recibió respuesta alguna -proteger a la humanidad no es tu trabajo; sino de otro dios… una diosa- continuo -la diosa de los humanos es Athena, no eres tú

Se alzo un largo y tenso silencio entre ambos, Apolo sabia que de un solo golpe podía hacer que ese joven altanero lo comenzara a respetar y en caso de ser necesario que le comenzara a temer, pero no quería hacer alguna clase de estupidez, ya había conseguido que llevara consigo aquella piedra y no lo iba a echar a perder. Tomo la taza y bebió todo el contenido del café, la azoto fuertemente en la mesa y se puso de pie, se acomodó un poco la ropa y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí, pero el joven Eros tenía algo… una lengua muy filosa.

-¿Conoces a Athena?- pregunto -¿sabes si es tan linda como dicen los rumores? ¿o tal vez conoces a Afrodita? Imagino que debe de ser aún más bella que ella, también quisiera conocer a…

-Deberías de aprender a guardar silencio- comenzó a elevar su Cosmo y su mirada cambio, giro medio cuerpo y en ese momento Eros temió por su vida -puedes irte a buscar a Afrodita si así lo deseas… pero no se te ocurra siquiera mencionar otra vez el nombre de mi hermana…. ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor- respondió temeroso

-Te encargo esa roca- le ordeno y camino hacia donde se encontraban los guerreros que lo acompañaban -nos vamos

Eros se quedó paralizado, jamás había sentido un poder como el que había revelado su acompañante en ese momento, había mentido al decir que jamás había usado su poder como dios, pero en ese momento supo que la energía que yacía dentro de él era insignificante a comparación del dios del Sol. Una duda surgió dentro de la mente del dios del amor… si Apolo, poseedor de un gran poder como el que tenía estaba buscando ayuda… sus oponentes debían de superarlo en gran manera.

-Ese tipo está loco- susurro sonriendo nervioso -es un acto suicida lo que va a hacer, está fuera de sus cabales y quienes lo van a ayudar están aún más locos

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, me retire a mi guardia al hospital y se me olvido subir el capitulo, ya me acorde cuando iba en el bus y estaba a 15 minutos de llegar al trabajo. Ademas, quiero volver a pedirles que no dejen de usar el cubrebocas y tampoco de dejar de usar el gel antibacterial o lavarse las manos cada que puedan, he visto como mucha gente ya sale a la calle sin sus debidas precauciones y me da un sentimiento entre coraje y tristeza, así que por favor no bajen la guardia para que podamos salir de esto lo mas rápido que pidamos. Gracias chicas y nos vemos para la próxima semana. **


	14. Traición Inesperada

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por no haber dado el anuncio de las actualizaciones. Como la mayoría de los países están ya volviendo a la normalidad, por así decirlo; retome la idea de estar actualizando cada 15 días, como originalmente lo tenia contemplado. Mi error fue el no haberlo anunciado, así que a partir de hoy los capítulos se estarán actualizando cada 15 días. La única razón por la que me retrasaría seria por exceso de trabajo en el hospital, pero confió en que me podre dar tiempo para poder estar al día con el fic.**

**Cabe señalar, que soy originaria de México; vivo en uno de los estados donde la cantidad de contagios es de alrededor de 730 infectados por día y +20 muertes diarias, así que la carga de trabajo que tengo junto a mis compañeros es enorme, no están para saberlo pero ha habido días en los que me he quedado en el nosocomio y no veo a mi familia en días. Si; estoy cansada, agotada, muero de sueño. Así que si de repente pasan los 15 días y no he actualizado es por el cansancio, porque saliendo de mi trabajo lo único que quiero es dormir al llegar mi casa.**

**Este fic se publica no solo aqui, sino que una amiga tiene mi permiso de publicarla en watapadd o como se escriba la vaina esa, así que para las chicas que lo leen solo ahi, lo mismo, no es que abandone la historia, es el cansancio y el sueño que no me dejan tomar la laptop, ver la tele o estar en el celular. Asi que les pido a las chicas de esa plataforma que no bombardeen a la joven preguntando cuando va a pasar mi historia, cuando yo subo el cap, le mando aviso y ella viene y lo copia para esa plataforma.**

**Segun yo, es todo lo que vengo a aclarar, sin mas les dejo la siguiente parte para que se entretegan un ratito y puedan entretenerse, como siempre... Agradecida con las lecturas de ustedes, que aun les guste el fic y nos vemos la siguiente quincena. Cuidense mucho, laven sus manos cada que sea necesario, usen correctamente el cubrebocas y mantengan su distancia. Sobre todo, sino tienen a que salir, no salgan. Nos vemos. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Te encontrabas demasiado agitada, apenas y podías continuar respirando, trataste de tranquilizar tu respiración pues el ruido que hacías al jadear era demasiado fuerte. Paso al menos dos minutos, o eso era lo que creías, te asomaste con mucho cuidado mirando a todos lados, tal parecía que habías perdido de vista a tus oponentes, desviaste la mirada al cielo y te diste cuenta de que esta estaba comenzando a teñirse de colores naranjas y amarillos. Te volviste a meter a la cueva que habías encontrado en aquel bosque y dejaste salir un suspiro y rápidamente tapaste tu boca con tus manos esperando no delatar tu ubicación. Posaste tu mano encima de tu hombro derecho, pronto habría un bonito moretón que adornaría tu cuerpo.

-Puto Sorrento- pensaste, todo con tal de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido que pudiera delatar tu ubicación -pega duro con es pinche flautita, pero en donde se descuide se la voy a romper

Cerraste los ojos, tratando de aumentar tu concentración… no escuchabas nada que fuera sospechoso, pero sabias que ellos estaban ahí, maldita la hora en la que te toco ir con Afrodita, esta bruja te había tomado por sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

_-Hola- saludaste a una joven que se encontraba sentada en un prado -disculpa que te haya interrumpido_

_Viste que la chica se puso de pie, cuando se giró hacia dónde estabas tú y los demás chicos te pudiste percatar de que era demasiado hermosa, jamás habías visto a una mujer de tan hermosas facciones. Su piel era clara como la porcelana más refinada, sus ojos azules eran la envidia del mar y del cielo, su cabello rubio hacía que el oro pareciera insignificante, era delgada y con unas hermosas curvas que podían invitar a la lujuria a cualquier hombre que se le presentara en su camino. _

_Desviaste la mirada hacia atrás, tus acompañantes se habían quedado aún más sorprendidos que tú, incluso Shaka y Milo… pero ni siquiera sentiste celos o coraje, no… ella era demasiado hermosa y no había mujer en esa tierra que se le pudiera comparar. En verdad… la digna representante de la diosa del Amor._

_Despertarte de tu ensoñación, de tu distracción de ese momento cuando la viste que se acercó hacia dónde estabas. Te observo de arriba hacia abajo y después miro a los hombres que te acompañaban. Viste que sonrió, volviste a caer hipnotizada por ella, sus labios eran muy bellos y suaves a la vista, incluso podrías decir que el color rosado que los adornaba era natural._

_-Eres la diosa de la Sabiduría, Athena- te dijo rompiendo el silencio, incluso su voz parecía que eran el tintinar de hermosas campanillas que eran movidas por el viento -¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?_

_-Perdón- respondiste de nuevo despertando de tu ensoñación -así es… y tú eres Afrodita_

_-¿Para qué viene hasta aquí la gran diosa de la Guerra?- te pregunto pero en esta ocasión sentiste algo de hostilidad en ella._

_-Unos dioses con los que me he aliado y yo acabamos de entrar en guerra contra los Titanes que Zeus y sus hermanos derrotaron- comenzaste a relatar, pero ella parecía que estaba más ocupada observando a los chicos -y para poder ganar la batalla en contra de ellos, necesitamos la ayuda de los dioses que podamos encontrar_

_-¿Para qué lo haría?- te volvió a preguntar -no gano nada, a lo mucho lastimaría mi cuerpo y ganaría algunas cicatrices y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar_

_-Bueno… pero nos puedes ayudar con algo mas_

_-¿Ah sí?- pregunto dudosa -¿con que?_

_-Resulta que tenemos unas piedras, las cuales absorben un poco de Cosmos del portador; si no quieres ir a batalla, lo entiendo- le comentaste -pero te podrías quedar con una de esas piedras y en el momento en que la necesitemos nos la haces llegar_

_-¿Y cómo sería eso?- su comportamiento estaba comenzando a cambiar demasiado, la forma en la que se movía, su tono de voz… estabas comenzando a dudar_

_-Con ayuda de mi Cosmo- respondiste -¿podrías prestarnos tu ayuda?_

_La viste que se puso a pensar, en varias ocasiones la miraste abrir sus labios, pero no decía nada. Después de un corto tiempo que a ti te parecido eterno la viste sonreír_

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo- soltó fríamente_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_-No quiero saber nada de eso- te dijo arrogantemente -soy Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la más bella de todas… ¿Por qué debería inmiscuirme en una guerra que no me interesa?_

_-Porque si no lo haces, sino prestas tu ayuda toda la tierra y el universo entero caerá en manos de Chronos_

_-No me afecta- te dijo y la viste encender su Cosmos, pues sus largos cabellos comenzaron a ondear, sus ojos se iluminaron en un tenue color rosado -además… no creo que a mi guardia personal le guste que yo, su diosa pelee_

_-¿Guardia?- preguntaste, miraste a todos lados pero desde que habías llegado no habías visto a nadie más, tal vez los estaba llamando -¿De qué hablas Afrodita?_

_-Si logras derrotarlos, te ayudare- te dijo sonriente -sino… me los quedare. Me hace falta mucha compañía_

_-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando mujer?!- preguntaste ya molesta_

_-Es toda suya, no dejen que se me acerque- escuchaste que ordeno_

_-Atentos- ordenaste_

_En una fracción de segundo sentiste que tenías que alejarte de ahí y obedeciendo a tu instinto te moviste, lo siguiente que observaste era una densa nube de polvo que para cuando se dispersó te dejo ver a tus oponentes._

_-Imposible- susurraste, los ojos de ellos se encontraban ahora iluminados al igual que como los había tenido Afrodita anteriormente_

_-Morirás Athena- escuchaste que dijo Aiacos_

_-No tocaras un solo cabello de nuestra diosa Afrodita- hablo Milo_

_-Chingada madre- susurraste -hombres tenían que ser- miraste a Afrodita que se encontraba detrás de ellos -¡Maldita zorra!_

_Después de eso, no pudiste gritarle todo lo que ella se merecía, pues fuiste atacada por esos chicos de inmediato._

**.**

**,**

No se podía escuchar nada, sin más te dejaste caer al suelo para poder descansar un poco, dirigiste tu mano hacia la bolsa trasera de tu pantalón para observar la hora, pero tu celular se encontraba totalmente estrellado, dejaste salir un suspiro… te habías quedado sin móvil.

Cerraste los ojos derrotada, no podía ser peor. Algo dentro de ti te impulso a ponerte de pie, apenas tuviste el tiempo de poder esquivar el ataque de Milo, sus agujas habían quedado incrustadas en el suelo, saliste de ahí y comenzaste a correr por todo el bosque. Miraste detrás de ti, entre los árboles se podía observar que Escorpión iba acompañado de Aiacos y Joshua, aceleraste el paso, escuchaste un ruido proveniente de algún lado, tu instinto te obligo a mirar hacia arriba, era Renné que estaba dispuesto a atacarte, frenaste y casi caes al suelo por la velocidad que llevabas, el sonido de un golpe se escuchó en el sitio levantando una nube de polvo, no te quedaste a ver como se encontraba, continuaste con tu carrera ahora desviada hacia el camino de la izquierda.

De pronto un golpe te mando a estrellar tu espalda contra un árbol. El impacto fue demasiado fuerte, pero no tuviste tiempo de quejarte, ya que en el momento en que abriste los ojos tuviste que reaccionar rápido, quitándote de ahí. Un puño quedo incrustado en el tronco de ese árbol.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Shaka?!- le gritaste

-No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, una enemiga de la diosa a la que cuido no tiene ese derecho

-Imbécil- susurraste

Shaka comenzó a atacarte sin darte un segundo a respirar, lo único que podías hacer era esquivar aquellos golpes. Tu cuerpo se movía de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniendo alguno que otro golpe que él te lanzaba, de pronto una patada te mando a besar el suelo, de nuevo te pusiste de pie.

-El que faltaba- te dijiste

Ahora tenías que esquivar los golpes de Virgo y de la Marina de Poseidón, ambos se coordinaban de maravilla y eso si no te lo esperabas. Debido a la dificultad de ambos oponentes ahora si comenzabas a recibir el daño de alguno que otro golpe. Pronto sentiste que los Cosmos de los restantes se estaba acercando a donde se encontraban, observaste una abertura en Sorrento y le diste un fuerte empujón hacia atrás, te volteaste rápidamente y detuviste la patada que estaba a punto de darte Shaka, tomaste su pierna con ambas manos y lo mandaste a estrellarse en contra de Sorrento, apenas te diste cuenta de que ambos cayeron al suelo comenzaste a correr.

El camino ahora se encontraba en bajada; eso aumento tu velocidad, pero sabias que si no la controlabas pronto ibas a caer. No querías pelear, no deseabas hacerlo, era más que evidente que estaban siendo controlados por esa diosa con la que te habías encontrado en la tarde, pero si no hacías nada esos "angelitos" serian capaz de matarte. No te diste cuenta en qué momento cayo la noche, miraste hacia arriba, el cielo se encontraban completamente estrellado, pero de pronto observaste como una sombra aparecía y te apuntaba con la mano.

-¡Muere!- escuchaste que te grito

Apenas tuviste el tiempo de frenar, pero no pudiste evitar salir volando debido a la onda que el ataque formo, en el suelo había un cráter, de pronto observaste unas luces rojas, maldijiste por debajo y trataste de esquivar, pero no pudiste hacerlo por completo, una de las agujas de Milo se había incrustado en tu pierna derecha. El ardor que sentiste en ese momento no sabias como explicarlo, ahora sentías lo que los enemigos de él, te pusiste de pie con mucha dificultad, tus piernas apenas te podían sostener, ya tenías muchas horas corriendo, de pronto te viste rodeaba.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba observándote, estaban a punto de atacarte con todo lo que tenían. Escuchaste que cada uno de ellos evoco su más poderoso ataque. Pero en esta ocasión ya no te ibas a dejar, dejaste explotar tu cosmo y tu Barrera apareció, esta se encontraba girando fuertemente; habías repelido todos y cada uno de los ataques de ellos, desapareciste aquella barrera y extendiste tus brazos, una onda de energía se dejó sentir en el sitio y estos salieron a estrellarse en contra de lo que hubiera en ese lugar. Caíste de rodillas, el más próximo a ti era Milo que se encontraba algo ido, no podías ir a ver como estaba, no en ese momento; así que con las ultimas fuerzas que te quedaban te pusiste de pie, de nuevo comenzaste a correr.

**.**

**.**

Tus ojos ya te pesaban, estabas demasiado cansada como para continuar corriendo y tenías mucho sueño además de hambre y tu cuerpo se encontraba muy adolorido. Después de haber recibido aquel ataque de Milo, el dolor de tu pierna no cesaba, parecía que estuviera quemándose, como si brasas estuvieran amarradas a tu piel.

-Ahora sí, esos dos me las van a pagar y muy caro- susurraste muy molesta

Miraste hacia el cielo, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor lo que significaba que ya casi era media noche o ya pasaba de la media noche y aún se encontraban buscándote, esos sí que no se cansaban. Tenías que ver cómo era que ibas a encargarte de esos 6, maldita la hora en la que esos dioses de quinta te habían dejado a los más fuertes, no podías lastimarlos; eran muy necesarios para ayuda de todos, pero tampoco podías dejar que te siguieran hiriendo de esa manera. Pronto escuchaste el sonido de un rio, ese sonido hizo que tu boca se comenzara a secar, tenías mucha sed, saliste del hueco de un árbol que usaste como escondite mirando atentamente todo el sitio.

Bajaste y caminaste lentamente hacia donde se escuchaba aquel sonido, pronto llegaste a ese rio, continuaste alerta y al no sentir a nadie te pusiste de rodillas y comenzaste a beber con ayuda de tu mano, pero esta no cesaba la sed de querer tomarte toda el agua de ese rio. Así que te agachaste y sumergiste tu rostro, lo sacaste de inmediato y dejaste que el agua resbalara por tu cuello, estabas a punto de volverlo a hacer, pero casi al momento de llegar a tocar el agua con tus labios alguien coloco una mano encima de tu cabeza y comenzó a ahogarte.

Comenzaste a tratar de salir de ahí pero sencillamente no podías, esa persona se había sentado arriba de ti y con ambas manos te estaba ahogando, liberaste tu cosmo para alejarlo de ti y rápidamente sacaste tu cabeza de ahí. Comenzaste a toser y tus pulmones a buscar aire, esa persona te dio una fuerte patada en el centro de tu cuerpo y te alejo de ahí, apenas ibas a ponerte de pie y de nuevo sentiste una patada, pero en esta ocasión en tu rostro. Dirigiste tu mano hacia este y pronto sentiste algo sabor metálico en tus labios, una patada más y te estrellaste en un tronco de un árbol.

-Arriba- escuchaste que te dijo -quiero que me observes, para que sepas quien va a ser el que te va a enviar al infierno- te pateo de nuevo y ahora tu cabeza se golpeó con una roca

-Ahora sí, ya sacaste boleto Aiacos- susurraste y detuviste la patada que iba de nuevo a tu rostro, este te tomo del cabello y te puso de pie

-Así me gusta, que mi oponente no sea débil

-Cállate- le susurraste y explotaste de nuevo tu Cosmo

Comenzaste a golpearlo mientras revestías tus puños de tu Cosmo, estabas furiosa no solo con esa diosa sino con esos que te acompañaban. Aiacos trataba de golpearte pero no podía, habías aumentado tu velocidad, el Espectro solo se pudo dedicar a tratar de detener tus golpes, pero uno que otro se le iba, la mayoría de esos iban dirigidos a su rostro, te dejaste caer y le diste una barrida que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y antes de que cayera al suelo le diste una patada en su rostro, le habías impreso tanta fuerza que su cabeza se golpeó fuertemente en una roca aún más grande que con la que tú te habías golpeado. De inmediato perdió el conocimiento.

Te dejaste caer al suelo, estabas cansada. Miraste tus manos, estas dolían demasiado, siempre que peleabas cuerpo a cuerpo era porque tenías puesta la armadura, pero en esta ocasión no era así. Miraste a tu alrededor, no sabias si dejarlo ahí o llevarlo a un lado en especial. Sabias que ese bosque era un laberinto en ese momento, en cualquier momento podría aparecer uno de ellos. Pensaste mientras lavabas tu rostro para quitar la sangre que brotaba de tu nariz, tanteaste tu cabeza, pero esta se encontraba intacta.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Los golpes que Sorrento te daban eran prácticamente porque tenía esa maldita flauta entre sus manos, tus brazos ya dolían demasiado pues los usabas de escudo para que este no te golpeara el rostro, el Marina resulto ser aún más veloz de lo que había sido el Espectro, pero como ya habías deducido… debías de quitarle su arma para poder tener un combate justo.

Te distrajiste por tus pensamientos y para cuando te diste cuenta te dio una fuerte patada en el centro de tu abdomen que hizo que te doblaras un poco por el dolor, este aprovecho para tratar de golpear tu nuca pero el golpe te lo llevaste en la espalda, debido al dolor te enderezaste y la flauta golpeo tu rostro, gracias a eso tu misma te mordiste el interior de tu boca, golpeo de nuevo tu hombro izquierdo y la pierna para con una sencilla barrida hacerte perder el equilibrio.

-Ríndete- te ordeno

-En tus sueños- respondiste, tomaste tierra sin que él se diera cuenta

-No me gusta pelear con mujeres, así que evítame la pena de…

Pero no termino de amenazarte, arrojaste la tierra directamente a su rostro, este de inmediato se quejó y aprovechaste para con una patada tratar de quitarle la flauta, la primera no funciono y la segunda tampoco, estaba aún tallándose los ojos cuando le diste un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro que lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, colocaste tu espalda en el cuerpo de él y por la fuerza le trataste de quitar la flauta, este estiro tus cabellos, le diste un codazo con toda tu fuerza en el centro de su pecho y mordiste su mano.

Este de inmediato te empujo, pero lograste tu objetivo, ahora tenías en tus manos esa flauta, este apenas podía abrir sus ojos, se comenzó a acercar a donde estabas.

-Ahora va la mía- susurraste

Esperaste a que se acercara a donde estabas, este de inmediato preparo sus puños para poder golpearte, tuviste que recibir unos golpes y patadas antes de poder alejarlo un poco con ayuda de tu Cosmos. Ahora tu fuiste la que se acercó a él y tomaste fuertemente la flauta, comenzaste a golpearlo continuamente, Sorrento no podía defenderse de tu ira, le diste una patada que lo hizo estrellarse en contra de un árbol

-Eso no se quedará así- te dijo casi sin aire -mis compañeros vendrán por ti y caerás ante nuestra diosa

-Cállate idiota- le ordenaste mientras acomodabas bien la flauta en tu mano y lo golpeaste fuertemente en su cabeza, este cayó al suelo inconsciente, miraste que le habías roto su ceja pues la sangre broto de inmediato -no se va a morir por eso, duérmete un momento en lo que voy por tus "amiguis"

**.**

**.**

Milo y Joshua se encontraban corriendo detrás de ti, apenas podías mantener la velocidad con la que ibas, esos dos si eran muy rápidos, no sabias en qué momento pasar a atacarlos, entre las Agujas Escarlatas de Milo y el dominio del Fuego de Joshua era demasiado difícil, miraste por encima de tu hombro y esos dos venían casi pisándote los talones, Milo lanzo otra vez una de sus Agujas y la esquivaste.

-¡Puta madre!- gritaste al tener que esquivar un fino hilo de agua que había aparecido de la nada y había trozado una parte de la tierra -había olvidado la habilidad de este wey

Corriste un poco más y pronto frente a ti se encontraron varias ramas a muy baja altura, te desviaste hacia ahí.

-¡Detente mujer!- te grito Joshua

-¡Acepta tu derrota!- se unió Milo quien te arrojo otras Agujas que se quedaron incrustadas en el tronco del árbol

Brincaste para tomar una de esas ramas, tomaste impulso para poder dar un giro y quedar detrás de ellos, pasaste entre ambos, estos no pudieron detener su velocidad y ambos se golpearon con los troncos de esos árboles. De nuevo comenzaste a correr, no ibas a salir de ese sitio que te estaba dando un poco de ventaja.

De pronto Joshua apareció detrás de ti, te sonrió y eso te provoco escalofríos, alzo sus manos y de esta viste que aparecieron unas esferas de agua, estas se desintegraron y pronto se convirtieron en finas agujas, las arrojo hacia tu persona, comenzaste a dar marometas hacia atrás, pero una patada freno tus giros casi profesionales de gimnasta olímpica.

-Pinche Milo traidor- pensaste pero de pronto observaste que Joshua se encontraba con sus manos juntas, en sus palmas se podía observar un punto rojo, disparo directamente hacia ti -¡Muro Cósmico!

Apenas pudiste protegerte, de nuevo optaste por correr, esos dos iban detrás de ti, miraste que a unos metros mas el terreno de nuevo se volvía a inclinar, pero mucho más peligroso que antes, no te quedo de otra que ir hacia ese sitio. Apoyaste tu mano en el suelo y comenzaste a resbalar por ahí, la velocidad que ibas era muy rápida, pero tus perseguidores no perdieron el tiempo, comenzaron a atacarte ambos, los ataques de ellos comenzaron a levantar rocas, apenas podías ver por culpa de la nube de polvo que se había alzado, una de esas tantas rocas te golpeo en tu rostro, eso te obligo a comenzar a rodar sin control.

Caíste por un barranco no muy alto; pero encima de unos arbustos llenos de espinas, te pusiste de pie y continuaste corriendo, tu ojo izquierdo te ardía y no podías abrirlo, te escondiste detrás de un tronco grueso. Con algo de temor tocaste la parte afectada de tu rostro, había algo viscoso lleno de tierra.

-Sangre- susurraste muy enojada, trataste de abrirlo, pero te ardió demasiado -aún conservo mi ojo, estos hijos de su madre me la van a pagar

Te quitaste tu blusa transparente que para ese momento ya se encontraba en algunas partes rotas y otras con rasgaduras, limpiaste tu ojo y la herida, pero esta no dejaba de sangrar. Diste unos pasos para ir en busca de ellos, alguien te tomo por la espalda y trato de asfixiarte haciendo una llave, apenas tenías fuerzas para poder romperla. Liberaste tu Cosmo para poder activar tu Barrera giratoria, Joshua salió disparado inmediatamente en contra de un árbol, te acercaste hacia donde estaba y lo tomaste del cuello de la camisa, lo comenzaste a golpear con unos de tus puños en el rostro, el último golpe lo revestiste de tu Cosmo, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder desmayarlo.

Milo te tomo desprevenida y acertó dos Agujas, una en tu espalda y la otra detrás de tu hombro izquierdo. Te cubriste con tus brazos los golpes que te comenzó a dar, sabias de la velocidad con la que este trabajaba, solo se le podía igualar con Aioria, ambos eran los dos más rápidos de la Orden Dorada.

Sus golpes no daban tregua alguna y no solo tenías que batallar con eso, sino también con la sangre que se negaba a dejar de brotar de la herida de tu frente, tenías que dejarlo fuera del juego, así que sin más comenzaste a pelear en su contra, los golpes de ambos eran precisos, fuertes y certeros. Trastabillaste un poco y eso lo aprovecho para poder colocarse cerca de ti y con la ayuda de su antebrazo golpeo tu rostro, te dio una patada fuerte que te obligo a retroceder y de nuevo una patada más. Caíste al suelo, pero en esta ocasión mal… un fuerte dolor te llamo la atención, te habías doblado la muñeca derecha, solo esperabas que no estuviera rota.

-Estoy llegando a los límites de mi paciencia- le advertiste -no te acerques mas

-¿Qué me harías? ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

-Te recordare lo que tenerme miedo… Milo de Escorpión

Elevaste tu Cosmo para aumentar tu velocidad, eso no se lo esperaba aquel hombre que se encontraba sorprendido, comenzaste a golpearlo con todas tus fuerzas, le diste una fuerte patada que lo mando a estrellarse en contra de uno de los árboles, apenas se encontraba tratando de ponerse de pie cuando lo tomaste de los cabellos y le diste un fuerte golpe con tu rodilla en su rostro para después darle una patada en el mismo lugar. Caíste de rodillas, le viste que se movió un poco, de nuevo lo tomaste de los cabellos e ignoraste el dolor punzante de tu mano, le diste un fuerte golpe entre su sien y su oído izquierdo.

-Aun vives- dijiste mientras le tomabas el pulso, colocaste tu mano encima de su espalda -ahora si… duérmete que cuando despiertes te va a llover y no agradecimiento desgraciado infeliz- miraste hacia arriba, ya no sabias que hora era, pero las estrellas estaban comenzando a desaparecer -tengo hambre y tengo sueño, quiero dormir- trataste de ponerte de pie y apenas pudiste mantener el equilibrio -me faltan dos y la perra desgraciada… oh si, será divertido

**.**

**.**

Los golpes de Renné y Shaka eran demasiado coordinados, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, apenas podías mantener el combate en contra de esos dos, ya no querías seguir luchando, ya no podías, estabas demasiado cansada y apenas te quedaban fuerzas para poder seguir en pie.

Ese cansancio y agotamiento de tus piernas por estar corriendo desde la tarde anterior, sumando los ataques de Milo y los golpes que habías recibido… se habían convertido en un tercer enemigo. Lograste alejarlos de ti haciendo explotar tu Cosmo, ibas a detener primero a Renné, pero el rosario de Shaka te lo impidió, este se apretó fuertemente a tu cuerpo, tratabas de deshacerte del agarre de ese artefacto; pero sencillamente te faltaba mucha fuerza para poder romperlo, eso lo aprovecho tu otro oponente, este te elevo con una fuerte patada, cuando caíste no solo recibiste el golpe del suelo, sino que aquellas perlas se incrustaron fuertemente en tu cuerpo.

Explotaste una vez más tu Cosmo, el rosario cedió sin necesidad de que se destruyera, al menos una cosa no se había puesto en tu contra, lo tomaste y lo arrojaste lejos del alcance de Virgo.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso? ¿Por qué pudiste tomar el Rosario?

-¡No mames Shaka!- le gritaste

-¡No te distraigas!- te grito Renné quien te dio una fuerte patada que te mando a rodar unos metros

-Ahora si… me los voy a tronar a los dos

Observaste que ambos corrían hacia dónde estabas, preparando su golpe final, extendiste tu mano y un rayo de energía se estrelló en ambos, Renné… por obra del destino, suerte lo que fuera, se había caído por uno de los barrancos que se encontraban por ahí, ese pensamiento te distrajo un poco que no viste que Shaka te lanzo un ataque que también hizo que cayeras por ese mismo sitio, chocaste contra varias ramas de un árbol que amortiguo tu caída, pero cuando caíste al suelo no pudiste hacerlo bien, se había doblado uno de tus pies.

-¡Chingada madre, esto no me puede estar pasando!- maldijiste, a tu lado se encontraba Renné, sangrando de la cabeza, le checaste de inmediato -puta madre, sigues vivo- confirmaste -ya me cayeron mal todos ustedes

Trataste de ponerte de pie, frente a ti se encontraba el Guardian del Sexto Templo, el sol ya se estaba comenzando a asomar…

-Ríndete

-La última vez casi me matas- dijiste recordando cuando lo enfrentaste en el Sendero de las Doce Casas -pero ahora será muy diferente

-Entrega tu vida- dijo mientras se colocaba en su posición de meditación, este imbécil iba en serio

-De ti depende que te vayas a dormir no al baño… sino a tu puto templo Virgo, última advertencia

-No sé de qué me hablas mujer

-¿Mujer?- respondiste, estabas hirviendo del coraje -última oportunidad, decide tu suerte Shaka

-Invocación de Espíritus

De pronto observaste varios rostros espectrales ir en tu contra, estos te arrojaron unos metros lejos, de pronto Shaka salto para golpearte con su rodilla que afortunadamente se estrelló en el suelo, trataste de ponerte de pie, pero ese tobillo mal herido no te dejaba. Pronto comenzó a golpearte, ahora sabias él porque era considerado uno de los más fuertes de la Orden. No dudaba ni un segundo, sus golpes eran fuertes, certeros, uno de ellos te dio de lleno en el centro de tu pecho y comenzaste a toser fuertemente, Shaka no mostraba clemencia alguna, aunque fueras una mujer… en ese momento eras su enemiga

Había recuperado su Rosario, te comenzó a golpear con su ayuda y con sus puños, apenas podías detenerlo. Sus posiciones de combate, sus golpes, su velocidad, su fuerza… era completamente diferente a cuando practicabas con él en el Santuario, ahora si estaba peleando en serio. Una patada de él te mando a estrellarte en contra de una roca; te tomo de tu cuello y apretó fuertemente, estabas por quedarte sin aire, tratabas de hacerle entrar en razón, pero tal parecía que esa mujer le tenían en control total.

Estabas a punto de perder el conocimiento y te dejo libre, caíste al suelo… de nuevo habías pisado mal y el tobillo te dolió mucho más. Le viste que se encontraba a punto de atacarte nuevamente, te valiste de tu velocidad y con ayuda de tu brazo le diste un golpe en medio de sus piernas, eso le saco el aire y con lo que te quedaba de fuerza te pusiste de pie y repetiste la misma acción, pero ahora en lugar de usar tu brazo usaste tu pie. Inmediatamente le diste una patada de media luna, lo tomaste de los cabellos y apuntaste tu mano a su rostro, liberaste un poco de tu energía y lo mandaste a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

La verdad no sabias y no te importaba la hora que fuera en ese momento, apenas podías mantenerte en pie, pero sabias exactamente donde se encontraba esa desgraciada mal parida de Afrodita. Ibas caminando a como podías, el dolor de tu tobillo se encontraba desaparecido, no sentías nada en ese momento, pero sabias que en el instante en que se enfriara el golpe no podrías moverlo en mucho tiempo.

Pronto la encontraste, estaba a punto de meterse a un lago que se asemejaba a un espejo debió al sol que apenas estaba asomándose por el cielo. Se encontraba vestida con un simple camisón.

-Ven para acá maldita- le dijiste mientras la tomabas de sus cabellos y la arrojabas hacia el suelo

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?- te dijo muy sorprendida

-Soy una diosa- le dijiste mientras la tomabas de los cabellos y la obligabas a que te viera fijamente -y no me he partido la madre a punta de chingazos por nada

-Suéltame- te dijo mientras trataba de hacer que la soltaras

-Espero que sepas pelear- le dijiste y observaste que te miraba con terror -porque ahora mismo te voy a mostrar de primera mano porque soy la diosa de la Guerra

-Espera… un momento- te pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos

La obligaste a ponerse de pie sin soltar en ningún momento sus cabellos, apenas la colocaste a tu altura le diste un buen puñetazo en el centro de su rostro, ella cayó al suelo.

-Espera por favor- te dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su nariz que ya se encontraba sangrando

-Vas a pagar el hecho de que me hayas echo pelear con mis compañeros… con mis amigos… con mi novio- la volviste a tomar de los cabellos -ponte de pie y defiéndete perra desgraciada

-Yo… yo…- pero ya no pudo responder, le habías plantado una fuerte patada que la mando de nuevo al suelo -¡basta por favor!

-Te pedí ayuda y me la negaste- le dijiste mientras caminabas hacia donde estaba, ella continuaba llorando -te pedí que custodiaras una puta piedra que nos podía ayudar y también te negaste- le diste una fuerte patada que la mando a rodar -y todavía me pusiste a pelear con los mejores guerreros de los otros dioses y los míos

-Por favor… detente- te rogo, te colocaste encima de ella y la tomaste de sus cabellos -prometo ayudarte

-Eso espero- le dijiste seriamente, ella te miraba… pudiste ver terror en ellos, pero tu coraje, tu ira era mucho más grande que tu compasión -pero mi puño no piensa lo mismo que yo

La comenzaste a golpear fuertemente, pronto tu puño se encontraba lleno de sangre, ella continuaba llorando y pidiéndote clemencia, que te detuvieras. No duraste mucho, ya te encontrabas cansada por las peleas anteriores.

Como pudiste te pusiste de pie, ella continuaba llorando; diciéndote que eras un monstruo, un ser sin corazón. Te sentaste en el suelo observándola con odio, tal vez te habías pasado un poco pero estabas demasiado encabronada, sobre todo con ella.

-Haremos esto- le llamaste pero no te respondió -¡Oye, te estoy hablando cabrona!

-¡Si!- te respondió asustada

-Tomaras la puta piedra, la traerás contigo para que absorba algo de tu Cosmo- le comenzaste a explicar mientras la veías que se comenzaba a ponerse de pie

-Voy… voy al lago- te dijo como pidiéndote permiso

-Si, haz lo que quieras- le respondiste cansadamente -como te decía, si en verdad necesito de esa piedra la usare; si no, te la puedes quedar.

Cuando por fin termino de lavar su rostro se colocó frente a ti, le ordenaste que tomara asiento y así lo hizo. Los golpes que le habías dado no eran tan alarmantes como pensabas, de verdad te hizo falta imprimir más fuerza; a lo mucho le quedarían uno que otro moretón y un ojo hinchado. Hiciste aparecer aquella caja y la obligaste a tomar una de esas piedras. Ella la tomo con mucho temor; se quedaron un momento en silencio y después te pidió permiso para irse a su casa… la echaste de ahí, cuando ya no la viste te dejaste caer en el pasto.

-Debería de irme a lavar la cara- susurraste y trataste de ponerte de pie -mejor al rato

**.**

**.**

-¡Athena!- se podía escuchar a lo lejos

-¡¿En dónde se encuentra señorita Athena?!- se escuchó una voz mas

Pronto los chicos se encontraron en el punto que habían acordado. Renné estaba lavándose su cara, tratando de eliminar el rastro de sangre seca que había. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba demasiado adolorido, no sabían muy bien que era lo que había pasado, lo último que todos recordaban era que Athena se encontraba hablando con la hermosa mujer que habían encontrado en su camino.

-Me duele la cabeza- susurro Milo -demasiado

-No sé porque… pero tengo un mal presentimiento- se unió Shaka -debemos de continuar

-Hay un lago cerca de aquí- dijo Aiacos quien iba bajando de uno de los árboles más altos que encontró -y hay una persona que está ahí, tal vez pueda ser la señorita Athena

-No sé porque demonios se separó de nosotros- se quejó Joshua -¿habrá traído pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? Me duele mucho

-No trajo- respondió de inmediato Shaka -solo para Milo y para mi

**.**

**.**

Estabas profundamente dormida hasta que unos ligeros movimientos te despertaron, viste que era de nuevo Afrodita. Esta se asustó por la forma en la que la mirabas, de inmediato se alejó de ti.

-Le traje eso reina Athena- apunto hacia al suelo, donde descansaba una sudadera oscura y una manzana junto a una naranja

-Gracias- respondiste secamente

-De verdad, lo siento- te dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí

Tomaste la manzana y de inmediato comenzaste a comerla, de verdad traías mucha hambre, miraste tu mano lastimada que ya se encontraba demasiado inflamada y con mucho dolor al igual que tu tobillo derecho. Aun te ardía demasiado las Agujas que había insertado Milo en tu cuerpo.

-Señorita Athena- escuchaste que te llamaron

-¡¿Por qué chingados te desapareces así como si nada?!- te reclamo Shaka

-¡Te estuvimos buscando durante horas!- se unió Milo

-¡Sabes muy bien que no debes de separarte de nosotros, deja de hacer lo que se te da la gana!- te recrimino Renné

-Vaya que tienen los suficientes huevos para atreverse a reclamarme- dijiste de manera fría -en especial ustedes dos

Como pudiste te pusiste de pie, batallaste demasiado, pero al final podía más tu orgullo y tu coraje que el tratar de pedir ayuda. Cuando quedaste frente a ellos pudiste ver su rostro de sorpresa.

-Esto- les ganaste la palabra -me lo hicieron todos ustedes

-Mentira- escuchaste que susurro Milo

-No es mentira, Escorpio- viste que se sorprendió al llamarlo de esa manera -estos golpes me los hicieron ustedes mismos de su propia mano o en el transcurso que trata de huir- te acercaste cojeando hasta quedar frente a ellos -tenían que ser hombres… siempre bajando la guardia cuando su oponente en una mujer

Dicho eso, regresaste para darles la espalda. Sin la más mínima vergüenza te quitaste la blusa de tirantes y te colocaste la sudadera, retomaste el camino de manera lenta, en muchas ocasiones te detenías por el dolor punzante del tobillo y de nuevo el ardor de las Agujas de Milo.

-Deja que te ayude- te dijo Shaka y toco tu hombro, giraste inmediatamente y le empujaste su mano bruscamente

-No me toques, no me tienes muy contenta- miraste a los demás -ni ustedes. Se aguantan, irán a mi paso. Sino les gusta, pueden adelantarse

-Disculpe que la moleste aún más señorita- escuchaste que hablo Aiacos y le miraste fríamente -¿usted fue…?

-Si, ya les dije que fui yo la que me los madree- dijiste sin un atisbo de vergüenza -¿algún problema?

Después de eso, apenas podías dar algunos pasos para después detenerte un momento y recuperar el aliento, era hora de regresar a casa, ya hablarías con esos dos después, te habían dicho que todo regaño debía ser en privado; en privado seria.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo, espero que sigan hasta el final de la historia. Cuidensen y nos vemos. **


	15. Por encima del Orgullo

**Una vez más, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la serie, espero que les guste y pues la verdad; hoy no sé qué más decir. Por alguna razón; no sé porque siento que me quiso dar Covid, tuve un poco de síntomas, pero ya salí, solo era algo de tos y un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nada insistente… me bastaron dos inyecciones y una caja completa de antibiótico… ya estoy como nueva… solo espero que no haya sido nada de eso y que solo haya entrado en una etapa paranoica y haya sido la lluvia que me bajo las defensas. Quitando eso, pues ya es todo lo que tengo que contar; no me pasado mucho. Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho y si tienen algo de síntomas (como yo) a consultar, mejor que las llamen exageradas y no acaben en un hospital. Besos y nos vemos.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Tal parecía que ese sitio tenía muchos años abandonado, todo lo que se encontraba a los alrededores de ese sito estaba carente de vida, los árboles estaba secos, las hierbas se encontraban altas pero la mayoría de ellas se habían teñido de un color amarillento, Bian y Shura se adelantaron un poco para cada uno de ellos colocarse frente a cada puerta que se alzaba ante ellos, comenzaron a empujar muy ligeramente para poder abrir aquel portón que se encontraba oxidado y el cual parecía que se rompería con el más mínimo contacto, se escuchó un fuerte rechinido que alerto a todos los presentes, cada uno de ellos miraron a todos lados en caso de que pasara algo.

Cada uno de ellos cruzo para adentrarse al patio de una gran casa que se encontraba arruinada, a la vista parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer en mil pedazos. Hades se quedó de pie en el centro de ese gran patio mientras que los guerreros se encontraban explorando el sitio antes de adentrarse a la mansión, la mirada de Scott se encontraba fija en una de las ventanas, en ella se podía ver una sombra que los observaba desde lo alto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, camino hacia la entrada de ese lugar, empujo la puerta haciendo que esta diera un duro y fuerte golpe contra el muro de concreto. Hades se sorprendió al observar el interior de la mansión, era todo lo contrario a lo que se podía observar desde el exterior. Todo el sitio se encontraba adornado con los mayores lujos que había visto en toda su vida, el resto de sus acompañantes se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que él. Las paredes se encontraban adornadas con hermosos tapices de un color similar al dorado, había cientos de mesas con jarrones antiguos llenos de bellas flores, tapetes de color rojo, cortinas doradas, cuadros de varios artistas famosos de siglos atrás… parecía el decorado de una antigua casa victoriana.

Pronto escucharon unos pasos que descendían de la escalera, las miradas se quedaron puestas en ese lugar, pronto apareció un joven de mediana altura, de cabellos largos y rubios, ojos castaños y piel ligeramente bronceada, vestido con un pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas, botas negras a juego, una camisa de manga larga blanca, con un corte ligero en V en el pecho el cual se podía cerrar con ayuda de unas cintillas, pero tal parecía que ese joven la prefería usar con la abertura. Pronto se colocó frente a Hades, el dios del Inframundo seria unos 5 centímetros más alto que el dios que se encontraba frente a él. Se mantenía serio, observando cada rasgo de Scott, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Sus guardianes elegidos se mantenían a raya, esperando cualquier clase de orden que les fuera a dar.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Hades, dios del Inframundo?

-Hablar con el dios del Sol… Abel- respondió, el joven solo sonrió de forma sínica

-¿El dios del Sol?- dijo de manera irónica -te equivocas de persona, a quien en realidad buscas es a Apolo, no es a mi

-En la mitología griega, eres considerado también como el dios del sol

-Exiliado- respondió y les dio la espalda dirigiéndose a un salón, Hades espero un poco antes de ir detrás de él, el resto lo siguió

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?- le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, le invito a tomar asiento -porque yo lo conozco como "conversar"

-Entonces… escucha lo que tengo que decir

-Te escucho

-Quisiera pedirte que te unas a nosotros en la próxima batalla que estamos por enfrentar- tomo una pausa para observar a su acompañante -los Titanes han sido liberados y no tenemos suficiente fuerza para poder hacerles frente. Yo y otros dioses reencarnados estamos en busca de aliados para poder no solo salvar a la humanidad; sino también, la vida de nosotros y no exagero al decir que también el universo como lo conocemos

-¿Es por eso que vienes ante mi presencia?- pregunto -solo porque requieres de mi ayuda- dejo salir un suspiro -no cabe duda que todos los dioses Olímpicos son egocéntricos

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto con duda

-A que solo piensan en los demás cuando necesitan sobrevivir; sino es por eso; no les importaría siquiera saber si estamos vivos o no

-Tal vez tienes razón- respondió serio -pero si no fuera porque la vida de todo ser viviente está en peligro no te estaría molestado

-¿Quién esta inmiscuido en todo esto? ¿Zeus? ¿Afrodita? ¿Hera?

-Hasta ahora, solo somos 5 los que vamos a enfrentar esta guerra- respondió -Ares, Apolo, Poseidón, Athena y yo

-¿Quieres que haga equipo junto a Apolo?- pregunto sin creer lo que había dicho Hades, este solo lo observo fijamente

-No es como crees- se apresuró a decir -es muy diferente a como lo pintan en la mitología griega

-¿Y si me niego?- pregunto -¿Qué harías si decido no pelear con ustedes?

-Ofrecerte una segunda opción- respondió confiando, sorprendiendo al joven

-Te escucho- le animo a continuar

-Athena tiene en su poder un arca, la cual contiene unas joyas que permiten absorber el Cosmos de la reencarnación que la lleva consigo- comenzó -absorbe un poco de su energía, de esta manera alguno de nosotros podríamos usarla en el momento de la batalla si llegara a ser requerida, en este caso sería yo quien usara esa energía. De esa manera, no arriesgas tu vida

-Entonces…- pensó un poco en lo que iba a decir -sino presto mi fuerza física, tendré que prestarles mi Cosmo energía. De una u otra forma tendré que ayudarlos

-Algo así- le vio ponerse de pie y mirarlo fijamente para después desviar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los guerreros

**.**

**.**

De un momento a otro, el sitio donde se encontraban había quedado atrás, la oscuridad cubrió todo el sitio, Hades comenzó a observar todo lo que se encontraba en su alrededor, ya no estaba en aquella tenebrosa y lujosa mansión.

-¿La nada?- se preguntó a si mismo al no ser capaz de ver nada frente a él, mas que solo oscuridad total

-No- escucho que le respondió Abel, quien dé un momento a otro se visualizó frente a él -este es un sitio donde acostumbro a traer a mis "visitas sorpresa", se llama Salón Central.

-¿En dónde están mis acompañantes?- pregunto seriamente, observo que el joven sonrió arrogantemente, eso aumento el coraje de Scott -una vez más… ¿en dónde está mi guardia?

Observo que Abel chasqueo sus dedos y de pronto, detrás de él aparecieron sus acompañantes dentro de jaulas, todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraba desmayado. El lugar de pronto se comenzó a iluminar tenuemente con algunas antorchas para una mayor visibilidad, Hades se puso rígido, su cuerpo se tensó demasiado, su respiración y frecuencia cardiaca aumento de sobre manera esperando a que Abel dijera algo más.

-No sé qué tienes en la cabeza- comenzó a hablar con un tono más lúgubre -pero el que me quieras hacer pelear a lado de Apolo, el usurpador; es demasiado

-¿Usurpador?- pregunto con duda sin entender, decidió olvidar eso y continuar con lo que tenía en mente -no puedes hablar de esa manera sino lo conoces- continuo y observo el rostro de su acompañante -sé que puede llegar a ser demasiado prepotente, presumido, mandón, poco tolerante con las personas, desesperado y arrogante- tomo un poco de aire y continuo -pero tiene un lado diferente cuando lo llegas a conocer- trataba de convencer -es muy amoroso y sobre protector con su hermana y al otro también lo cuida, a su modo pero lo protege

-Zeus siempre temió el poder de Abel- respondió -es por eso por lo que él junto a su hijo preferido Apolo me desterraron, me exiliaron; fui olvidado por todos, me arrebataron el derecho con el que había nacido, me fue negado mi lugar entre los demás dioses

-Ahora no importa, después puedes arreglar eso con Apolo; pero… mientras necesito saber si nos…

Hades callo por falta de oxígeno y tuvo que aguantar todas y cada una de las maldiciones que se habían formado en su mente, se le habían quedado atoradas dentro de sí, un dolor en el centro de su abdomen ocupo su total atención y de sus labios salió algo de saliva cuando intento jalar aire por medio de su boca, cayo lentamente de rodillas al suelo en el momento en que Abel retiro su puño del cuerpo del regente del Inframundo, Hades se apoyó en el suelo con una sola de sus manos mientras que la otra la había dejado en la zona del golpe

-Jamás- escucho que hablo Abel y lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados -yo no voy a prestar mi ayuda, si la tierra y el universo han de perecer… que lo hagan, eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado

-No seas egoísta- dijo entre dientes, ante tal respuesta recibió un golpe más, Abel lo había pateado en el rostro haciendo que se cayera al suelo, un poco de sangre fue escupida por Scott

-¿Me llamas egoísta? ¿A mí?- de nuevo volvió a darle una patada, en esta ocasión en su abdomen -¿yo soy el egoísta? ¿y Apolo? ¿Qué me dices de Zeus?

-No sabemos qué fue lo que en realidad paso entre los dioses- respondió mientras se ponía de pie -solo sabemos lo que está escrito en libros de biblioteca, lo que encontremos en algunos pergaminos que nos den… no sabemos que paso en realidad- le miro fijamente -y ni siquiera sabemos si lo que dicen esos pergaminos es real o solo fue un invento de quien lo escribió

-Yo si- respondió mientras le golpeo de nuevo con su puño en el rostro, Scott retrocedió unos pasos -soy Abel, el verdadero dios del Sol… y soy la reencarnación más antigua que hay en esta tierra- le dio otro golpe más, de nuevo Scott dio otro paso hacia atrás -soy el dios más poderoso que hay en esta era, mi solo poder bastar para que pueda tomar la vida de cualquier enemigo que se me ponga en frente

-¿Y porque no lo haces ahora?- continuo Hades mientras escupía algo de sangre al suelo, sin duda alguna lo estaba comenzado a provocar sin querer -ahora que es cuando más te necesitamos… cuando necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- continuo -si en verdad eres tan poderoso como dices serlo, no te hará daño alguno depositar algo de energía en esa piedra… es más; no tendrás problema alguno en hacerle frente tú solo a uno de los Titanes que han resurgido

Para Abel las palabras de Hades se encontraban huecas, el odio que la esencia del dios del Sol tenía en contra de Apolo seguía ahí, continuaba en esa alma… Scott no respondía a los golpes que Abel le estaba propinando, golpes llenos de ira y odio. Sabía que su trabajo era conseguir que le prestara ayuda y si llegaba a responder a esos golpes su plan se vendría para abajo; internamente agradeció a que su suerte lo hubiera guiado hacia él, porque de a ver sido Apolo… ya se estarían matando.

El cuerpo de Scott se estrelló en contra de la dureza de la pared, cayó al suelo y observo a Abel que se encontraba con sus puños llenos de sangre que no pertenecía a él sino a las heridas que ya le había abierto en su rostro.

-Defiéndete- le ordeno el dios del Sol

-No- respondió y recibió como respuesta de su acompañante un golpe que dio de lleno en su ojo

-¡Defiéndete marica!

-No lo hare- respondió de nuevo y otro golpe más le dio de lleno

-¡Pelea cabrón!- exigió para plantarle una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mando a dar unas vueltas en el suelo -¡ten los suficientes huevos para defenderte!- de nuevo lo golpeo

-Vengo en son de paz- respondió -por favor… recapacita- susurro y escupió más sangre al suelo

Abel se acercó a donde se encontraba Hades, lo levanto de su camisa para que lo mirara de frente, en el rostro del dios del Sol ya no había esa sonrisa sínica ni prepotente, ahora le miraba serio y sus en sus ojos podía observar claramente una llama de furia que se encontraba creciendo poco a poco. Frente a Abel se encontraba uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo y el más temido de todos, pero solo era el nombre pues el recipiente que ahora era Hades se encontraba siendo humillado, como si fuera un humano común y corriente; Scott se encontraba agitado, tratando de respirar y de olvidar el dolor que ahora sentía su cuerpo con los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Por qué no peleas?- insistió

-No tengo por que

-¿De verdad?- pregunto seriamente, llevo sus manos al cuello del joven y comenzó a apretar fuertemente -¿y ahora?

-No- respondió en susurro mientras con ambas manos sostenía las de su oponente

-¿Estás seguro?

-No hay enemigo aquí conmigo- respondió con mucha dificultad, Hades sentía que le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire, sus pulmones comenzaban a arder y sentía que estaba comenzado a perder la conciencia

-Patético- susurro Abel antes de azotarlo fuertemente en contra del suelo -demasiado patético para mi gusto

La espalda de Hades se golpeó fuertemente en el suelo con unas rocas que salían de esta, comenzó a toser y tratar de tomar todo el aire que podía, algo de saliva rojiza salió de sus labios, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Abel quien lo veía molesto. Cuando tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie, se encaró una vez más a su acompañante

-Entonces- hablo –¿Qué has pensado?

-¿Acaso no entiendes?- pregunto de nuevo y apunto la palma de su mano en contra de Hades, este recibió de lleno el impacto de una bola de fuego que lo arrojo al suelo

-En verdad… esa fuerza que posees… la necesitamos

-Terco- dijo entre dientes y chasqueo sus dedos, inmediatamente sus prisioneros volvieron en sí, de inmediato Kagaho volvió en sí y quiso gritarle, pero no salía voz alguna de él -caerás ante tu guardia- sentencio y en su mirada se pudo ver una chispa de locura

-Solo si eso…- callo para toser un poco -si eso significa…- trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo una vez más -si eso significa, que nos ayudaras. Si es así, con mucho gusto te daré mi vida para que calmes tu sed de venganza e ira

-¡No me jodas!- le grito una vez más mientras le lanzaba un ataque que provoco una gran explosión en el sitio -¡Si eres el dios del Inframundo, pelea! ¡Pelea como un hombre! ¡No me salgas con sacrificios pendejos!

-No lo hare- respondió una vez más -sé que puedo vencerte, lo sé; así como también se que si llego a responder a tus agresiones- tosió un poco y volvió a escupir un poco de sangre -si lo hago, no cooperas con nosotros

-Demuéstramelo- dijo Abel mientras se acercaba con pasos decididos hacia donde se encontraba el joven herido -Pelea y defiéndete- dijo mientras daba un giro y le plantaba una patada en el rostro. De nuevo cayó al suelo

-No- continuo mientras quedaba sentando en el suelo, su ojo derecho ya comenzaba a cerrarse -no lo hare, es mi última palabra

Abel se le quedo observando fijamente, el rostro del joven se encontraba ensangrentado y muy inflamado, se encontraba respirando agitadamente, sus rubios cabellos se encontraban alborotados y llenos de polvo, la camiseta deportiva y sus jeans se encontraban ya con varias rasgaduras, peros sus ojos verdes aun destilaban fuerza… él tenía razón, si Hades se pusiera a combatir en serio podría llegar a ganarle, dentro de él yacía un gran poder que moría por salir a flote, pero se estaba conteniendo. Se acerco una vez más a él, detuvo un momento sus pasos cuando observo un aura oscura alrededor de Scott, dejo salir un suspiro y de nuevo se encamino hacia donde estaba aquel soldado caído.

Lo tomo de su camisa para obligarlo a ponerse de pie y que le plantara cara, pero Hades no hizo nada más que mirarlo fieramente, Abel alzo su puño derecho y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro si descanso alguno, una vez más cayó al suelo, estaba demasiado frustrado con el hecho de que Scott no metiera las manos ni siquiera para poder detener uno de sus golpes.

-No eres ese Hades del que tanto escuche hablar, del que se contaban temibles leyendas, él que imponía los castigos más dolorosos… no… solo eres una basura, siento lastima por ti- dijo para después escupir en el suelo, cerca de donde se encontraba él

-Lo siento- escucho que le respondió y detuvo su andar -siento no ser esa persona que esperabas- le observo tratar de ponerse de pie y cuando estuvo a punto de erguirse cayo de nuevo sosteniéndose solo con sus rodillas, de nuevo reunió toda su fuerza y se puso de pie para mantenerse con las pocas fuerzas físicas que le quedaban para poder permanecer erguido -pero yo ya no soy ese tipo de dios, no quiero serlo, no puedo aceptar eso

-¿Niegas acaso tu esencia? ¿tu ser?- le encaro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho -¿reniegas el hecho de ser llamado el mas temido? ¿el más poderoso?

-Si tomas esa actitud, la forma en la que siempre has sido descrito…- cerro los ojos y muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente -lo único que causaras será daño a muchas personas inocentes, si dejas que te digan como eres sin tener tú mismo tu propia opinión… te perderás

-Suenas patético

-¡Yo se lo que te digo!- respondió exaltado

-Negar tu esencia, es negar quien eres

-Yo se… que debía de ser ruin, malvado… tenía que ser un dios que juzgara a todos y les impusiera un castigo, pero no quiero… mis antiguas acciones ocasionaron muchos problemas- dio unos pasos hacia el frente para de nuevo perder el equilibro y caer una vez más al suelo -hice sufrir a una persona, que ahora se ha vuelto muy querida para mi… sé que no importa cuánto perdón le pida… sé que jamás me perdonara

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Abel mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Hades -el gran y poderoso Rey del Inframundo, pidiendo perdón- dijo de manera burlona para después cambiar a una actitud seria -te veo ahora ante mis pies, mancillado, derrotado y humillado… hablando de amor, paz, serenidad y… ¿buen camino?; no, redención- dijo -el verdadero dios Hades sin duda alguna sentiría vergüenza si viera al tipo que ahora ha renacido como él.

-No me importa- respondió

-Está bien- dijo mientras le veía con una mirada de superioridad -te ayudare- respondió sin muchas ganas -a ti y a tus patéticos amigos

-Ellos no son patéticos- le respondió poniéndose de pie una vez más algo molesto por el ultimo comentario de Abel -serán muy estúpidos, arrogantes, inocentes, tercos, irreverentes- comento mientras recordaba a los otros cuatros dioses y las actitudes que llegaban a tener cuando estaban reunidos los 5 -pero jamás patéticos, ¡tienen mucho más valor y coraje de lo que jamás vas a llegar a tener!

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Lo siguiente que observo Hades fue el cómo Abel se lanzaba en su contra para comenzar a darle una brutal golpiza, como siempre y desde que había comenzado la pelea, Scott no metió las manos. Se dejo golpear por el dios del Sol, pero en esta ocasión los golpes eran más fuertes, ahora había encendido su Cosmos y varias bolas de fuego se estrellaban en el cuerpo del regente de los muertos.

Aquellos que habían sido elegidos para poder ser la guardia de él se encontraban tratando de salir de aquellas jaulas en las que estaban prisioneros; pero ni la Corona de Fuego de Kagaho, ni las Ondas Huracanadas de Bian o la filosa espada de Excalibur de Shura pudieron romper los barrotes que los mantenían alejados de Hades, solo podían ser espectadores de como uno de los dioses que se jactaba de ser uno de los más poderosos se encontraba siendo apaleado por otro más, que cualquiera del resto de los otros dioses podría acabar con él; incluso Hades, ya se estaban desesperando porque este último no hacía nada. Abel continúo golpeándolo hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que su Cosmos se agotó, hasta que su cuerpo le rogo por un descanso, hasta que su ira ceso.

Hades se encontraba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, descansando ahora que Abel había cesado su castigo. Cerro un momento los ojos y escucho la voz de Abel una vez más, exigiendo de nuevo saber por qué no se defendía, porque se dejaba golpear de esa manera, abrió un poco su mirada y le observo sentado en el suelo. En su mente se formó la respuesta… "No lo entenderías".

Y era cierto, no solo estaba evitando echar a perder el plan que había formulado junto a los demás, que era lo más importante… después de tanto tiempo, aun había culpa dentro de él. Aun no podía ver a Athena a los ojos sin sentirse culpable de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, el ser golpeado de esa manera era una forma de expiar la culpa que aun llevaba en su corazón, podría llegar a ser demasiado extrema, tal vez ella le llamaría loco, los otros le llamarían testarudo… pero esa era la única forma en la que podía estar en paz.

Otra de las razonas por la cual no metía las manos era sencillamente que se podía ver reflejado en él. De la manera que ahora se encontraba Abel es el primer recuerdo que tiene en el momento en que reencarno como dios del Inframundo, con un alma que había sido envenenada desde hacia mucho tiempo, un alma a la cual le habían estado fomentando una venganza, un odio que no era de él pero que sin embargo lo había aceptado, sin saber las consecuencias que traería el aceptar todo lo que le dijeron.

Era lo mismo que en ese momento estaba demostrando Abel, un odio que el mismo dios del Sol había dejado impreso en su alma y que ahora su reencarnación portaba en esa época.

-Como te decía- escucho una vez más la voz de Abel -te ayudare a pesar de la falta de respeto que has cometido hacia mi divinidad

-Gracias- susurro muy levemente

-No sé qué dijiste- escucho que le respondió -pero mi ayuda no será gratis- se formó un silencio en todo el sitio -arrodíllate ante mí, inclina tu cabeza en el suelo y ruega por mi ayuda

**.**

**.**

Espero un momento, Abel sabía que le había pedido algo mucho más allá de lo que Hades podía llegar a soportar. Al final del día, era el dios del Inframundo, tenía un orgullo que cuidar y por más cariño que le tuviera a sus amigos no doblegaría su espíritu ante él, eso no valía la pena, no lo haría. Después de que se negara podría echarlo de ahí, que se fuera a otro lado a causar lastima. Le vio tratar de incorporarse, Scott se apoyó con sus rodillas y sus manos para poder comenzar a levantarse, poco a poco se fue incorporando, cuando por fin pudo erguirse su peso le gano y le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás para caer al suelo una vez más. Se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para poder mantenerse erguido; trato una vez mas de ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Abel, una vez más cayó al suelo.

-Ya no tienes fuerzas Hades- le dijo de manera burlona -ya deja esto por la paz y largarte, ya no causes más lastima, eso no va con un dios de tu categoría, no es digno de…- callo en el momento en que observo que Scott no se iba a dar por vencido

Comenzó a andar con sus rodillas y manos, poco a poco se fue acercando a donde se encontraba Abel, este no podía creer la fuerza de voluntad de Hades, se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a sus pies. Le vio inclinar su cabeza hasta que la frente de Hades toco el suelo.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- susurro para sí mismo

-Por favor- escucho la voz quebrada de Hades

-No- pidió ahora Abel en un susurro

-Por favor, te pido de la manera más humilde mi señor Abel, que nos prestes tu ayuda y conserves una piedra contigo- rogo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía -mi persona se humilla ante mi señor

Observo el cuerpo de Hades temblar, sentía algo dentro de él… pero no sabía que era con exactitud. Si, para él era divertido ver a Hades de esa manera, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estaba disfrutando. Acepto el pedido de Hades y este de inmediato invoco el arca que contenía las piedras, Hades la tomo y la ofreció ante su persona sin siquiera despegar la mirada del suelo.

Con algo de desconfianza Abel abrió la caja, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al observar aquellas gemas que yacían frente a él, había pocas y aun así se tomó su tiempo para poder elegir una, desvió la mirada hacia Hades, se fijó en su rostro sangrante pero aun así, pudo ver unas marcas… no sabía por qué ahora se encontraba llorando su enemigo, porque así había sentido al joven que había llegado a su hogar, como un enemigo, como una amenaza ¿tal vez era que ahora se encontraba humillado? ¿le dolían los golpes? ¿Por qué esas lagrimas?... en realidad, no entendía nada de lo que ahora estaba pasando.

Sin más tomo una piedra de color azul marino, cerro fuertemente la caja y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, Hades aún se encontraba en el suelo con la caja elevada ofrecida a la nada. Abel dio una última mirada más, chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro aquel sitio había desaparecido.

La guardia de Hades apenas sintió que ya no se encontraban atrapados corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Scott que había dejado caer la caja al suelo para después caer él.

Este se encontraba desmayado, completamente ensangrentado. Kagaho y Minos giraron el cuerpo de Scott para verificar que aun siguiera con vida, Kagaho coloco su oreja en el centro del pecho del dios al que servía, su corazón aún seguía latiendo, con mucho cuidado Minos lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban establecidos, pero en el último momento decidieron partir de inmediato al Inframundo para poder atender las heridas del señor del Inframundo, Kagaho busco entre sus bolsillos y arrojo una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis al suelo, esta se estrelló y abrió de inmediato una portal que todos los que se encontraban ahí cruzaron.

Abel se encontraba observándolos desde una de las ventadas de su mansión, no entendía aun por qué la insistencia de Hades, el que se dejara humillar de esa manera. Miro la roca que traía entre sus manos para después guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos, pensó para el mismo, si el resto de los dioses que iban a encarar batalla en contra de los Titanes era como Hades, entonces sería una batalla perdida, pues a la hora de pelear no existía emociones ni sentimentalismo, solo el deseo por la victoria y sobrevivir.

Si ellos al igual que Hades se negaban a pelear, si preferían protegerse los unos a los otros iban a perder, si eran como Hades; que preferían arreglar todo a palabras… la derrota del universo seria sin duda alguna la menor de las preocupaciones de ellos.

-Que patético- comento a la nada mientras comenzaba a caminar con rumbo a su habitación -tener que llegar a ese grado con tal de conseguir ayuda, es realmente patético, sobre todo viniendo de un dios de la categoría de él

**.**

**.**

Los demás jóvenes se quedaron sentados en la sala principal del palacio de Cocytos, o así creyeron que los dos Jueces habían nombrado ese sitio. Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que les asignaran alguna habitación mientras esperaban a que Hades se recuperara.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en la habitación principal que le correspondía a Hades, se encontraban dos de los Espectros más poderosos y de confianza de Scott, tratando de atender cada una de las heridas que albergaba en su cuerpo.

Kagaho pronto acudió con varias vendas y muchos ungüentos dejándolos en una mesa para después salir y regresar una vez más con una bandeja con varias ánforas de agua. Minos se encontraba retirando las ropas mortales que el joven llevaba. Poco a poco fue limpiando el cuerpo del señor del inframundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven yacía profundamente dormido.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oigan, estaba pensando en hacer un fic (ya se, otro mas…) pero de lo que tiene que enfrentar a Athena no como diosa, sino como personal medico, en realidad no saben que cosas pasa un en una noche, me gustaría contarles lo que suelo pasar yo en las guardias de hospital; sobre todo cuando se esta en el departamento de Urgencias, nunca sabes lo que te va a llegar. No se si les gustaría algo asi. **


	16. Dulce Trampa Mortal

**Bueno, antes que nada… pues en el hospital donde trabajo pues se quedo sin personal así que me quedo estar fija ahí, en área de Covid durante casi dos semanas, apenas y dormía cuatro horas en el cuarto donde realizan la hemodiálisis, así que no estuve en casa todo ese tiempo, razón por la cual no pude actualizar cuando debía. Sali apenas hoy 23 de Agosto a las 8 am y pues como les dije anteriormente: llegue a dormir en mi cama, por fin una cama y no un sillón medio duro. Pero bueno, me voy despertando y pues a subir el cap. Disculpen y espero que RH contrate mas personal porque ni de chiste me vuelvo a quedar ahí… amo a mi cama. Nos vemos, saludos y nos leemos después.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

-De verdad… no es necesario- comento algo avergonzado Ares mientras observaba como la mujer se había perdido detrás de una puerta

-Solo espero que no nos haga perder el tiempo- comento en voz alta Kaza haciendo lujo de su personalidad -lo tenemos contado

-Calla- le ordeno el niño -te va a escuchar y nos va a echar de aquí sin que le podamos pedir ayuda

-Ares tiene razón- le apoyo Aiora

-Mas respeto para el señor Ares, puede que sea un niño a tus ojos o que sea muy cercano a la princesa Athena, pero eso no te da el derecho de tomarte esas libertades… no te corresponde- le recrimino Alexander muy molesto

-Sea como sea- se unió Phantasos -en esta ocasión el guardián de Poseidón tiene todo la razón- comento mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la mesa

-Solo será una comida- se entrometió Ares -se ve que no ha tenido ninguna clase de visita en mucho tiempo

-En siglos, diría yo- completo Lyndal

Todos los hombres se encontraban examinando el sitio en el que se encontraban, una casa que había tenido tiempo atrás mucha vida, pero ahora carecía de ello. Las paredes se encontraban demasiada amarillentas, los tapetes que se encontraban en el suelo estaban llenos de polvo, en algunas esquinas de esa casa se podía observar una que otra telaraña, el olor a viejo se podía sentir en todo el sitio. Pronto su atención en ese sitio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta que se había abierto; una mujer de baja estatura y cuerpo regordete se dejó asomar, sus cabellos eran canosos y rizados, demasiado rizados. Sus ojos miel desbordaban toda la ternura, paciencia y amor del mundo, sus manos levemente arrugadas sostenían una charola la cual contenía un gran pastel, varias tazas y una tetera de la cual salía humo.

-Espero que les gusten los postres- se animó a hablar cuando dejo la charola encima de la mesa y se encamino hacia un estante donde tenía demasiados platos de todos los tamaños y formas, se estiro para poder tomar los platos más pequeños -jovencito- llamo a Sebastián, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella -¿podrías ser tan amable de ayudar a tu abuela y bajar los platos para poder merendar?

-Claro- respondió respetuosamente y ayudo a la señora

La mujer comenzó a cortar el pastel en varios pedazos grandes y comenzó a servirlos en los platos, estos fueron pasados uno a uno a todos los que se encontraban presentes en esa mesa. Sirvió con suma paciencia el líquido de la tetera en cada una de las tazas que pudo alcanzar, cuando por fin termino tomo asiento a lado de Ares, este la observo con mucho cuidado mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa maternal.

-Adelante, pruébenlo- ordeno amablemente la mujer, todos y cada uno de ellos se miraron entre si -no tiene nada, solo quiero ser condescendiente con mis invitados

Sebastián tomo su tenedor y corto una pequeña parte del biscocho que le habían servido, con mucha duda lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a masticar lentamente, lo trago y su mirada se quedó fija en el resto del pan, los demás solo se dedicaban a observarlo, esperando una reacción negativa por parte de ahora su compañero temporal.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal sabe?- pregunto de inmediato la mujer

-Es… delicioso- respondió sinceramente, después de su comentario todos comenzaron a comer sin duda alguna

-¿Qué es lo que los ha traído a este sitio?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Ares quien se encontraba comiendo el pastel

-Necesitamos tu ayuda abuelita Deméter- le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer mientras limpiaba algo de crema batida que se había pegado en la mejilla del niño

-Resulta que se liberaron los Titanes- comenzó mientras se tomaba de un solo sorbo todo el chocolate que le habían servido -ahora mi hermana Athena, Apolo, Poseidón, Hades y yo tenemos que pelear contra ellos

-Es peligroso mi niño- comento mientras le servía más chocolate humeante

-Lo sé, antes de venir aquí ellos pelearon contra uno de ellos

-¿Cómo resultó todo?

-Ganaron, pero les costó demasiado- respondió

-Cuando llegaron al Templo del Patriarca estaban demasiado golpeados, con muchas fracturas y golpes en sus cuerpos- se unió Aioria

-¡Que mal! ¡Pobres de mis niños!- dijo de manera exagerada

-Si, fue horrible- susurro Ares -es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda abuelita Deméter, para poder pelear contra ellos- tomo su plato y lo extendió hacia la mujer -¿puedo comer más?

-Claro que si- tomo el plato y le sirvió otro pedazo -¿Cómo te ayudaría mi niño?

-A mi hermana le dieron una caja con unas piedras, esas piedras son mágicas

-Creo que no te entiendo hijo

-Yo le puedo explicar mejor abuela Deméter- se unió Phantasos, la mujer le sonrió y le dio la palabra -esa arca mantiene resguardadas unas rocas que drenan la Cosmo energía de quien la porta

-¿De qué les va a servir mi energía?- pregunto con duda -mírame bien hijo, ya estoy vieja y cansada… ya no tengo las mismas fuerzas de antes

-Solo si es necesario abuela- se unió Kaza -si no llegaran a utilizarla en batalla, su energía volvería a su cuerpo

-Oh, ya veo- dijo temerosa, Deméter fijo su vista en uno de los jóvenes que solo se dedicaba a ver su plato vacío -¿pasa algo hijo?

-Te habla la abuela- le dio un ligero codazo Kaza a Sebastián

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Era lo mismo que te preguntaba hijo- susurro Deméter mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la tetera para servir más bebida a Sebastián -te veo muy serio, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Vamos… puedes contárselo a tu abuela- le pidió con una sonrisa

-Nada- dijo -solo es la preocupación por ellos, por el dios al que sirvo desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien a quien le puedo llamar amigo

-Oh, tienes un muy hermoso corazón- dijo mientras servía más chocolate a su taza -vamos, tómalo ahora que está caliente- dijo y cuando estaba por regresar a su lugar resbalo

-¡¿Estas bien abuela?!- pregunto alarmado Phantasos quien se puso de pie de inmediato para evitar que ella cayera

-Si, ya sabes… estas piernas viejas ya no sirven igual que antes

-Toma asiento abuelita Deméter- dijo Ares mientras la tomaba de las manos y la llevaba a su asiento, Phantasos dejo la tetera en la mesa

La merienda continuo durante toda la tarde, Deméter se había dirigido ahora hasta la cocina junto a los demás jóvenes que sin duda alguna, se había dado a la tarea de ayudar en las labores de la cocina. Todos iban y venían a todos lados de la cocina, las puertas del refrigerador se abrían y cerraban a cada momento, el aceite salpicaba cada vez que Phantasos colocaba un trozo de carne, Lyndal saltaba hacia atrás cada que pasaba eso, Kaza se comenzaba a quejar de la cebolla que se dedicaba a picar con gran fervor, Aioria trataba de guisar un arroz que parecía que se estaba a punto de quemársele, Ares corría de un lado de la cocina hacia el otro apoyando a todos sus guardianes mientras se dedicaban a cocinar, Deméter solo se dedicaba a observarlos sentada con una taza de café en sus manos, riendo de cada error que cometían.

Sebastián también se encontraba ocupado cortando limones a la mitad para después proceder a realizar un agua de limón, se encontraba serio; observando con mucha atención a todos sus compañeros, de pronto su mirada se fijó en Deméter, la mujer se encontraba con la taza de café en sus labios mientras le miraba fijamente, la mirada de Sebastián era fría, dura, Deméter bebió el contenido de su taza para después volver su atención a los demás chicos, sobre todo cuando observo que Kaza se quejaba que se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo, Deméter se puso de pie y fue a ayudarlo, tal como lo haría una dulce abuela.

**.**

**.**

La comida estuvo lista después de tantos incidentes que había ocurrido en la cocina, con ayuda de todos los jóvenes pusieron la mesa en orden, Sebastián se ofreció a servir la comida en compensación por solo haber preparado el agua que iban a tomar, la comida se llevó de manera amena, platicando muchas experiencias que habían tenido entre ellos. Hasta que hubo algo que no estaba cuadrando en todo lo que estaban contando.

Los platos se recogieron y lavaron para después ser secados y guardados, todos se encaminaron al patio trasero de aquella casa vieja, revelando un gran jardín con cientos de árboles que formaban un bosque, cientos de flores adornaban todo alrededor. Ares se encontraba correteando por todos los lugares que podía, junto con él se encontraban jugando Aioria, Lyndal, Kaza y Phantasos mientras que Alexander se encontraba sentado al lado de Deméter bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras que Sebastián se encontraba de pie apoyado en otro árbol observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pronto cayo la tarde y todos se encontraban cansados.

Deméter los envió a tomar un baño para que se refrescaran mientras ella se iba a dedicar a preparar la cena, pronto bajaron y tomaron asiento para poder comer los panques que les había preparado. Poco tiempo después todos se fueron a dormir.

**.**

**.**

-¿No puedes dormir hijo?- pregunto Deméter mientras le pasaba una cobija sobre sus hombros, más sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna -¿pasa algo?

-¿Qué tendría que pasar?- pregunto

-Te he notado muy serio, desde el momento en que llegaste… Sebastián

El joven guardián de Apolo se puso de pie y le entrego la manta a Deméter, comenzó a caminar para poder perderse en el bosque, pero la diosa reencarnada lo detuvo. Este se giró para encararla, la miro fijamente, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste a mis compañeros?- pregunto directamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con duda

-No trates de engañarme- respondió molesto tomando por sorpresa a Deméter

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres decir- en esta ocasión el tono de la diosa ya había cambiado a uno más serio

-La comida- dijo -desde que serviste aquella tarta, mis compañeros comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña, incluso pudiste lograr que Ares bajara la guardia- la mirada de la diosa se afilo ante ese comentario -no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te puedo asegurar que la droga que hayas colocado en los alimentos no me afectan para nada

-Que listo eres- respondió

Pronto se sumieron en un duelo de miradas, el silencio reino en el sitio en el que se encontraban; siendo solo la luna, las estrellas y el cielo nocturno testigo de aquella conversación tan poco amistosa entre esas dos personas. Mientras que, dentro de aquella vieja casa, se encontraban el resto de los guerreros profundamente dormidos, sin saber que era lo que en estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

Deméter encendió su Cosmo, a pesar de que ya se encontraba avanzada de edad, aún conservaba aquel poder digno de una diosa, lastimosamente no se comparaba al Cosmo de los otros dioses, la juventud ganaba en ese momento. Sebastián no se inmuto ante aquel acto de provocación de aquella mujer, sin más también decidió encender su cosmo energía pero se detuvo en el momento en que ella tuvo que apoyar su cansada espalda en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella, la edad le estaba cobrando factura.

-Ha pasado ya el tiempo en el que podía alejar a todos con solo encender mi cosmo, la edad ya pesa en mi- comento con tristeza

-Entonces no provoques a las personas que están a tu alrededor- respondió -yo no tengo ninguna compasión para con mis enemigos

-¿A quién sirves?- pregunto con duda, su voz sonaba agitada

-¿Acaso importa?- respondió amargamente -demando que liberes a mis compañeros, ellos tienen que estar en el Santuario para poder prestar ayuda al resto de los dioses que estarán peleando en un tiempo que se aproxima

-¿Acaso son todos idiotas?- pregunto -son jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes- desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventadas de esa casa, donde se encontraba la habitación que era ocupada por Ares, quien dormía plácidamente en ese momento -cabe observar la edad del dios de la Guerra… apenas es un niño que esta comenzado a vivir y ahora tiene que pelear para sobrevivir

-Cada uno de ellos es muy joven, lo se… pero han peleado en innumerables batallas en las cuales han llevado sus vidas al límite, créame cuando le digo que ellos no van a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente

La mujer comenzó a caminar con dirección a aquella vieja casa, deteniéndose en la entra donde se encontraban apenas 3 escalones que daban acceso a la puerta principal, lentamente tomo asiento y elevo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. Sebastián solo observo cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizaba, tenía razón; la edad se había convertido en su peor enemigo y ahora, a pesar de contar con un cosmo fuerte, le sería imposible usarlo… su cuerpo no soportaría ese poder. No había peligro alguno, el verdadero potencial de dominio se encontraba en las toxinas que había vertido en los alimentos, porque para ser sincero consigo mismo, Sebastián no sabía dónde más verterlos o en el peor de los casos, sino fue gracias a eso… no sabría cómo era que sus compañeros habían caído ante el hechizo de ella.

Se acerco decido a donde ella se encontraba, necesitaba que liberara a sus compañeros, y si ella se continuaba negándose… entonces la obligaría; así tuviera que usar la fuerza física, así tuviera que cargar con ese peso en sus hombros.

-Jamás tuve familia- le escucho hablar -jamás supe lo que era tener un hijo, que alguien mostrara amor hacia mi persona- la mirada de ella viajo a cientos de años atrás, se había sumido en sus memorias -muchas generaciones pasaron ante mis ojos, muchas jóvenes con las cuales crecí; las vi tener decendencia… yo jamás pude tomar mi descendencia entre mis manos- desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sebastián, de pie… pendiente de lo que ella le estaba contando -tenía mucho tiempo que no venía nadie… el sentir su poderosa cosmo energía llamo de inmediato mi atención. Cuando los vi, sentí que la vida que pensaba que estada dormida dentro de mí se había de alguna forma despertado.

"Los vi tan llenos de dudas, de temor por estar en el hogar de una completa desconocida. Pero cuando vi al más pequeño de todos, quede prendada de él… se veía tan indefenso, pidiendo a gritos amor, cariño- dejo salir un suspiro -la edad te da mucha experiencia y fue esa misma experiencia que me alerto que venían por ayuda, porque de otra forma jamás hubieran venido a ver a una vieja, tenía que haber algo- miro una vez más a Sebastián que aun permanecía de pie, impávido a todo lo que ella estaba hablando -cuando me contaron el motivo, mi corazón se entristeció… era ayuda lo que necesitaban, no sé porque me hice una tenue ilusión que era porque deseaban buscar a más como eran los otros dioses.

Necesitaba que ustedes se quedaran conmigo, que alegraran algunos años de vida de esta vieja diosa, jamás me paso por la mente que uno de ustedes fuera inmune a las toxinas… fue tonto de mi parte pasar esa posibilidad. Pero al menos escuchar que me llamaran abuela por un día, me hizo sentir feliz, demasiado feliz, le devolvieron años de vida a esta vieja mujer"

-Entonces- le volvió a llamar -libera a mis compañeros

-Ellos solo lo harán- dijo segura -no es una droga potente, además mi cosmo a decaído demasiado

-La roca…

-¿Esta?- pregunto mostrándole la roca atada a un pedazo de hilo que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda -esta pulsera me la hizo Phantasos y Ares le pidió que la adornara con la roca- se puso de pie con mucha dificultad bajo el severo escrutinio de la mirada de Sebastián -cuando despierten en la mañana, serán como eran antes de venir aquí

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto -te puedes quedar para que te despidas de ellos

-No hace falta- dijo mientras se detenía y giraba para verlo por última vez -con el tiempo que me dieron el día de hoy, me doy por bien servida- comento mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

El cuerpo de la mujer se comenzó a rodear de un aura celeste, esta aumento de intensidad hasta que en un destello desapareció de ahí. Sebastián se quedó fuera de la casa durante unas horas, hasta que decidió que sería buena idea dormir, aunque fuera un poco. La mañana llego muy rápido, el ruido comenzó a hacer que el guardián de Apolo ya no pudiera conciliar el sueño, tanteo un poco el suelo hasta que encontró el reloj de muñeca que solía llevar.

Froto sus ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda y enfoco su mirada en el reloj, poco a poco la hora apareció frente a él, maldijo por lo bajo a todos los que se encontraban ya activos, apenas había podido dormir 2 horas. Se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro y bajo para ver el motivo del escándalo que estaba originándose en la primera planta.

-¡Buenos días Sebastián!- saludo muy animado Ares

-Buenos días señor- respondió cordialmente

-Toma asiento- le demando Aioria -estamos por comenzar a desayunar

-Solo tomare un café- respondió

-¿Con o sin azúcar?- escucho que le preguntaron y dirigió su mirada sorprendía hacia la puerta de la cocina

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sorprendido -¿Qué no te habías ido?

-Esta es mi casa- respondió -¿A dónde más puedo ir?

-Eres un majadero- le recrimino Phantasos

-Ayúdame a servir a tus compañeros- dijo y se introdujo a la cocina, Sebastián se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a la mujer

Comenzó a servir los platos, acomodo las tazas en una charola y comenzó a repartir a sus compañeros sus respectivos desayunos. Se volvió a introducir a la cocina, donde espero a que Deméter terminara de servir los platos.

-No te preocupes- le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Sebastián entre las arrugadas de ella -solo comerán una última vez conmigo y después… ya después podrán irse de regreso con sus demás compañeros para su batalla final

-Gracias- le respondió Sebastián mientras se liberaba del agarre de la mujer y la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo -gracias, por su ayuda

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en todo el sitio, los gritos de unas mujeres se escucharon en todo el lugar.

-¡¿Por qué los perros de Athena son tan agresivos?!

-¿Perros?- repitió Camus molesto

-¡Si! ¡Ustedes son los perros guardianes de Athena! ¡Ustedes son malos! ¡Miren como dejaron a la hermana Dinio!

-Así que ese es su nombre- susurro Afrodita mientras observaba como Radamanthys alzaba a esa mujer del cuello de la túnica

-¡Habla!- exigió Ofiuco -¡Rápido, no tengo todo tu tiempo bruja!

-¿Qué es lo que desean saber?- pregunto Enio molesta apuntando su mano hacia los tres intrusos que ahora yacían en la cueva donde ella vivía -si saben que no pueden entrar aquí por ser simples perros, deben de venir con su amo, pero su amo no está aquí- escupió con odio -¿en dónde está su amo?

-Me estoy cansando de que nos llamen perros- susurro Camus quien comenzó a liberar un aire congelante en el lugar

-Les diré lo que le dijimos a los últimos perros de Athena que trajo con ella- respondió Enio sin intimidarse

-Ustedes no tienen modales, muerden y ladran- se adelantó Pefredo -no conocen como dirigirse a unas deidades como nosotras

Un atragamiento se comenzó a escuchar y ambas Grayas sabían lo que estaba pasando, Radamanthys estaba ahogando a Dinio, los tres Caballeros Dorados sabían que ellas les eran fieles solamente a Hades y que no les iba a importar el Tratado de paz que ahora había entre él y el resto de los dioses; así que si querían que ellas soltaran todo lo que sabían, tenían que actuar de esa manera.

-Basta- pidió Pefredo -libera a la hermana Dinio- pero Radamanthys apretó aún más ese agarre

-Ya- le dijo Afrodita -libérala, tendrán que hablar sino quieren morir a tus manos o congeladas por Camus

El cuerpo de la bruja cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo rocoso y Enio corrió en su ayuda, Pefredo tomo el ojo y su palma apunto a aquellos irrespetuosos guerreros que estaban en ese sitio. Poco a poco, Dinio volvió a recuperar el aliento y se puso de pie, Enio la llevo a tomar asiento a una roca que estaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraban. Los tres caballeros se dieron cuenta, de que; a pesar de tener solo un ojo, conocían muy bien el lugar en donde se encontraban

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Afrodita

-Sabemos muy bien que se han atrevido a venir sin su amo porque se jactan de tener un tratado de paz- comenzó Pefredo

-Una muy mala decisión de nuestro señor Hades, muy mala- comento Enio -su mente fue envenenada no solo por Athena sino también por Apolo y Poseidón, no debió, jamás debió sucumbir a ellos

-Pero no por eso se deben de tomar concesiones, los perros siguen siendo perros, sus amos siguen siendo ratas- volvió a tomar la palabra Enio -nacieron siendo ratas y morirán siendo ratas

-Jamás les van a ganar- intervino Pefredo -no son ellos, son renacidos de la inmundicia de la carne humana, de padres humanos, son solo sacos de carne y huesos y sangre

Ambas comenzaron a reír, una especie de risas que erizo hasta el último de los cabellos de los Caballeros que se encontraban en ese sitio, no sabían cómo era que Athena se había enfrentado a ellas antes, Radamanthys sabía que la última vez no había sido amable con ellas, pero aun así; pudo sacarles lo que quiso, pudo hacerlas hablar. Su mirada se encontraba fija en esas mujeres que aún seguía riendo, ahora tal parecía que no les importaba si las llegaban a matar, tal parecía que no iban a decir nada más que lo que habían terminado de hablar.

-Ya me cansé de esto- escucho Radamanthys que susurro Camus, le sintió que aumento su cosmo

El lugar de inmediato se llenó de una bruma blanca y helada, poco a poco el suelo se fue cubriendo de una ligera escarcha, observo que Afrodita ya estaba comenzando a titiritar, sabía muy bien que era uno de los más friolentos en la armada de Athena, observo que su aliento se había convertido en vaho, significado inequívoco que la temperatura ya estaba más debajo de los 5 grados y lo que faltaba- fijo su mirada en las brujas, estas se encontraban ya temblando de frio, tal vez lo que más afectaba en ellas de ese poder era la edad ya avanzada que poseían.

-No diremos nada- dijo Enio, sus dientes ya castañeaban de frio -ya hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos

-Perderán, no solo la vida, no solo la guerra, no solo la humanidad… sino también el universo- se unió Pefredo

-¿Están seguras?- les tentó Camus -¿es todo lo que saben?

Ellas ya no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a enfrentar ese frio helado que ya les calaba en sus huesos, poco a poco el hielo fue subiendo lentamente por las piernas de esas brujas. El ruido de los dientes de ellas se comenzó a escuchar en todo el sitio, Radamanthys sabía que si ellas morían no podrían encontrar las respuestas que su diosa les había mandado a buscar.

-Si tan solo supiera que quieres que pregunte estúpida diosa- susurro para sí mismo -no sabes como te odio en este momento

-Los dioses no podrán ganar la guerra sino despiertan como dioses reales- escucharon que hablo una de las Grayas

-¡Hermana!- le gritaron las dos restantes

-Calladas- les ordeno -Guardian de los Hielos Eternos, cesa tu ataque que yo Dinio, la líder de las Sacerdotisas de Hades te diré todo lo que se, de mis memorias y tal vez… sus Amos puedan ganar gracias a mis palabras que confesare hoy

Camus miro fijamente a esa mujer que se encontraba sentada, esta solo mantenida la cabeza agachada, sabía que no podía mirar el suelo pues no poseía el ojo que compartía con sus hermanas, pero las palabras que había dicho se habían escuchado tan sinceras, sin mentiras. Desvió la mirada hacia Afrodita quien observo que se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, sabia de antemano que su amigo estaba sufriendo por esa demostración de intimidación pero lo estaba escondiendo muy bien; desvió su mirada hacia Radamanthys, este se encontraba sereno, pero tal parecía que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, miro por última vez a donde se encontraban aquellas brujas.

**.**

**.**

-Hablen- ordeno Piscis

-Maldito perro sin cadena, solo sabes morder y ladras- escupió Enio, si tuviera ojos podría ser testigo de la mirada asesina de ese Caballero

-Silencio hermana- le ordeno Dinio

-¡Pero hermana!

-Pero nada Enio- le respondió firme

-¿Cómo acabamos con ellos?- pregunto ofiuco

-No- dijo ella -ustedes jamás podrán tomar la vida de ellos, ni ustedes ni los perros de los otros dioses- comenzó -ustedes son simple humanos hechos de carne, sangre y huesos.

-¿Serán ellos?- pregunto de nuevo refiriéndose a los dioses, ella asintió -dime como lo harán

-No omitas nada- ordeno Camus

-Ustedes como muertos regresados a la vida no deben de interrumpir nada de ahora en adelante- sentencio Pefredo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto ofendido Afrodita

-Muertos vivientes- continuo -todo lo sabemos, todo

-Detente- Camus detuvo la mano de su compañero que ya tenía una rosa blanca en ella -responde a la pregunta de mi compañero

-Es verdad que Athena fue contactada por el gran Zeus, padre de los dioses; así como también posee un arca con las piedras celestiales. También es cierto que han ido a buscar y han encontrado

-¿Te refieres a que obtendrán ayuda?- pregunto piscis

-Así es- respondió molesta -malditos perros, no siguen las instrucciones de nadie, no fueron bien amaestrados por su Ama.

-Juro que si me vuelven a llamar perro una vez más… las voy a matar- susurro Camus

-¡Calla!- le ordeno Radamanthys -continua con lo que estabas diciendo

-Ellos obtendrán el poder, pero no será suficiente. Deben de despertar como dioses, como seres superiores a cualquier humano.

-¿Cómo lo harán?- pregunto Camus

-El usurpador del Olimpo será quien traiga la clave- dijo -sí, si… él será el que traiga la clave- continuo Dinio -pero no será una garantía para que ganen, más de uno puede perder la vida, pero será para poder conservar la del universo

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto molesto Camus -¿Athena morirá?

-No lo sé- respondió sincera

-Esperas que creamos que no lo sabes, siendo que se jactan de saberlo todo. Esas son solo excusas baratas- se burló Radamanthys

-No, en esta ocasión no podemos ver que va a pasar- se unió Enio -desde que ellos firmaron con sangre todo cambio. No podemos ver nada, no podemos saber que pasara

-Además esta ella- se unió Pefredo -la reina ha renacido en esta época y eso no estaba contemplado

-Perséfone- susurro Camus -ella dice que tiene visiones, que puede ver el futuro

-Si, visiones- afirmo Dinio -pero jamás el futuro. Ella no tiene ese don, solo sabe sanar y sanar y sanar. Solo eso

-¿Ella está de lado de nosotros?

-Ella es la reina- dijo Enio molesta -jamás deben de dudar de la reina, ella es buena, es hermosa… ella es la reina

-Si, ya entendimos- susurro cansado Camus -es la reina ¿Qué más debemos saber?

-Ella es frágil, no sabe de lucha- continuo -ella cuidara de todos. Pero no deben confiarse, ellos son fuertes y costara muchas vidas acabar con ellos

-Cuidado, no se confíen- dijo Dinio -con inteligencia, con eso podrán enfrentarse. Es todo lo que sabemos

Ya no escucharon nada más, algo confundidos ellos salieron de esa oscura caverna y se encaminaron de nuevo al Santuario. Tenían que llevar la información que habían conseguido por parte de esas mujeres y tal vez de esa manera podrían comenzar a planear un buen contra ataque en contra de aquellos que querían destruir el universo que ahora habitaban

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ya saben, cuídense mucho porque el Virus es carbón y ya viene la segunda vuelta del virus cochino este, así que no bajen la guardia. Ánimo y nos seguimos leyendo… inspiración ven a mi porque ya no se me ocurre que babosadas escribir. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho**


	17. Un lazo inquebrantable

**Lamento la demora, pero con el rebrote y el aumento del trabajo no se cuando pueda estar actualizando pero de algo pueden estar seguras, es que no voy a dejar la historia a media. Estaba pensando en escribir en algunos tiempos libres y subir de jalón ya sea dos o los capitulos que pueda hacer, para de esa manera no estar tan atrasada. **

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Los tres dioses que ya habían arribado al Santuario solo se quedaron observando de arriba hacia abajo al siguiente dios que había llegado después de casi dos días de diferencia.

-¿Estas… bien?- pregunto Ares algo sorprendido -solo decía- susurro en el momento en que sintió la mirada acusadora del recién llegado

-¿Pero que te paso?- pregunto ahora de manera burlista Posesión -parece que te arrollo un auto

-¡Cállense los dos!- exigió

-En serio Athena… ¿Quién te madreo así?- pregunto una vez más Poseidón, en esta ocasión sin ningún atisbo de burla en sus palabras, caminando alrededor de ella para ver el daño que tenia su cuerpo

-Pues miren- comenzó Athena mientras trataba de llegar cojeando a la silla mas cercana que tenia

-Deja que te ayudemos- pidió Milo, pero la mirada de ella lo detuvo al igual que a Aiacos

-Ven- le pidió Apolo quien la tomo de cintura, Poseidón ayudo colocándose del lado contrario de ella

-Te pasas- le susurro el dios de los mares -si no te secuestran, te madrean- dijo para después reír

-Cierra la boca, porque si no…- se calló al momento en que se acerco a la silla y tomo asiento de forma lenta -ahora si… sino lo haces, cuando me recupere te mato de forma lenta

-Ya dinos- pidió Poseidón -te enviamos con los mejores de nuestros hombres- desvió la mirada a donde los demás se encontraban -y regresas con esos golpes, coja y manca

-¡Ey más respeto!- dijo indignada la joven -¡Que soy Master en el juego! ¡Que manos son las que te van a faltar para pelarme la ver…!

-¡Athena!- le interrumpió Apolo mientras le daba un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

-¡También me duele la cabeza! ¡Animal desconsiderado!

-¡Modera tu lenguaje!- exigió

-¡El me dijo manca!- se excusó -¡además iba a decir pelarme las verduras! ¡déjame terminar la oración!- al escuchar eso Poseidón soltó una sonora carcajada y Apolo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, Ares soporto la risa

-Fuera de bromas- volvió a tomar la palabra Poseidón ya serio -¿Cómo fue que quedaste de esa manera?- tomo con delicadeza la mano lastimada -no necesito ser medico para decir que esto esta mal.

-Eres la única mujer del grupo, es instinto que uno como hombre quiera protegerte- Apolo se acercó y tomo la mano que miraba Poseidón -esto no debió de haber pasado, por eso llevaste protección

Se formo un gran silencio en todo el Salón Patriarcal, ni ella ni los guardianes que habían acudido en su cuidado decían palabra alguna. Athena miraba insistenmente el tobillo inflamado y daba algunos golpecitos con su dedo índice la muñeca que también se encontraba lastimada. Apolo esperaba a que dijera algo mientras que Poseidón mando a Ares por unas vendas.

-¿Athena?- llamo Apolo

-¿Qué paso?

-Responde a la cuestión de Poseidón- ordeno fríamente

-Pues verán…- la joven no sabia como explicar sin que nadie de los que estaban presentes se fuera a molestar -me confié, ya se… antes de que me digan algo; se que siempre lo hago, pero en esta ocasión si me pase al no medir las capacidades de ella.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Apolo para después encarar a todos los que estaban presentes -¿fueron de adorno?

-Las personas que estaban al servicio de ella eran demasiado fuertes- desvió la atención de su hermano y ella continuo -así que ellos los enfrentaron con gran valor y… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella interrumpiendo su relato

-¿Qué te paso Joshua?- pregunto Ares mirando de arriba hacia abajo -¿tan fuertes eran?- insistió

-Algo así- respondió nervioso

-Fuera de aquí- ordeno Apolo a los guerreros

-¿Por qué?- insistió Sorrento en saber

-Porque es una orden del líder de los dioses- se escuchó una voz mas

-Señor- respondieron al unisonoro Shaka y Milo mientras doblaban rodilla, el resto realizo una ligera inclinación en forma de respeto

-Ya debió quedar claro eso- continuo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban reunidos los jóvenes -¿otra vez?- pregunto con tono cansado

La guardia de Athena salió de ahí dejando solo a los demás dioses. Ahora si sabían que estaban en serios problemas, porque como solía decir la diosa de la guerra "llego la hora de cantar"… la joven estaba por ser torturada para hablar.

**.**

**.**

Los guerreros se quedaron fuera del gran salón, observando fijamente la puerta que estaba frente a ellos. Sorrento miro a sus compañeros que estaban delante de él, esperando a que hicieran algo o en el mejor de los casos; que cada uno de ellos se fuera a donde fuera que los esperaran, desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Aiacos, este se mantenía sereno ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

-Esta cerrado- dedujo de inmediato Shaka mientras posaba su mano encima de la puerta

-Se puede observar a simple vista- le respondió irónico Joshua, Virgo se giro para encararlo pero antes de que pudiera responder a la burla del guerrero de Ares se vio interrumpido

-¿Es normal que este levantada una barrera?- pregunto curioso Renné

-Solo cuando el Maestro no quiere que escuchemos lo que va a hablar con ella- dijo Milo y dejo salir un suspiro -estamos fritos

-Espera… ¿quieres decir que Athena nos va a delatar?- pregunto preocupado Joshua -¿nos va a traicionar?

-¿Quién eres?- se acercó Renné -¿de dónde la conoces? Digo… debes de ser muy cercano a ella para que la llames con tanta familiaridad

-No es nadie- respondió Virgo -es un cero a la izquierda

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Renné -entonces modera tu lenguaje, para ti y el resto de los demás es diosa, señorita, señora, princesa o reina- enumero -no la tutees, no es tu igual

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿tu? ¿o tú, Shaka?- continuo Joshua mientras se encaraba a esos dos

-Déjalo guerrero de Ares- ordeno Aiacos -no busques peleas donde no debes

-No les tengo miedo- respondió encarando a Shaka -a nadie de ellos

-No tienes a tu suerte

-¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?- pregunto burlón mientras le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro, Shaka apenas se movió -las cosas cambian

-No me toques- advirtió Virgo

-Deberían de parar- intervino Sorrento -si los escuchan van a estar en problemas y no hace falta que les recuerde que somo aliados en esta ocasión

Shaka dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí seguido de Milo y Renné, el resto de los otros solo observo como era que comenzaban a alejarse de ahí, pero para Joshua eso no basto, algo dentro de él le impedía mantener la boca cerrada, continúo insultado no solo a Shaka sino también a Renné

-Corran a esconderse debajo de las faldas de sus dioses- les dijo Joshua -no me interesa pelear con un par de cobardes

-No debiste decir eso- le advirtió Aiacos y se alejo unos pasos de Joshua

-Malditos cobardes, solo saben correr y esconderse- continuo y detuvo el andar de los tres jóvenes -no sé cómo es que Athena se fijo en alguien como tú, lo que ella de verdad necesita es un hombre que la proteja y la haga sentirse una verdadera mujer…

Lo ultimo que vieron los presentes fue una mancha amarilla que se lanzo en contra de Joshua.

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien. Adelante- escucharon que ordeno Shion y las puertas traseras se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a la mujer que esperaba -demuéstranos cuál es tu nivel de curación, princesa Perséfone

-Si me permite- respondió ella, los dioses que se encontraban ahí solo la observaron encaminarse hacia Athena -mi señora de la guerra, permítame sanar sus heridas de batalla

-Cla… claro- respondió Athena algo nerviosa, demasiada educación por parte de la reina del Inframundo

La joven comenzó a dibujar unos extraños símbolos en el suelo en cuanto la punta de su dedo índice se tiño de una luz azul. Esos símbolos resplandecían con una gran intensidad, Athena se puso demasiado nerviosa al no saber que era lo que estaba por hacer esa mujer que se había arrodillado delante de ella, la vio extender los brazos y comenzar a susurrar unas palabras ajenas a cualquier idioma que se hubiera hablado en la tierra, pronto se alzo una columna de luz que envolvió a la diosa de la guerra y de pronto sintió en ella un calor muy cálido, algo que la comenzó a reconfortar, sus heridas sanaron y el dolor que su cuerpo sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Miro la muñeca y tobillo que se había doblado en batalla y el dolor junto con la inflamación de estos y la incapacidad de poder moverlos se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado. Athena comenzó a mover la muñeca de arriba haca abajo y hacer movimientos circulares mientras aun permanecía sentada y dentro de la columna de luz, había sanado por completo. De pronto, la luz se desvaneció al igual que los grabados que habían estado escritos en el suelo.

-¡Wow! muchas gracias, amiga- le agradeció con una sonrisa -me has ayudado demasiado, de verdad gracias

-Es… es mi deber- respondió en un susurro ligeramente sonrojada y algo nerviosa

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto al notar esa actitud en ella

-Solo…- callo para elegir las palabras correctas -jamás me habían agradecido por hacer eso, siempre me habían dicho que era mi obligación

-Bueno, pues yo si- respondió sonriente -muchas gracias, amiga Perséfone

-¿Amiga?- esa palabra resonó en la mente de la joven que solo observó como Athena se había puesto de pie y comenzó a saltar delante de los dioses mostrando que estaba completamente sanada -nadie jamás me había dicho amiga- susurro solo para ella

La joven Perséfone realizo una reverencia para los dioses que se encontraban ahí y decidido por ella misma regresar a la habitación que se le había asignado desde el momento en que había llegado ahí. Sabía que más pronto de lo que pensaba iba a salir de ese confinamiento, sobre todo si la diosa de la guerra la consideraba su amiga. Sonrió para ella misma, que lindo sonaba esa palabra, un calor especial se encendió en su corazón y sino que después de muchos años ya no estaba sola, ahora tenia una amiga con la cual contar.

**.**

**.**

-Ahora dinos la verdad- exigió Shion deteniendo la efusividad de Athena que se escondió detrás de Ares -¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas heridas?

-Pues verán… - comenzó -es muy divertido si lo ven desde mi punto.

Athena comenzó a relatar la verdad delante de todos los que se encontraban presentes en ese salón, las risas y burlas se acabaron cuando todos se enteraron de que habían sido ellos mismos los que habían dejado a la diosa de la forma en la que había llegado. Ella trato siempre de recalcar que habían estado bajo un hechizo de la mujer esa y que las torceduras habían sido producto de las malas caídas que había tenido al estar huyendo.

Estaban hablando acerca de si poner o no una sanción sobre ellos cuando escucharon muchos ruidos afuera de ese sitio. Shion elimino la barrera que mantenía alejados a todos los que no tuvieran nada que ver con la reunión, cuando abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que Shaka y Joshua se encontraban siendo detenidos por sus compañeros, ambos golpeados y un poco de sangre en sus rostros.

-¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?!- la sonora voz del Patriarca los detuvo un poco

-¡Este pendejo me estuvo provocando!- escucharon gritar a Shaka mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Milo y Renné

-¡Este hijo de su puta madre no sabe rendirse!- le contesto Joshua visiblemente molesto tratando de liberarse de las manos de Sorrento y Aiacos

-¡A mi oficina! ¡Ahora!- ordeno Shion, Virgo se libero violentamente de sus compañeros para adentrarse a la oficina, pero Joshua comenzó a irse a otro lado

-¿Acaso no entendiste?- escucharon la voz autoritaria de Ares, cosa que sorprendió a los demás dioses -te dieron una orden y debes de acatarla, ahora mismo

-Si señor- respondió aún más molesto para acatar la orden de Ares

-Váyanse de aquí- ordeno Shion a los otros dioses y guerreros

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, ahí nos vemos después- dijo Athena saliendo casi corriendo de ahí tomando la mano a Milo y Renné cuando paso a en medio de ellos

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Apenas dieron el anuncio de que había llegado Hades, todos los dioses bajaron a recibir al joven. Apenas eran un poco mas de las 7 de la noche, la cena estaba apunto de ser servida.

Athena abrió las puertas del Salón Patriarcal, observo a Hades visiblemente golpeando, con cientos de moretones en el rostro, uno de sus ojos totalmente cerrado, aun así la recibió con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada hacia los jóvenes que habían acompañado al dios del Inframundo, todos y cada uno de ellos con la rodilla en el suelo, se veían derrotados y ella temió, le dio miedo pensar que no habían sido capaz de hacer que Abel les ayudara, pero lo mas importante era saber que tan lastimado había quedado Scott. De entre todos los que estaban ahí, fue Kagaho quien tomo la palabra para poder relatar todo lo que había pasado.

Cada una de las palabras que salía de su boca revelo poco a poco la personalidad de Abel, un dios demasiado cruel y prepotente, Athena y Posesión comenzaron a maldecirlo de todas las formas habidas y por haber, pero al final del día lograron la cooperación del dios del Sol.

**.**

**.**

-¡¿En donde esta?!- escucharon que pregunto preocupada Perséfone, observo que Athena mantenía abrazado al dios, se alejó de él cuándo la vio llegar

-¿Podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo?- pregunto Athena, ella asintió

-Por favor, sígueme- pidió Perséfone y le tendió la mano, Scott solo desvió la mirada

-Prefiero que lo hagas tu- le pidió a Athena -estaré bien, solo revisa que hayan tratado bien mis heridas, eres una gran médico, confió en ti

-No- respondió ella y tomo la mano de él para colocarla en la de Perséfone -ella es muy buena curando a las personas, confía en mí, se lo que te digo

**.**

**.**

El resto de los dioses solo observó que Hades se encontraba incomodo por la situación que estaba ocurriendo, en verdad que no quería estar cerca de aquella que se había proclamado como su prometida y futura esposa.

-Cuando todo esto acabe vamos a ir a aclarar cuentas con ese imbécil- sentencio Poseidón mientras observaba como el ojo hinchando de Hades se iba abriendo poco a poco

-Te vengaremos Scott- dijo Athena -tenlo por seguro- desvió la mirada para buscar a una persona -¿Ancel?- pregunto ella

-Salió hace unos minutos- le informo Shura

-Espero que traiga algo para comer- dijo Ares -ya hace hambre y esto va para largo

-Entonces vayan a comer- dijo Hades -yo iré después

-Te vamos a esperar- ordeno Athena -y no está a discusión

**.**

**.**

Lo siguiente que escucho fue una fuerte explosión que ocurrió en la planta baja del lugar, Abel bajo tan rápido como pudo y al llegar al inicio de las escaleras solo pudo ver una intensa nube de polvo.

-¡¿Quién esta aquí?!- exigió saber y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un rayo poderoso de energía que se estrelló en su cuerpo que lo mando a destrozar las escaleras

Apenas alzo la mirada y observo que entre aquella nube de polvo que se había alzado se formó una silueta que se encaminaba hacia donde yacía, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo e invoco unas cuantas esferas de energía que lanzo en contra de esa persona

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto sorprendió al observar cómo simplemente con un movimiento ligero de su mano desvió aquel ataque, le vio detenerse a unos pasos frente a él -¿Quién eres?

-Apolo- respondió fríamente

Después de esa corta presentación Apolo le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar, la fuerza fue tal que logro cuartear la pared que detuvo el golpe. Abel no se quiso quedar de brazos cruzados y salió disparado en contra de su oponente, este detuvo el puño que iba directo hacia su rostro con una sola de sus manos, la fuerza que imprimió en detenerlo hizo que poco a poco Abel doblara la rodilla, cuando Apolo observo que estaba arrodillado le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando de nuevo a estrellarse en contra de otra pared, pero en esta ocasión no dejo que se pusiera de pie, de la palma de su mano salió un rayo que se impacto en el cuerpo de Abel, este destruyo ahora por completo esa parte de la casa.

-Pelea- le ordeno mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba -muéstrame que sabes llevar un combate en igualdad de condiciones, que no solo sabes aprovecharte de los demás

-Lo dice aquel que ataca a traición- le escupió con odio -quien llega a una casa y lo primero que hace es destruirla

Apolo se acercó con paso decidido hacia donde estaba aquel joven, lo tomo de sus cabellos y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, apenas se pudo sostener y le dio un fuerte puño en el rostro a Apolo, este dio unos pasos atrás debido al golpe sorpresivo, inmediatamente le respondió con un mismo golpe con mayor intensidad.

La pelea entre ambos dioses termino destruyendo gran parte de la casa, aunque aquel que recibió mas golpes que el otro fue Abel, este apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la paliza que estaba recibiendo a manos de Apolo, este apenas tenía uno que otro golpe en el rostro, más bien suciedad, pero ninguno de los golpes que había recibido por parte de su oponente era dañino. Apolo comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a donde se encontraba Abel, este respiraba rápidamente, escupía de vez en cuando algo de saliva con sangre, miraba a Apolo con odio, con rabia, con un deseo de poder tomar la vida de este, pero sabia que era imposible, el poder tanto cósmico como físico de Apolo le sobre pasaba de sobre manera. Intento dar un golpe más pero la velocidad de Ancel se lo impidió y quedo detrás de él, este le dio una patada en una de sus piernas, lo cual lo obligo a caer de rodillas, pero no le basto eso, Apolo coloco su pie encima de la cabeza de Abel hasta que este agacho su rostro al ras del suelo.

-¿Te sientes humillado? ¿derrotado?- le pregunto serio sin un atisbo de burla -lo mismo que tu estas sintiendo ahora lo sintió Hades- dijo -te atreviste a humillar a uno de los míos, a una de las personas mas nobles que he conocido, a aquel que da su mano para ayudar al otro, a una de las personas más inocentes; incluso más que mi propia hermana, te atreviste a masacrar a uno de mis mejores amigos, a un hermano mío… eso se paga y con sangre Abel

-No sabia que estabas enamorado de él- le respondió tentando su suerte -de haber sabido eso antes, lo hubiera matado

-Pendejo- susurro mientras ejercía más presión en la cabeza de Abel, este solo gritaba de dolor -Si tienes un problema, es conmigo. Si tu antiguo espíritu fue un pendejo como tú, que no supo defenderse y solo supo correr y atacar a traición es tu problema- condeno -cuando quieras desquitar tu odio con alguien, hazlo conmigo, yo no me contendré como lo hizo mi hermano

-Hades no es tu hermano, puñetas

-En esta era lo es- dijo mientras lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, sacudió sus ropas del exceso de polvo y comenzó a caminar -además, que te valga madre mis lazos consanguíneos del Olimpo

-Cobarde- le llamo mientras aun continuaba tirado en el suelo, Ancel detuvo su andar y dentro de Abel surgió un poco de temor, observo que metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y arrojo unos papeles verdes al suelo

-Ve al médico, no quiero tener una muerte en mi conciencia- dijo y continuo su andar -pobre de ti, en donde alejes esa roca de ti- se detuvo una vez mas y le miro de reojo, su mirada había cambiado a ese bello oro líquido -por qué no tendré compasión, si no haces lo que te pidió Hades yo mismo te matare

**.**

**.**

-¿En dónde diablos se metió Apolo?- pregunto mientras observaba todo el Coliseo desde la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba -llámalo

-No tengo celular, si tanto te urge llámalo tu Kai- le respondió Athena

-Te ordeno que te compres otro celular- le dijo -además, aun no me pasas tu facebook para agregarte y comenzar a etiquetarte las cosas que encuentro

-Poseidón, ya me tienes hasta la madre con lo que lees ahí- le dijo cansadamente mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama -solo vez cosas de ovnis, cosas que no sabias hace 5 minutos, videos de no sé qué más… has algo más productivo

-Que aburrida eres- dijo mientras miraba a Scott que se había quedado dormido en su cama -¿Qué este no tiene una habitación propia?

-Oye, está cansado- respondió la joven -le metieron una madriza fea, ni las manitas metió

-Cuando regrese Apolo de donde sea que este, yo voy a ir a partirle la madre a ese imbécil

-Yo te acompaño

**.**

**.**

Apolo se irguió de manera lenta y precavida, dejo que el resto de las gotas de agua cayera por su rostro y encaro a la persona que se había atrevido a seguirlo. Le observo de arriba hacia abajo, era una persona alta, podía apostar que tenia la misma estatura de su hermana Athena, era de piel perlada y cabellos chocolates que le llegaban a media espalda y que en ese momento bailaban al son del poco viento que hacia en esa tarde. Sus ojos eran grises, pero ese color frio contrastataba con el calor que de ellos irradiaba, un largo y holgado vestido cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de los brazos, pues la tela se encontraba detenido por finos tirantes.

-Disculpa que le interrumpa, dios del Sol… Apolo- saludo y realizo una ligera reverencia

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, como siempre; desconfiando de la persona que se encontraba frente a él

-Mi nombre es Hestia- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Hestia?- pregunto sorprendido -Hades no dijo nada sobre ti- comento

-Es normal- respondió -¿puedo acercarme un poco más?- él solo asintió -lo siento, pero creo que estoy gritando demasiado- se excuso

-No pasa nada

-Como le decía mi señor Apolo, es normal que no haya dicho nada sobre mi- dijo y miro fijamente a Ancel -renuncie a mi cosmos hace mucho tiempo

Y el recuerdo de su hermana Artemisa golpeo su mente en ese momento, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a aquel día en el que discutió con ella porque de alguna forma había renunciado a su deber como diosa y había decidido vivir como una mortal mas a lado de aquel hombre que la separo de él. Miro de nuevo a la mujer que estaba delante de él y se dio cuenta de algo, inconscientemente alzo la mano y la detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, Hestia tomo la mano de él con las suyas y la coloco encima de su vientre.

-¿Embarazada?- salió de sus labios y ella asintió

-Hace poco contraje nupcias- murmuro

-¿Fue… por un hombre?- apenas pudo salir de los labios de él -¿por amor?

-El amor obra de varias maneras- dijo ella -te de lo que mas amaras por toda tu vida y el fruto de este- dijo mientras miraba su vientre

-Estupideces- susurro con algo de coraje

-¿Aun estas molesto con tu hermana?- pregunto y eso sorprendió a Apolo -la conocí hace tiempo, cuando yo apenas era una niña- dijo -ella recién había contraído nupcias con su esposo

-¿Conociste a mi hermana?

-Así es- dijo ella -una mujer y una diosa muy amable, de fuerte carácter y hermoso rostro y bella sonrisa- describió ella -fue quien me enseñó a cómo controlar mi cosmos y también a como librarme de el en caso de que lo necesitara

-¿Artemisa, te enseño?- volvió a preguntar, en su mirada se podía ver reflejada la sorpresa

-Así que ahora, vengo a pagar la deuda que tengo con ella- dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás -hare uso de lo ultimo que tengo como cosmos, lo ultimo que queda de diosa en mi

-¿Qué deuda?

-Sufrí demasiado, ella me dio la mano cuando todos me daban la espalda- susurro con cariño -estuvo conmigo hasta que su esposo enfermo y tuvo que irse en busca de como conseguir ayuda para salvarlo. Me dio apoyo, cariño, un techo donde vivir y sentirme protegida. Es hora de pagar lo que debo y que mejor que ayudar a su hermano, a quien ella tanto amo

La joven se alejo unos pasos y cerro sus ojos, Apolo solo observo como un viento fuerte se fue arremolinando alrededor de ella y de pronto una barrera de luz bajo del cielo y devoro el cuerpo de Hestia, ella se elevo un poco y varios rayos comenzaron a caer en el sitio donde se encontraban, de pronto paso algo que tomo por sorpresa a Apolo, la joven perdió el control de sus poderes, hubo una fuerte explosión y él se lanzo para poder atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡oye!- le llamo -¡Hestia, responde!- poco a poco ella abrió los ojos y apunto a un sitio en específico, una roca había sido destruida y algo brillaba

-Ahí esta- dijo ella débilmente -el pago de mi deuda

**.**

**.**

La joven poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un hospital, gracias a el intermitente sonido de las maquinas, el olor a desinfectante y alcohol que se esparcía era sencillo saber en donde estaba.

-Despertaste- escucho que le dijeron

-Apolo- le llamo -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Me recordaste a cierta persona- dijo él haciendo referencia a su hermana que ya le debía de estar esperando en el Santuario, esperando a asesinarlo de manera lenta

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver el rostro de preocupación de él

-Nada. Mejor dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias- dijo Hestia -¿vio lo que había en esa roca?

-Unas botellas y una carta- respondió

-Las botellas es un liquido que yo misma prepare- comento -tuve una visión de esta guerra, pero también de que yo no participaría en ella- continuo y Ancel espero a que prosiguiera -así que en el momento en que mi Cosmos estaba en la cima me di a la tarea de hacer eso

-¿Qué es lo que tiene esas botellas?

-El poder de que ustedes despierten como los dioses que son- dijo ella -no podrán solo ayudarse con esas rocas y los cosmos prestados- sentencio -necesitan de todo su cosmos

-Yo lo tengo despierto

-Si es así…- dijo ella y le miró fijamente -¿Por qué aun no cambia el color de tu cabello ni el de tus ojos?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-El que cambien tus ojos de vez en cuando solo es signo de que quieres despertar al cien, pero aun no posees la energía necesaria- continuo -lo que hay en esas botellas es una mezcla que los hará despertar

-¿Y la carta?

-¿Aun no la lees?- él negó -es de tu hermana- una vez mas vio sorpresa en lo ojos de él -es mejor que te vayas de regreso con eso y se lo des a los demás y sobre todo… lee esa carta.

-¿Estas segura?- ella asintió -no te preocupes por los gastos del hospital, ya los he pagado

-Gracias

-No- respondió él y por primera vez le sonrió de manera sincera -gracias a ti

**.**

**.**

_Apolo… mi buen hermano. No sabes como me causa una profunda tristeza el tener que escribir esto y que para cuando lo leas no este yo mas aquí. Se que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero también le amaba a él con todo mi corazón. _

_Solo quiero que sepas que jamás te aleje de mis pensamientos mientras estuve lejos de ti, que me duele en lo mas profundo de mi ser saber que el día que yo ya no esté aquí estés solo; pero no quiero que te ahogues en penas ni llanto, tampoco que odies a los humanos, quiero que seas feliz. _

_Se que encontraras la razón para poder seguir viviendo, se que encontraras un motivo que hará que te de fuerzas, que protegerás a costa de tu vida. Quiero que sigas sonriendo, que sigas viviendo. _

_Que sepas y que jamás olvides cuanto te ame hermano mío, que siempre serás mi tesoro más preciado y que no pierdas la fe, porque si renacimos como dioses en esta era entonces podremos renacer en otra era como hermanos siempre como hermanos. _

_Pero mientras llega ese día, vive cada día como si yo estuviera a tu lado, ama a lo que tengas más cerca de tu corazón y lucha hasta el final, porque siempre estaré a tu lado de alguna forma, nunca dudes, que siempre estaré contigo hasta el final de los días. _

**.**

**.**

-¡¿En dónde diablos estabas?!- fue lo primero que escucho cuando se adentraron a su habitación -¡Me tenias muy preocupada! ¡Te desapareciste 7 días! ¡7!

-¿quieres dejar de gritar?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama

-¡Te vale madres si me muero de preocupación!- continuo

-Creo que eso es un no- susurro y dejo salir un suspiro para mirar fijamente a su hermana que se encontraba con sus manos sobre sus caderas y muy molesta

-¡Kai estuvo llamándote y nunca respondiste!- continuaba -¡¿en dónde diablos te fuiste a meter?!

-Se escucha todo lo que estas gritando en todos los pasillos- le interrumpieron desde la puerta

-¡No te metas Shaka, tu estas castigado!- le respondió -¡Esto es una plática entre hermanos!

-¿Segura que es platica?- le interrumpió Poseidón -parece más una discusión de una sola persona.

-¡Cállate!- dijo y volvió a dirigir su atención a Apolo que aun permanecía sentado observándola -¡¿En donde estabas?! ¡Toda la puta semana llamándote y tu solo sabes enviar a buzón!

-Respira, morirás de un infarto- le dijo Apolo obteniendo la ira de Athena

-¡Estas viendo y no vez! ¡Estamos en guerra, estamos en peligro y tu te vas por ahí solo! ¡Mira esos moretones que traes! ¡¿Dónde te los hiciste?!

-Estaba…

-¡No me interrumpas!- le dijo y provoco la risa de Poseidón -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡una llamada no te hará daño! ¡Pero te vale madres lo que nosotros estemos pasando! ¡Deja de actuar…!

Athena callo en el momento en que Apolo se puso de pie y la abrazo fuertemente, el joven escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, dejando mas que sorprendida algo asustada, ella lo abrazo y calmo un momento su ira

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto y el negó, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar -oye, ya no te voy a gritar ni a regañar pero no llores- dijo pero ya no recibió respuesta de él -¿Apolo?- le llamo pero este solo apretó más el abrazo a ella -Ancel, me estas preocupando

-¿Todo bien?- se acercó Poseidón y lo único que vio fue que Apolo lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a él para también abrazarlo -oye, esto es vergonzoso

-¿Ancel?- volvió a preguntar Athena pero el joven siguió sin responder.


	18. Alianza con humanos

**Disculpen la demora, no se de verdad que mas decirles, pues es algo vergonzoso para mi el haber tardado demasiado subir la Conti, también se que no es muy largo como acostumbro a realizarlos, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**1**

"Que los dioses de antaño escuchen mi llamado, que acudan ahora a tomar los cuerpos que por derecho les han pertenecido desde que la tierra ha existido, viertan hasta la última gota de su gran poder.

Que el rugido del mar se escuche, que los volcanes despierten, que la tierra tiemble, que el viento arrase todo lo que esta a su alrededor, que despierten bañados por su gracia, ahora… beban… beban y dejen que ese poder recorra cada parte de su ser, déjense tomar por aquellas almas que añoran ser uno con ustedes"

Los jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo, soportando los gritos de dolor que querían salir de sus labios, cientos de rayos rodeaban sus cuerpos, Ares se encontraba rodando de un lado a otro en el suelo, el único que estaba gritando, el ser el mas joven de los dioses reencarnados le daba el derecho de poder expresar sus sentimientos de dolor.

El resto de los otros estaban acostumbrados al dolor, soportar ese debía de ser sencillo para ellos, sin embargo era mas por orgullo que por su tolerancia al dolor, en el suelo se encontraban (algunas rotas) las botellas que había llevado Apolo, habían bebido el liquido que se encontraba dentro de ellas por orden de Perséfone.

"Alzaos y proclamarse como los dioses que son, los dioses que en este momento se necesitan, los dioses que se encargaran de terminar con la vida de los Titanes, los que solo saben destruir y esclavizar"

**.**

**.**

_-En este momento las tropas armadas de Israel y de Irak están haciendo formación, en espera de las extrañas criaturas que están frente a ellos, sin hacer absolutamente nada_

_-¿Qué más puedes ver Berenice? ¿Qué más puedes informar a nuestro público televidente?_

_-Hasta ahora nada, todo está en silencio en esta ciudad que está ya devastada, poco a poco las tropas de ambos países han estado cercando la ciudad, pero de un momento a otro las criaturas dejaron de moverse- _comentaba la reportera mientras corría detrás de unos soldados -_no sabemos que son exactamente, mucho se habla que es de la legendaria Quimera, de la cual se hablaba en antiguos mitos y…._

La reportera tuvo que guardar silencio, pues en ese momento las criaturas despertaron liberando con ellos unos poderosos y sonoros rugidos, los cuales hicieron que la mayoría de los soldados que estaban ahí tuvieran que colocar sus manos encima de sus oídos, el ruido de los disparos de las armas de fuego comenzaron a sonar en todo el sitio, la reportera a base de gritos tuvo que salir del aire para poder buscar un lugar donde resguardarse del fuego cruzado, la transmisión continuaba y de pronto la transmisión se cortó en el momento en que unas criaturas atravesaron la muralla que habían levantado los soldados.

_-Hasta este momento, es lo que nuestra corresponsal de guerra ha enviado a nosotros, estaremos en contacto con ella, esperando a que este bien y que haya podido escapar- c_omento algo temeroso al pensar que tal vez la joven reportera podría haber perdido la vida -_en otras noticias, el actual presidente de Estados Unidos, ha dicho que la ONU se está tardando en desplegar las tropas y que su ejército será quienes acabaran con esa amenaza, salida desde China- _comento -_no sabemos de dónde ha sacado esa información, pero le puedo decir señor presidente que no, estas cosas no son de China, adelante con la información._

Shion camino hacia la ventana de su despecho, observando como cada una de las tropas que se encontraba en el Santuario salía en la misión que se les había dado, muchos pueblos, muchas ciudades, muchos países estaban comenzando a ser atacados por las tropas que los Titanes habían liberado, ya no había duda alguna; tenían que acabar con ellos para poder asegurar la vida de los humanas que aún quedaban, se hablaba mucho de las personas que estaban muriendo en este ataque que no tenía procedencia, los líderes mundiales no tenían idea de que hacer en ese momento, una alianza era lo que estaban formando pero de nada valía, las armas que ellos tenían no funcionaban con la gruesa piel de aquellas criaturas.

Shion cerro los ojos al recordar como una flota entera que había enviado Japón en conjunto con China habían sido desaparecidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues algo en el mar las había destruido, un monstruo tenía el tamaño de una montaña, un monstruo que apareció de la nada y desapareció en las profundidades del inmenso mar.

-Sumo Sacerdote- escucho que le llamaron -las tropas están siendo desplegadas y han sido enviadas a los lugares que han sido designados

-¿Algo más que reportar señorita Pandora?

-Nada- susurro

-Estuve pensando en lo que me comento hace unos días- dijo y llamo la atención de la joven -creo que deberías de hablarlo mejor con Hades. Yo no tengo la autoridad de poder decidir sobre la suerte de los dioses Gemelos, solo Hades sabrá si llegado el momento deberá de liberarlo o no

-Sabe tan bien como yo, que mi señor Hades jamás lo liberara- comento seguro -pensé que, si usted lo sugería, sería más sencillo de que el accediera a liberarlo

-Ya te dije, coméntaselo a él. Eran parte de su ejercito

-Con su permiso- dijo para salir de ahí

**.**

**.**

-¡Fíjate a donde apuntas!- reclamo Ardena mientras se colocaba a lado de Aioros

-¡No es mi culpa que no tengas buenos reflejos!- le respondió molesto mientras observaba a su compañera de arriba hacia abajo buscando que no tuviera alguna clase de herida

Pero solo basto esa pequeña distracción para que ambos recibieran un golpe por parte de su enemigo, frente a ellos se encontraba alguna especie de guerreros o de monstruos muy extraños, estas criaturas eran de roca solida con cuatro brazos, en cada una de sus manos poseían armas, detrás de su espalda había una segunda cabeza, poseían una gran velocidad, pronto estuvieron frente a los dos guerreros, pero antes de que pudiera terminar con su ataque, quedaron congelado, ambos salieron de ahí y se colocaron a lado de su compañero

-¿No pudiste hacer eso antes?- le reclamo Ardena molesta mientras secaba su frente con el dorso de su mano

-Estaba ocupado- respondió

-Solo te la has pasado corriendo Issac- le recrimino de nuevo

-¿Cómo está el poblado?- pregunto Aioros mientras acababa con su enemigo con ayuda de una de sus flechas, este se hizo añicos

-Todos a salvo

-Entonces ya no hay porque contenerse- susurro la joven y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa macabra

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto en susurro la Marina, pero solo observo como la joven camino hacia el pueblo

Ardena observo como las criaturas se comenzaban a dirigir a donde se encontraba ella, los soldados del Palacio Marino y del Santuario pasaban corriendo a su lado, ella trono sus dedos con sus manos y espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para poder atacarlos.

-¿No necesita ayuda?- pregunto un soldado armado hasta los dientes

-Ninguna- respondió Issac mientras observaba a la joven

-No es una mujer débil, no la tomen de esa manera- dijo Aioros -¿ha sacado a todos sus hombres?

-Todos y cada uno de ellos señor- le respondió -se encuentran con las personas que vivían en ese pueblo, ya se están dirigiendo al punto de refugio

-Me parece bien

Los hombres callaron y solo se dedicaron a observar a la chica, sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse al igual que la tierra, pronto unas enredaderas brotaron de la nada y comenzaron a detener a todas esas criaturas, habían quedado suspendidas en el aire, Issak se acercó un poco a donde ella se encontraba y los congelo de un solo golpe, desde atrás Aioros ataco con sus flechas para poder destruir de una sola vez a sus oponentes.

-¿Pero que clase de hombres son estas personas?- susurro sorprendió el soldado

-Guardines de dioses reencarnados- le respondió uno de los soldados rasos de Athena -personas que fueron entrenados para enfrentarse a los dioses que quieran apoderarse de la tierra

-No son humanos normales- continúo susurrando

-Pero han salvado hasta ahora tu vida, deberías de estar agradecido- después de eso el soldado se acercó a Aioros

**.**

**.**

-¡Atrás!- ordeno Saga mientras se adelantaba para poder liberar su Explosión de Galaxias, una gran explosión se dejo escuchar y observar mientras varios soldados salían disparados debido a la onda explosiva

El pequeño poblado de China se encontraba siendo atacado por una clase extraña de monstruos que Saga jamás había visto, pero eso no basto para poder acabar con ellas, aquella extraña criatura con cuerpo de águila y un rostro realmente aterrados se lanzo en contra del Caballero de Géminis, lo alzo de los hombros y lo elevo hacia el cielo para después dejarlo caer al suelo, antes de que pudiera estrellarse una ráfaga de viento logro detenerlo

-Gracias- le susurro mientras se ponía de pie

-No se que diablos sean esas cosas, pero serán un gran problema deshacernos de ellos- comento Haakon -no le estamos haciendo nada

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!- les comento muy molesto un soldado que se dirigía hacia ellos -¡Están arriesgando la misión!

-Salvamos sus vidas- respondió molesto el guardián de Ares mientras se encaraba a esa persona -por si no se había dado cuenta, sus armas no están haciendo daño alguno a esas cosas

-Ustedes tampoco están haciendo nada- contraataco

Pronto un duelo de miradas entre Haakon y el General se estaba llevando a cabo, a pesar de que el general se encontraba temblando de miedo, no se iba a doblegar ante un par de seres anormales (como se refería a esos dos), estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran caso y ellos no se iban a rebelar a sus órdenes.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ordenar que se retiraran una de esas criaturas salió del suelo y comenzó a elevar sosteniéndolo de una de sus piernas, de inmediato tomo su arma como pudo y comenzó a disiparle a esa criatura, pero las balas no le hacían el más mínimo daño.

De pronto el ave se detuvo a medio vuelo para comenzar a graznar de una manera horrible, el General fue liberado y caía a una velocidad increíble, este solo gritaba esperando su final, un haz de luz se dejo ver y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo, una mujer de armadura carmín se encontraba frente a ellos observando como un hombre comenzaba a tocar de manera melodiosa un arpa egipcia.

Haakon no perdió el tiempo y frente a el se comenzó a arremolinar el viento, apunto a esa criatura y esta fue atravesada por algo invisible, Saga no perdió el tiempo y ahora, sin oportunidad de que el ataque fuera esquivado libero una vez mas su Explosión de Galaxias, Thetis elevo un muro de fino coral rosáceo evitando que la onda volviera a alejar a los soldados humanos.

-Debiste hacer eso desde el principio- susurro algo molesto Saga a su compañero

-No sabia si funcionaria- contesto Pharoh

-No discutan- ordeno Thetis mientras caminaba hacia ellos y dirigía su mirara al cielo, se podía observar algo que se acercaba a ellos -apenas estamos comenzando

-Lleve a sus hombres a otro sitio- ordeno el espectro de Hades -solo nos van a estorbar

-Jamás- dijo aquel General orgullo -nosotros estamos aquí para defender este poblado

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de las criaturas de tierra- dijo Thetis al observar que se acercaban soldados de cuatro brazos corriendo a donde ahora estaban -ustedes encárguense de los pajarracos esos

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto Haakon a la sirena de Poseidón

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que creen- dijo

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

-¡Todos al refugio!- ordeno Shun mientras trataba de detener con la ayuda de su cadena el paso de tres enormes toros con enormes hachas en sus manos

-¡Aguanta un poco más!- le pidió Jabu mientras trataba de seguir sacando mas personas del pueblo de Rodorio

-¡No creo poder!- comento al detener un ataque mas de esa enorme hacha

-¡Yo te ayudo!- se unió Hyoga mientras evocaba un muro de hielo

Las personas continuaban corriendo siendo dirigidos por todo el ejército de soldados de Athena, la muralla que ambos caballeros de Bronce no soporto mucho y quedo destruida, ambos jóvenes salieron disparados estrellándose en contra de la fuente del sitio.

Las criaturas se adentraron mas fácilmente, los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a correr de manera desesperada, los soldados ya no pudieron detenerlos.

-¡Atrás!- ordeno uno de los Marinas de Poseidón colocándose frente a sus enemigos -ustedes saquen a esas personas de aquí, yo me enfrentare a ellos

-Nos quedaremos a ayudarte- dijo el Cisne

-No- respondió de inmediato -Yo, Krishna de Chrysaor detendré esta amenaza

-¡No digas tonterías!- respondió molesto -¡Nosotros debemos quedarnos aquí a ayudar! ¡Es nuestra obligación!

-Servirán mejor a la princesa Athena con vida que muertos- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo y comenzaba a elevar su Cosmos -el escapar no siempre es de cobardes, váyanse de aquí, regresen otro día después para pelear en nombre de su diosa

-Vamos Hyoga- le llamo Shun -debemos sacar a las personas de aquí

-Yo luchare junto a él- se unió Milo a la batalla -ustedes encárguense de lo demás

-Como diga- respondió Andrómeda y ambos caballeros de Bronce salieron de ahí

Milo observo a sus enemigos que se encontraban en ese sitio, golpeando fuertemente un ultimo muro de hielo que pudo evocar Hyoga después de que fueron expulsados por un golpe de ellos. Krishna ya se encontraba levitando sentado en flor de loto, Milo sonrió recordando que hace unos años atrás había estado pelando en su contra.

-Ahora tenemos que pelear codo a codo- susurro para sí mismo

-Lo sé- respondió con los ojos cerrados -ese es el misterio del destino, ayer éramos enemigos y ahora somos aliados

-Vaya, no esperaba que escucharas eso- dijo mientras encendía su Cosmos -ahora, vamos a acabar con esas vacas

-Minotauros- respondió, Milo sonrió al ser corregido por su aliado

**.**

**.**

-¡Corre!- le ordeno una voz masculina, la joven se encontraba asustada, no sabía que más hacer

-¡No te voy a dejar aquí!- dijo mientras observaba como unos enemigos se encontraban a unos pasos de donde se encontraba aquel joven

-¡Hestia, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida!- le dijo mientras con un grueso tronco comenzó a golpear a una enorme araña con cuerpo de mujer

La joven comenzó a correr por entre un bosque, no sabia a donde dirigirse; pero no podía parar, tenia que salvar su vida y la del bebé que llevaba dentro de ella, en su mente comenzó a rezar por la vida de su amado, sabia que algo estaba por suceder pero jamás pensó que la guerra que iba a estallar iba a afectar el sitio en el que se encontraba viviendo.

De pronto tuvo que frenar y cayo al suelo, frente a ella se encontraba aquella criatura, Hestia se encontraba temblando de miedo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en el momento en que observo que en una de las manos de la mujer esa se encontraba la cabeza de su amado.

De pronto sintió como algo se había adherido a su pierna, miro y se dio cuenta de que era una especie de liquido blanco, otro disparo más y la otra pierna quedo atrapada con esa telaraña, un disparo mas y la telaraña quedo en medio de su cuerpo, ella se encontraba temblando de miedo, en el rostro de aquella criatura se dibujó una macabra sonrisa.

-Aléjate- susurro la mujer -aléjate de mi

En un momento, en cuestión de segundos sintió algo arder dentro de ella, esa sensación que no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo, ese fuego comenzó a extenderse hasta el último de sus cabellos, un aro de energía roja como el fuego la comenzó a rodear y de pronto una gran explosión de luz se dejo observar en ese sitio

-Aracne- le llamo, la criatura la observaba desde la copa de un gran árbol, había saltado en el momento en que sintió el aumento de energía de ella -me has quitado lo que mas he amado, me las vas a pagar con tu propia vida

Hestia apunto con la palma de una de sus manos y de este emergió un poderoso rayo de fuego que quemo los arboles que estaban cerca de ahí, la criatura salto a otro sitio, comenzó a decir algo en un idioma antiguo, una lengua ajena y extraña para la diosa.

-¡Calla!- le ordeno, se concentro y su cuerpo se comenzó a rodear de fuego, libero un grito y con esto aquella energía que la cubría

La criatura comenzó a saltar por todos los lados, arrojaba de vez en cuando un disparo de aquella pegajosa tela, pero lo que no esperaba era que apenas tocara el cuerpo de la joven desaparecían, las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo no dejaron que volviera a ser capturada.

Hestia se dejo envolver por aquel cálido poder que nunca la abandono, su velocidad comenzó a aumentar, esta se colocó detrás de aquella criatura y estrello en aquella enorme cola una bola de fuego, la criatura dejo liberar un grito de dolo, Hestia se valió una vez mas de su velocidad y se coloco frente a ella, su mano se quedo frente a su rostro y un poderoso rayo de fuego envolvió a su oponente.

Hestia encendió una vez más su Cosmo elevándolo lo mas que pudo, el suelo comenzó a humear y de debajo de la tierra emergió una enorme barrera de fuego que atrapo a aquella criatura, los gritos continuaron hasta que acabaron con su vida.

Cuando la diosa de la familia estuvo segura de que había terminado con la vida de ese monstruo se dejo abandonar, pronto cayo desmayada golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza perdiendo por completo el conocimiento. Frente a ella solo se escuchaba el crujir de ese cuerpo que se encontraba envuelto en llamas.

**.**

**.**

Krishna y Milo se encontraban respirando agitadamente, los minotauros resultaron ser mas poderosos de lo que aparentaban además de numerosos. No veían el final de la batalla, Rodorio se encontraba totalmente destruido, de aquel pintoresco pueblito solo quedaban escombros.

Uno de esos minotauros arrojo una de sus hachas y el muro de Crisaor lo detuvo pero una segunda hacha lo destruyo estrellándose en el suelo, este levanto una gran muralla de humo lanzando unos metros hacia atrás a ambos guerreros, uno de los minotauros se acerco a ellos y alzo su hacha para acabar con la vida de aquellos dos guerreros.

El arma del Minotauro quedo suspendida, había chocado con algo, Milo miro a todos lados esperando encontrarse con Mü o con el mismo Shion, pues una barrera como esa solo seria producto de ellos. Una fuerte onda empujo a aquel enemigo que se estrelló en contra de sus aliados.

Frente a ellos se encontraba unos cabellos azules, una mirada lila… dos personas que destilaban un enorme poder, a pesar de solo estar de pie frente a ellos. La hora del contra ataque había llegado, en manos de aquella deidad que se dedicaba a proteger ese pueblo, el sitio al que llamaba hogar.

**.**

**.**


End file.
